Mutually Satisfactory Arrangements
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Harry Potter has been the Head Auror at the Auror Office for nearly two decades now. He's done a lot in that time to reform Wizarding Britain's justice system. And sometimes he does a little something for himself as well, when a beautiful woman comes into his office looking for leniency for their husband or family member. (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a commissioned story I started writing over a year ago. There are twenty-one chapters of this story over on Questionable Questing dot com, but you will need an account there to view them. Testing the waters to see if this is of interest to anyone here, or if I shouldn't bother. Let me know if you enjoy it or not I suppose.**

 **-x-X-x-**

Harry Potter sat behind a desk filling out paperwork. And despite the mundanity of his current task, the man was happy. At a mere twenty six years old, Harry had been the youngest wizard to be appointed to the Head of the Auror Office in history. Now, just about a decade later he had not been idle in his position, using his influence both as the savior of Wizarding Britain and the head of the Potter and Black Families to seek reform throughout the Ministry of Magic.

He'd mostly succeeded so far, and as of yet, nothing and no one had been capable of standing against him. Case in point, where once gold would have gotten the little shit out of trouble, now Draco Malfoy sat in a cell beneath Harry's feet, awaiting his trial and potential sentencing to Azkaban. Harry would probably speak at the blonde fop's trial, maybe in his defense if Draco wasn't too much of an arrogant prick about things.

Admittedly, Harry just didn't think that anyone deserved Azkaban, especially if they hadn't committed murder. No, all Draco had been busted for was trafficking illegal artifacts. Certainly a crime and certainly not something that Harry intended to let the man get away with, but nothing worthy of having the Dementors watch over him.

If Harry had his way, the Dementors would eventually be 'let go' permanently though. They'd returned to Azkaban after Voldemort's death, and seemed to have become manageable again, but neither Harry nor anyone else who had fought by his side would forget how easily the soul-sucking creatures had switched to the side of the Dark once it became convenient to do so. The Dementors were not ever to be trusted, that much was clear to the dark haired man.

Quite suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts and distracted from his work by a loud banging sound on his door.

"Auror Potter! AUROR POTTER! I DEMAND TO BE SEEN AT ONCE!"

The feminine voice that came through the door brought a slight smile to Harry's lips. He'd been wondering when this particular witch would show up, though it had of course been a tossup between whether it would be her or the other that would try to barge into his office demanding his time first. Try being the key word here, as this specific lady was finding out currently.

The banging stopped after a moment, no doubt as several of the aurors outside of his door pulled their wands on the intruder and ordered her to stand down. As well, Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass had probably realized by now that she wasn't getting through Harry's door without the magical equivalent of a siege engine at her fingertips. And her own magic certainly could not be equated to such a device.

Listening carefully, Harry's smile grew even further when there was a firm but far more polite knock on his door. Pausing for only a moment, he finally spoke and the door opened at his words.

"Come in."

The wizard kept his tone casual, and his eyes down on the papers in front of him as the Lady Malfoy was frog-marched into the room by two Aurors, while a third he was very familiar with walked in front of them to place Astoria's wand on his desk.

"Wotcher Harry. Seems we have ourselves an intruder here. She was quite insistent on meeting you, so I figured you'd like the opportunity to say a few words before we took her down to the cells and put her next to her husband."

Until that moment, Astoria had been sullen but mostly docile, angry but held in check. At Tonks' words however, the witch's eyes widened and she struggled just a bit in the restraining grip of the aurors on either side of her.

"W-what?! I haven't done anything wrong! I just need to talk to Auror Potter! You can't arrest me for that!"

Tonks turned to give the other woman a wicked grin, but before she could speak, Harry stood up and stepped in.

"The Auror Office is a restricted area Lady Malfoy, and I don't believe I see a magical pass keyed to you that would grant you the proper access anywhere on your person. In fact, given that I have not received notice of your arrival from any official source, as well as the fact that you still have… had your wand on you, I am inclined to believe you did not bother checking in with the front desk whatsoever."

Slowly, the dark haired man stepped out from behind his desk. Gone was the shy child, gone was the awkward bumbling teen that Astoria may have known from afar or from Draco's stories. In his place was something built upon the foundations of Voldemort's defeat. Harry Potter had become a handsome, tall man. Still a bit skinny, but he did not sit idle, and his body was more that of a lithe runner than a weight lifter.

More than the changes to his physical appearance was his mental fortitude. Harry Potter did not fuck around, something it seemed he had to teach those who wished to fuck around WITH him, over and over again. Though, he thought with a moment of savage satisfaction, Draco had finally learned that lesson on their most recent encounter. The blonde had come quietly, subdued as soon as Harry himself had barged into Borgin and Burkes at the head of a group of aurors to arrest the pureblood man.

Now it seemed, it was time for Draco's wife to learn that same lesson. Harry could only hope it stuck before she got herself into true trouble.

"Trespassing, failure to check in your wand, assault on the office of the Head Auror, and intentions to commit general mischief. If I didn't know you better Astoria, I could even argue for intentions to do me harm, but I think we both know you wouldn't dare try. Still, perhaps a couple nights in our cells will do some wonders for that attitude of yours. Not to worry, you'll be allowed to witness your husband's trial in the meantime. It's tomorrow, after all."

While Harry talked, his aurors had stood stoic and silent. Though Nymph hadn't been able to keep the wicked grin off her face from growing wider and wider. Meanwhile, the Lady Malfoy's eyes had grown at a similar rate as the metamorphmagus' smile, and any remaining traces of anger had bled away to be replaced by fear and surprise. As Harry gave a nod to the aurors holding her and they nodded in return before beginning to turn her away, she cried out in desperation.

"W-wait! No! Auror Potter… LORD POTTER!"

And everything froze. Harry grit his teeth at that, even as the aurors were left very uncertain. Even Tonks was a mixture of anger of trepidation as the Head Auror let out a sigh and gestured for the two aurors to bring the girl back. There was just a bit of confidence in Astoria's face now, as she composed herself.

"Lord Potter-Black. As the head of your house and the most Ancient House of Black, I beg you for a few moments of your time. Please."

And now they were in the utterly moronic murky waters of Magical British Politics. Harry was not obligated to allow Astoria's request, but it would probably be just a bit more of a headache if he didn't. And she did only ask for a bit of his time, meaning that once he'd let her plead her case, he could always have her sent down to the cells anyways. Letting out an explosive breath and never taking his glinting gaze off of Astoria's big blue eyes, Harry gave a curt nod.

"Release her and leave us. I will entertain the Lady Malfoy's request for now."

"But Harry-!"

That was Tonks of course, and a growl escaped the Head Auror's throat as he wrenched his eyes away from Astoria's for a moment to glare daggers at the female Auror.

"Auror Tonks, I gave you an order. Follow it."

The metamorphmagus visibly wilted at that, finally realizing that he was no longer in the mood to be questioned. Together, she and the other two aurors trudged out of Harry's office, the door closing behind them with a sense of finality. Astoria now stood before him, seeming almost as if she didn't know what to do next.

Harry took that opportunity to whirl around, snatching her wand up off his desk where Tonks had left it, and moving back around the large wooden thing to settle back down in his comfortable cushioned chair. Leaning back, Harry lifted an eyebrow as he played with the witch's wand brazenly.

"Well Lady Malfoy? You have asked me for a few moments of my time. Do not waste them."

Swallowing hard, Astoria stepped forward, stumbling a bit and ending up planting her hands on the edge of his desk and leaning forward. It was rather obviously on purpose, given that she gave him an excellent view down her blouse at her cleavage as a result of the 'slip', but that didn't stop Harry from taking advantage. There was no crime against looking after all, and so the wizard stared for a few seconds longer than was appropriate, before bringing his eyes back up to meet her blushing face, conveying the impression that he was distinctly unimpressed with her.

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere fast, the Lady Malfoy straightened up and clasped her hands in front of her primly.

"I would beseech you Lord Potter, to show mercy to my husband the Lord Malfoy. There is… talk of Azkaban. I am sure that you would agree he does not belong there for something as small as being in the wrong place at the wrong time, with the wrong item in his hand."

Harry's smile was far from warm as he appeared to consider the witch's words for a long moment before answering her.

"Your husband was found in the possession of a moleskin pouch Lady Malfoy. Once the security enchantments on it were disabled, the contents of the bag could have filled an entire home with dark artifacts. Draco has been attempting to sell the majority of the Malfoy collection of such items for nearly six months now, and we've been watching him for just about that long, building our case. He is without a doubt guilty."

The look of shock on Astoria's face was gratifying, if a bit old by this point. Harry did so enjoy surprising purebloods with the facts and the truth, after many noble families had spent the past decades dealing with a slightly more incompetent and altogether negligent Auror Office.

"S-so you know then, he was trying to get rid of them! Draco was trying to go clean Harry!"

Harry's eyes flash at the familiarity.

"That's either Auror Potter or Lord Potter to you Lady Malfoy. And if he was truly trying to turn over a new leaf, as you would so laughably have me believe, he would have either thrown them away, destroyed them, or even turned them into us, the proper authorities. Instead, he tried to sell them piece meal to a dozen magical pawn shops across three continents. And he got caught. Your husband is a criminal."

Astoria lets out a shuddering breath. It's clear that the woman is realizing that Harry is unmovable on this matter, that she had no way of convincing him Draco is actually innocent. Her eyes dart back and forth for a moment as she tries to find a new way to come at things. Harry allows it, or will for a couple minutes more. She hasn't expended his good will quite yet after all.

When the witch speaks again, she's far more subdued, almost as docile as Draco himself when they'd brought the blonde fop in.

"Please Harry… I know my Draco has done wrong. You're right, he's… he's a criminal. But he doesn't deserve Azkaban, surely. There must be something I can do to help my husband. Please Harry, if there's anything, I beg you to tell me!"

The Head Auror's eyes trail down from the tears welling up in Astoria's eyes, down to her trembling pouty lips and even further still to her heaving chest. The beautiful witch is on the verge of a break down, until of course, she notices him looking at her body once again, as if assessing her. Seeing a possible avenue to leniency in Potter's eyes, Astoria leans forward, bringing her arms together and causing her breasts to push out towards him invitingly.

Her next words are said in a husky tone, a coy smile growing across her face as she did her best to appear as seductive as possible. For the beautiful brunette pureblood witch, that was entirely too easy.

"Is there something I can perhaps do for you personally, Lord Potter?"

Harry's eyes moved back to her own gaze, and for a moment, Astoria felt a pang of fear. The man was emotionless, unreadable in that moment. Then, his lips spread into a small smirk and he spoke.

"One week."

Astoria startled at the non sequitur.

"W-what? One week?"

Harry inclines his head.

"I can move your husband's trial a couple weeks out Lady Malfoy, by claiming that the Auror Department needs a bit more time to investigate his crimes. For the next week, you will service me with your body in any and every way I deem necessary. To put it bluntly, I will fuck you however I like, and you will let me. There will be no debate or concessions. I will take what I want from you for a full week, and then you will have earned your husband leniency. Draco will not go to Azkaban."

The ultimatum given, Harry fell silent, continuing to stare at her as Astoria assimilated his words, clearly having some difficulty swallowing a few of them as she pursed her lips together. The pureblood witch opened her mouth and then closed it, grimacing and opening her mouth again before once more clicking it shut. Harry didn't comment on that, though the corners of his mouth did turn up just a bit more in response to her self-censoring.

Finally, Astoria nodded and when she opened her mouth, it was total and utter submission in her tone.

"I… agree Lord Potter-Black. One week, in exchange for leniency. Draco does not go to Azkaban, and you may do whatever you like with me for the next seven days."

Harry's smirk becomes a full blown grin and he suddenly opens a drawer, dropping her wand into it and snapping it shut. Astoria opens her mouth to protest but Harry just holds up a hand, forestalling any objections.

"I will return your wand to you once you're done here Lady Malfoy. Now, come around the table and let's seal our little deal with a kiss, shall we?"

Straightening up, Astoria's back was ramrod straight as the beautiful brunette walked almost robotically around the large mahogany desk and came to a stop beside his large chair. He turned to look at her, amusement etched across his face as the woman slowly leaned over him, her lips puckering up as she brought them closer and closer to his own.

Harry reached out and grabbed hold of the witch abruptly, his fingers lacing into her lush mane and grasping the back of her head as he pulled her in and kissed her roughly, his mouth dominating hers as he forced her half into his lap with his actions. Astoria let out a muffled little squeal against his lips as he continued to kiss her, but her initial struggles quickly petered out even as his tongue invaded her mouth, wrestling with hers and forcing her to submit, even in that action.

After several minutes of making out, Harry finally let Astoria pull away, the pretty witch's face flushed red and her breath coming out in gasps as she stared at him with wide eyed.

"Very good Astoria. Now, under the desk with you. I've got a lot of paperwork to get through, and you've distracted me long enough."

She nodded; eyes moving to Harry's crotch as she slowly began to move down to her knees to move under his desk. Harry stopped her by grabbing hold of her hair again and bringing her back around. Astoria's brow furrows questioningly as he gives her another wicked smile.

"Oh, and for the next week you will address me as your Lord or Sir in private. No exceptions. And when I tell you to do something, I expect to hear an answer. Is that understood?"

It seemed it was, because Astoria bit her lower lip for a moment before lowering her eyes.

"Yes… sir."

Harry smirked and let go of her hair, allowing the woman to slip under his desk. Of course, the space under his desk was enchanted to be larger, mostly to give him stretching room for his feet, but Astoria found enough space to almost amount to another entire room under Harry's desk as she knelt between his legs, which he graciously spread apart for her.

Reaching out with dainty feminine fingers, Astoria began to undo the button on Harry's trousers, pulling down the zipper and slipping a hand inside to slowly pull out his cock. Harry watched, a wide grin on his face, as he looked at the abject shock on Astoria's own when she finally beheld his full size.

"Y-you're so big!"

Harry laughed, not even slightly embarrassed by the exclamation. It was something he'd learned over the years, the fact that he had a huge cock. It had been a surprise at first, and something he'd blushed about and stammered over the first few times it was brought up by his bed partners, but now it was simply another thing to be confident about. Something he could be sure of was that any time a new woman saw his massive shaft, they would be awed and more than a little frightened of what he could do to them.

Poor Astoria had that same fear, but he didn't have to cajole her or convince her to give him a try, because she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter if she wanted to help Draco. So Harry stayed silent, watching and waiting patiently as the Lady Malfoy readied herself, her smooth palms gliding over his hard length as she held him in place.

Then, Astoria leaned forward and placed her soft full lips over his girth, sucking his bellend into her mouth and beginning to give him an expert blowjob surprisingly enough, her head bobbing up and down as Harry turned his attention back to the papers in front of him and let an even wider grin spread across his face.

This was going to be fun.

-x-X-x-

The next day, Harry once again sat behind his desk, doing paperwork. The only difference was, this time he'd brought a playmate to work with him. After he'd finished with her the previous day, Harry had told Astoria in no uncertain times that she was to use his personal floo to enter his office incognito as soon as she'd finished with breakfast. The pureblood woman had followed his instructions to the letter, and now she knelt beneath his desk much like she'd ended up doing the day before.

It had been two hours, and he still hadn't cum. Harry's breath hitched involuntarily as Astoria's tongue once more traced around his bellend and tickled at the very tip of his cock. He had to admit, as she pulled her tongue back and then went back to languidly bobbing her head up and down on his member, that the witch was quite skilled at what she was doing.

He'd thought about asking where a pureblood lady such as herself had learned to suck cock like a Knockturn Alley whore. But while it would be fun to degrade and humiliate the woman further, he was enjoying her lips wrapped around his cock far too much to put them to use answering such trivial questions. No, as he continued his paper work, Harry was definitely of the opinion that Astoria's mouth was meant for sucking dick, not for talking. He would live by that opinion over this next week, so long as he had the proud woman submissive at his feet.

Speaking of which, it was just about time. Smirking, Harry pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it between Astoria's eyes. The beautiful witch froze up, eyes wide and going just a bit cross eyed as she tried to focus on the tip of the wand, while also sucking on his member. Harry just let out a chuckle and tapped Astoria on the nose as he incanted the silencing charm.

"Silencio."

Immediately, the lewd slurping and sucking sounds Astoria had been making, as well as the muffled moans and whimpers that drifted free of her stuffed mouth every so often, were gone. Astoria blinked for a moment as she processed the spell he'd cast on her, but once she realized it was nothing harmful, she got right back to dutifully blowing him, pouty red lips suctioning down as she took more of him into her mouth than before.

Harry grunted, even as he looked up from where her head lay between his legs at the door to his office, right as a knock sounded. A glance at the clock told him what he already knew. Right on time. With a smirk, Harry stayed seated, for obvious reasons. A snap of his fingers and the door opened, revealing an auror escorting Lady Narcissa Malfoy in for the meeting she'd scheduled earlier that morning.

Unlike her more impetuous daughter-in-law, Narcissa's demeanor was demurred and submissive from the beginning. She'd learned how to bow to power long ago, but even if she hadn't, the beautiful MILF at the very least knew how to go through the proper channels to get what she wanted done. As a result, the woman practically glided into the room as Harry waved the auror escort away and used his magic to close the door of his office back up.

When Narcissa came to a stop in front of Harry's desk, standing there in silence with her eyes locked to his, the man just smiled at her. How would she react, he wondered, to finding out what her daughter-in-law was currently doing beneath his desk? Disgust and anger first of course. Once she learned WHY Astoria was doing it though, would her mood change? Harry had to wonder…

"Lady Malfoy. I appreciate you making an actual appointment with me. The younger Lady Malfoy was not quite so mature as you, when she tried and failed to barge into my office yesterday."

Narcissa nods, bowing her head and her upper body ever so slightly.

"Lord Potter. I appreciate your forgiveness of my dear daughter-in-law's lapse in judgment. It warmed my heart, to hear that you could show mercy to a woman who was simply distraught and not quite in her right mind. It gives me hope."

Harry raises an eyebrow at that. Beneath his desk, Astoria is still hard at work; though he's sure she was more than a little bit miffed by the way both he and her mother-in-law had talked about her like she was a child instead of a full grown witch so far. Personally, Harry is finding it a strange experience, having his cock sucked by a woman under the effects of the silencing charm.

The absence of sound coming from under his desk despite the sensations he's feeling, despite knowing what's happening even if he isn't looking at it and can't hear it, is… not exactly bad, but certainly different. A good kind of different, Harry decides, as Astoria takes it upon herself to begin diving deeper, possibly to grab his attention back somehow. The witch is deep throating him now, and he can feel her gagging on his massive size, but once again he can't hear a sound. At least the silencing charm is holding well enough.

Smirking, Harry turns his attention back to the waiting Narcissa Malfoy. He'd been staring down at his papers while he focused on Astoria, and judging by the slight, ever so slight irritation in the older woman's eyes, he'd managed to convince Narcissa that he was slighting her on purpose, NOT because her daughter-in-law was proving to be such a fantastic cocksucker under the very desk she was currently standing in front of.

"… And what kind of hope do my actions regarding Astoria give you, Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa bites her lower lip quite suddenly. Harry is surprised, though he doesn't let it show on his face. The woman had been composed until this moment, but now it's clear whatever she's thinking about weighs heavily on her mind and strains her calm façade. But then, it's no secret why Narcissa is here. Harry doesn't know why the witch is hesitating. Does she think he might believe this is a simple social visit?

"Narcissa. Do not waste my time."

A vibration goes through Harry's cock and he has to stifle a grunt that threatens to worm its way free of his throat. Astoria had just moaned, more than likely happily, around his member currently buried deep down her throat. The sensation had vibrated the entirety of his length and now, Harry was catching a scent that had barely been there until now.

Astoria was getting aroused. Embarrassingly so. The witch had spent two hours sucking his prick at a casual slow pace, simply acting as his cocksleeve and keeping him hard and on edge for all that time… but until now, until he'd silenced her and began speaking to her mother-in-law, she had not been aroused. Harry wondered if Narcissa would soon smell it as well. Ah, but the woman was finally opening her mouth to speak, getting over her momentary shock at having him address her so bluntly.

"… As you wish Lord Potter. I wish to bargain for a more lenient sentence for my son, much the same as my daughter-in-law was here to do, even if she went about it the entirely wrong way. I have heard the same rumors as Astoria of course. That my Draco might be bound for Azkaban. I'm here to implore you to see reason. He does not belong in that horrible place; you and I both know that."

Harry cocked his head to the side, seeming to take a moment to think on her words. In reality, he was adjusting to having his member buried all the way down Astoria's humming through, her lips touching the base of his cock and his balls resting against her chin as she took every last inch of his giant member down her esophagus for a split second before pulling back.

It was certainly a new experience, but one Harry did not find objectionable at all. Letting out a low breath that could easily pass as a heavy hearted sigh, Harry shook his head.

"I do apologize Lady Malfoy, but your son broke the law. He must be held accountable for his actions. The court will decide his sentencing, not me."

Narcissa's back straightened at his playing coy. Her head came up and so did her chin as the older woman looked down her nose at him and for the first time, Harry could see the haughty pureblood hiding beneath the submissive façade.

"Please Lord Potter; do not treat me like a fool. You hold much sway over the courts. You hold power over my son's fate. Let neither of us beat around the bush. Astoria, despite her ham-fisted way of doing things, already convinced you somehow to postpone Draco's trial for a couple weeks, in the name of gathering further evidence. You can be reasoned with Lord Potter, and that is why I am here. To reason with you."

"You mentioned bargaining."

His words, coming so quickly on the tail end of her little speech, throw her off. Narcissa blinks stupidly for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"… Yes?"

Harry grins, and it is not a nice grin. There's wickedness to his smile as he gives a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"If you wish to bargain with me, I could be convinced. What would you offer me for leniency, Narcissa Malfoy?"

It's clear that he's completely taken the older witch off guard. Did Narcissa have him in this little box in her head, marked as the Poster Boy for the Light? More than likely, she considered him Dumbledore's man through and through. More than that, she probably saw him as the next Dumbledore. Perhaps Narcissa thought Astoria had begged and Harry, his big ole heart melting, had gallantly pulled the pureblood to her feet and given her what she wanted.

Perhaps Narcissa thought she could manage the same. But in two sentences, Harry had derailed such plans. As her daughter-in-law sucked his cock beneath his desk, the powerful wizard had bared just a bit of his true self to the woman standing on the other side of said desk. Narcissa now knew that Harry could be bought, that he did have a price. And he could see in her eyes that she was trying and failing to come up with exactly what that was.

"You're right to assume I don't want gold Lady Malfoy. I have no need for it of course."

He drawled the words out, and Narcissa stiffened up immediately. It probably did look like he was reading her mind after all, but in the end he was just studying her face. Her mask was not nearly as perfect as the witch might have hoped. He sat comfortable as she stood in pensive silence for a brief moment, and then a light seemed to go on behind her eyes.

"Her body… my son's wife offered you her body."

An involuntarily grunt escaped Harry's lips as Astoria startled at hearing her mother-in-law hit the nail right on the head. Quickly, the witch under his desk got back to work, and he could tell she was contrite for having disturbed him. Narcissa meanwhile, had taken the sound he'd made as evidence that she was right. Which to be fair, it was, though she had no idea how right she was.

Smirking slightly and thinking that she now had a leg up on him in this encounter, the older woman leaned forward in much the same way Astoria had the day before. But Narcissa wasn't trying to show off her cleavage or anything of the like. No, instead the witch was peering into his eyes searchingly, a small coy smile playing across her lips.

"She used her mouth I presume?"

Harry found himself lifting an eyebrow in response to that, even as he gave a simple nod as his answer.

"You don't sound surprised Lady Malfoy. Nor do you sound all that condemning of Astoria's actions."

It was most peculiar, that Narcissa would be so accepting of such things. The woman simply pulled back and stood up straight again, shifting a shoulder up and down in a half shrug.

"Women such as ourselves must be prepared to make sacrifices for blood and for vows. It is not infidelity so long as the two of you did not fully copulate."

A slow grin spread across Harry's face.

"Oh? Then I suppose we're lucky that you are a widow, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa immediately stiffened at Harry's words, a callous reminder of Lucius death. But the dark haired man could care less as he leaned forward, his elbows coming down on his desk and his hands steepling together.

"You've come to bargain for leniency for your son Lady Malfoy. So I shall be blunt. Give yourself to me for the next week, completely and utterly, and I shall make sure Draco does not go to Azkaban."

There is a pause underneath his desk. Harry knows Astoria is undoubtedly put out by the fact that he's basically double dipping right now, right in front of her, while she sucks his cock and he demands sex from her mother-in-law for something he already promised that he would do for Astoria. The Head Auror half expects the woman kneeling before him to stop blowing him, crawl out from under the table, and rage at the sheer injustice of it all.

He's fully prepared for that to happen; in fact Harry thinks it will be rather amusing. But in the end, Astoria does nothing, to his surprise. The woman only pauses for a moment, before returning to the task at hand and sucking him off as dutifully as she'd been doing before. If anything, the scent of her arousal grew, filling even more of his spacious office as Narcissa stared at him in a considering manner.

"… Very well Lord Potter. It is clear that you are a man who knows what he wants. I will submit to you."

A wide grin splits across Harry's face, even as Astoria picks up the pace under his desk, sucking faster and harder and taking his enormous length to the hilt over and over again. It seemed the younger Lady Malfoy knew exactly what he intended. But Harry had excellent control of himself, and even with Astoria nursing on his member for the last two hours, he could hold off on cumming for some time if he liked. The fact that the pureblood woman seemed to so desperately want the load of cum that she was apparently afraid her mother-in-law was about to steal was more than a little interesting though.

With a flick of his wand, Astoria was pushed off his member and back into the magically enlarged space beneath his desk. Another flick had her bound in ropes and restrained so that she could make no moves… except to touch herself, as he'd thoughtfully brought her arms down so that her hands were right over her gushing wet crotch. Taking his mind off of the woman entirely, Harry turned his attention instead towards the MILF standing before his desk. The same one that had just agreed to submit to him, utterly and entirely.

Another flick of his wand and his pulsing hard cock was tucked back into his robes, at least for the time being. Only then did the Head Auror stand up, slowly walking around the length of his mahogany desk to where Narcissa stood waiting for him. He saw how she was trying to maintain her composure and she did a well enough job, almost seeming statuesque as he approached. But if Harry looked closely, he could see it. She was shaking, ever so slightly.

He didn't comment on that though, instead the man reached up to her face, taking hold of her jaw in a possessive firm grip and leaning in to place his mouth over hers. Narcissa did not melt into his kiss, but neither did she fight him. Her lips were soft and pliant, and opened easily as he pushed his tongue into her mouth in a dominating fashion.

The older woman was an active participant in the little make out session that followed, and ultimately when Harry finally pulled back Narcissa was breathing just as hard as Astoria had the day before, clearly flustered. She stared at him, wide eyed for a moment, but Harry just placed his hands on her hips, and then spun them both around, pushing her towards his desk. The witch yelped, landing awkwardly with her hands on the wood surface in front of her to catch her before she could stumble.

Harry didn't give her a chance to straighten up, instead he moved quickly to press up against her from behind, allowing her to feel the huge hard on that her daughter-in-law had worked to create over the last two hours. Narcissa let out a gasp, but stayed where she was, bent forward over his desk as he'd intended.

Using his wand to make precision slices into her dress, Harry cut away an entire section, making the Lady Malfoy look quite a bit like a hooker when he left the back of her creamy smooth legs and her shapely posterior exposed to the stagnant sexually charged air of his office. Tucking his wand away once more, the Head Auror reached out and grabbed Narcissa's big fat ass in his hands, groping and kneading the flesh.

All he got in response was a whimper from the older witch. But Harry was far too sexually charged by this point to bother with foreplay. Pushing her panties to the side, he brought two fingers up to her slit and roughly shoved them into the MILF's cunt, fingering her from behind and finding her surprisingly wet and ready for him. Grinning at his good fortune, Harry brought forth his still hard cock from the confines of his robe once more, and holding the witch in place, he guided his massive bellend up to her entrance, pushing past her slit and into her dripping pussy.

Narcissa let out a gasp as Harry sunk into her depths so very easily. She was certainly tight enough, but her own arousal was making sheathing his member inside of her even easier than it had been for Astoria to get his huge girth down her throat. Reaching forward, Harry curled a hand into the older woman's hair and pulled her head back as he began to thrust into her, fucking her from behind while bending the witch over his desk.

"Quite tight, for a woman of your age. Still more than beautiful enough to be a Lord's fuck toy though, aren't you? Oh, and I was a little impatient wasn't I? For the next week, you're to only call me by sir, or your lord. Is that understood slut?"

The Lady Malfoy had been biting her lower lip, trying her best to keep her voice contained as he plowed her like she was nothing but a common whore. But he'd asked her a question, and she knew she had to answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but the first thing that came out of her throat was a long pleasured moan. Narcissa tried to keep her pride, attempting to speak through the subsequent moans and whines that escaped her mouth as his crotch slapped against her fat bubble butt, but the ensuing effect was not very flattering.

"Oh gods, ugh. Y-yes… hah, yes sir. I, hnngh, I understand my lord."

Harry just laughed, and the older woman felt nothing but humiliation as he reached up and practically tore the front of her cloak open with one hand, the other still holding onto her hair to pull her back even as he began to fondle and grope her covered chest. Narcissa Malfoy was old enough to be this man's mother, and Harry himself was nearly forty by this point.

But witches and wizards aged far slower than normal humans, and as a result, Narcissa was still quite the looker, coming across as more of a fit thirty year old than her true age. And she was moaning wantonly like one too, taking Harry's huge cock up her tight clenching cunt as he thrust into her again and again, filling her repeatedly with the biggest cock the pureblood woman had ever taken.

"H-Harry, you're so big…"

The words slipped out in a moan before she could even register what she was saying. She certainly realized her error when he snarled and mauled her breast with his fingers, pinching and tugging on one of her nipples through the fabric rather harshly. Narcissa was quick to beg for mercy, not used to such rough treatment.

"Please! I-I'm sorry my Lord! It was a momentary lapse! A-ah!"

Harry didn't let up though, instead he let go of her hair and brought the suddenly free hand down to her ass, smacking her posterior and making the flesh jiggle as Narcissa fell forward onto his desk, trying and failing to maintain her equilibrium as he quite thoroughly fucked her across the polished wood surface. She couldn't control herself, it came without warning for the older witch and she was completely unprepared.

As the Lady Malfoy climaxed right then and there like a common slutty tavern wench, her pussy clenched down rhythmically around Harry's cock, and with a grunt the Head Auror pushed forward and began to cum finally. It was a truly prodigious load of seed as Narcissa's tongue lulled out of her head and her eyes rolled back in her head.

The older woman felt him painting her insides with his white hot sticky cum, and for a brief moment, considered what might happen if he got her pregnant, a possibility for a witch like her, even at her age. The thought of being heavy with Harry Potter's child sent Narcissa over the edge again into a smaller but still explosive orgasm, and left the poor woman completely exhausted as Harry finally pulled out of her, his cock covered in a mixture of his seed and her pussy juices.

Without his member pinning her to the desk, the pureblood witch began to slide back, falling from the desk to the cart below and turning to lean back against the front of the mahogany wood that the large piece of furniture was made of. Completely disheveled, the Lady Malfoy tried to look up at Harry's face, perhaps to beg for mercy. Instead, her eyes landed on his huge member, still hard and still as full mast as it swung ponderously in front of her face.

"T-that thing was inside of me?!"

It was one thing to feel it, Harry supposed, but apparently a whole other thing to actually see it. Still, the auror just laughed in Narcissa's face. He was still hard, and still raring to go. But it seemed that he'd exhausted the older Lady Malfoy. He would have to depend on the younger now, if he wished to get his jollies off again. Pulling out his wand, Harry cancelled both the rope and silencing charms on Astoria, and waited patiently with a small smile on his face as the witch scrambled free from under his desk and up to her feet, walking hurriedly around the big piece of furniture to join him and her mother-in-law.

Narcissa's eyes widened at the sight of her son's wife, disheveled and messy in much the same way Narcissa herself now was. Both witches looked nothing like the proud pureblood women they had always carried themselves as. Instead, they looked like nothing but the sluts they were. Harry smirked, his wand spinning in his hand as he looked between them.

"She was under my desk when you came in Narcissa. She had been for two hours by that point. Using her mouth isn't infidelity though right?"

Narcissa could only gape. That was fine, because Astoria had words for the older witch.

"You stupid cow! I'd already agreed to a week in return for leniency for Draco! You've done nothing but sell your body for a promise Harry already made! Not that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself anyways. Do you care about Draco at all, or was this just so you could get fucked by a big thick cock without feeling guilty about it?!"

The other woman's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Harry chuckled, before his expression turned dark.

"Astoria. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Addressing me so casually is worthy of punishment."

The younger Lady Malfoy stiffened up, turning to face the Head Auror with fear in her eyes.

"A-ah, I apologize my Lord, I wasn't thinking…"

Harry just chuckled darkly in response.

"No, you Lady Malfoys don't seem to do much of that. Still, I don't need either of you for your looks, do I? Bend over the desk Astoria. Right where your mother-in-law was. Lean over her if you have to."

Blushing furiously, but too scared to disobey, Astoria did as she was told and moved to stand right in front of Narcissa, planting her hands on the desk and leaving her crotch right in the exhausted flustered woman's face. Luckily, she was still covered… that is until Harry took his wand to her clothing as well, cutting her garments from her with a simple spell and leaving her as bare as Narcissa. Even more so, because Harry cut her panties away as well, leaving her ass completely naked before his eyes.

Smirking, Harry looked around Astoria's body for a moment, locking eyes with her mother-in-law.

"So long as I do not actually copulate with her, it's not infidelity. Isn't that right Narcissa?"

The older woman stares at him in confusion for a brief moment before nodding hesitantly. Astoria looks back over her shoulder, just as confused. Until of course, Harry taps his wand against her ass and she yelps, eyes wide as she feels the magic cleaning out her back door quite thoroughly. A moment later, and the tip of his huge cock is against her virgin butthole.

"W-what?! N-no! Please sir… my lord! Please, fuck me in my pussy! I've never had it up the b-butt before!"

Harry just laughs, not an ounce of sympathy in his frame as he grips her hips and slowly grinds his cock down on her cleaned out lubed up butthole, pressing in until her sphincter finally gives way before his advancing member.

"First time for everything darling. Just relax, or it'll be harder for you."

Astoria can only groan in response, turning back to lower her head as she falls forward onto her forearms and her hands clench into white knuckled fists as he buries himself in her tight behind inch by inch. The witch is left panting and moaning and grunting as Harry continued on, always moving forward, always carving more of her bowels out with his huge meat stick.

Once he was finally deep inside of her, over half his giant member buried in her unbelievably hot asshole, did he pull back only to thrust forward again.

"Aaaagh! Oh gods!"

Astoria was quite vocal as he truly began to butt-fuck her, his cock pistoning in and out of her poor posterior again and again. Narcissa was still struck speechless, stuck between her daughter-in-law being fucked in the ass and the desk she was backed up against as Harry enjoyed himself. The older witch could probably have crawled away if she moved to the side, but instead she simply sat there, frozen, watching where Harry was thrusting forward into Astoria from behind.

The two Malfoy witches were reduced to this, nothing but a pair of cunts for Harry's enjoyment. And Harry was most certainly going to enjoy Astoria's cunt, regardless of Narcissa's whining about infidelity. Both witches were his to play with for the next week as far as he was concerned, and he was going to enjoy them both to the absolute limit of what they could each take.

That thought was what finally sent him over the edge, a grunt and a growl the only warning Astoria got before he was cumming inside of her ass. He pulled out halfway through, leaving her butt with a nice cream filling and then coating her butt, back, and hair with a nice glaze as well before he was finally done.

Panting heavily, Harry stepped back even as Astoria slumped forward over his desk, just as exhausted as Narcissa. Grinning wickedly, Harry looked upon what he had wrought and found it to be good.

-x-X-x-

Harry sat at his desk. It was months after that day in his office. He'd enjoyed the two Malfoy witches thoroughly that week… and then enjoyed them some more when both came back for more of his giant cock after the week was up and Draco was sentenced to a few years in prison in a less taxing facility than Azkaban.

In fact, right now… Harry looked down for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the huge fat ass that filled his view as it was slowly pushed back onto his huge cock. Ah yes, that was right. Astoria was currently forcing her mother-in-law to take his cock up her ass for the first time. Narcissa had let him do practically anything he'd wanted to do to her over the last couple months, but this she had been terrified of, and begged him to hold off on time and time again.

Astoria had apparently gotten tired of being his go to for anal, and this was the result. Narcissa had had a nice big red ball gag in her mouth when the witches arrived in his office that morning, and when Harry had raised an eyebrow questioningly, all Astoria had told him was 'No more begging'. From there, the younger Lady Malfoy had taken the older Lady Malfoy into the magically enlarged space under his desk.

Now, she was making Narcissa bounce her ass back on his cock as he sat there, his legs spread wide to accommodate the older witch's big bubble butt, and his focus mostly on the paper work in front of him.

That was when a knock on the door came through for him. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was, even as Narcissa paused for a moment before starting up again, probably as Astoria's aggressive prompting. With a snap of his fingers, the door to his office opened up, and a familiar face attached to a smoking hot body with legs, tits, and ass to die for, walked right in.

Harry was unaffected by the allure of the quarter-veela, even as Fleur Delacour swayed her bountiful hips back and forth on her walk across his office to his desk. The beautiful woman smiled at him and leaned forward, showing off her expansive cleavage.

"Arry, thank you so much for meeting with me. I was so frightened to 'ear about my darling Victoire's incarceration. But then I remembered zhat ze head of the Aurors is a close personal friend of mine. I know you will see it in your 'eart to forgive 'er for zis mistake."

The Head Auror kept a remarkably straight face, given that his cock was currently impaled in a woman's tight, possibly virgin butt as he regarded the quarter-veela beseeching him for help. Her daughter Victoire had graduated from Hogwarts two weeks ago, and had been arrested for something so minor that Harry was already ready to let the girl off. Honestly, the young woman just needed to learn that there were certain places you didn't give your boyfriend a handjob. In public was just one of those places.

Still, something almost feral had been awoken in Harry's heart after he had taken both Astoria and Narcissa in hand. There was a desire that had always been there, but was now fully awake and raging. He couldn't make it go away. Slowly, a smile crept across the man's face as he regarded Fleur.

"I'm sure that we can come to a mutually satisfactory arrangement Fleur. Let's have a chat shall we?"

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but Harry couldn't help but see a flash of something like lust pass through the quarter-veela's gaze as she looked back at him. He definitely wasn't imagining the way the corners of her lips were up turning as she straightened up and very obviously crossed her arms UNDER her substantive chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seemed to be some mild interest in this so here's Chapter 2.**

 **-x-X-x-**

When Fleur stepped back into his office the next day, Astoria and Narcissa were nowhere to be seen. The day before, Harry had… negotiated a deal with the blonde quarter veela while the Lady Malfoys had engaged in all sorts of debauchery beneath his desk, all the while leaving the French witch completely in the dark about his playmates. It had certainly been a challenge more than once, especially after the two minxes realized that he was playing it cool and started trying to draw a response from him.

In the end, Harry had been forced to tie up both with magical rope that erupted cleaning from the tip of his wand with a couple of flicks. And then Fleur had wanted to come around the desk and please him right then and there. Harry had pushed the overly eager witch away, much to her surprise and chagrin. He thought it best though, to show her where the power in their new relationship truly lay. While Fleur had certainly played lip service to him, it was clear that her veela genes would not allow her to submit, at least not without a proper education.

So he'd forced the seductive sultry blonde to wait, and now it seemed his actions were paying off. He could see that Fleur was just a bit frazzled, just a bit disheveled as she walked into the room at a clipped pace on high heels and wearing a pretty little pencil skirt and white blouse with her blonde hair up in a bun. Smiling, Harry stood from his chair and raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Mrs. Weasley. I do hope you and Victoire had no trouble getting home yesterday."

A coy smile spread across the witch's face as she came to a stop a step away from the front of his desk.

"We 'ad a nice walk. I talked and my darling child listened. She is very sorry for 'er actions. But please 'arry, call me Fleur."

"I'll call you what I like. And for the duration of our little arrangement, I expect you to refer to me as your lord or sir. Is that understood?"

His tone was commanding and backed by every bit of considerable magical presence the dark haired man who could bring to bear. With Narcissa and Astoria, there wasn't much need for a show of force. As simple witches, they'd barely feel it anyways, and the unconscious effects had done their work. But Fleur was part magical creature, and in their fantastical world, magical creatures were far more in tune with the ambient energy in the air than magical humans were.

As such, while Harry stood there with a gentle smile on his face, hands clasped behind his back and appeared altogether nonthreatening to the naked eye, Fleur was feeling and perceiving something far different. A mixture of being eyed by a predator and browbeaten by an alpha. And it worked too, the blonde bowing her head after a moment in submission.

"Of course my Lord."

Harry eased off his magic and Fleur's shoulders immediately straightened, as if a very physical weight had been lifted off of them. She raised her eyes from the ground to look at him and he could see the lust and desire in the quarter veela's gaze. She was desperate for him and if not for the little show of force he'd just put her through, Fleur probably would have lunged across his desk and jumped his bones then and there.

Instead, the beautiful blonde witch simply stayed where she was, squirming in place and waiting, hoping, begging with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Harry let the moment of silence drag on for just a tad longer anyways, before finally letting his smile spread into a wide wicked grin.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day? Show me what it is that I'm paying for."

All too eager, Fleur pulled her wand from her sleeve. But Harry raised a hand, stopping her from casting the spell on the tip of her tongue.

"No. I want you to do it by hand, slowly. In fact, hand that over. You're here to serve me are you not? Obey all of my commands to the letter for this next week, yes? You won't be casting any magic in my presence over the next several days; I can assure you of that."

Fleur looked a bit more nervous as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Harry's desk. Though as he grabbed it up and deposited it in one of his upper drawers, Harry could tell that the blonde witch's lust and arousal were still all-encompassing when compared to any agitation she might be feeling. As soon as her wand was hidden away and his attention was back on her, Fleur reached up and used her dainty feminine fingers to undo the buttons on her white blouse one by one.

Harry watched, a slight smile on his face as the woman exposed herself to him. It was clear that Fleur had not gotten dressed using her hands for quite some time, relying entirely on her magic to more easily and more quickly clothe herself each morning. Still, her slight fumbling made it no less erotic as her bra-clad knockers were revealed to his gaze. The absolutely gorgeous quarter veela had always had a good sized rack, and age had done nothing to depreciate the value of her tits, at least not yet.

Shucking off her blouse, Fleur licked her lips, keeping her eyes on Harry as she reached down and undid the zipper on the side of her pencil skirt. Then, the French witch turned around and slowly bent over as she slid the skirt over her deliciously shapely ass and down her long pale creamy legs. Stepping out of the skirt, Fleur stood before him wearing what was clearly lingerie, a dark scarlet color.

"Fitting, for a woman such as you."

Fleur's cheeks colored, darkening to match her panties and bra, but she didn't rise to the bait, instead giving him another coy smile filled with silent promises.

"Shall I continue my Lord, or would you prefer to sample me as I am now?"

Instead of answering her, Harry finally moved, slowly stepping around the length of his large mahogany desk to where she stood, waiting for him. Her blue eyes tracked his every movement until finally he was in front of her. Fleur stayed as still as she could as Harry languidly slid his gaze up and down her scantily clad form.

"Take off the bra. Leave the panties on. Let's see how well your tits hold up without support slut."

A gasp left Fleur's lips at the insult, but Harry just grinned at her, as if expecting her to rise to her own defense. It was clear that was what he wanted, but the dark haired man wasn't exactly trying to hide it. Either she took offense to his words and said something, leading to more fun at her expense, or she stayed silent and let him continue the verbal onslaught.

After a moment's hesitation, it seemed Fleur was choosing the latter, reaching up behind her back to unclasp the scarlet bra in utter silence. As she let it fall to the floor, Harry found himself whistling appreciatively before he could stop himself. Perhaps this was why Fleur made the choice to stay quiet. Her tits spoke for themselves, the older witch's bountiful buxom breasts remaining quite perky with very little sag. They sat on her chest perfectly, a testament to her exquisite body.

"Very good slut, very good. Now kneel."

The quarter veela sank to her knees, her full pouty lips curled into an expectant smile as she looked up at him. He moved to stand before her, already unbuckling his pants as he placed her back against the front of his desk, leaving her trapped between his cock and a hard place. She certainly didn't seem unhappy to be there though, letting out a delighted gasp when he pulled his prick from its tight confines and showed off his considerable size, even at only half-chub.

Fleur made to reach for it, and he let her, watching in amusement as she took it in her hands and stroked his shaft up and down almost reverently. Her blue eyes were fixated on Harry's member as it grew and grew under the ministrations of her soft hands. Soon enough Fleur had to press her head back against the mahogany wood behind her, the tip of his prick pressing up against her lips. Finally looking up into his face, Fleur slowly opened up her mouth, letting his length slide slowly in between her pouty lips.

Once again, Harry stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder and taking a half step back.

"There's an actual reason I had you take off your bra Mrs. Weasley. I expect you to use those perfect perky tits of yours to get me off properly. There will be time for your mouth later."

Fleur blinked in surprise but nodded, slowly raising herself up. Where before the beautiful buxom woman had had her ass resting on the balls of her feet as she knelt before him, now she was completely straight, her chest more in line with Harry's huge cock for what he'd ordered of her. Leaning in closer, the blonde witch grabbed up her sizable chest and wrapped her breasts around Harry's hard prick, moaning wantonly as she rubbed her sensitive mammaries back and forth along his hot pulsating member.

"That's a good girl. You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

It was an idle remark, but Harry cocked an eyebrow as Fleur continued to enjoy the tit fuck she was performing on him a bit more than expected. As she panted, her face flustered, Fleur looked up at his curious expression and bit her lip for a moment before answering the unspoken question. Harry quite enjoyed that delicious French accent of hers. He was glad that even after all of this time in Britain, she'd not quite been able to rid herself of it.

"I 'ave very sensitive breasts my Lord. It is something I inherited from my mother and 'er from 'er mother before 'er. Zis, 'ah, feels almost as good as it will when you finally fuck my brains out… my Lord."

Well, that was good to know. A wicked thought entered Harry's mind and he grinned as he considered just what he could do with such information. Not today, perhaps, but certainly something to do tomorrow. For now, he stood there, luxuriating in the feel of her big soft tits sliding up and down his hard pulsing shaft, his precum and a bit of Fleur's spit acting as decent lubricant and making the experience all the more pleasurable.

Once she got a rhythm going, Fleur lowered her head and opened her mouth, her tongue darting out to slide across his bulbous cockhead each time it peaked out from the top of her cleavage. It was very clear the quarter veela knew what she was doing. He couldn't help himself; Harry smirked as he reached out and ran his fingers through what little of her blonde hair wasn't tied up in the bun.

"Do you do this for Bill often Mrs. Weasley? Does he pay special attention to your tits because of your inheritance?"

Fleur glances up in shock at the comment before lowering her gaze, clearly flushed with embarrassment rather than arousal for a brief second. Still, she doesn't stop her actions, and her breath is all the more uneven as she answers him.

"Bill, mm, is not as big as you my Lord. He is in fact, ah, quite smaller. 'is prick disappears, hah, into my breasts completely. He, ooh, enjoys it yes, but it is not as, mm, fulfilling for… f-for… oh Merlin YES!"

The quarter veela came right then and there, at least as far as Harry could tell from the way her body shook and her eyes rolled back in her head as she threw it back. She never let go of her perfect tits, keeping them wrapped around his cock all the while until finally she calmed down, her chest still heaving.

"Did you just reach orgasm from me fucking your tits Fleur?"

Harry was so incredulous in the face of what had just happened that he forgot to refer to the blonde witch by her family name as a reminder of just what vows she was breaking with him. Still, it was to be expected, when his cock could make a beauty like the quarter veela before him climax simply from stimulating her chest. Fleur's embarrassment only grew as she nodded, not looking him in the eye and suddenly quite shy.

In the face of such a thing, Harry felt his face splitting into a giant grin and stepping back, he gestured for Fleur to stand.

"Marvelous. Up with you, you tit slut. Time for me to get what we both came here for, don't you think. Assume the position Mrs. Weasley."

He said nothing more than that, interested to see exactly what Fleur would do. Would she hop up on his desk and spread her legs wide, would she get down on the floor before him in some position? No, the more obvious option was the one Fleur chose. Not that her turning to face his desk and bending over it so he could have a nice unobstructed view of her fat bubble butt was in any way undesirable.

In this case, Harry didn't mind the more obvious choice at all, and his grin stayed on his face as he stepped forward and reached out, grabbing hold of Fleur's curvaceous hips and groping the blonde's ass, still covered by the pair of perfectly form fitting scarlet panties as it was. Running his fingers up and down where the lacey lingerie contoured perfectly to her smooth shapely behind, Harry felt an appreciative growl rise in the back of his throat as he stared at his prize.

Astoria and Narcissa were one thing. Well, two, but semantics. Harry may have been immune to Fleur's veela allure, but that didn't mean there wasn't a marked difference between a woman with veela blood and a normal every day witch. The pinnacle of beauty for witches was just scratching the surface for the average veela, and even at a quarter and an eighth where Victoire was concerned, the two blonde women were absolutely gorgeous, the cream of the crop.

Harry's cock was pulsing with need, and he could feel that as he finally hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties and slowly slid them down off of her ass. Fleur's legs came back together momentarily as he moved the undergarment down them and off of one foot and then the other. He balled the lingerie up and placed it in a coat pocket, licking his lips as he gazed upon the now naked perfectly shaped ass of the quarter veela.

Fleur looked back over her shoulder, her eyes filled with just as much need and desire as his own probably were. She didn't need to speak to convey what she wanted, and it seemed she understood she wasn't allowed to either, because she stayed silent and waited for him to make the first move. Harry didn't waste much time. While he enjoyed staring at her posterior a bit too much, he also knew what he wanted. And he'd always been a man of action.

Gripping onto the blonde witch's hips quite suddenly, he pulled her out a bit, bouncing the tip of his cock off of her bubble butt and kicking her legs out to reveal her naked sopping wet cunt. Reaching down, Harry guided his member between the willing woman's legs and pressed the bellend against her ready and eager slit. It was all too easy to push into her, and Harry threw back his head, a groan escaping from his mouth as he sunk into her hot slippery passage.

The quarter veela had her own feelings on the matter, and she expressed them in whimpers, whines, and moans as she clawed at his desk, finally getting the full breadth of the massive member she'd been craving since she laid eyes on it. Harry Potter was a powerful wizard that instinctively drew witches to him, Fleur had known that much. Part of her, a small part, had hoped he was not up to par when it came to matters of intimacy though.

Her husband tried, oh how he tried. And more often than not, Bill could satisfy her. She was happy being his wife, content to raise their beautiful daughter together. Perhaps if Harry had been smaller, or less sure of himself, she could have sated herself on him a single time, managing to get everything she wanted. Fucking the man and getting her daughter out of that cell and out of trouble would have killed two birds with one stone.

This on the other hand, was proving to be more difficult than Fleur had hoped. Harry Potter was neither small in physical size, nor was he weak willed. The wizard knew his power and he had sexual prowess in spades that Fleur really hadn't expected. As he drove his massive cock into her from behind, his hands came up and grasped her tits from behind.

The weak point was something she wished he hadn't discovered, but there was nothing that the quarter veela could do about that now. As he kneaded her naked breasts, Fleur moaned like a wanton whore and began to push her hips back towards his prodigious member. She whimpered as she did her best to stifle the words that threatened to escape her lips. In that moment, Fleur Weasley wanted to denounce her husband and beg Harry to keep her as his pet forever more.

She had to stay strong though and maintain her calm. Fleur allowed herself to enjoy the powerful pounding Harry was putting her through, but not too much. She couldn't lose her mind here, not to this wizard. If she gave into Harry Potter, there would be no turning back and Fleur knew that. It didn't make it any easier for the witch to control herself though, especially when Harry suddenly reached up and undid the bun her long lush mane was bound into, grabbing her blonde locks in a fistful and pulling her head back.

He used the grip like reins, his other hand still on her tit as he continued to rail into her, his huge prick pistoning into her again and again. Fleur cried out in an ugly manner as she came, unable to hold it back anymore. She hid the words she wanted to say behind even more cries, allowing her ecstasy at this rough pounding to be heard, in order to keep from giving her everything to the man providing it.

Of course, Harry was feeling it by now as well. He grunted with each thrust, and his movements were becoming uneven, his long deep strokes no longer nearly as uniform as they had started out. His pulsating member, deep inside of her… Fleur could tell he was close. Desperate for an end to the immense pleasure combined with the immense pressure of his magic, Fleur ground her hips back towards his thrusting cock, clenching down tightly with her pussy muscles in order to milk his release from him.

It worked and Harry came with a shout a moment later, his white hot seed painting Fleur's walls before he pulled out, the last half of his load splattering across her perfect blemish free back. Fleur collapsed forward onto his bask, trying to catch her breath as she slowly recovered from the intense sexual experience. It had been everything the quarter veela had hoped for, but it had also been far more. Perhaps too much more. How was she ever going to last for the rest of the week like this?

A sharp sting on her ass as Harry smacked her across her rump startled Fleur out of her introspection.

"Alright, that's it for today slut. Go ahead and put yourself back together. I'm keeping the panties as a souvenir of course."

Blushing furiously, the quarter veela got up and got dressed, though she still looked like a mess once she was done. Her hair was done and disheveled, and Fleur could feel her white blouse sticking to her cum-covered back as she stood before Harry, lips pressed tightly together. He had gone back behind his desk and started doing paperwork while she dressed, but now he glanced at her and smirked. Pulling open his desk drawer, he lifted her want from inside and tossed it to her. She caught it, even as he spoke.

"You may exit through my floo, to avoid any undesirable encounters on your way home. Really, you look like someone just made you into their whore my dear."

Fleur shuddered again, both humiliation and arousal lancing through her in equal measures. Truly, how was she supposed to keep from becoming Harry's bitch at this rate? How was she possibly going to survive the next week?

-x-X-x-

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley. Go ahead and strip, you can use your magic this time. I find myself impatient to begin today."

As soon as Fleur stepped into his office and the large door shut behind her with a loud sound of finality, Harry was up out of his chair and stepping around his desk towards her. The quarter veela froze up for a moment at the abruptness of his words before nodding sharply and obeying, her wand flicking up and down and removing her garments in short order, the lot of them folded and piled up on a nearby chair.

She stood before him utterly naked as he stepped towards her, meeting her in the center of the room this time. As he stopped, his belt came undone on its own, his pants sliding down a bit along with his boxers to reveal his half-hard cock.

"Kneel."

Fleur dropped to her knees at once. She moved to wrap her tits around his member, but Harry stopped her.

"No hands, no breasts. I want you to use your mouth and only your mouth this time."

Blushing, the blonde witch did as she was told and placed her hands palm down on the top of her knees as she leaned in and parted her lips around the tip of his member. Sucking his cock into her open maw, Fleur moaned as she swirled her tongue over his cockhead. Harry grunted, his hand going to her hair. Fleur hadn't bothered to do it up this time, and as a result he was able to curl his fingers through her lush blonde locks without issue, gripping down on her mane as she began to enthusiastically suck him off.

Her breasts heaved as Fleur took the large dick deeper and deeper into her mouth, slobber gathering and dripping down her chin as she drooled around his massive member. His cock hit the back of her throat and she hacked, trying to back off only to find Harry wasn't having any of it. The beautiful quarter veela looked up the slope of Harry's form to his eyes, and she could see what he wanted of her in the wicked smile and the hooded gaze directed her way.

Those were the only warnings the blonde witch got before Harry brought his other hand up as well and used his dual grip on her hair to thrust forward down her throat. Fleur choked and gagged uselessly as he began to force her to deep throat his entire cock. But her hands never left her legs, the quarter veela simply enduring rather than fighting back.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Her makeup and her mascara ran as the cherry red lip stick she'd applied to her pouty lips was spread all over the length of Harry's prick. Even more drool and slobber escaped from her open mouth as Harry continued to piston in and out of her throat, a bulge appearing in her neck with each deep dive. Soon enough her breasts were covered in her saliva, as was his cock. At the same time, Harry was now managing to get his entire length into her mouth and down her throat, his pubes tickling her nose and his balls smacking against her chin with each thrust.

Fleur couldn't breathe, and that was what finally had the blonde bring a hand up, smacking weakly against Harry's leg in an effort to get him to stop. Ultimately, he pulled back for a second, letting her draw in a greedy breath before forcing her to once more deep throat his cock. Harry fucked Fleur's face like this for several minutes before the tight feeling of her spasming throat as she tried to breathe around his cock finally got to him.

With a grunt, Harry began to cum. He was already pulling out of her throat though, and Fleur only choked a bit on his seed before Harry had his cock out of her mouth entirely. The dark haired man seemed to greatly enjoy directing his release all over her face. Fleur flinched as it struck her across the eyes, across the cheeks, across her brow. Her face, hair, and tits ended up covered in the stuff before Harry was finally done. Slowly reaching up, Fleur wiped the man's seed from her eyes… and then stuffed her dirty fingers into her mouth, licking them clean and eating up every bit of his cum that he could.

She went back for more but Harry stopped her.

"Ah! Leave the rest darling. I didn't give you a facial just so I could watch you eat my seed up like you're some sort of cum hungry whore. I like that look on you. On your knees, face all messed up like that. You look like you've finally found your place."

Fleur blushed furiously, because if she was being truly honest with herself, this did feel right, being on her knees like this. She didn't say that out loud though, instead lowering her hands back down and lowering her gaze as well, waiting for his next orders.

"In fact, there's really only one thing that makes sense to do at this point. You should call your husband."

Fleur's eyes widened at that and her head snapped up.

"W-what? 'Arry, I do not understand!"

He stared at her, distinctly unimpressed.

"You will address me as your Lord Mrs. Weasley, or you will keep your mouth shut and not say anything at all. And if you truly don't get it, you're dimmer than I thought. I'm expecting you to place a floo call to your darling husband, as I happen to know he's in his office at Gringotts' this week, preparing to go on another expedition soon. Call him. Ask him how he's doing. Check in with him. If he asks, you can tell him you're in my office discussing the final bits pertaining to Victoire's… community service."

Fleur found herself shaking just a bit. Just how far would Harry make her go this week? They were already on the second day and he was asking… no, he was demanding this of her? But she couldn't say no. Not only had she made a deal with the man, she didn't want to disappoint him. Already the quarter veela was bending to the powerful wizard's will, despite trying to hold back from worshipping him totally and utterly, as was her true desire.

So, slowly, oh so very slowly, Fleur crawled across the floor of Harry's office to the beautiful stone fireplace. Completely naked, the beautiful blonde witch grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire.

"Gringotts, Bill Weasley's office."

The fire turned green a moment later and Fleur stuck her head through. She found her husband on the other side, looking pleasantly surprised to see her face. Fleur gave him her best smile. Through the green fire, she knew he would not be able to make out all the details of her visage. She could only hope that would keep him from noticing her cum covered features, or her ruined makeup.

"Fleur! This is a nice surprise honey. What's up?"

The quarter veela opened her mouth to speak, only for familiar masculine hands to suddenly grasp her hips from behind her. Fleur's eyes widened at the unexpected contact, and a moment later she felt the tip of Harry's thick cock, once more unbelievably hard, running up and down her backside. As a result, when Fleur answered her husband, it was with a voice crack and a stutter.

"B-Bill! I'm contacting you from ze Head Auror's office! 'A-Arry 'as been kind enough to allow me some input in our darling Victoire's community service. I-I theenk we are close to an acceptable arrangement."

All while Fleur was talking, Harry was getting more and more amorous. His cockhead pressed against her slit without warning and suddenly he was inside of her, just like he had been yesterday. Only this time, Fleur was on her hands and knees with her head inside of a floo call connected to her husband while the dark haired wizard's thick prick thrust into her from behind. Desperately, Fleur tried to contain her voice, pressing her lips tight together and attempting to steady her body, forced to push back to keep Harry from forcing her out through the fire with the force of his thrusts.

"Oh, that's excellent darling! Thank Harry for me, will you? I don't know what we're going to do with that girl, but if anyone can scare some sense into her I'm sure it's him. We're lucky to have him in our lives. Not everyone has an in with the Head Auror after all?"

Fleur had to hold back a derisive snort at that. Her first thought was that it felt more like the Head Auror had an in with HER right now, with the way he was pistoning away inside of her. She didn't say that thought, even as her breath grew uneven and she realized she was growing closer and closer to an explosive orgasm with every thrust.

Before she could say anything though, Bill seemed to finally notice something was off, peering at her face with a frown.

"Fleur are you okay? You look uncomfortable… actually, you look like a mess. What happened?"

"Ah, nozing serious Bill, I-I am fine. It… It was simple an accident, on ze way to Lord Potter's office. I got splashed somezing dreadful. 'Arry 'as been most gracious in helping me clean up."

The opposite couldn't have been truer, given the way he was currently slapping her big fat ass in time with his thrusts into her gushing wet cunt. Fleur didn't know how much longer she could last, and she began to tense up, preparing for the orgasm that was almost there. She wasn't sure she could keep it quiet, but she had to do her best to hide her indiscretions.

"Oh that's good to hear. Well, give Harry my thanks again then will you?"

Fleur nodded, not trusting herself to speak. That seemed to be as good an end to the conversation as she was going to get, so the blonde witch pulled her head back out of the fire, ending the floo call. She was left staring into orange flames as Harry continued to pound away at her tight and needy cunt. The climax she'd been holding back came a moment later and she screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body seized up under him, her cunt simultaneously clenching down as hard as ever on Harry's prick while at the same time releasing a tidal wave of pussy juices that sprayed out of her spread lower lips with force, staining his carpet something awful.

Fleur slumped forward, her ass still up in the air and her head now resting on her arms as she tried to calm her racing heart. That had been the most terrifying experience of her life, but also the most pleasurable. Fleur was ashamed of herself and at the same time entirely too pleased with the explosive finish it had led to.

Harry though, was far from done with her. He grabbed up her hair suddenly and pulled her head back. At the same time, his other arm wrapped around her waist, and the next thing Fleur knew she was being lifted off the ground entirely, forced to stand up as Harry continued to thrust into her from behind all the way.

The blonde witch stood with her legs spread and her back arched back, half bent at the waist while Harry continued his assault on her body. Something was breaking in the quarter veela's mind. Where before she'd been ever so slowly bending, now, with the shameful pleasure of cucking her husband right in front of him with him none the wiser fresh in her mind, Fleur Weasley was becoming completely and utterly enslaved to Harry Potter's cock.

"Oh yes, you are so big my Lord! Please, fuck me harder! Oh Merlin!"

Fleur could barely breathe, her entire world focused on the feeling of Harry's shaft filling her pussy to the brim again and again, the way he was destroying her from behind absolutely wrecking her focus. As she was forced through another orgasm, Fleur's tongue lulled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled listlessly, the perfect picture of a fucked silly witch on her face.

When Harry finally reached his second release, he let her go almost casually and Fleur dropped forward onto her face with her ass once more sticking up in the air as Harry came all over it. Once again covered in his seed, all the blonde witch could do was lay there, twitching. She was completely and utterly demolished and as Harry looked upon what he had wrought, he smiled.

"That's a good girl Fleur. We'll go a bit further tomorrow, but for now I suppose you can leave. I'm done with you."

Slowly, the ruined quarter veela crawled over to where her clothes were folded up and began to get dressed. It was several minutes before she could stand on shaky legs once again, and as soon as she could the blonde fled through the floo, leaving Harry to smirk and think eagerly to what he had planned for the next day.

-x-X-x-

Fleur blanched at what Harry held in his hands. She stood in front of him, completely naked and trembling with need. She'd come to today's meeting completely ready and willing, more than the previous two days. This was the day she would submit to him entirely, and she knew it. Still, this was a bit more than what the blonde was expecting.

"M-my Lord?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, still holding up the golden chain, a needle on either end of it.

"Are you confused slut? Did I stutter? I may only have you for a few more days, but until the week is over, you are mine. Hence, I'm going to be marking you as my property today. And ever since you told me about your oh so sensitive chest, I've been quite excited to pierce those delectable nipples of yours."

Fleur bit her lower lip, trembling for an entirely new reason now. Ultimately though, she lowered her head and stepped forward while squeezing her eyes shut, her impossibly perky breasts jutting out as she presented them to Harry. Smirking, Harry raised his wand and a moment later the chain and its needles were floating. With a quick bit of magic, the needles piercing Fleur's nipples on either side and another flick of his wand sealed the deal, capping the piercings off and leaving her with a nice golden chain swaying free between her breasts.

Harry had a mischievous grin on his face as he did what any red blooded male would do in such a situation. Reaching forward, he hooked two fingers into the middle of the chain and tugged, causing Fleur's eyes to snap back open as an involuntary gasp of pleasure and pain left her lips. She looked down at her new jewelry in a mixture of anticipation and fear, a light whimper crawling out of her throat at the sight.

"Now then, up on the desk Fleur. I have one other thing I need to do with you."

He used the chain between her tits to guide her back across his office to where his large mahogany desk sat. Once more his wand came into play as he cleared a space with it and then nodded to her. Hesitant and still clearly worried, Fleur moved forward all the same, hopping up onto his desk and sitting there as she turned to face him.

Pressing his hands along her inner thighs, Harry slid Fleur's legs apart, smiling down at her well-manicured blonde bush.

"I like that the carpet matches the drapes my lovely veela slut. Shaven has its place too, but for this I needed a bit to work with. You've given me enough."

Then, without any sort of further warning, Harry pressed the suddenly glowing tip of his want to Fleur's bush and the blonde witch gasped at the sudden intense heat that briefly rose from the spot. She squirmed at first, until Harry stopped that with a quick freezing charm. He freed her once he was done with his work, and the quarter veela quickly craned her head past her large pierced rack in order to inspect her pussy to see what he'd done to her.

What Fleur found made her flush red in a mixture of happiness and horror. Harry had taken her trimmed bush and trimmed it down further. More specifically though, he'd left a very familiar lightning bolt shape in her pubes, truly marking her body as his. She was afraid Bill would see, but at the same time Fleur felt a sense of pride at being owned by the powerful overwhelming wizard. The stray thought that it was such a shame this would only last another half a week suddenly went through her head before she could stomp down on it, and Fleur blushed under Harry's knowing gaze.

"Hah, you like it! How cute. Well, now that I've marked you as my own, it's about time I move onto the main event isn't it?"

Here, Fleur had no trepidation, no hesitation. The blonde witch nodded rapidly, an eager smile on her face as she reached down past her new lightning bolt and spread her pussy lips wide. She was ready and willing to take his cock inside of her again, and in fact couldn't wait to be fucked once more. Harry stared in surprise at the display for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Cute Fleur, but I've had enough fun with that hole, don't you think? I've had fun with most of your body. Except, there's one place I haven't been yet, isn't there?"

Fleur's brow furrowed in confusion for a long moment before her eyes widened in understanding.

"You wish to f-fuck my asshole my Lord?"

Harry just grinned, his wand coming up and quickly extracting his cock from its confines once again, before he slid the tip of the magical instrument under her and pressed it between her ass cheeks. Fleur blushed scarlet as he cast scourgify, essentially giving her an on the spot magical enema. Then he pushed her backwards onto the desk, forcing her to lie back and pushing her legs back with her as he exposed her cute tight asshole to his eyes.

"You got it in one my dear. And there it is. Looks almost untouched Fleur. Tell me, has Bill ever been up this hole?"

Blushing furiously, Fleur nodded hesitantly.

"O-once… it was not a good experience, for either of us."

Harry just grinned.

"Perhaps he wasn't doing it right. Let's find out."

Pressing forward with the tip of his wand, Harry penetrated Fleur's tiny little butthole with ease, working it in and out of her ass and ever so slowly spreading her open. For Fleur, it was almost like a religious experience, having Harry use his wand on her like this. A wand was very much like a muggle firearm in this manner. There was a reason after all that wand holsters were highly recommended. And the old adage that keeping your wand in your back pocket was a good way to get your ass blown off still rang true to this day.

A wand was a weapon and in the hands of any other wizard, Fleur would not be even close to willing to engage in such an activity as this. But Harry was different, his magical might and the control he held over that might had been apparent to Fleur from the first moment that she'd walked into his office. He would never misfire a spell from his wand, she could trust that much.

That didn't mean he couldn't cast purposeful spells directly into her ass from this current position. Fleur didn't believe he would, but it was the thought that he might that got her heart racing as he continued to slide more and more of his wand in and out of her rectum until he seemed satisfied. Once he pulled his wand out, he replaced it with two fingers, and then three. Neither of these things got quite as deep as the wand did, but they did wonders in spreading her wider for the ultimate goal. That log of a cock between Harry's legs that Fleur couldn't help staring at down the slope of her body.

Eventually, Harry deemed her prepared and withdrew his fingers as well. One hand held onto her leg for support, while the other reached up to grab hold of the golden chain connected to her tit piercings. He tugged on that chain, drawing Fleur's attention to her oh so sensitive chest while he began to slowly push his cock into her ass.

It wasn't easy going, and Fleur let out a keening wail as she felt his girth spread open her poor sphincter. She felt like she was being split in half as Harry worked inch after inch of his member into her bowels, filling her ass just as much as he'd filled her cunt, but this time there was quite a lot more pressure on his cock as her desperate back door tried and failed to squeeze him out.

"So damn tight slut. Fuck, this is good."

Harry murmured under his breath as he continued to play with her nipple piercings and her breasts. Fleur moaned, unable to help herself. Despite how uncomfortable having him in her ass felt, the way he was messing with her tits more than made up for it. And soon enough, Fleur was feeling less discomfort and more pleasure from the intrusion in her butt as well. Quite soon in fact, as Fleur's eyes widened and she suddenly came from nothing but her ass being fucked and her tits being played with.

The orgasm caused her body to relax for a moment, and Harry grunted as he pushed even deeper inside of her ass. From there, the dark haired wizard began to fuck her butt for all he was worth, which was considerable to say the least. Fleur could do nothing but lie back across the man's desk and take it, her head rolling from side to side as she tried and failed to keep it together. Instead, her world was one long continuous moan as a glorious shaft pistoned in and out of her tight posterior again and again, and the chain between her breasts was tugged roughly in time with that pistoning.

She lost track of the orgasms she experienced at the hands of her Lord, and in the end Fleur passed out from the pleasure, going insensate long before Harry finally came, filling her butt up with his seed and leaving her dripping cum onto the floor as he pulled out, panting.

He looked at Fleur's delirious fucked silly face and grunted, bringing his hand down on her bare skin in a harsh slap that brought Fleur back to the world of the sane. She startled, gasping for air and staring at Harry with an expression of pure awe and reverence. The dark haired wizard didn't seem to care much though, already turning away from her.

"Tomorrow, you'll bring your daughter to me. It's time we got her… community service started. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord. I will, I promise."

The response was immediate and a smile ghosted across Harry's lips. Fleur was his, totally and utterly. Her daughter would soon follow.

-x-X-x-

The next day, Fleur was looking quite respectable, like a true lady for once. The reason why was obvious of course as she guided her daughter into his office with a serious stern face. Victoire Weasley looked every bit the spitting image of her delicious mother. Perhaps not completely grown into her body yet at the tender age of seventeen. But she was a Hogwarts graduate, and she was adult enough to be caught in public giving her boyfriend a handie. As such, Harry had no problem treating her as the young woman she clearly was, rather than just another child.

"Mrs. Weasley. Ms. Weasley. A pleasure to see you both. Victoire, do you know why you're here?"

Her eyes had been lowered, but now she glanced up to meet his piercing gaze. As expected, the part veela found herself caught by that gaze, and she was unable to look away as she stammered out a reply.

"I… I'm here to be punished my Lord. Mother explained everything to me this morning."

Everything? Now THAT was a surprise. Harry glanced to Fleur, raising a brow questioningly. The blonde witch seemed quite proud of herself for preparing her daughter for what was to come. But she said nothing, merely waiting for him to take charge as she expected. Seeing he wasn't going to get anything from the woman, Harry let out a low breath.

Only one way to find out exactly what Victoire expected to happen here, wasn't there?

"Very well. You're a bit overdressed for punishment though, aren't you?"

As both women reached up in unison and began to undress, a wide wicked smile spread across Harry's face. Well now, it looked like this was going to be quite fun. Fleur was already his, he knew that much. But he only had half the week left. Time would tell if he could leave Victoire coming back for more before her… punishment was up.

Harry had always loved a good challenge though.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3!**

 **-x-X-x-**

Once the two part veelas stood naked before him, Harry let his eyes rake down both of their bodies, whistling in appreciation. Fleur had curves that Victoire hadn't quite grown into yet. More than that, the blonde still had his lightning bolt right above her dripping wet cunt as well as the chain piercing her nipples, hanging between her full plump breasts.

Meanwhile, Victoire was smooth and unblemished. She'd gotten her mother's long legs that just seemed to go on forever, and while her tits weren't quite as large as Fleur's, they were a decent handful, sloping down her creamy white chest. Mother and daughter, they made quite the beautiful pair. Fleur stood still, perfectly happy to have his eyes upon her. The older woman pushed her chest out, proud and confident in her body and Harry's love of her feminine form.

On the other hand, her daughter was clearly quite nervous, squirming and blushing as she looked anywhere but at Harry's face. She was clearly self-conscious, even if the young woman had absolutely nothing to be self-conscious about. More than that though, she was probably feeling guilt over what she was viewing as cheating on Teddy. Harry could understand that, even if he didn't necessarily hold true to it.

Still, the young man was his godson and while Harry had every intention of using these next four days to 'teach' Victoire, he would rather leave her virginity for the young man to take, a sort of passing of the torch. Smiling wickedly at the thought, the Head Auror raised his wand arm and cast a simple Incarcerous charm. Before either witch could react, Victoire was suddenly on the floor, trussed up and hogtied good and proper, her legs bent backwards at the knee and her arms bound behind her back in a complex array of intertwining rope. The final bit was a literal bit, sliding itself into the blonde girl's mouth as she opened her lips in outrage to ask what was happening.

Such outrage was quite muffled when it finally arrived because of the gag, though that didn't stop Victoire from squirming and struggling to free herself of the bondage. No, what finally stopped her struggles was his stinging hex on her bare naked backside, followed up with two more landed atop her breasts when she quickly rolled over onto her back to protect her reddened ass.

Victoire whimpered and fell silent, even as Fleur stared down at her in shock before looking to Harry.

"My Lord?"

Harry walked right up to Fleur's side, his eyes never taken from her daughter's form. Victoire's chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm her racing heart, the fight finally leaving her body. Instead, the part veela simply lay there, whimpering and mewling pathetically through her gag up at her mother and him. Finally, Harry tore his gaze away from Victoire and looked to Fleur, smiling. Reaching up, Harry hooked his fingers into the chain hanging betwixt the blonde MILF's tits and gave it a tug that caused Fleur to gasp and then moan when he kept pulling. She was soon pressed against his side, panting as heavily as her daughter while Harry explained things to her.

"Victoire will not be joining us quite yet my dear. Today will be a learning experience for her. Tomorrow and the weekend will be more hands on. For now, she will simply have to settle for watching. But enough about your daughter for the time being. Let's talk about you my dear."

Fleur blinked stupidly at that, demurring as she lowered her gaze.

"Me, my Lord?"

Harry's grin gained an edge and he tugged a bit more roughly at the chain, drawing a groan from the quarter veela's lips.

"Yes, specifically the way you're addressing me. We've moved past 'Lord' don't you think? You accepted my branding. I think at this point, we both know what I am to you Fleur Weasley."

She caught his meaning immediately. Harry liked that, the intelligence behind the slut. Astoria and Narcissa were both fairly intelligent women too, not an airhead in the bunch. Hopefully Victoire was the same way. She came from good enough stock that she should be. Either way, Fleur swallowed hard as she realized exactly what he was saying. Harry watched her with vibrant green eyes, wondering which way Fleur would go.

But it was never in doubt. After a moment, the blonde lowered her eyes and gave a small nod before swallowing and outright saying what she knew he wanted to hear.

"Yes… Master."

Harry grinned, enjoying the way the word rolled off of the French witch's tongue. It was positively delicious, and instinctively the tall dark haired man stepped forward, fingers lacing through Fleur's blonde mane as he pulled her into a heated and passionate kiss. The part veela melted into his grasp immediately, forgetting all about her daughter's current predicament as she leaned into his domineering and possessive kiss and let him tongue the inside of her mouth to his heart's content.

Eventually though, Harry pulled back much to Fleur's consternation. The MILF was put out for a second, until Harry snapped his fingers and Astoria and Narcissa finally revealed their naked forms. Both women had been under the Disillusionment Charm, playing with themselves and waiting for Harry's signal. Now that he'd given it, the two Malfoy Ladies sashayed forward, joining him and Fleur as they walked around the shocked Victoire.

It was clear from the blush on the gagged young woman's face that she was not expecting an audience to her 'punishment'. Neither was Fleur, judging by the surprise on her own beautiful features. She was left utterly flummoxed as Astoria and Narcissa took up positions on either side of Harry and kissed his cheeks before leaning back with wide grins on their faces.

"Mm, Master, I was beginning to think you were going to leave us under those charms for the entire day."

"Master~ Excuse my darling daughter-in-law's presumption. We would have been happy to do so, if it was what you asked of us."

Their words caused Harry's already hard cock to jump in the confines of his slacks, while also providing Fleur with some obvious context. She began to relax as she realized that the two women were not here to lord over her, but to be lorded over alongside her. Harry meanwhile, smiled at both of the Malfoy ladies before raising his wand and conjuring a small loveseat right behind the hogtied Victoire. A swish of his wand later and Victoire was properly sat on the loveseat, still tied up but with her body full on display. At the same time, she was now able to see everything even as Harry spoke.

"Astoria, darling. Victoire here was caught giving my godson a handjob in public. Her worst offense wasn't getting caught though, it was the fact that she took so long to get him off that she was discovered in the first place. Why don't you give her a hands-on lesson while she watches her mother and yours submit like the good and proper whores they are?"

The mind broken Lady Malfoy giggled giddily at the order and did just that. Sliding over to the loveseat, Astoria perched on the spot not occupied by the tied up blonde and began to run her fingers delicately over Victoire's bound form, causing the part veela to moan through the bit and squirm ineffectually beneath Astoria's hands.

Meanwhile, Narcissa had not been idle. While Fleur had stood there in silence as Harry spoke, the older Lady Malfoy had basically ambushed the part veela, latching onto Fleur's lips with her own before the blonde could even understand what was happening. Now their tits were rubbing together, the chain that connected Fleur's swishing this way and that as their breasts jiggled in unison.

Getting an idea, Harry once again raised his wand. A small bit of on the fly spellwork later, and his impromptu magic was cast. Grinning, the Head Auror cleared his throat, causing both ladies to pull apart. Or at least tried to. When Narcissa and Fleur attempted to disengage entirely and face him, they found their tits now connected by the chain pierced through Fleur's nipples and now Narcissa's as well.

Realizing that only he could have done such a thing while they were distracted, the two women stayed close together and turned only their heads, looking at their Master expectantly. Harry pointed to the desk.

"Go on you two. I don't care who's on top and who's on bottom."

Narcissa immediately took Fleur in hand. The older woman pulled the part veela towards his large mahogany desk and before Fleur could even protest she found herself on the bottom as Narcissa pushed her onto her back and then crawled over her. The two were soon rubbing together once again as Narcissa kissed the hell out of Fleur and Fleur was left too flustered and confused to even think straight.

This was what Harry walked into, freeing his hard shaft from its confines with a flick of his wrist and grinning wickedly as he stepped up behind the two kissing women. Their pussies were aligned perfectly right in front of his eyes. More importantly, they were right in front of his big hard cock. Pressing his hand into Narcissa's big fat pillowy ass, Harry guided his length forward, sliding it between the two dripping wet cunts.

Fleur let out a startled sound but it was muffled by Narcissa's lips and her own moan as Harry thrust his shaft back and forth between the two women, fucking their cunts together as their slits spread to hot dog his member from the top and the bottom. It was an interesting experience, hot and wet and warm as his pets whimpered and squirmed before him. But eventually Harry knew he wanted more.

Since Narcissa had taken the initiative and Fleur still had a little ways to go before she truly knew her place, Harry started with the older Lady Malfoy. Sliding his cock into her cunt from its place between hers and Fleur's body was the work of a single second and another loud moan left Narcissa's mouth as she continued to kiss Fleur while also being soundly fucked by her Master.

Harry pumped into Narcissa a few times, but the allure of the part veela beneath her was just too much. Grinning wickedly, Harry pulled out of Narcissa and immediately slid into Fleur's equally wet and ready pussy. Another few pumps as she moaned happily and Narcissa whimpered at the loss, and then Harry switched back again.

Glancing back towards Astoria and Victoire, he found Victoire looking quite the mess, her eyes still focused squarely on what he was doing to Narcissa and her mother, but somewhat glazed over now as she breathed out steadily through her mouth. Judging by the way Astoria was thrusting three fingers in and out of the younger girl's sopping wet virgin cunt, Victoire had reached more than one orgasm at the younger Lady Malfoy's hands as she watched Harry fuck her own mother alongside another woman.

Pleased with what he saw of her so far, Harry turned back to the matter at hand. He began to speed up his pace, thrusting in and out of Fleur and Narcissa's waiting eager cunts so fast and so deep that it got to the point where they began to blend together and he wasn't entirely sure which one he was inside at any given moment. In this instant though, the two women might as well have been one either. Connected by their nipple piercings and the chains hanging between them, wrapped in each other's warm embrace and kissing heatedly, the two were completely and utterly at Harry's mercy.

When he finally came, the Head Auror grunted, his hands squeezing down hard on Narcissa's big bubble butt and his cock deep between the two women's bodies. His cum shot did not fill either woman's womb, because instead he'd settled for painting the both of them with his white hot sticky fluid. Slowly pulling back, Harry panted as he stepped to the side, letting Narcissa and Fleur climb off of his desk. Another flick of his wand and they were no longer tied together. Fleur took advantage of this quickly, sashaying over to the loveseat and placing one foot up on the cushion as she presented her cum covered body to her daughter.

Seeing what she intended, Harry used another burst of magic to remove the bit from Victoire's mouth, leaving her free to follow her mother's next order.

"Here you go beloved, go on. Lick mommy clean!"

It surprised Harry just how perverse Fleur was after a short time. The more he thought about it and the more he saw, Harry realized that it just wasn't possible. He hadn't corrupted Fleur Weasley, not like he'd corrupted Astoria and Narcissa. No, Fleur had always been this much of a slut. He'd just allowed the genie out of the bottle so to speak.

And as Victoire leaned forward and obeyed, moaning slightly as she licked his cum from her mother's smooth abdomen and her breasts, Harry couldn't help grinning. Like mother, like daughter or so it seemed.

-x-X-x-

The rest of Thursday had been spent much the same way, with Victoire never quite getting near his cock, instead watching as Harry visited all kinds of pleasurable indignities on her mother and the two Malfoy women. Indignities that all three ladies were ecstatic to receive as she saw time and time again. But now it was Friday and that meant it was time for Victoire to begin learning directly how to please a man.

Harry wasn't even looking at her as she stood before him, as naked as the other three women in his office with her head bowed and her eyes on the ground. Instead, he was looking to Astoria, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"Well? Do you think she's ready?"

The way Victoire fidgeted at Harry's question showed just how much she wanted to speak up for herself. Given how many orgasms she'd experienced the day before as well as the flush across her face and bare chest now, Harry thought the girl probably felt she was more than ready for whatever he had to offer. She was certainly eager enough.

Astoria took a long moment to answer, raking her eyes up and down the young part veela's beautiful nude form before finally turning to him and grinning.

"She's ready Master. And if she isn't, I'll punish her myself."

Victoria's blush intensified even as Harry grinned back at Astoria. There was an edge to his grin though.

"Bold words Lady Malfoy. However, if she isn't ready it will be you that gets punished. Is that understood?"

Astoria tensed up before shuddering in delight and eagerness. Harry knew that the mind broken little slut was imagining one of Harry's punishments. The look she gave Victoire suggested that Astoria might very well try to sabotage the younger woman if allowed to. Letting out an exasperated chuckle, Harry shook his head.

"Astoria, go play with Fleur. Narcissa, come and help me with our darling young student. You'll be my assistant today as I teach Victoire how to please her boyfriend with her tongue."

The younger Lady Malfoy was dejected by did not protest, even as she and Narcissa passed each other on their way to their respective tasks. Narcissa on the other hand was quite excited as she practically apparated to Victoire's side with how fast she moved, a wide wicked grin on her face. The older Lady Malfoy's hands went down on Victoire's shoulders and slowly but surely she forced the blonde to her knees, even as she went down right alongside her.

The two women knelt there, naked as the days they were both born as Harry stepped up, his cock already hard and exposed. A little while earlier it had been Fleur on his shaft, deep throating his member and choking herself to the point of exhaustion right in front of her wide eyed daughter. As a result, the mother was sprawled out on the conjured loveseat Harry hadn't bothered dispelling, and Astoria was quick to join the barely aware older woman.

Harry wasted barely a moment to weave his spellwork from the day before, this time connecting Astoria to Fleur's nipple chain so that the two women would literally be tied together by their most sensitive of body parts until he decided otherwise. Only then did he turn his attention fully to the young nervous blonde knelt before him. His thick and meaty cock was less than an inch from her cute dainty nose and she was breathing in large lungfuls of his musky scent, her eyes crossing in a rather amusing manner as she tried to stare down the barrel of his 'gun'.

Narcissa let out a growl, her hand coming up and fisting into the back of Victoire's blonde mane, holding her head steady.

"Your hands girl. Get to work or I'll make you get to work."

Startled out of her trance, Victoire whimpered at the slight pain Narcissa was rendering onto her scalp. Her hands came up immediately and long thin fingers wrapped around Harry's girth. She slowly slid her smooth palms back and forth along his sensitive member, still rather entranced as she fell into a steady rhythm.

"That's good, that's very good Victoire."

The words were almost kind and gentle, said in a rather fatherly tone despite the obvious contrast between said tone and what they were doing. Harry grinned down at the blonde, who glanced up at him and then looked back to his member, blushing all the harder. Unbidden, words suddenly spilled from her mouth.

"Y-you're m-much bigger than Teddy is Lord Potter…"

That brought Harry up short for all of a second. But he supposed it was to be expected. He was on the large size, though he doubted Teddy was anywhere near as small as the Malfoy women assured him Draco was and Lucius had been. When compared to his throbbing member, most men would probably pale in comparison. He said as much to the part veela currently stroking his shaft.

"I'm much bigger than most men darling. Don't hold it against the poor boy. Besides, he's seventeen. He still has a bit of growing up to do."

Not much of course, and Harry still doubted Teddy would ever be able to match him given what he knew about dick sizes and what not. But the dark haired man didn't tell Victoire that. Instead he decided it was about time to change the subject.

"You're going to need to use more than just your hands to make me cum though sweetheart. Go on, you have to take it in your mouth."

Wide eyed, Victoire leaned forward and did as she was told, opening her lips wide and slowly sucking in the bulbous head of his cock. Harry grunted in satisfaction as the part veela instinctively began to swirl her tongue around the tip, the girl's hot wet mouth feeling ever so slightly different than her mother's maw. Perhaps it was a lack of experience; perhaps it was just slightly smaller. All Harry knew was that he was getting riled up and he was more than ready to move this along.

"Very good, very good. But you'll need to do more than that Victoire. A lot more. You remember don't you, what your mother did for me when you both first arrived this morning?"

Judging by the fear and unease that suddenly appeared in the young blonde's eyes, Victoire most certainly remembered. She continued to suck his cock, even easing another couple inches into her mouth, but it was rather clear to him that she was not yet ready to willingly deep throat his member, choking herself out as Fleur was capable of doing. It was apparently also clear to Narcissa, because the older woman suddenly took it upon herself to help Victoire out.

The part veela's eyes widened dramatically as Narcissa suddenly used the grip she had on the blonde's head to force Victoire all the way down Harry's cock. Victoire choked immediately of course, but Narcissa didn't stop until that cute dainty little nose was in Harry's pubes, and his balls were bouncing against Victoire's chin.

The lack of air soon had Victoire's eyes rolling back in her skull even as her lashes began to flutter wildly. She brought her hands up, pressing them against Harry's legs and trying to push away, but Narcissa didn't let up, offering no respite until finally Harry made a cutting gesture with one hand and she release Victoire from her strong grasp.

The girl came off of Harry's dick fast, gasping and choking and hacking up saliva and slobber as she doubled over on her hands and knees.

"A good effort Victoire. You gave it your best. Perhaps tomorrow, you'll be able to do more. For now though, you did still fail. As punishment, you're to obey Narcissa as you would obey me. Is that understood?"

Speaking in a raspy voice, Victoire coughed as she answered the Head Auror.

"Y-yes, Lord P-Potter."

As a grinning Narcissa began to play with her new toy, much to Victoire's consternation and pleasure, Harry moved from them to the other two naked beauties in the room. As he approached, Astoria seemed to have a sense of what he wanted. Or perhaps, she simply wanted what he wanted. With a wicked grin on her face, the younger Lady Malfoy grabbed Fleur's limp body and pushed her onto her front. The part veela, still mostly out of it, only moaned and groaned in response.

She yelped though, when Harry spread her ass cheeks wide and pushed his cock right in between them. Fleur's mouth opened in a perpetual groan as Harry began to fuck her ass as hard as he could. Of course the blonde MILF was more than ready for him, as Astoria had spent quite a bit of time tonguing the woman's back door in preparation for the moment. She truly was in tune with her Master's desires by this point and Astoria preened as he gave her an appreciative smile while at the same time grabbing a fistful of Fleur's hair and pulling the part veela's head backwards in time with his powerful thrusts.

With her daughter's tight throat having done some of the job already, Fleur's butt fucking only lasted for a short time before Harry finally came all over her ass, but in that time Fleur managed to reach three distinct climaxes from nothing but his cock up her butt. Once he was done inside of the mother, Harry turned back to the daughter.

Victoire had been watching the whole thing, Narcissa having arranged the girl so that the blonde's back was to her and she could reach around to play with Victoire's body as the part veela stared wide eyed at Harry's plowing of her dear mother's ass. A sudden desire to fuck those slightly parted pouty lips flitted through Harry's mind and despite what he'd said about waiting till tomorrow, the Head Auror stepped back across the room to where Victoire and Narcissa still knelt.

"Did you like watching that darling? Tomorrow, that's going to be you. I wonder, would you like another chance of sucking my cock now, to lighten tomorrow's load on your dainty little shoulders?"

Swallowing hard, Victoire tore her eyes away from the cum slowly dripping free of her mother's big bubble butt and looked up at Harry and then down at his cock again. After a moment, she nodded hesitantly.

"Yes sir… I would."

Narcissa pushed the girl back up straight and Harry stepped forward, putting his still hard shaft, now messy with his and Fleur's juices, right in Victoire's face. She grimaced but after a moment the blonde opened her maw wide and took as much of his cock as she could in one go. Harry watched, amused, as Victoire did her absolute best to deep throat his huge shaft, bobbing up and down and continuing onwards regardless of how much she choked or gagged when his length went down her esophagus.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Victoire took it like a champ again and again, and even Narcissa was impressed. Harry could see it in the older woman's eyes as she prepared herself to step in and guide the young blonde along once more, but ultimately never had to. Harry was a little impressed himself if he was being honest. He groaned as Victoire lewdly sucked his cock, his hand instinctively falling atop her head but not quite gripping down. The girl was still quite inexperienced, but her new found eagerness was quite exciting to behold and it was making up for the shoddy technique by leaps and bounds.

An explicative left Harry's lips as he felt another release rapidly approaching.

"Here it comes Victoire, decide now whether you want to swallow or wear my seed across your face."

Despite her concentration, Victoire did clearly hear him. The girl leaned back immediately, keeping his cockhead betwixt her lips and bringing up her hands to rapidly jack him off in place of her throat as she suckled at the tip, using her tongue to lavish his bellend with praise. Then he was cumming and the poor girl tried to swallow every last drop. But she had no idea what she was in for. Halfway through, Victoire ended up pulling back from the copious amount of white hot cum spilling free from Harry's shaft.

As a result, she ended up picking both options by accident, swallowing down the first half of his load before taking the rest across her beautiful young features. Victoire was left struck dumb by just how much cum Harry could let out, blinking stupidly through his dripping seed as she stared at the cock, still hard in her hands.

Then Narcissa had turned her away from his member and was kissing her, licking up what she could of Harry's seed from the younger woman's face and engaging in a rather smoking hot make out session all in all. Harry just grinned, already looking forward to tomorrow where he would split that tight little butt of Victoire's in two.

-x-X-x-

Victoire was nervous. Who wouldn't be though, at the end of the day? She was bent over Head Auror Potter's desk, completely and utterly naked. Beside her was her cock-hungry slut of a mom, also naked and also bent over. Where Victoire was tense and worried, Fleur was moaning like a wanton whore, begging Harry to fuck her.

"Pleeeease Master, please just stick it in me. Please don't tease your worthless cum duEEEEE! YESSSS!"

Turning her head to the side, the part veela watched her own mother's ecstatic blissed out face as Fleur was railed from behind by the Lord Potter. He had plunged into her in the middle of what she'd been saying and it was obvious that was all Fleur had wanted given her begging had been replaced by mewls and moans and cries of pleasure.

Victoire blushed furiously, knowing that regardless of how happy it made her mother to be getting a nice hard dicking in her needy wet cunt from the Lord Potter, it was all simply a prelude for what was to come. Fleur was the lube for the taking of Victoire's anal virginity. More than that, Fleur was the onahole that would let Harry last longer once he began fucking Victoire's incredibly tight ass, because he'd just got done cumming inside of Fleur's desperate pussy.

Knowing this made watching her mother debase herself for Harry's cock all the more raunchy and humiliating. When Harry began to spank Fleur's behind in time with his thrusts and she just came harder, Victoire almost looked away, as embarrassed for her hopeless slut of a mother as she was. But instead of looking away, Victoire settled for looking at Harry instead.

His muscles rippled, his entire body lean and fit as he plowed her mom from behind. He was an older man, but he was just so damn handsome and charming. That was probably what made all of this bearable, even desirable for married older women like her mother or the Lady Malfoys. Harry was just so damn fine and irresistible. Of course, not even Victoire realized that it was his magic bending their minds to see him in that way. Not even HARRY understood that, not fully.

If he had, he probably wouldn't have gone down this path with Victoire, because he would have realized he was slowly breaking the girl, addicting her to his dick and cum. This was no more apparent than when Harry grunted, came inside of Fleur, and then pulled out. Victoire let out a gasp of delight, not having even realized that somewhere in the midst of her mother's dicking, she'd stopped being so nervous and uneasy and started actively anticipating what was to come.

As Harry brought his messy cock, lubed up in Fleur's pussy juices and remnants of his seed, over to where Victoire waited, the younger blonde couldn't help shaking her pert behind just a little. While she didn't have quite as large of an ass as her mother, she still had a perfect heart-shaped behind for Harry to reach out and grasp, kneading her sensitive flesh and then bringing his palm up, only to lay it back down on her butt cheek and spank her.

Victoire gasped and moaned at the contact. Her body had been made all the more sensitive over the last few days, leaving her entirely too easy to arouse even from something as simple and even as uncomfortable as a spanking. When her posterior was good and red, Harry spread her ass cheeks wide and pushed a finger up against her sphincter.

Another moan escaped Victoire's lips as he tried to work his digit into her poor virgin asshole. Eventually Harry had to spit on her rosebud to get it to loosen up a little, finally managing to push his finger up to the knuckle. Then he went further, until his entire digit was inside of her. After that was the second digit and soon enough both his index and middle fingers were deep in Victoire's ass, as far as each of them could go without him trying to shove his whole hand up there.

Victoire was left gasping for breath as Harry spread his fingers wide and eased her butthole apart for his eventual penetration. As he prepared her, all the young blonde could do was claw a little at his large wooden desk. Glancing to her side, Victoire saw her mother sprawled over the length of the desk, her legs unable to support her and her eyes half closed as she smiled over at Victoire's face.

Of course, it was in that moment that Harry pulled his fingers out of Victoire's ass and replaced them with the head of his cock. For all of a half-second, Victoire had a strange feeling of emptiness wash over her. Then that was replaced when she felt his massive bellend press against her far smaller sphincter and begin to push against her loosened butthole.

He was inside her in moments, though it was only the tip of his dick plus another two inches. Victoire was left gasping for breath, trying desperately to regain her equilibrium. He was so big inside of her and the blonde part veela wasn't sure she'd ever be able to walk right again as he split her apart so thoroughly. Then Harry began to move and Victoire's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as he forced inch after inch of himself deep into her bowels.

The Lord Potter wasted no time. Within minutes he was pounding away inside of her ass, the lube provided by her mother's and his fluids giving him enough headway to get deep in her bowels so he could start thrusting. The young blonde was left simply trying to hand on, along for the ride as Harry took her hard and took her fast. Victoire couldn't believe that anal sex was like this. She'd always worried that it would be awful, an experience she had to endure for the sake of her partner. She hadn't been sure she'd ever find someone she was willing to endure it for.

But while it had started like that, in short order Victoire's discomfort and pain had morphed into something else, something wholly unexpected. Pleasure, plain and simple. As the Head Auror fucked her in the ass, Victoire began to truly enjoy the butt pounding and before long she was crying out, not in agony, but in ecstasy. So this was what her mother felt, this was what had broken the alluring and beautiful woman she'd known all her life into what Victoire saw now.

As her entire body shook with the force of Harry's thrusts, Victoire's eyes rolled back in her head and she came spectacularly, her pussy juices exploding all over Harry's desk and her butt muscles clenching down around his member. If this was what sex was like, she was beginning to think she could get used to this. She was beginning to think she wouldn't mind calling Lord Potter her Master as the Lady Malfoys and her mother did.

And then, Victoire wasn't thinking much of all as she totally and utterly lost herself to the pleasure of the rough anal pounding.

-x-X-x-

There was no hesitation on Sunday. There was nothing left to explore, though the fact that Victoire was technically a virgin still hung over the room as all four women stripped naked and waited eagerly for Harry to finish his busy work and rise from his desk. It was clear that Harry wasn't going to take Victoire's virginity. He'd made sure that the blonde knew she was simply being TAUGHT how to properly submit to Teddy, not actually being trained to join her mother and the Lady Malfoys in service to their Master.

Yet, Victoire had a growing desire in her heart. She wanted it, wanted to be Harry's pet. She wanted to call him Master like her mother did. She wanted to kneel beside Fleur and submit just like her slut of a mom. And Victoire was sure that if she begged for it, Harry would probably give it to her. But he'd be disappointed with her at the same time for failing to live up to his expectations.

And so, as Harry stood up and walked over to stand before them, as all four women descended to their knees, Victoire bit her tongue and knelt beside the older women, waiting patiently for her turn. Harry started with Astoria. The younger Lady Malfoy opened her mouth when Harry smacked his hard slab of meat across her face.

In mere moments, the room was filled with the expectant panting of three women and the lewd slurping of a beautiful MILF sucking on the Head Auror's cock. None of them were allowed to touch themselves unless Harry himself was touching them. So as Fleur, Victoire, and Narcissa kept their hands palm down on the top of their legs, Astoria used the chance to masturbate to her advantage, deep throating Harry's cock but at the same time putting both of her hands between her legs and frantically touching herself.

The aristocrat moaned wantonly around Harry's shaft as she drove her fingers in and out of her spread pussy lips. Sending vibrations along the big piece of meat down her esophagus caused Harry to let out a groan, his hands curling into her dark hair and pulling her head even further down his length as he continued to face fuck her as hard and as brutally as possible.

Astoria was a champ though at this and Victoire found herself watching on rather jealous as the older woman didn't even choke or gag on Harry's massive member. Instead the younger Lady Malfoy had found a bit of a trick to taking his huge shaft, swallowing continuously as he pistoned in and out of her throat and never triggering that pesky gag reflex of hers.

The woman came before Harry, shuddering and shaking as she covered the floor of his office in her cunt juices. Her loud cry of pleasure from said orgasm was what finally sent Harry over the edge as well. While Astoria tried to swallow every last drop of the seed, Harry had other ideas, pulling out at the last second and painting her face and chest with his cum instead. When he released her hair, Astoria whimpered, immediately forcing her hands back to her lap now that he was no longer engaged with her. The witch wanted nothing more than to scoop his seed off of her body and eat it all up, but she was not allowed to.

As Astoria knelt there dejected, Harry showed how little he cared, moving onto her mother. Narcissa got it in the throat as well but unlike with her daughter-in-law, Harry allowed the older Lady Malfoy to swallow every last drop of his second cum load. Older smirked wickedly at younger and Astoria glared back at her rival for her Master's affections, pouting mightily.

When Harry moved onto her mother, Victoire got a very nice view since she was right next to the woman as Harry pushed Fleur onto her back and spread her legs wide. The part veela MILF moaned like a wanton whore, crying out as Harry plunged into her cunt and at the same time pulled on the chain betwixt her breasts.

Victoire watched raptly, this time not at all embarrassed or ashamed as she observed every curvy line of her mother's body while it shook and jiggled beneath Harry's powerful onslaught. Fleur was lost in her own world; eyes wild and unfocused as her tongue hang out of her maw. Her arms and legs wrapped around Harry's well-built body and it was clear that the older blonde was quite utterly lost in her absolute adoration for the Head Auror.

To think that this was what Harry was capable of doing to a proud woman like her mother. Victoire shuddered in a mixture of arousal and unease. Truly, the wizard was the most amazing man she'd ever met, even if she was rather young. Victoire really wasn't sure how she was supposed to go back to Teddy after this, after working alongside these beautiful witches in service to the great Lord Potter.

An even louder cry than normal suddenly escaped Fleur's lips and Victoire started as she realized her hands had slowly been inching towards her dripping wet honeypot. Placing her palms back where they belonged, Victoire swallowed thickly, realizing that Harry was pulling out of Fleur's creampied cunt and her mother now lay insensate on the floor of his office, sprawled out like the piece of trash slut she'd become with her eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue still lulling out of her mouth.

And now it was Victoire's turn. The young blonde didn't know what to do. Oh certainly she knew to obey Harry's orders, but this was her chance. If she begged him here to take her virginity and make her one of his women, he would probably acquiesce, as aroused as he was. He would fuck her tight little cunt and claim her purity for himself as she offered it up to him.

But she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Victoire stayed silent, staring up into Harry's smirking face expectantly, and when he twirled his finger, she followed the nonverbal command and turned around, bending over and pressing her face against the floor as she pushed her hips high into the air. Face down and ass up, Victoire shivered and waited. She did not have to wait long for Harry's hands to slide over her body, starting on her shoulders, caressing her breasts, and then moving down her sides towards her heart-shaped bubble butt.

He squeezed her ass cheeks for a few seconds but this time he didn't bother spanking her or even fingering her. Harry's cock was covered in the bodily fluids of three other women as well as the remnants of three loads of cum as he spread Victoire's cheeks wide and pressed his lubed up cock against her asshole.

It gave way, spreading easily around his massive member. Victoire was left gasping once again as she took him inside of her, inch by inch, but there was no adjustment period nor discomfort this go around. Victoire's ass had been remodeled to properly work as a nice tight cock sheathe for the Lord Potter. She was entirely prepared for him and while her butt muscles still clenched down hard around his shaft, Harry had what was essentially an unimpeded journey deep inside the depths of her posterior.

Once he was all the way in, the Head Auror wasted no time in beginning to thrust in and out of her. Victoire gasped as a mini-orgasm hit her immediately, her body shaking as it built to a much larger climax almost immediately after. As he began to truly fuck her ass, Victoire's last resistance crumbled, piece by piece. Her eyes fluttered and began to roll up in her head. Her tongue fell free of her mouth and the blonde suddenly looked like a younger mirror image of her mother.

In no time at all, the part veela was fucked senseless, climaxing again and again as Harry invaded her back door and made his home there. Victoire was as broken as any of his other pets, but when Harry finally came inside of her ass and smacked her butt cheeks one last time, it was over. This was the last day and Harry pulled out, standing up and moving to Narcissa and Astoria to have the two Malfoy women clean his shaft of all of their combined juices.

Victoire looked to her left where her mother still lay looking quite out of her mind and well-fucked. What a pair they made, Fleur flat on her back with her legs spread wide and cum spilling free of her gaping cunt. Meanwhile, Victoire was still face down, ass up, unwilling to even move as Harry's seed spilled free of her butt as well.

And in a heart stopping moment, Victoire realized that Fleur would come back. She'd come and she'd serve the Lord Potter as his pet slave. He would be her Master and she would be happy and Victoire's father would probably never know about Fleur's double life. Victoire certainly wasn't going to tell him. But at the same time, what had caused such sudden grief in Victoire's heart was the fact that she wouldn't be beside her mother. This was it, the end of the week to which Fleur had agreed to in order to avoid Victoire spending any time in jail for her mistake.

She no longer had an excuse to draw upon for why she would submit herself to Lord Potter. Fleur didn't need one that much was obvious. The older part veela was quite clearly willing to debase and humiliate and expose herself as a cock-hungry cunt at a moment's notice if her Master demanded it. But Victoire was expected to go back to Teddy and just be content. It wasn't… it wasn't fair. A single tear slipped free of the young blonde's eyes as her hands curled into fists.

In the end though, when the time came, Victoire got up and got dressed right alongside her whorish mother, Harry's cum covering and filling both of their bodies, though her pussy was noticeably absent as she pulled her panties up and then dragged her dress over her head. The two blonde Weasleys left Head Auror Potter's office, one with her head bowed in thought and the other sending a kiss back towards her Master and a promise to visit soon.

-x-X-x-

Harry smiled as the floo activated. Ah, there was Fleur now, he'd been wondering when she'd show up. The smile faltered however when not one but two materialized through the floo. Harry abruptly stood, causing a disgruntled whine to emanate from under his desk as his hard cock slipped from between a pair of pouty lips. Without even looking, Harry cast a silencing charm on the bound woman beneath his desk. His eyes were on Victoire Weasley as the young blonde stood there wearing a cute sundress.

In her hands was a leash attached to her mother. More specifically, it was not attached to a collar around the neck but to the chain that still hung between Fleur's pierced nipples. Slowly, Harry rounded his desk with an eyebrow raised as Victoire led her own mother like a bitch in heat. Fleur was even playing her part to the letter, her tongue hanging out as she panted mightily like an overexcited dog.

Of course, Fleur was just a background piece at this point. Victoire had stolen Harry's focus entirely just by being here on this day, a week after her "punishment" had ended. Letting go of Fleur's leash, Victoire stepped forward and pulled her sundress over her head, tossing it to the side and showing off her naked body. Harry's eyes slid down her naked form even as Fleur whimpered dejectedly and fell onto her back, beginning to pleasure herself as it became obvious she wasn't going to get any anytime soon.

The wizard's eyes came to a stop right over Victoire's clit. Where before the young blonde had been completely smooth, she now had a similar branding to Fleur's own. A spell had clearly been used to grow out her pubes and then she'd taken the time to shave them down herself into the proper lightning bolt. It was so damn perfect that images of Victoire inches from Fleur's cunt, studying how it was supposed to look, flew unbidden through Harry's mind.

Still, he didn't react beyond keeping his eyebrow raised. Victoire, flushed red at his attention, stepped forward again and slid down to her knees.

"Please… I need it. I need you. I can't live without you anymore sir. I tried, I really did. You're all I want Master. Your cock… I need it in my filthy slutty cheating cunt. I need you to mark me, claim me… make me your bitch. I'll do anything. Please, just fuck me Master."

Harry stayed silent in the face of such a heartfelt declaration. Victoire had broken, unable to bear the thought of never feeling Harry's cock again. The young part veela was here to submit to the man completely and utterly. He would be her Master, same as he was to her mother and the Lady Malfoys. She knew in her heart of hearts that this was the right move.

After several moments of dead silence only broken by Fleur's moans and mewls as she fisted her needy cunt, Harry let out a sigh and nodded, gesturing for Victoire to stand. Victoire does so eagerly, licking her lips as he once more eyes her up and down, this time speculatively.

"Well, it's your first time. I'll let you decide how you want it to go."

Unspoken, Victoire knew, was the fact that Harry had enough magical might to make literally any fantasy location a reality. If she wanted it in a beautiful room meant for a palace, in a large grandiose bed, he could make it happen. If she wanted it atop a mountain, he'd do it. If she wanted it in a beautiful hot spring, he could do that as well.

Hell, if Victoire had asked him to make an illusion of them in a large arena filled with people who cheered them on as he plowed her senseless, Victoire was sure her newly minted Master could do it. But in the end, that wasn't what the young blonde wanted. In the end, as she truly thought about it, Victoire realized she knew exactly how she wanted to lose her precious virginity.

Sashaying past Harry, Victoire did her best to put a good hefty sway into her hips as she made her way over to his large mahogany desk. Slowly, Victoire spread her long legs apart and then leaned forward, settling herself across his desk and sticking her ass out towards him. Looking back over her shoulder at her Master, Victoire gave him a coy grin, her flushed face the perfect back drop for said smile.

"Please Master… take me."

Harry strode across the room and before Victoire could even react his hands were on her hips and his cock was pushing into her cunt. There was no fanfare, no foreplay, and no build up. Victoire didn't truly need any though as she moaned out wantonly in the same voice her mother used so often in this office these days. Victoire had had all the foreplay she needed in the world these last couple hours as she worked up the courage to go along with her mother to Harry's office for the day.

Her pussy was dripping wet as Harry speared it with his massive member, and her inner passage, while tight and virginal, had been anticipating his entrance for so very long, since the first times he'd fucked her throat and ass respectively. Her body had been preparing for this moment and though nothing could truly prepare her for Harry's prodigious length finally fucking her in her virgin cunt, Victoire was ready all the same.

Her body shook, her tits jiggling as Harry quickly began to thrust away inside of her pussy. Her purity lost, all Victoire could do was moan and groan and whine as she bounced her hips back towards Harry's pistoning shaft. When his hands came up and grabbed hold of her shaking tits, Victoire let loose another moan, glancing down to watch Harry molest and maul her poor sensitive chest until it was red with his finger marks.

The man she'd declared as her Master was neither gentle nor slow in his plowing of her tight young cunt as Victoire let her tongue fall out of her ever open mouth and her eyes began to glaze over from the sheer pleasure of finally being one with her Master. In reality, the young witch was simply reacting to finally being taken by a powerful wizard, her body preparing itself for his seed. Harry would undoubtedly get Victoire pregnant if he came in her today, his magical might essentially ensuring his cum would be virile and bear life in Victoire's womb.

Not that either of them cared about that. Harry was lost in fucking Victoire's tight cunt and Victoire was equally lost in being so thoroughly fucked. As his huge cock continued to plunge up against the entrance of her womb, Victoire couldn't quite stop cumming, climaxing over and over again around Harry's dick. She was beginning to think she'd truly lose her mind from this amazing experience, but eventually Harry did finally cum.

His seed spilled forth without much more warning beyond a grunt. Harry thrusted deep within her and painted the inside of her womb white with his sticky hot cum. Victoire fell forward onto the desk, panting heavily and Harry fell over her, breathing hard as well but not nearly as out of breath as she was. When Harry pulled his still hard cock out of Victoire's cunt, the young blonde realized he was moving onto her mother to satiate himself on the eager and willing slut.

Before he could step away Victoire turned around, grabbing onto his arm. She felt renewed strength flow through her young body as she realized that regardless of how tired she was, she wanted Harry to focus on HER, not her mother. Harry gave her a look and Victoire swallowed hard before stepping in and stroking her Master's messy dick. She looked into his eyes and tried to convey what she was feeling as best she could nonverbally.

It seemed to work, because after a moment's pause, Harry turned back to face Victoire fully. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Victoire returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck even as Harry's hands found her ass and squeezed her bubble butt greedily.

Then, Harry abruptly lifted her off the ground. Victoire instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and his cock sheathed inside of her cunt like she was made to be here, wrapped around her body. They both paused for a moment in surprise, as if stunned by how fluidly they'd ended up locked together. Then, they were kissing each other even harder; Victoire feeling desperate to please her Master as he slowly carried her around the room.

He settled into his cushioned high back chair with her still in his lap and Victoire settled with him, happy to act as his filthy little cocksleeve. Moaning happily against his lips, the blonde part veela began to gyrate on her Master's cock. She was just getting ready to bounce up and down on his shaft when she suddenly felt a tongue between her butt cheeks, sliding against her tight little asshole.

Victoire's eyes flew open and she disengaged from Harry's mouth as she turned around. The blonde was expecting to see Astoria or Narcissa beneath Harry's desk playing with her tight little behind. What she saw instead shocked the young blonde to her core. Beneath the magically expanded desk knelt a different woman entirely.

Veteran Auror Nymphadora Tonks sat under the desk, restrained by rope from a bondage charm and silenced by Harry's silencing charm. Her hair shifted through a myriad of colors as she grinned impishly up at Victoire's stunned face. Then, the metamorphmagus leaned in and got right back to work eating out Victoire's ass. At the same time, Harry began to thrust up into the young blonde's freshly deflowered cunt.

Soon enough, Victoire was lost in the sheer pleasure, completely and utterly happy.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4!**

 **-x-X-x-**

Nymphadora Tonks knelt beneath Harry's magically expanded desk. She was tied up in surprisingly comfortable rope and Harry had also silenced her just to make sure she stayed quiet when Fleur was due to arrive. Of course, judging from the voices she heard and the resulting sounds, Fleur was not alone this time. Tonks had explicit knowledge of all the things happening in the office for the last week so of course, she knew why Victoire Weasley was here.

The metamorphmagus couldn't blame Victoire either. She'd been Harry's the longest, even if the two of them had never actually had sex yet. So when the Head Auror saw down in his large comfortable desk chair with Victoire's naked voluptuous body in his lap, her hips and round ass bouncing up and down on his cock… well, Tonks hadn't been able to resist. She leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, pushing it between the perfectly shaped ass cheeks in front of her and wiggling the tip up against the blonde part-veela's butthole.

When the young witch looked back over her shoulder, her eyes widened in shock. It was clear that Victoire was expecting something else. Grinning impishly up at the younger woman, Tonks wasted no time in diving back in to continue tonguing out Victoire's ass as Harry began to truly fuck her at the same time. While this happened, Tonks found her mind going back to how it all began. The other girls had all fallen under Harry's spell for lack of a better word, because they wanted something from him.

But for Tonks, she hadn't wanted anything, not at first… it'd been what he did for her, what he gave her without request or expectation of reward that had ultimately led her to becoming this to him, a bondage slut on her knees waiting to worship his cock.

-x-X-x-

Auror Nymphadora Tonks stared down at her young boss with barely disguised anger, her teeth clenched, her jaw set, and her hands balled up into fists.

"What?"

Harry Potter, newly promoted to the Head Auror position, winced a little. He was still young and when she hissed that single word full of deadly promise at him, it was clear that he wasn't exactly comfortable repeating himself. So Tonks did it for him.

"Did you just try to tell me that I'm your stinking secretary from now on Potter? Because I sincerely HOPE that's not what I just heard out of your mouth."

Even the young wizard's good looks and innate charisma would not stay Tonk's growing fury. She might have appreciated the young man and all he'd done for her, hell for the entire Wizarding World. That didn't mean she was just going to get down on her knees and kiss the ass of boy nearly ten years her junior. She'd sooner hex him then do so. Still, Harry looked apologetic and Tonks held back for a brief moment, waiting for a response.

"Tonks, you don't fully understand what's happening here. I have very legitimate reasons for needing you to take over these duties an-"

Nope, taking too long. Tonks shut Harry down by slamming her balled fists into his desk, a small cedar holdover from the last Head Auror. Harry shut up as Tonks spoke over him.

"Legitimate my ass Harry! Is this because I'm a metamorphmagus? You abolished the secretary position beneath your office only a MONTH ago! You told me it was because of the constant stream of floozies applying for the position to try and be closer to you. Was that all a lie? You wanted to get rid of the job so that you could give me the duties and prey on my loneliness didn't you?! I may be a widow Potter, but I'm not stupid! Give me ONE good reason for my becoming your secretary in all but name!"

Tonks was panting by the end of her little rant, red-faced and only partially from anger as she realized just how much of her own insecurities she'd thrown on Harry in that moment. The young man that had the power to fire her with a snap of his fingers was quiet as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, the Auror was really grateful that Harry's office was soundproofed and the door was closed and locked.

That had been Harry's doing and she kind of understood why he'd done so when he'd called her in now. This was a bit of a… inflammatory and sensitive issue. Such consideration was why Tonks tried to tamp down on her rage, holding herself back from continuing to spout enraged nonsense. Letting out a low breath, Tonks squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, staring at Harry and waiting for a response.

The young Head Auror didn't say a word, simply opening the top drawer on the left side of his shitting cedar desk and pulling out a folded up piece of parchment from within it. When Harry held out the letter to her, Tonks furrowed her brow but took it all the same, licking her lips nervously and opening it up to read its contents. She noticed immediately the official and important looking names at the bottom of the parchment. Tonks tracked her eyes back to the top and noted absently that the letter was officially addressed to Harry in his capacity as Head Auror. This was official Ministry Communication.

Reading the letter, the beautiful female Auror found her lips slowly pressing together tightly as her eyes slid back and forth across the parchment. Her fury and anger at Harry was slowly drained away and replaced by agitation, worry, and fear. Her hair began to whirl through a mixture of different shades, most of them not quite colorful, faded instead as the blood drained from her face.

Getting to the end of the letter, Tonks set it down on the desk fast, as if she couldn't bear to hold it for another second. Only then did she look back at Harry. Her boss, and boy was that still strange to think of the young man as, looked at her with pity in his eyes. Tonks struggled to find the proper words for what she'd just read and ultimately they came out in a stutter when she finally did, the righteously angry confident female Auror gone in a split second, replaced by a woman fearful for her and her child's future.

"H-How… how can they do this? Because of Remus? Because of a man who died for them, who f-fought for them?! Remus Lupin was a war hero but they will never see him as anything but a werewolf!"

Tonks was nearly ready to burst into tears, unable to comprehend the callousness of the pureblood racist fucks that still stood at the top of magical society. Even now they were trying to use their influence and their power to harm those below them. The letter outlined to Harry that he was to find a way to fire Auror Nymphadora Tonks with all due haste. It went on to call her presence in the department an unnecessary distraction to the other Aurors and a detriment to the smooth operation of the Auror's Office.

Harry leaned forward and his hand suddenly closed over Tonks', her fingers shaking and trembling until he touched them, stroking the top of her hand.

"I'm not going to let it happen Tonks. I'm making you indispensable by giving you these duties. If there's one thing the old codgers at the top hate more than those who they wrongly consider inferior to them, it's wasting coin. When I got rid of the secretary position beneath me, they talked about giving me a fucking medal. I'm their golden boy, and not just because of my past. They're using me as an example to others on how to cut costs and extraneous positions from across the Ministry. It's caused a bit of a shake-up, but at the very least I can USE it now."

She didn't understand how. Tonks furrowed her brow, biting her lower lip self-consciously.

"I don't quite understand it Harry. How does it get them off your back about getting rid of me?"

The young wizard smiled wickedly and Tonks found herself blushing just a bit as he directed that smile her way. For a brief moment, she forgot that he was nearly ten years younger than her and married to boot. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was glad to already be flushed with more emotions than she could account, because it meant the blush that blossomed across her face was mostly hidden as Harry explained.

"Like I said, I'm making you indispensable Tonks. They'll have a choice to make, an ultimatum I'll gladly give them. Either they let me keep you on to handle some of the secretarial duties at no extra cost to the Ministry, or they make me fire you and I bring back the position of Secretary to the Head Auror, offering the fattest Merlin damned salary I can in the process."

Tonks processed this and slowly nodded, realizing what Harry was planning to do now. He wasn't throwing her under the bus, he was…

"You're using their greed to overcome their prejudice… Harry that's brilliant."

The younger man ended up flashing another grin and Tonks had to glance away as her knees went weak. She quickly looked back though, trying to avoid seeming too obvious. Harry was already looking down at some papers though, shuffling through things as he spoke.

"So then Auror Tonks, I have a couple tasks for you that I need done before you go home tonight. Do you think you can handle a floo call and a quick delivery to the Department of Magical Transportation?"

He glanced up at her and gave her a small secretive smile. Tonks returned it and nodded happily.

"Of course sir! Always glad to be of assistance!"

They shared an amused look as Harry handed Tonks the parcel for delivery and began to explain who he needed her to floo and why. Tonks felt light as a feather, her heart singing just a bit. She'd be fine, so long as young Harry had her back. The metamorphmagus just knew everything would be alright.

-x-X-x-

As the months passed, everything was alright, for Tonks at least. Harry's little plan worked and the prejudiced fuckers backed off, unwilling to push the issue when it became gold on the line, rather than just their delicate sensibilities demanding that they purged the Ministry of a werewolf lover. Tonks remained an Auror, but she found herself taking on more and more secretarial duties for Harry and as a result spending more time in the Auror's office rather than out in the field.

It wasn't even that Harry demanded she do more work for him. Tonks took it upon herself to transition in that direction all on her own, happy to spend more time with the young Head Auror making his life easier after everything he did for her. And if once in a while Tonks found a bit more Galleons on her paycheck than should be… well she didn't say a word and nobody wanted to be the one who questioned the rising star that was Head Auror Potter, not with his work building on his already hefty past fame.

Still, spending so much time around the office meant that Tonks saw things she might not have seen under different circumstances. While things were going swell for her, she was privy to quite a bit of evidence that they weren't going quite as easily for Harry. There was trouble at home, his marriage with Ginny on the rocks thanks to his longer hours. Those same longer hours were leaving the young man stressed out and that wasn't making his conversations with Ginny any better.

Tonks worried after the young wizard. It hurt her to see her son's godfather and the savior of the Wizarding World in such duress. It also helped that spending so much time with Harry had ignited a bit of a fire deep inside of her, a fire that had been embers since Remus' death. In the end, the metamorphmagus had watched one too many floo calls between Harry and Ginny end in an argument, with one of them inevitably leaving the other staring at an empty fire.

After Harry pulled back from one of these, only to startle upon realizing Tonks was in the room, the older woman felt a pang of pity for her boss. It was clear that he was at the end of his rope as he ran a hand over his face and stood up.

"How much of that did you hear Tonks?"

Wincing, Tonks stepped up, following him over to his desk. The young man had finally gotten that dinky little cedar his predecessor used replaced and now he had a big grand mahogany desk in its place, a proper sort of thing for a Head Auror to use. It took up quite a bit of that end of the office, but it fit with the layout Harry had going on. Settling down into his chair, the young Potter grimaced and looked up at her expectantly, still waiting for a response.

"… All of it sir. We were discussing something when your wife called… an hour and a half ago. You didn't dismiss me so I stayed."

Harry's eyes flickered to the clock on the wall and he groaned, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. Tonks abruptly came to a decision in that moment. Seeing the wizard who had done so much for her in such a state upset her to no end. At the same time, a large part of her was goading her on, telling her that SHE could be the comfort for Harry that Ginny was supposed to be. In the end, Tonks gave in to temptation and swiftly circled around the large mahogany desk.

Her young boss did not realize she was there until her hand was rubbing circles into his back.

"Harry, you've got so much on your plate. Please, let me help you."

He just shook his head in response, continuing to grind the heels of his palms into his eyes as he groaned.

"You already do so damn much for me Tonks. How the hell can I ask for more from you?"

Licking her lips, Tonks moved her hand from his back to the arm of his chair, grabbing the other side with her other hand in the same moment and turning his chair to face her abruptly. Harry let out a yelp; well and truly startled by the sudden change of positioning as Tonks leaned down to bring herself eye level with him. She saw the way his eyes immediately focused on her cleavage, her currently position giving him quite a delicious view right down her top.

Tonks grinned salaciously as Harry finally looked up at her, realizing what he'd done and blushing in embarrassment.

"You don't have to ask for it boss. I'm here for you whenever you need me. I'm yours."

As she spoke in a soft cooing tone, Tonks descended to her knees, her hands transitioning from Harry's chair to his knees as she pushed them apart and took up position between his legs. Harry swallowed hard and fell back into his chair as he stared at her. The confliction in his eyes was good. It gave Tonks hope, the fact that he didn't immediately respond with anger or disgust or outrage.

"I… we shouldn't."

Tonks curved her lips into a coy grin and then her face transformed into that of a familiar red head. Harry's eyes widened as Tonks, with Ginny's face on, casually reached for the wizard's belt, moving to unbuckle it and work at the button and zipper on his trousers right after. As she did, she spoke in the voice of Harry's wife, her tone seductive and just a bit apologetic.

"Shouldn't we though my love? I've been so very hurtful of late. I owe you an apology Harry, for being such a mean bitch. Please, let me make it up to you."

Harry swallowed hard yet again, but he didn't move to stop her. Instead, the young man kept his hands on the arms of his chair, clutching down tightly as she pulled his huge cock out of his pants. For a moment, Tonks broke character as she laid eyes on that prodigious member and let out a surprised explicative.

"Merlin's balls that's huge!"

Her exclamation caused Harry to let out a bark of laughter, though it came out more than a little high pitched. Realizing she was breaking the scene, Tonks recomposed herself and turned Ginny's heavily lidded gaze back towards the woman's husband.

"It's okay Harry. I'm going to take care of this for you."

And Tonks proceeded to do just that, wearing Ginny's body, the metamorphmagus stroked up and down on Harry's massive member before leaning forward and placing the ginger's lips over his cockhead. Suckling on Harry's cock with Ginny's mouth was a bit of an interesting experience for Tonks, but the groan that left her young boss' throat was more than enough to encourage her to keep going. Grinning a little, the deviant Auror continued to bob her head up and down on Harry's cock, humming as she did so in order to send vibrations up his shaft.

One of Harry's hands abruptly left the arm of his chair and grabbed her hair, clutching roughly at the red hair of his wife as Tonks paused, looking up at him with Ginny's eyes, his shaft lodged halfway in her mouth. But he didn't pull her off and so Tonks didn't stop, instead continuing her ministrations as she bobbed her head up and down. Using her tongue to lash along the underside of Harry's length, Tonks knew that she was getting to the wizard as he threw his head back and let out another guttural groan.

Then his other hand was in her hair and Harry was thrusting away into her mouth. Tonks gagged a little as he forced his way down her, down Ginny's throat, but she didn't even contemplate trying to pull back. The metamorphmagus had offered herself up to the Head Auror with every intention of following through. If this was the capacity that Harry needed her in, Tonks would gladly give it.

"Hulghk! Hulghk! Hulghk!"

As she choked on his cock, Harry growled, his hands pushing her head into his lap even as he thrust his length forward, right down her throat. He was nearly doubled over her as she felt his pubes tickling her nose and his balls bouncing against her chin with every last thrust.

"That's right you slut, take it. Fucking god damn, you little ginger cunt, can't you see I'm trying to make the best life possible for our family!? FUCK! Take it, TAKE IT!"

Tonks moaned as Harry took all of his frustration and stress out on the woman currently wearing his wife's face. Her eyes began to flutter shut from the sheer savagery Harry was proving capable of. As she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, Tonks felt her body shifting, transforming back now that her focus was no longer on the task of keeping Ginny's form in the forefront of her mind. Harry noticed as well when her hot tight throat began to spasm and shift around his thrusting cock.

Realizing what he was doing and finally seeing that Tonks' eyes were barely open, Harry let out a shout and pushed the poor Auror back off his cock. Sitting back in his chair and panting heavily, Harry looked on wide eyed as Tonks hacked and coughed, on her hands and knees, trying to recover from the brutal face fucking he'd just visited on her.

"T-Tonks, I'm so sorry…"

Realizing that Harry was trying to apologize, the barely recovered young woman shook her head and got back up onto her knees, returning to her spot between Harry's legs and lavishing further praise on his throbbing hard cock with her tongue. The young Head Auror's eyes widened and he moved to stop him, but Tonks caught his hands in her own, lacing her fingers through his and holding him in place. Stopping her ministrations for a second, Tonks looked up at Harry with her own face on, trying to convey just how serious she was about this.

"I wasn't lying to you Harry. I want to do this for you. I want to be this for you. You can use me however you want, take me, abuse me, fuck me! I'm yours, your tool, and your toy. But please, just let me help you."

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and it was clear that he had no words. Tonks took that for acquiescence and wrapped her lips around his cock once more, bobbing her head up and down and keeping her eyes locked on his as her hair shifted through a variety of bright colors. Her tongue swirled around the length of Harry's shaft and she dove deeper to take Harry's cock down her esophagus willingly, not choking quite so badly this time as she happily deep-throated her young boss.

A few moments later, Harry let out a hiss and it was the only warning Tonks got before he came right down her throat, gripping her purple hair as he did so and forcing her to swallow every last drop. Some of it escaped from the corners of her mouth as her cheeks chipmunked out from the sheer amount of seed, but in the end Tonks was able to swallow most of it. Harry was panting as he finally pulled his dick free of her lips and Tonks grinned impishly up at him, bringing up a finger to scoop up the bits of his white hot cum that had escaped her lips and suckling said finger clean almost teasingly.

This got quite the reaction out of Harry. His wand was suddenly in his hand and Tonks found herself stripped naked in a moment by the wizard's powerful magic, then bound up in rope as she was bent over his mahogany desk. For a moment, Tonks thought Harry was going to fuck her. Instead, he moved to her side and brought his wand down her suddenly naked back, skipping over the rope as he reached her ass and ran it down her crack as well.

Tonks shivered when Harry leaned in and murmured in her ear.

"However I want, isn't that right? Well then, my dear Nymphadora, I want you to cum for me."

Before Tonks could protest the use of her first name, Harry had shoved his wand into her cunt and fired off a spell. Tonks didn't know the name of the spell. It was like a hundred vibrating cocks had invaded her already wet pussy at the same time. The metamorphmagus' eyes snapped open and she shook, her body convulsing as she began to climax right then and there on command (though with quite a lot of help from the spell.)

"Ohhhhh Meeeerliiiiin!"

Tonks' eyes rolled back in her head and she lost all capacity to think as the multitude of orgasms wracked her form. By the time she was done, she'd left quite a mess all over Harry's desk and the floor under it. Harry pulled his wand tip free of her gushing cunt and tapped it against her forehead, casting a silent Ennervate on her. Tonks came back to full awareness with a gasp, pushing off the mahogany desk despite her hands being tied behind her back and panting heavily as she looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"You've made quite a mess Auror Tonks. You might as well get started on cleaning it up."

Tonks gave Harry a beseeching look, her gaze snapping between him and her clothes halfway across the room where he'd spelled them to land, folded up in a chair. Her wand sat atop said clothes. Harry just smiled though, making no effort to remove her bindings.

"With your tongue Auror Tonks. Or was that not clear?"

Blushing furiously, the sexy MILF realized she just might be in over her head. She certainly seemed to have awakened a beast in Harry Potter. Still, the metamorphmagus slowly fell to her knees. Her tongue snaked out and she began to lick up her own pussy juices, starting with the fluids dripping off of Harry's desk as he watched her.

She might have bitten off more than she could chew… but Tonks wouldn't change a thing if she had a chance to go back and do this day again. Not a single damn thing. The beautiful buxom witch was already getting wet all over again, just thinking about what Harry had planned for her next.

-x-X-x-

Things fell into a similar rhythm moving forward. Tonks continued to act as Harry's secretary while remaining a full-fledged Auror with all the benefits that entailed. She knew that her fellow Aurors suspected there was something between her and the Head Auror, but they either had too much respect for who Harry Potter was to say a thing, or they just didn't have the guts to voice their thoughts out loud.

In the end, Tonks didn't quite care that she got whispers and stares when she started dressing a little sluttily. Harry did reprimand her for it though, quite severely. She enjoyed that quite a lot and ultimately the metamorphmagus found that she loved toeing all sorts of lines with her young stud of a boss. The MILF spent her days servicing Harry with her body, though he never once truly fucked her.

Truthfully, the witch was beginning to wonder if he ever world, even as she conjured up dildos that were similar in girth and length to his cock late at night in her bed in order to satisfy herself after a long day of teasing and heavy foreplay. And then there was the BDSM. Harry seemed to quite enjoy tying her up, but then Tonks had shown him just how much she loved it as well.

The situation that Tonks currently found herself in exemplified that quite clearly. She moaned through her thick ball gag, her arms hanging from a chain over her head. Tonks was pressed back against the door to Harry's office, sitting on her ass as she squirmed back and forth, not quite trying to break free (that would be cheating!) but instead showing off her naked form, covered only by elaborate and complex rope bondage as Harry worked his way through stacks of paperwork, not paying her any mind.

Tonks moaned louder, wanting to go to him, wanting to be with him. She wanted to take his cock in her mouth and deep throat it. She wanted him to play with her tits and pull on her nipples. She wanted him to cast spell after spell on her that would leave her writhing in ecstasy. More than any of that though, Tonks wanted Harry to fuck her.

And he wouldn't, the Head Auror simply would not stick his cock inside of her cunt and go to town on her needy little pussy. Tonks wished he would. She'd been hoping for it for months, since practically the start of their little relationship. Ultimately though, Harry had never tried and Tonks had finally cracked. That was why she was where she was now; sitting with her back against the door, the farthest away from Harry that she could be while still being in the room.

A muffled whimper left her throat. She'd asked him to fuck her and he'd done this to her instead. Would Harry never just take her like she wanted him to? His eyes suddenly flickered up towards her and Tonks leaned forward as best as she could, beseeching him with her own eyes as she moaned through the ball gag. Harry's eyes moved to the clock and he let out a sigh, finally standing up and moving around his desk.

The Head Auror leaned back against it and crossed his arms over his chest as he flicked his wand out to release Tonks from the wall. The metamorphmagus rubbed her wrists and slowly stood up, leaning against the door for support as she waited in silence for him to speak. He definitely had something to say, she'd learned that by now after all their time together.

"So you want me to fuck you Nymphadora?"

Tonks nodded emphatically and moaned through her ball gag. He liked to call her by her first name, to mess with her of course. It'd backfired a little though, by this point him using her full first name sent a shiver down Tonks' spine and a flood of arousal through her body. She loved it when he just ran roughshod over her 'rule', just like she loved it when he ran roughshod over HER.

A wicked grin spread across Harry's face.

"Well then, all you had to do is walk to me then. Touch any part of me with any part of yourself and I'll fuck you senseless right here over this desk."

To punctuate his point, he patted the big mahogany desk he was leaning again. Tonks nodded again, eyes wide at his offer. This would be easy; she'd be there in no time! Tonks went to move forward towards the wizard, but he lifted up a single hand palm out, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're not ready yet."

A few flicks of his wrist and a few spells from his wand and she was 'ready'. Tonks looked with even wider eyes at what her boss had wrought with a few simple spells. He'd already had her upper body bound in complex rope bondage, but now there was also a long knotted rope attached to his desk and the door behind her. It ran right between her legs, nestled deep between her thighs, right up into her pussy lips.

Tonks straddled the knotted rope, looking at it in disbelief as her already sopping wet cunt leaked all over it.

"The rules are simple. Reach me, touch me… and don't cum. If you cum, you lose Nymphadora."

Looking up at the wicked smile on Harry's face, Tonks knew that she wasn't getting his cock without completing this challenge. She just had no idea how she was ever going to manage that. Steeling herself, the metamorphmagus squeezed her eyes shut and took one long step forward, trying to stand on her tip toes to escape the knotted rope, but to no avail. The knots rubbed against her sensitive quim and Tonks let out a moan as she had to stop, catching herself when the edge of the cliff that was her orgasm came all too quickly to her.

Panting and drooling through the ball gag; Tonks stared at Harry with heavily lidded eyes. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. She would have him. Taking another shuddering step forward, Tonks cried out, muffled by the gag but loud all the same as she nearly doubled over the knotted rope, causing the already stimulating knot currently pressed against her cunt to dig in all the deeper.

It took even longer to calm down this time but Tonks would not be deterred. She took another step forward after several moments. Even waiting wasn't enough though, and it proved to be her downfall. Three steps into the ten or fifteen that she would need to reach Harry, and Tonks was done, falling over off of the knotted rope and climaxing hard right there on the floor of his office. A disappointed sigh filled the room as she came down from her pleasurable release.

"Ah well. Maybe next time."

Tonks flushed scarlet, both in shame at her failure and more than a bit of lust at her humiliation. Despite having failed to get the dicking of her life, the metamorphmagus still found herself inexplicably happy. Perhaps because she knew she'd entertained and amused her younger boss, even if she hadn't gotten what she wanted.

-x-X-x-

Years had passed. Tonks had remained under Harry all that time, never once managing to make it across the room whenever he let her try. Sometimes, knowing his eyes were upon her and knowing her failure would make him happy; Tonks hadn't even been able to make it one step before her orgasm overwhelmed her. The metamorphmagus hadn't minded though, simply being at the powerful wizard's side had been enough for her.

Then Astoria Malfoy had come along and Tonks had watched as a grown up Harry twisted the woman around his finger and utterly destroyed her. Her mother-in-law, Tonks' aunt had followed shortly afterwards and Tonks had been incredibly jealous, envious to the extreme as she sometimes got front row seats to the debauchery Harry put the Ladies Malfoy through.

Of course, then came the incident with Victoire and Teddy. Fleur fell under Harry's sway and Nymphadora finally thought she might get some action, perhaps to help Teddy stay out of trouble. Of course, Teddy was a man and they'd been caught with Victoire's hand around his cock. The punishment fell to Victoire, because apparently, it was her fault that Teddy was exposed, since the two young adults had innocently told the Aurors the truth, that Victoire had pulled Teddy's cock out of his pants to give him a handy.

Watching the transformation of the mother and daughter duo this past week had been too much for Tonks. She'd come in and begged Harry to finally fuck her yet again. That's how she'd ended up stuffed beneath Harry's desk, tied up and silenced as Harry fucked Victoire instead of her. Now though, as she tongued out the hot young blonde witch's ass, Tonks had every intention of getting that dicking finally, no matter what. And she thought she just might know how to do it this time around.

Victoire suddenly cried out and a flood of pussy juices gushed out onto Tonks' chin and down her chest as the part-veela came hard around Harry's member. A moment later, the wizard let out a grunt that Tonks knew meant he was cumming as well, Victoire's tight young cunt managing to milk his release from him. Once he was done filling her with his seed, Harry pushed the blonde off of his lap, leaving Tonks to pull back a little and catch Harry's eye as the obstruction between them in the curvaceous form of Victoire Weasley was abruptly removed.

"Please Master…"

That got a pause from Harry and Tonks did a little internal cheer as he looked down at her more seriously. She'd never said the word before, despite their years together, despite the BDSM and the nonstop teasing and domination. Tonks had always called him Harry, or boss, or on formal occasions Head Auror. Never Master. But something Tonks had only learned recently after watching Harry dominate the Lady Malfoys as well as Fleur and Victoire, was that Harry LOVED to be called Master. Licking her dry lips, Tonks spoke again.

"I beg you Master… your worthless slave will never make it across the knotted rope. Won't you take mercy on me and fuck my tight little cunt to your heart's content?"

Harry's cock, which had barely softened by this point, jumped a bit right in front of Tonks' eyes. The metamorphmagus grinned a little before looking up to see what the wizard was truly thinking. His expression was unreadable as he abruptly stood.

"Up."

Tonks scrambled to her feet, even with her arms bound behind her back. She squealed a little when Harry pushed her face first over his desk, bending her over and pulling her ass up into the air. Tonks helped, lifting her hips up and pushing her big fat bubble butt out towards Harry's huge meat stick of a cock, rubbing her ass crack up and down his tip. The Head Auror responded by growling and pushing down on her back, pinning her in place with one hand while taking hold of his huge member with the other and guiding it up and under to her sopping wet pussy lips.

A moment later he was inside of her. Tonks couldn't believe it, after all these years, she was finally being fucked by the awe inspiring man that had held her heart in his hands for so long. She came almost immediately of course, even as Harry buried as much of his shaft inside of her cunt as he could in one go. Tonks cried out, her body shaking and her pussy walls clenching down around Harry's cock as she bounced her hips back towards his crotch.

She wanted more, but luckily for her so did Harry and he was quite happy to give it to her. With the majority of his long length now lodged inside of her cunt, pistoning in and out of her slick hole, Harry moved his hands to her ass, gripping down on it and kneading the her delicious derriere to his heart's content. Tonks just moaned, the whole thing seeming utterly surreal to the metamorphmagus as her hair color changed so rapidly it almost looked like a rainbow, every possible shade of every color flickering past while her eyes rolled up in her head and she came around his cock again and again.

Tonks knew she looked like a disgrace at the moment, but the thought didn't concern her even as she shouted out praise and begged Harry to take her faster.

"Oh yes Master! Just like that, fuck your slutty little secretary whore as hard as you like! God Master, harder, please, I beg of you!"

Absently, Tonks noted that both Victoire and Fleur were watching her. The two women were quite broken to Harry's cock by this point as well, but while Fleur was just smiling happily as Tonks was plowed from behind, Victoire was looking at her wide eyed, as if she could scarcely believe that this was the mother of her former boyfriend. And Tonks had no illusions regarding Victoire and Teddy's already rocky relationship. The two were undoubtedly going to break up, but Tonks knew her son would find another nice girl. One not so broken by a powerful wizard's massive cock as Victoire now was, and as Tonks had long been.

Harry snarled and picked up the pace and years of practice told Tonks that he was getting close. He railed into her cunt as hard as he would sometimes rail into her throat right before cumming down it, and Tonks bit her lower lips, clawing at the mahogany wood beneath her as she waited for several agonizing moments for the end to come. It did so quite abruptly and explosively as Harry hollered out and filled her with his release. His white hot seed spilled into her womb, filling it to the brim and then some before exploding out from the tight space between his thick girthy member and her stretched pussy lips.

Tonks slumped forward onto the desk for a moment as Harry rested over her, his cock still lodged inside of her. Only then did the metamorphmagus realize that the Head Auror was far from soft yet. In fact, he was still rock hard.

"… M-Master?"

A moment later, the rope bondage was gone and Tonks found herself spun around and lifted up onto the desk. Her fat ass sat on the edge as Harry grabbed her sides and pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. Tonks latched onto the wizard's body immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he locked his eyes with hers. The corners of his lips curled up into a wicked smile.

"Surprise me slut."

She understood what he wanted immediately, even as Harry pushed into her and began to fuck her yet again. But this wasn't meant to be a normal fuck. No, Harry was ordering her in few words to use her transformative capabilities to heighten the act. Tonks didn't want to disappoint and so she spent a minute simply trying to decide who to start with. Finally, her skin changed tone to ebony and her body shifted as the metamorphmagus took on the appearance of Angelina Weasley, the beautiful dark skinned wife of the remaining Weasley twin.

Panting as she parted her now full pouty lips, Tonks, wearing Angelina's face, moaned out, bucking against Harry's thrusting cock as he sped up the pace. She spoke then, her words coming out in Angelina's voice naturally.

"Oh Merlin, H-Harry! I… we shouldn't. What if George were to find out? It would d-devastate him!"

Harry fucked her even harder as she played the reluctant cheating wife for a few seconds more, but ultimately Tonks could tell he was plateauing on his enjoyment of this particular face. So, without a second thought she changed it up again. This time Tonks morphed into Susan Bones, the very chesty red haired woman that represented the last remnants of the prominent Bones family.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Susan had followed in her deceased aunt's footsteps, joining the Ministry. But the girl had had no true appetite for Auror work and ultimately ended up going to a different part of the Ministry altogether. Ultimately, the buxom crimson haired witch was now the Deputy Minister of Magic, a new position instituted by the reforms that Harry had used his fame to bring about.

"A-ah, Head Auror Potter, yes! Right there! Fuck me you big bad boy!"

Adding a bit of authoritarian slut to the mix did it for a little bit but Tonks could tell that Harry wasn't really that interested in Susan either, at least not right now. After another several seconds of being roughly pounded in the red head's top heavy form, Tonks decided to go for the throat so to speak, transforming once again. This time she took on the form of a beautiful brunette that Harry knew quite well. With the face of his childhood friend staring back at him, flushed red and panting from arousal, Harry even paused. Only for a brief moment though and then he was right back to fucking her as hard as he could, even if Tonks did now wear the face of Hermione Weasley.

"Merlin Harry, you're so bloody big! So much bigger than Ron, oh yes, I'm, I'm CUMMING!"

Tonks hollered at the top of Hermione's lungs as she truly did orgasm around Harry's member, the bookworm's tight cunt clenching down along Harry's thick length. But Harry did not cum with her, not even this, the visage of his best friend, bringing him over the edge. He did speed up though and Tonks was beginning to worry for her continued sanity if she couldn't find a way to satisfy the insatiable man sometime soon.

An incredibly perverted though entered her head in that moment and Tonks tensed up as she considered it. Then another moan escaped her throat as her body was wracked by a mini-climax. Well, if Hermione didn't work, Ginny was unlikely to get barely anything from Harry at this point. After all, if he was satisfied by his wife, he wouldn't need her and the others in the first place. That left just one option.

Tonks swallowed thickly and decided that it was worth a shot, come what may. She transformed and this time Harry froze solid, stuck deep inside of her cunt as it became his daughter's cunt, attached to his daughter's body. Tonks looked up at Harry Potter through the beautiful green eyes of Lily Luna Potter; Harry's seventeen year old first born. Licking Lily's lips with her tongue. Tonks spoke with the voice of Harry's daughter, adopting a shy bashful tone.

"Daddy… won't you please cum inside of me?"

There was a moment of dead silence. Tonks could only imagine what Victoire and Fleur thought of her choice of form. She didn't care though in the end, the opinion of the other two women was meaningless to her in the face of Harry's own feelings on the matter. The moment passed and Harry's stillness passed with it as he was suddenly laying into her harder than ever before, fucking her with the force of a god as he plowed into the tight cunt of his little girl. Tonks howled in delight in Lily's voice.

"Yes daddy! YES! Just like that! Fuck me daddy, fuck me!"

And oh did Harry ever. He fucked her senseless for the next several minutes and by the time he finally came inside of her cunt once again, Tonks had dropped his daughter's form, unable to maintain the focus needed to hold it any longer. The metamorphmagus fell back across the large mahogany desk, insensate as Harry slid his messy cock out of her stretched pussy lips, panting heavily, eyes wide at what he'd just done.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught something out of place. It was late at night by this point, and the Auror's Office was probably empty as Harry was the only one who really liked 'working late'. But that didn't mean his door should be unlocked. Only his blood was capable of unlocking that door. He looked at the crack of darkness shining through the partially opened office door and saw a green eye gazing through it.

As soon as the eye met his, a yelp could be heard from the other side of the door as it disappeared. Then, a moment later the door to his office was pulled open all the way, revealing the owner of the eye standing in the doorway. Harry stared with disbelief at his blushing seventeen year old daughter. Then his gaze tracked down from her tentative smile to the woman kneeling submissively at her feet.

Lily had her mother on a leash. Ginny was putting up no resistance, no fight. She avoided his gaze as she stared at the floor, a large dog collar around her neck and the leash in Lily's hands attached to that.

"Hello… daddy."

Harry's eyes snapped back up to his daughter's grinning face. She tugged on the leash, causing a cry of discomfort to escape from his wife's throat.

"Mommy's been a very naughty girl. I had to punish her, but in the end, I think we both know that she needs a man's touch if she's ever going to learn her lesson."

With all eyes on her, Lily stepped forward, dragging her own mother into the office along with her. A flick of her wand shut the door behind her as she stood in the middle of the office, her legs spread apart and a wicked grin on her face as she oozed confidence… and lust. Her eyes kept going to her father's dick and Harry couldn't quite bring himself to hide his hard member, even as his gaze kept tracing up and down Lily's petite form and her mother's submissive body.

"Won't you help me teach her that lesson daddy? And then afterwards, I'd love it if you came inside the real me, rather than a fake."

Lily punctuated her statement by running her hand down the slope of her form, grinning as she cupped her covered mound with her palm and let out a cute gasp.

Harry was fairly certainly he'd long since passed the point where he was going to hell for his actions. To be fair though, if the Christians were right, he was going to hell for being a wizard first and foremost. So really, what was the point in holding back anymore? When your own daughter offers you her body while holding her mother's leash… there's only one option isn't there?

Grinning, Harry stepped around his desk and into the center of his office, moving forward to join his suddenly nervous, yet completely ready daughter. He reached for his lovely little girl, eager to introduce her to his new world.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5!**

 **-x-X-x-**

Lily Luna Potter was her father's daughter in the end. Though she took after her mother physically, the first born child of the Potter family had always related more to her father. Everyone has a favorite parent at the end of the day, even if they won't necessarily admit it. Lily wasn't the kind of person to lie to herself. She fully acknowledged in the sanctity of her own mind that her daddy meant more to her than her mother.

To be fair though, Ginny Potter was more than a bit of a shrew. She'd managed to maintain her figure, unlike her mother and Lily's grandmother, but that hadn't stopped Ginny from growing more and more caustic over the years, to the point that even her children noticed. The retired Holyhead Harpy was always chasing after a juicy Quidditch story these days, now that she was a senior correspondent with the Daily Prophet.

Harry didn't seem to approve of Ginny's career path though and once Lily had learned of just what the Daily Prophet had done to him while he grew up at Hogwarts; she found she couldn't really blame her father. It was made worse by the fact that her mother didn't even seem to truly care about Harry's feelings regarding the issue. If she'd been remotely apologetic, perhaps it wouldn't have been a big deal. But she was entirely UN-apologetic, which was the real issue.

Lily had known for a long time that the relationship between her parents was rocky. She accepted it and was all too ready if it ever came to divorce. But then her father seemed to reach some sort of breaking point. Things didn't get better, but they didn't really get worse from that moment on either, because Harry just sort of gave up. He focused on her and her younger brothers and gave them all of his love while essentially ignoring his wife's hang ups.

Of course, Ginny saw this and tried to do the same, but she just didn't have the personality to be the 'cool' parent. In the end, she was their mother and he was their father and privately, Lily rather thought all three Potter children loved their father more than their mother. Lily certainly did. Still, Harry drilled respect for others into his kids and didn't try to use their love against their mom. In the end, life had gone on and the years had passed.

Lily let out a low breath as she approached Potter Manor, a smile on her face as she looked at the big house. Another year done at Hogwarts. Lily was seventeen now, just one year of school left thanks to some silly calendar shenanigans regarding her birthday and the month it fell in causing her to start late at Hogwarts. The young red head didn't mind though. She saw a lot of potential in spending another year at Hogwarts, one that would see her turning eighteen in the meantime.

A sly grin spread across the young witch's face and she picked up her bags, walking towards the Manor. Thanks to her age, her parents had allowed her to take the long way home for the summer. She'd spent a few days vacationing with her best friend Rose Weasley and as such, she was arriving without her brothers at her sides. They would have been picked up by their mother by now, though whether they were home or out at a friend's house would be a tossup given how energetic Albus and James were.

Lily decided against making a big deal out of her arrival home and instead simply took her key out of her pocket, opening up the large front door to the Potter Manor and slipping inside with nary a whisper. The house was quiet, lending credence to her theory that her brothers weren't home. She took a step further into the foyer, only to hear a high pitched shrill giggle and the sound of a man's voice coming from the kitchen.

The red head's brow furrowed in confusion. She'd recognize her mother's thrill tone anywhere, but that was not her father's voice. More than that, her mother shouldn't even be home right now, it was the middle of the work day! Growing more suspicious by the moment, Lily set her bags down right inside the door and crept down the hall towards the entrance to the kitchen.

When she peeked around the corner, she found her mother with Michael Corner. Lily's eyes widened as she watched Ginny stroke the top of the man's hand suggestively, batting her eyelashes at him. The young Potter girl knew from her mother's stories that Michael was her first boyfriend. The man was now the Captain of the Appleby Arrows, a moderately successful Quidditch Team, which might explain why he and Ginny were alone, talking in the Potters' kitchen.

However, it did NOT explain the way the two were looking at each other. Lily watched as the man suddenly leaned forward and kissed her mother right then and there. She felt nothing but outrage, but when Ginny didn't push him off, instead melting into the kiss and returning his affection rather enthusiastically, Lily saw red.

With a shout, the young witch lashed out, her wand suddenly in her hand though she couldn't remember taking it out of its holster. Her first spell caught Corner in the back, an overpowered stinging hex that caused him to literally jump several feet in the air. Her next spell was aimed at her own mother, a very special hex that Ginny herself had taught Lily. The older red head's eyes went wide as her snot became bats, the Bat-Bogey Hex going to work instantly.

Ginny fell to the ground as she cried out in discomfort, the black bats crawling out of her nostrils and flapping away. Lily pointed her wand at the man who had dared to kiss her mother and at the same time disrespect her father as he whirled around, his own wand half-drawn as he tried to figure out who was attacking him. He froze when he saw her, keeping his wand pointed down.

"Out!"

The Quidditch Captain opened his mouth, no doubt to explain. Lily let out a loud hiss that cut him off, stabbing her want in the air towards him though not actually casting anything. Corner got the message and Lily kept him in her eye sight at all times as she basically chased him out the door, closing and locking it behind her. Only once he was gone did Lily return to the kitchen where Ginny was fumbling with her own wand, struggling to properly articulate the counter-hex through the bats still crawling out of her nose one by one.

"Expelliarmus!"

The disarming charm left Lily's wand and Ginny's wand left her hand a moment later, flying across the room into Lily's open palm. Tucking her mother's wand away, she advanced on the downed woman, casting spell after spell. By the end of her barrage, Ginny was no longer sneezing bats, but she was naked, gagged, and tied up with rope on the floor of their kitchen. Lily licked her lips as she looked down at her mother.

She might not have liked her grandmother anymore then her brothers did, but all three Potter children had still ended up spending far more time than any of them wanted with the Weasley Matriarch. Molly Weasley had had very opinionated things to say about a wide range of subjects and it had been nearly impossible to avoid not absorbing at least a little bit of it.

One of the things that had ended up drilled into Lily's mind (perhaps because she didn't like the way her mother treated her father) was a simple concept. Scarlet women were to be treated with contempt and disdain. Sneering down at her mother, Lily pressed the tip of her wand up against Ginny's throat and lifted her chin so that she could look into the older woman's eyes. Ginny was more angry than fearful, muffled sounds leaving her gag as she no doubt tried to tell Lily to untie her immediately.

"Cheating on my father with that two-bit wizard? Really mother?"

Ginny stilled and the anger suddenly melted away as she finally caught up to what exactly was happening and realized everything that Lily had seen. She moaned a denial out through the gag and shook her head but Lily just scoffed.

"You kissed him BACK mother! It wasn't one way! You… you scarlet woman! You cheating whore!"

Ginny whined out another denial and squirmed, struggling against her bonds as she continued to shake her head back and forth. Lily wasn't having any of it, though she was catching sight of Ginny's naked tits, heaving up and down as the tied up red head panted through the gag that was forcing her mouth open. Lily flushed a little as she felt the first stirrings of arousal. She had long since accepted that she was bisexual (Rose was too, and the two of them had done more than a little experimenting to make sure of that fact.) but lusting after her own mother was probably not something she SHOULD be doing.

And yet… and yet, her mother needed to be punished. And her father, her precious daddy was too busy to bring Ginny to heel. The older woman needed a firm hand and while Lily knew that her dad could provide it, he wasn't here right now. It was up to Lily to take charge of the situation, wasn't it? Clenching her jaw tightly, Lily cast a stinging hex between Ginny's thighs. The red head squealed, pressing her legs together and falling over onto her front to try and protect herself. Lily simply cast the next hex on her mother's naked ass.

"Get up. Get up you SLUT! Stand up!"

Ginny struggled to her feet as Lily took far too much enjoyment from casting more stinging hexes along her mother's restrained body. Then she forced the older woman out of the kitchen and into the hall, delighting in pushing Ginny up the stairs with more stings on her ass and her pussy lips from below as she forced her mother up to her bedroom. By the time they were safely ensconced in Lily's room, Ginny was covered in red marks and panting even harder, tear tracks down her face as she looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

Lily merely twirled her wand, watching as Ginny was tossed onto her bed and her legs were quickly tied to Lily's bedposts, leaving her mother face down and spread eagled. A simple locking charm on her bedroom door and a silencing charm on the room and Lily was secure in the knowledge that even if her brothers did come home today rather than staying the night at friend's houses, they would not find her and her mother.

Grinning viciously, Lily approached her bed with a slight sway to her step. Looking at her mother's naked exposed holes for a long moment, Lily's eyes widened in disbelief as she leaned closer and rubbed the tip of her wand against Ginny's cunt. Her mother let out a squeal and tried to pull away, but as Lily forced the first couple inches of the phallic instrument into her pussy, Ginny ended up moaning through her gag.

A disbelieving laugh left Lily's mouth as she pulled her now slick wand out of her mother's dripping wet slit.

"Hah! Merlin's balls, you're fucking wet you slut! I knew you were a cheating whore of a woman, but I didn't expect this mother! Is this all father had to do to bring you to heel all this time?! Just tie you up and sting your kinky little ass a few times, hm?"

Ginny moaned and shook her head in denial but it was cut off by Lily laying another stinging hex on her mother's backside, turning Ginny's headshake into a spasm as she squealed out through the gag. Deciding right then and there that it was time to get started, Lily Luna Potter licked her lips and turned her wand on herself, removing her clothing and then conjuring a nice big double ended dildo in her open palm. Holding up the massive purple thing as Ginny looked back over her shoulder to see what her daughter was doing, Lily delighted in the look of horror on her mother's face.

"Like it? I've got a lot of experience with this particular toy mommy. Don't worry, I'll teach you all about it. We'll go reeeeal slow."

Lily set her wand aside and moved to the bed, crawling onto it on her hands and knees and settling down between Ginny's spread legs. Taking one end of the large purple dildo, Lily proceeded to push the toy up into her own cunt, gasping and moaning openly as she did so, knowing her mother was watching, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. Once she had a good fourth of the large thing up inside of her, Lily grabbed hold of the shaft with both her hands and guided the other end of the thing up to Ginny's sopping wet cunt.

"Ready mommy? Here we go~"

Lily giggled wickedly as Ginny squirmed and tried to escape to no avail. A muffled groan left Ginny's throat as her daughter forced inch after inch of the huge purple monstrosity up into her cunt. Ginny's pussy was tight, was being the key word as she was slowly stretched wide around the large dildo. The phallic shape disappeared inside of Ginny bit by bit until finally Lily stopped, leaving mother and daughter to pant, each impaled on one end of the double-ended sex toy.

"Ready for the next step mommy? I am!"

And then Lily used a tiny bit of wandless magic to activate the conjured dildo's secondary function. The large purple construct began to vibrate inside of their cunts at the same moment, drawing a gasp of delight from Lily and a cry of dismay from Ginny. Then Lily began to move, driving the dildo deeper into Ginny from behind as she forced as much of the thing out as she could by clenching down with her pussy muscles.

It was a little game she'd played quite a lot with Rose, but where her best friend could always give her a good run for her money, Ginny just didn't have any clue where to begin. Lily hadn't even told her they were playing after all. A vicious grin spread against the young red head's lips, she forced more and more of the vibrating cock into her bound mother as Ginny moaned and cried out through her gag, unable to do anything to resist, squirming and struggling until finally she climaxed hard, right there in front of Lily.

Cumming like a two bit whore in front of her own daughter seemed to take the fight out of Ginny. Lily continued on anyways, bringing herself to orgasm and then the two of them to multiple climaxes after that, but Ginny was no longer struggling to get away, no longer denying it when Lily called her all sorts of names. She'd broken her mother, at least temporarily.

Time went on, hours going by as Lily took all of her frustration out on her helpless mother, forcing Ginny through indignity after indignity. But Ginny didn't so much as complain. In fact, after a few liberally applied stinging hexes, she started to obey almost immediately every single time Lily ordered her to do something. Realizing the power she had in her hands and that her mother might just come back with a vengeance the next day if Lily unbound and released her like the young girl had originally intended, the first born Potter abruptly understood that there was really only one option left to her.

Licking her lips, Lily picked up her wand and got dressed. Then she conjured up a big encompassing cloak for her mother, as well as two more toys. Once Ginny had her collar on and Lily had the leash that would eventually be attached to it in hand, she pressed the tip of her wand into her mother's back, causing Ginny to stiffen up.

"We're going to go on a little bit of a walk mommy. We're going to go see daddy and he's going to decide what to do with you."

Ginny shuddered, but did not fight back as her daughter guided her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the floo that would take them to the Ministry. The Potter Manor was dark and Lily still didn't know if her brothers had come home or stayed out. It was late by this point, most of the day wiled away in her bed with her mother. The Ministry would be mostly closed, but nepotism had its benefits even if Harry had fought to curtail them as much as possible.

As the wife and daughter of the Head Auror, Ginny and Lily were allowed into the dimly lit Ministry by the night shift supervisor. Making their way into the Auror's Office, Lily's lips curled into a grin as she found the place dark and deserted. As expected, it was only her dad who bothered to work so late, though given what he had to come home to, Lily didn't blame him. She blamed her mother, if that wasn't clear by now.

Licking her lips, the younger Potter pushed the elder forward and quickly vanished the conjured cloak, exposing Ginny's naked form beneath. Ginny whimpered as Lily quickly attached her leash to the collar she'd placed around her mother's neck, but she did not fight her.

"Heel!"

It said a lot about how utterly out of it her mother was right now that her instinctive response was to fall to her knees in submission. Or perhaps this masochistic slut had always been hiding under the shrew that Lily had grown up with. Truth be told though, the young red head didn't care. She despised her mother either way and she knew that only her father would be able to properly deal with Ginny now.

Slowly, Lily walked forward with Ginny crawling alongside her as they approached Harry's doorway. Eyeing the obviously locked door, Lily raised her hand and knocked. There was no response for a long moment of silence, so Lily knocked again. This time she waited for a minute, but there was still no response. The first born Potter's brow furrowed in confusion. She knew her dad was in there, she knew that he was working late. He always did.

But for some reason, he wasn't coming to the door. Lily reached for the door handle and was shocked when it heated up momentarily, responding to her magic and her blood and unlocking. Blinking dumbly, Lily slowly turned the knob and opened the door to her father's office. She immediately heard the sound of wanton moans and feminine cries coming from within and Lily drew the door back to only a crack automatically, eyes wide.

Ginny was right there though on her knees and the older red head was eye level with the small crack of light still coming out of Harry's office. A gasp left her mother's lips and Lily grit her teeth, immediately dropping her hand from the door handle to Ginny's mouth, stifling whatever was about to follow and peering through the crack of the door as well.

What Lily saw inside of her father's office shocked her. It also aroused her, but it would be some time before that managed to overcome the shock. She watched as her father fucked Angelina Weasley over his large desk, only for Angelina to turn into Susan Bones. Lily realized that it was Tonks after that, the metamorphmagus switching forms to find one that appealed to Harry the most.

Her eyes tracked to another source of feminine cries in the room and widened even further when she took in Fleur Weasley and Victoire Weasley off to the side, greatly enjoying each other. Though it was obvious that Victoire was in control of her whorish mother, the older blonde on her knees eating the younger out.

"Daddy… won't you please cum inside of me?"

Lily's eyes snapped back to the desk when she heard her OWN voice say those words. She watched as Tonks, now transformed into her, wrapped her legs and arms around Harry's body and moaned out.

"Yes daddy! YES! Just like that! Fuck me daddy, fuck me!"

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene as she watched her father fuck the ever living hell out of the metamorphmagus currently wearing her face. Her dad looked so deep into the moment, his face flushed with arousal and his lips parted slightly as he panted out. He was staring into her eyes on Tonks' face and pounding away with so much force that Lily felt like she could feel him plowing HER cunt right now via osmosis from outside the room!

When her father finally came explosively, filling Tonks' (her) womb with his seed, he dropped the exhausted Auror back onto his desk and Lily watched as Tonks transformed back into her usual body, no longer able to keep up the focus to remain transformed. She also caught sight of her father's dick, covered in pussy juices and remnants of cum as it stood at attention. He was so BIG.

She stared in absolutely shock at the massive member hanging between her daddy's legs for a long moment before her mother made a slight sound from behind Lily's hand, still covering her mouth. It drew Lily's attention away from the thick cock finally and her gaze moved back up to her dad's face, only to find Harry looking right at him. Realizing that she'd been caught out, Lily let out a yelp and immediately pulled back, breathing hard.

Then, she realized that it was dumb to hide now. She'd been caught out, but more than that, SHE'D caught her dad red handed. Her resolve settled, Lily threw open the door of the office and Lily stood with her back straight under her father's disbelieving stare, a blush on her face but confidence still on her face as she gave him a tentative smile.

Harry's eyes then tracked down to her mother and Lily wanted his attention back on her immediately, needing him to focus on her so badly.

"Hello… daddy."

She grinned when his eyes immediately snapped back to her face. Tugging on her mother's leash, Lily pulled Ginny to into the room as she walked forward into the office. She could feel the eyes on her, but Lily had eyes for nobody but her daddy as she licked her lips.

"Mommy's been a very naughty girl. I had to punish her, but in the end, I think we both know that she needs a man's touch if she's ever going to learn her lesson."

Almost as an afterthought, Lily flicked her wand back towards the open door of her father's office, closing and locking it with a simple spell. She found herself stretching a wicked grin across her face as she stood in the center of the room. Her eyes just couldn't stay off her daddy's dick, but he wasn't covering up and she could see the way his gaze kept raking down her petite form. Licking her lips, Lily opened her mouth and spoke up again, the words feeling right as they left her throat.

"Won't you help me teach her that lesson daddy? And then afterwards, I'd love it if you came inside the real me, rather than a fake."

Instinctively, the young red head ran a hand down her body, grinning salaciously as she cupped her mound through her pants and a gasp tore out of her throat.

Her father stayed still for a moment and Lily wondered if she would have to get down on her knees and masturbate in front of him right then and there before he'd finally take her. Then he was moving, walking around his large mahogany desk and coming to stand before her. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up, leaning in and kissing her.

Lily moaned into his mouth as her daddy pushed his tongue between her lips. She was completely and utterly submissive as he explored her mouth with the flexible muscle, running his tongue over her teeth while she kept her own lying down on the bottom of her maw. Eventually, he pulled back and stared into her eyes. Whatever he saw there must have convinced him, because he finally turned his attention down to his broken wife.

"Well now. Naughty you say? I suppose as Head Auror, it IS my job to teach naughty witches the error of their ways."

It was a measure of just how much Lily had already broken her mother down that Ginny just whimpered, rather than stating the obvious defense, given the orgy that Harry had going on in his office. The older red head just kept her eyes down as her husband and daughter looked down at her with wicked grins on their faces.

-x-X-x-

Harry stood in front of the four women of such differing ages lined up before him and had to remind himself that this was real. He'd sent Tonks out almost immediately to 'guard the front' so to speak. He did NOT want anyone else barging in on him while this was going on, even if his daughter HAD only gotten in because his security had recognized her magic as a close match to his own.

He'd sent the metamorphmagus out anyways, much to her dismay. Tonks had given him the biggest pout in the world, made somewhat comical by the fact that she had literally enlarged her lips to bimbofication levels to add to their 'poutiness'. She'd gone anyways though and now he was left along with his wife, his daughter, and the wife and child of his friend's brother.

Victoire was eyeing Lily and Ginny with clear apprehension, and Harry caught the way Lily smirked at the young blonde. He could already see a rivalry forming there. Fleur on the other hand was smiling rather sluttily, running her hands up and down her voluptuous body as she stared unabashedly with lustful eyes at his wife and his daughter. Ginny caught that stare and flushed red, looking down at the ground.

Yet she lined up all the same with the rest of them. Harry had never seen his wife look so submissive before and he had to wonder briefly exactly what Lily had done. She'd explained that Ginny had been kissing Michael Corner when she'd walked in on them in the kitchen but she'd been rather vague on the details of what happened afterwards. Needless to say, while it was rather hypocritical of him, Harry was enraged at the fact that Michael had laid hands on his wife.

His little magical display at hearing that news had actually shaken the entire office, which was probably part of why Ginny was so damn docile right now. In the end, Harry decided to let it go and focus on the much more important issue at hand. What exactly was he going to do with the four beauties in front of him? The answer came to him immediately, but at first he disregarded it as silly. The idea made him shake his head and rub the bridge of his nose as just how perverted he'd become.

Then he gave it a second thought and began to like it. Ultimately, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared at each of the four women in front of him for a long moment before speaking bluntly.

"I've only got the strength in me for two of you before this night has to end. Since the 'teams' in this case are fairly obvious, I won't waste time saying them. Show me why I should spend my remaining strength on you. Begin now."

Victoire and Lily locked eyes and growls left the throats of both young women before they abruptly turned to their respective mothers. Harry leaned back against the front of his desk and grinned, watching the debauchery as it began to unfold. This was turning out to be a great idea.

-x-X-x-

Victoire Weasley knew that she had a bit of a problem. That problem came in the form of one Lily Luna Potter. The other girl had such an advantage over her that it wasn't even fair. Oh sure, Victoire and Fleur definitely had the looks won when compared to the two Potter women, but this was Harry's wife and daughter! And they'd all gotten quite a good look at just how much Harry enjoyed plowing his daughter senseless when Tonks had had the bright idea to transform into her.

So yeah, Victoire was pretty sure they'd already lost. Ultimately, she decided she was just going to take it all out on her stupid broken cow of a mother and win or lose, punish Fleur for being such a worthless whore of a woman. The older woman had let out a yelp when Victoire pushed her to the ground, only to moan as she dug her heel into Fleur's big pillowy tits, one after the other.

Then the younger blonde fell down beside her, slapping her own mother across the face and then gripping the chain hanging between Fleur's nipples and tugging cruelly. Fleur just cried out and orgasmed like the cum dump she'd become, her body shaking and spasming as Victoire sneered down at her. Then, she had an idea. Licking her lips, Victoire reached for her nearby wand and pointed it at the ground beside her mother.

A moment later, there was a clip and a chain of similar make to the one hanging between Fleur's breasts. Grabbing them up, Victoire was quick to attach the new equipment to her mother, clipping Fleur's pussy lips together and then attaching the chain to the clip on one end and to the one hanging between Fleur's tits on the other. Once she had her mother's most sensitive regions tied together, Victoire grinned wickedly and pulled hard on the center, pulling Fleur's nipples and her pussy up as the part-veela arched off the ground and squealed.

"Ooooh baby just like thaaaat!"

Victoire didn't care how much her whore of a mother enjoyed it though; she cared how much Harry did. Glancing up hopefully, the blonde felt nothing but fury (directed at Fleur of course, not her beloved Master) when she saw his eyes were on Lily and Ginny rather than on her and her mother. After another moment, Harry moved off of his desk towards his daughter and his broken wife and Victoire knew that she'd lost the chance to get another long hard dicking from her Master's amazing beautiful cock.

Turning back to her slutty whore of a mom, Victoire decided she wouldn't let things go to waste regardless, and really, she needed to entertain herself anyways while Harry had his fun with the other two women in the room. So, lining herself up properly, the younger blonde pushed the clip up into her own cunt and then began to ride it, continuing to tug at the chains now connecting her mother's boobs and pussy as she did so.

While Victoire ground down on her mom, aiming for her own orgasm, Fleur was a complete mess from the over stimulation, her eyes rolling back in her head and her tongue lulling out of her skull as she came all over the floor of Harry's office. A bit of white liquid struck Victoire in the face while Fleur was climaxing and the younger blonde blinked dumbly before realizing her mother was actively LACTATING!

Scowling, Victoire smacked Fleur's tits with her free hand, watching in fascination as her mother's pierced nipples continued to leak milk.

"Why'd you have to get pregnant by dad, huh Mom? Ugh, why couldn't my daddy be Lord Potter?! You should have bent over and begged him to fuck you the moment you met him mother! You stupid whorish cow of a woman!"

She continued to smack her mother's fat lactating breasts, ending up soaked in both Fleur's pussy juices and her milk as the two Weasley women debased themselves on the floor of the Head Auror's Office. They were simply background noise though; the main event was Harry with his daughter and wife.

-x-X-x-

While Victoire's little plot with the chain was cute, Harry had barely been able to tear his gaze off of Lily as she forced Ginny onto her hands and knees with a couple of stinging hexes. A moment later and his daughter had his wife, her mother, expertly tied up in complex rope bondage. Harry wondered momentarily where the hell Lily had learned such things but ultimately decided he didn't really want to know.

Once Lily had her mother all but hogtied, she went to work on the older red head with her wand, starting with Ginny's cunt but ultimately moving to her real target a moment later. After a quick scourgify on Ginny's asshole, Lily slowly pushed the tip of her wand, slick with Ginny's juices, into her mother's ass.

Harry watched raptly as his daughter forcibly entered her mother's back door. Ginny had never let him fuck her in the ass and he had to admit that the idea now appealed to him greatly. Ultimately though he was entranced by the way his bound and gagged wife squealed and squirmed under Lily's onslaught. His daughter held her mother steady, smacking her ass with her free hand as she worked the wand deeper and deeper into Ginny's ass until finally, Harry could take it no more. He moved from the desk towards the pair, his cock at full mast pointed at the two Potter women like a missile.

Lily caught his approach first, since her mother was turned away from him at this point. She pulled her wand out of Ginny's ass just as he reached her. Harry cradled his daughter's face in his hands and kissed her once more, his tongue exploring her mouth again as he pulled her to her feet and made out with his own first born right there in his office while three other women watched. Though none were actually doing much watching at this point.

When he pulled back, Lily was flustered and gaping and it was clear that she'd never been kissed quite like that before. It pleased Harry to know that and he grinned as he grabbed Lily by her naked hips and whirled her around, pushing her down on top of her mother. Ginny was forced from her knees to her belly, left laying prone as Lily crouched over her. Even as Harry knelt behind his daughter, Lily made sure to keep her mother in the 'loop', reaching down to force her wand back into Ginny's ass as Harry guided the tip of his cock to his daughter's virgin cunt.

Lily let out a gasp when he penetrated her, a single grunt of discomfort followed by pure and long moans as he began to stroke in and out of her already dripping wet cunt. His daughter was ready and waiting for him (as she should be, his mind declared) and Harry wasted no time in beginning to fuck her, knowing Lily wanted and needed this just as badly as he did. That was how the threesome preceded from that point on, with Harry plowing his only daughter, his eldest child from behind as she crouched doggystyle over her prone mother, pistoning her wand in and out of said mother's asshole.

Harry grunted, Lily moaned, and Ginny cried out, her pain slowly turning to pleasure that the older red head simply could not escape from. When she actually reached orgasm just from Lily's anal abuse alone, her daughter let out a snarl and abruptly pulled her wand free of Ginny's asshole.

"Daaaaaddy, mommy's such a slut that she's enjoying her punishment!"

Pausing, Harry considered that for a moment before snorting and shaking his head. One of his hands left his daughter's petite hips and he pulled out his wand. A moment later he'd disappeared his clothes and a moment after that he pulled Lily off of her mother, up into a standing position as he fucked her from behind. It was a little awkward, but Harry managed to walk Lily forward over Ginny's prone form until the older woman was behind them rather than in front.

As he fucked his daughter's bent over form standing up, Harry flicked his wand back at his wife, a rope of pure magic curling around Ginny's throat and dragging her up onto her knees. He forced her face in between his ass cheeks and a moment later he grunted as he felt his frigid ice bitch of a wife actually begin to lick at his asshole, giving him a rim job right then and there as he fucked her daughter in front of her.

Holding his broken wife in that position, Harry focused the majority of his attention once more on his neglected daughter, reaching around her with his free hand and grasping her small breast. She'd inherited her looks from her mother, though she'd gotten her cute face from his mom from what photos he still had of her. As such, Lily was not nearly as voluptuous or curvaceous as say, Fleur or Nymphadora or the Ladies Malfoy.

She was still quite beautiful though and her young cunt was clenching down wondrously around his cock as he plowed her from behind. Lily cried out each time she thrust her petite hips back against his shaft, trying to get as much of him inside of her as possible.

"Merlin YES Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard! Oh fuck Daddy you're so BIG! You're as big as the double ended dildo Rose introduced me to last week! Fuck!"

If his daughter realized exactly what she'd just admitted to, she didn't comment on it, continuing to moan for her daddy to fuck her all the harder. While Harry did have a bit of a brain hiccup at suddenly being forced to consider what his daughter and the eldest daughter of his best friends together looked like, he managed to keep his thrusting rhythm mostly intact, grunting as he continued to plow his lovely little girl from behind.

"Daddy, daddy, DAAAADDDYYY!"

Lily had taken to chanting the single word as she got closer and closer, but when she finally hit the crest, she came hard around his dick, orgasming so powerfully that her legs shook and she nearly fell over. She would have without his support, but Harry knew that Lily's legs were turning to jelly and so he let her fall, going down with her as she went and forcing his broken wife to practically prostrate herself behind him so she could continue the rim job he was making her give him while he fucked her daughter.

In this new position, Lily was able to rest, her head on the floor and her knees up under her, lifting her ass into the air to take his thrusting prick. Harry was also on his knees now, panting heavily as he continued to piston in and out of his beautiful, amazingly tight daughter. He brought his hand down on her pert posterior, giving it a smack and then turning that smack into a grope as he needed her sensitive ass cheek. This got a strong moan from Lily, so he repeated the maneuver with the other side of her butt and then kept on doing it, bouncing back and forth between cheeks with his free hand even as he held Ginny in place with his wand.

He could feel his release approaching fast and from the way Lily was shaking and moaning, he knew she was close to. A sudden idea came to mind and Harry grinned viciously as he flicked the wrist holding his wand, forcing Ginny's head down between his legs, leaving her right under his cock. His wife was forced to watch as Harry thrust into their daughter's needy cunt but more than that, she was forced to take all of their leavings on her face when Harry and Lily came at the same time, his seed and her pussy juices splattering all over Ginny's head as she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

Panting heavily, Harry pulled out of his daughter's cunt, causing a torrent of seed to flow out and onto Ginny's face as a result. Meanwhile, Lily pulled herself up onto her knees and looked back, her eyes flickering between her father's still hard cock and her mess of a mother. Grinning ferally, Lily looked up into her daddy's eyes and licked her lips.

"Mommy was naughty again daddy! Look, she didn't even catch it all in her mouth! What good is she if she can't even keep the floor from getting messy?"

Harry chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"And what did you have in mind, daughter of mine?"

Her already feral grin took on a vicious turn and Lily grabbed up her wand, conjuring up the largest dildo Harry had ever seen, attached to a strap on harness already around her waist. Licking her lips yet again, the young red head gave her father an exaggerated look with hooded eyes.

"I think mommy needs a spit roast~"

Harry looked down at his wife. She was oriented so that she was facing Lily and that meant… a wide wicked grin spread across his face, a mirror to Lily's as he nodded and knelt behind his disgraced wife.

"That sounds like an excellent plan sweetheart. Go on, be a dear and introduce your mother to your new friend, won't you?"

Lily did so eagerly, pulling on Ginny's hair and dragging the older red head up off the ground, pushing the tip of her big black fake cock against her mother's lips until Ginny parted them, clearly resigned. The witch had let her eyes drift shut though and didn't seem to understand just what she was letting into her mouth, not until Lily shoved several inches of it down Ginny's throat, forcing her lips to spread obscenely wide and causing her eyes to snap open. Ginny let out a muffled scream as Lily began to fuck her throat.

That was perfect for Harry, an excellent distraction given his ultimate intentions. Grabbing hold of his cock with one hand and Ginny's hip with the other, the wizard guided his own member towards his wife's back door, the one hole that he'd never gotten a chance to fuck before now. While he'd had women he considered far more worthwhile than his cheating wife by this point (her own daughter included among that number now) it was still going to be a pleasure to take this last dignity from the red head.

Ginny was already choking on Lily's fake prick when Harry pushed the bellend of his fat member into her slightly loosened asshole. The screech that left her throat like a banshee when he anally penetrated her was an entirely new sound though. The older witch sobbed as she was quite literally spit roasted between her husband and her daughter. Whatever part of Ginny was left salvageable or recoverable died at that moment as she broke completely and utterly.

"GAGKH! GAGKH! GAGKH!"

Lily forced her strap on down her mother's throat until Ginny was nearly passed out from the lack of air and then drew back just enough to keep her awake and conscious as Harry railed into her tight asshole with his huge dick, stretching her poor back door out beyond any point of recoverability. Father and daughter leaned over the body between them that at this point could barely even be called human, meeting and kissing deeply as they interlocked their hands and timed their thrusts so that they were fucking into both ends of Ginny at the same time.

In the end, the experience was just too amazing for Harry. At this point, the powerful wizard hadn't even realized he had fantasies left to be fulfilled, not after all he'd done to Nymphadora, Astoria, Narcissa, Fleur, and Victoire. Yet here he was, spit roasting his wife alongside his daughter as they performed an Eiffel tower over the poor woman and Harry was utterly fulfilled. He came hard, his seed exploding out of his cock like a hose and filling Ginny's bowels to the brim and then some, leaving her looking a little bloated.

It was only once Harry was done with her that Lily pulled her fake cock out of her mother's throat as well, since she was never going to cum from it. Ginny was left an utter mess, a whimpering sniveling wretch of a creature as she hacked and coughed and breathed in slow raspy breaths. Harry stood up and his daughter did the same as the two of them looked down at the shuddering, shivering woman.

"I think she's taken enough of our attention Lily. Let's leave her to reflect."

Lily nodded, but then got an idea. Twirling her wand, she reattached the older woman's leash and locked it to a nearby corner of the office, forcing her own mother to face the corner, without enough space to even turn her head or move away from it. Smirking, Lily placed her hand in her father's, not sparing her mother another glance.

-x-X-x-

Harry leaned back against the front of his large mahogany desk, staring down into the devoted eyes of Victoire Weasley and Lily Potter as his daughter and the young blonde that he'd inadvertently broken with his cock fought over said member, giving him a double blowjob as each jockeyed for the right to be the ONLY one giving him head.

Ginny was still leashed to her corner an utter mess as she shook in silence. Meanwhile Fleur was… Harry looked down behind him and chuckled as the older blonde happily tongued his ass, giving him the rim job that Ginny hadn't quite finished. Fleur was much more content in this position than his wife had been, but then Fleur was always ecstatic when she was pleasing her Master.

Harry only wished he had more than two hands, because right now he was resting them on top of the heads of Lily and Victoire as the two young witches licked up and down his shaft, stroking his prodigious member with their smooth feminine palms and constantly shooting death glares at one another around the huge girth of his length.

With Lily and Victoire worshiping his shaft, Harry found himself pondering his next move. The wizard had gotten too much of a taste for female conquest at this point. He wanted more. Harry was suddenly feeling proactive. Taking the next step meant going out and actively hunting more women down to bring into his… was this a harem? Harry blinked, his thought process grinding to a halt as he considered things.

Had he… had he stumbled into a harem? When the hell had that happened? He supposed it had started with Tonks, but that was just stress relief. And then Astoria and Narcissa, that had been more about sticking it to Draco and purebloods in general than anything else. But he had enjoyed himself, so when it came time he'd let Fleur fall into the same trap and he'd told himself he was training Victoire for his godson, but ultimately he'd known the truth, hadn't he?

Harry let out a surprised bark of laughter, causing the two young witches currently worshipping his cock to pause briefly before going back to their work. Yep, it was inescapable fact. He'd gone and created a harem without really meaning to. And he'd fucked his own daughter while debasing and humiliating his wife, so what did it matter if he went a little further with things.

Harry's mind drifted to the choice he now had to make. So very many women in his life to be brought to heel. The possibilities were endless. Grinning, Harry stroked his fingers through the hair of his daughter and the young blonde who should have been the girlfriend and eventual wife to his godson. He knew now that he couldn't resist fate. He couldn't resist his urges either. He was going to do it.

Harry Potter was on the prowl.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6!**

 **-x-X-x-**

Hermione Granger-Weasley, because like hell was she going to completely giving up her own last name for a surname like Weasley, was becoming worried. She was over at the Potter Home for the day with Ginny and Fleur as their children were off doing their own thing. The brunette witch wasn't too sure that she liked the idea of Victoire being a poor influence on Lily and her daughter Rose, but Fleur had steamrolled over her and Ginny had been oddly quiet, leaving her hanging against the domineering blonde.

And honestly, those two were acting so very strange lately. Ginny was withdrawn and recalcitrant, especially around Fleur, to the point that Hermione was beginning to wonder if the red head was sick. The Potter Matriarch would shiver whenever the part veela drew near, while Fleur seemed to have decided that the two of them were the best of friends despite their long-lasting mutual dislike of each other.

What other reason besides friendship would Fleur have for just how handsy she'd gotten with Ginny? The part veela was far more touchy-feely than she had been before. Where once she'd reserved most of her skin contact for Bill, these days she was much more open, at least with the other witches that made up their none-to-little family. Hermione had been on the receiving end of a few big hugs, but Ginny was definitely getting it the worst.

Of course, Hermione wasn't merely offended by Fleur's actions on Ginny's behalf and her behalf alone. She was also more than offended solely on her own behalf. Fleur's sudden desire to go bra-less on all occasions was causing a rift in the Weasley family all on its own and Hermione was swiftly getting fed up with it. It was bad enough, Fleur's ability to turn every male head in the room. She'd always distracted the Weasley men at family events and holiday dinners, but now she was practically riveting their attention to her.

Perhaps Hermione had a personal bone to pick with this new fashion choice of Fleur's because of the reaction her own husband had to it. While the rest of the Weasley males were simply distracted but ultimately could be drawn back to their wives with a clearing of the throat or a pinch of the thigh, Ronald was not so easily swayed. The damnable oaf she'd married turned into a drooling idiot the second he saw Fleur these days, all of the progress he'd made since their fourth year gone in an instant thanks to the simple removal of Fleur's bra.

Hermione supposed that it was a little racist and a little sexist to blame Fleur for what was clearly her own husband's hang up. The blonde could not help her part veela heritage and really, why should she have to dress according to the whims of others. If she was more comfortable without a bra, then she should be allowed to go without one. Of course, Hermione was a bit envious of that self-confidence. She wished she was the kind of woman who could just go braless for a day or even as a lifestyle choice for much longer.

Hermione was momentarily shaken from her thoughts as Lily, Rose, and Victoire walked up the stairs and right beside her. The brunette witch was currently leaning against the second floor balcony of the Potter Home, and she watched her daughter and the two other girls walk past her down the hall into what she believed was Lily's room with a frown and a furrowed brow. Rose had that same flustered glazed looked on her face that had Hermione so concerned these days.

While Fleur was letting it all hang free, Victoire seemed to be growing closer and closer to Lily and Rose and Hermione was concerned about the adverse effect it seemed to be having on her daughter. Lily and her daughter were the best of friends and always had been. Hermione was overjoyed about that, completely and utterly satisfied that her and her best friend's children got along so well.

Victoire though, had always been a bit of a wild child and Hermione didn't really think it only had to do with her veela genes, so it was NOT racist to think so. No, Victoire was just a little crazy, getting in trouble with the law, getting Harry's godson in trouble right alongside her. Hermione was happy that they were able to work it all out, but at the same time she wasn't entirely sure it was the best use of Harry's power, getting Victoire off the hook like that. Might it not have been better to let Victoire serve a bit of time in jail so she properly learned her lesson?

A surprise embrace from behind tore Hermione from her thoughts and the brunette witch let out a much undignified 'eep!' before recognizing the arms encircling her waist and realizing who it was. Letting out a sigh, a slightly blushing Hermione leaned back against her best friend's chest, even as she had to remind her body that he was nothing more than that.

Her body never did seem to listen where Harry was concerned though, even if Hermione had managed to hold herself back from jumping the wizard's bones for most of the time they'd known each other. With long practiced ease (though for some reason it seemed slightly more difficult this time) Hermione ignored her suddenly hot core and her slightly wet cunt and focused on the matter at hand.

"Harry… what's going on with our family these days? What's going on with your family?"

Harry just chuckled in her ear as his thumbs rubbed slow circles into her abdomen. The chuckle had the effect of blowing hot air all over her neck, causing a soft breath to leave Hermione's mouth as she stifled most of the gasp that threatened to escape. The beautiful brunette pressed herself back against him, pretending that she didn't feel his bulge against her ass.

"I don't know what you mean Hermione? Care to give some examples?"

Hermione whimpered but tried desperately to focus on the matter at hand. Her and Harry had been having these intimate moments for years now, but there was nothing sexual about it, Hermione was sure of that. It was just some above the clothes skinship between two completely platonic friends. Hermione had looked it up; apparently it was all the rage in places like Japan.

The busty bookworm was sure that Harry wasn't enjoying this sexually at all, which made her the freak for being so damn wet. Stamping down on her arousal, she finally managed to get her mind back on to what she was talking about before.

"W-well… Fleur and Ginny just seem so different lately. And Fleur and Victoire are spending so much time over at your home these days, aren't they? It seems like almost every time I come over I find one or the both of them lounging about the place. Victoire is spending a lot more time with Rose and Lily… I'm a little worried."

Harry's hands shifted back from her stomach to her hips and he slid them up and down in a rather soothing motion that Hermione found herself melting into all the more. Oh Merlin… it was just platonic. Hermione had to remember that, this was all just something between two best friends. It was nothing to get all hot and bothered by right?

"Worried? Victoire is a good girl Hermione, I'm sure nothing is wrong."

Of course, due to dramatic timing that was the exact moment that they both heard a subdued muffled shriek come from down the hall. Eyes wide, Hermione slid out of Harry's hands without issue, as he released her immediately. She walked down the hall, cognizant of Harry following her at a sedate pace. Coming to the room she'd seen her daughter and the two other girls enter. Suddenly hesitant, Hermione slowly reached out for the door handle, half-knowing, half-dreading what she was going to find. A small part of Hermione had a general idea of what she was going to see when she opened the door. Hermione wasn't stupid after all. She was just so deep in self-denial that when a second muffled shriek escaped the room in front of her, she thought for a second something was actually wrong and her hand immediately closed over the knob, twisting it and pushing the door in to reveal what was happening inside of the room.

The sight before her shocked the brunette witch to her core. Hermione's eyes widened dramatically as she took in the three buck naked young women inside. Lily and Victoire knelt at either end of her daughter. Rose's hands were tied behind her back and there was an O-ring gag inside of her mouth that was the cause of the subdued muffled shrieks. Victoire and Lily were supporting Rose between them, massive double sided dildos sliding back and forth between their cunts and her cunt and asshole as they DP'd the poor girl right there in front of Hermione.

The sound of the opening door didn't seem to have reached the ears of the enthusiastic girls fucking her daughter, nor had it reached her daughter either. All three young ladies were completely focused on the matter at hand, not seeing Hermione at all. The older brunette witch found herself stumbling back into Harry's arms as she tried to process the scene in front of her. Hermione didn't even notice at first how Harry was beginning to grope her breasts and rub her cunt, changing up his usual 'skinship' to something far more perverse.

"W-what are they doing Harry?! Look at them, they're r-raping her!"

Harry's hot breath ghosted across her ear again as he answered her in a deep husky tone.

"I think it looks rather beautiful Hermione. And look at her face. Rose doesn't look like she hates it."

Hermione blushed deeply at her best friend's voice; his smooth baritone had always gotten her engine revving. At the same time, she found herself studying Rose's face on Harry's instruction without even questioning it. There she found the look of a girl in ecstasy, rather than pain. Rose didn't look entirely willing, in fact she looked rather surprised at what was happening to her, but at the same time she was moaning through her O-ring gag and her face was flushed red with arousal.

Harry suddenly tweaked her nipple through her blouse, pulling Hermione away from her excessive studying of her daughter's sex face. Only now did the brunette begin to realize that Harry's hands were not where they were supposed to be, her body so tuned to his touch by this point that she hadn't even noticed until now. Squirming a little, Hermione blushed a scarlet red as she tried to continue to deride the debauchery in front of her.

"I-It's not right! They shouldn't have her tie-mmph!"

Her head was suddenly turned by a hand roughly tugging on her hair and before Hermione knew it, her line of sight with the three happily fucking girls was broken by Harry as he kissed her deeply, silencing her criticisms and melting her world away. Hermione's hands came up to grab his shirt as she kissed him back, not realizing for a moment what was happening.

As such, the brunette witch wasn't at all resistant as Harry reached past her and closed the door to Lily's Room without ever ending their lip lock. She didn't fight it as he guided her slowly down the hall to the Potter Home's Master bedroom. Once inside, clothes began to fly off and before Hermione knew it, Harry was ending the kiss and pushing her buck-naked body backwards onto the big four poster bed behind her.

The end of the kiss brought a fresh dose of reality to Hermione as she realized where she was, what she was doing, and who she was doing it with. Though the sight of Harry's massive member pointing directly at her as she looked down the slope of her body was a bit intoxicating, Hermione still tried to keep her wits about her, shaking her head back and forth and groaning.

"No, no… Harry we can't do this… this is wrong…"

"Oh, hah, hey Hermione! Fancy, mmm, seeing you here! That's right you filthy bottom bitch, oooh yessss, get deep in there!"

Eyes wide, Hermione tilted her head back to look behind her where she found Fleur sitting at the head of the bed. Though the blonde part veela was not sitting on the bed at all, rather she was sitting on another woman, who Hermione tentatively identified as Ginny despite the poor thing's entire head being buried under Fleur's curvaceous ass. Fleur ground down and continued to moan, even as she smacked at Ginny's slight chest where it quivered and heaved in front of her, the red head clearly struggling to breathe even as she was used and abused by the blonde.

Fleur didn't give her any sort of relief though, continuing to force Ginny to eat out her big fat badonkadonk while laying smacks and slaps across her entire body until it was covered in red hand prints. Ginny let out muffled cries from beneath Fleur's huge ass, squirming and struggling feebly, but all in all it seemed the blonde was getting what she wanted judging by her loud moans and happy cries.

"That's right, that's right! Work that tongue, god yes!"

Hermione was only pulled away from the train wreck of a scene when she felt the tip of something massive, hard, and throbbing press between her legs, rubbing up and down her shamefully wet pussy lips. Snapping her head back around, Hermione found her best friend getting ready to bury himself in her mewling quim. She immediately held up her hands in an attempt to ward him off.

"W-wait! Harry we can't do this! I'm married to Ron; he's my husband and your best friend! We can't do this to him!"

Harry pauses briefly and then leans over her, bringing his face within inches of her flushed features.

"Alright Hermione. I just want you to answer two questions for me, and then I'll let you go. Understood?"

There was an actual moment of hesitation as a growing part of Hermione really didn't want to let him let her go. But the other half of her, the half that knew this was wrong and couldn't be allowed to happen was still in control for the moment. Nodding frantically, she bit her lip and waited for Harry's questions.

"First… I want you to look down at my cock and tell me that Ron's is bigger. Make me believe it Hermione. Make me believe that he hasn't failed to satisfy you on every single day and every single night of your long and arduous marriage."

Hermione's eyes flickered down to that massive prick currently resting threatening against her quivering pussy lips. Whimpering, the brunette witch licked her lips to wet them and then began to speak.

"R-Ron… has a b-bigger p-penis than you Harry. H-He's satisfied m-me quite well f-for our entire m-marriage."

A moment of silence passed by, during which Harry just looked at her emotionless and Hermione was inwardly beating herself up for how unconvincing that had sounded. But then the moment was gone and Harry smiled.

"Alright. Now for the second question. Tell me you don't want this Hermione. Convince me that no part of you, no matter how small or how big, wants my cock inside of you."

Hermione immediately opened her mouth to say it. This should have been much easier than lying about her husband's dick size right? After all, she DIDN'T want Harry to fuck her, so it wasn't a lie! Except when Hermione opened her mouth to say the words, nothing came out. The brunette witch closed her mouth after a second and then opened it again, only to find the words still wouldn't come out. She was having an incredibly hard time articulating her lack of desire for Harry's massive delicious-looking shaft.

Eventually, Hermione had to just focus on the individual words. Through sheer will power, she forced each one to leave her mouth.

"I… don't… want this…"

She was literally sounding out the words as she said them, but Hermione soldiered on anyways.

"N-No… part of… me, wants y-your… c-cock inside… of meEEEEEEEE!~"

Hermione knew she didn't sound very convincing, but she still wasn't expecting Harry to just stick it in as she got to the end of her sentence. His massive member slid inside of her sopping wet cunt without any difficulty, and her surprise at his sudden thrust combined with her anticipation of this moment sent Hermione right over the edge into an involuntary orgasm.

The brunette witch came then and there from Harry's very first thrust, his cock filling parts of her cunt that Ron couldn't have ever reached in a million years with his tiny pecker. Harry was inside of her and all Hermione could do was cry out joyously, her eyes rolling back in her head and her teeth gritting together as she grabbed at the bed sheets beneath her and shook.

Her pussy juices coated Harry's already thrusting cock and made his passage deep inside of her all the easier as the massive length her longtime best friend was sporting went all the way up to the entrance of her womb before being stymied by her cervix.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…"

Hermione wanted to say more than just his name as the powerful wizard plowed her senseless right there on his bed while Fleur watched. She wanted to tell him to stop; she wanted to tell him to pull out. But if she was having trouble articulating before, now that Harry was buried deep inside of her cunt, Hermione just couldn't find the words anymore.

She moaned his name over and over again, shaking her head back and forth as she tried to deny the pleasure he was forcing on her. Meanwhile, Harry seemed almost like a starved animal in her treatment of her. He was so beastly in his movements, not at all slow or sensual or gentle. It was the way her husband tended to treat her in bed as well, rough and selfishly. Except, when Harry did it, it was somehow different. There was certainly a savage tone to his actions, but it wasn't quite as selfish.

Harry's hands moved over her naked body, eventually settling on her tits where he groped and kneaded her sensitive mammaries. Hermione moaned as Harry turned what was usually a painful and uncomfortable moment with Ron into a surprisingly pleasurable moment with him. His fingers felt like magic on her tits and he was working them in and out of her flesh in all the right places, all while pistoning into her cunt again and again.

It felt like Harry knew her body better than she did and while Hermione continued to mentally resist the overwhelming pleasure of what she was experiencing, her body had stopped struggling all together fairly quickly into the plowing. She'd melted back into the bed and all resistance had fled from her naked form as she lay under Harry with her legs spread wide and her pussy filled with his prick.

"Please Harry… please…"

He slowed down just a bit as the words left her throat. Leaning in again, Harry's hot breath washed over her bright red face as he looked her in the eyes.

"Please what Hermione? Please stop? Please… more?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, whimpering cutely. A moment later Harry just chuckled down at her and went right back to thrusting away into her cunt. The brunette witch had been unable to seal the deal, unable to get the words out. At the last moment, she'd clammed up upon fearfully realizing that she actually didn't know if she could stop her treacherous throat from begging for more like he'd just offered.

Silence had seemed like the best choice, but in the end it just meant she got the more that she secretly wanted, albeit with small shreds of her dignity still intact, at least for the moment. Harry's huge member thrust in and out of her cunt again and again and in no time at all Hermione felt another orgasm building up within her. Feeling this one coming, the brunette witch tried to hold it in, tried to keep it back. In the end she failed, only managing to make her climax all the more explosive and vocal when it finally arrived.

"H-Harry, w-wait, n-not so fast, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, I'm cummIIIIIIIIING!"

Her eyes rolled back in her head once more and Hermione's body shook and spasmed under her best friend's handsome chiseled form. Her pussy muscles clenched down sporadically around Harry's still thrusting cock, drawing a sudden grunt from him as he made sure to force his dick all the way to the entrance of her womb in one final deep thrust. It took Hermione a moment, still in the throes of her own orgasm, to realize that Harry was cumming as well. More than that, he was cumming inside of her.

The beautiful buxom brunette witch looked down in wide eyed horror at her abdomen, feeling his white hot cum painting the inside of her womb right then and there. Another climax, smaller than the first but no less shameful to Hermione, wracked her body as her treacherous form responded in a positive manner to the idea of possibly being inseminated by her best friend's no doubt virile seed.

Hermione shuddered; tears' falling from her eyes as she looked up into Harry's smiling face. She hadn't wanted this… except she had. She'd very clearly brought Harry to the brink by allowing him to engage in all that skinship. She'd been so deep in self-denial that she'd ignored his feelings for her at the same time that she was ignoring hers for him. Now, they'd gone too far to go back to the way things were.

"Harry…"

The brunette witch wasn't sure what she wanted to say to the wizard above her, but luckily she didn't have to figure that out since he overrode her in the next second, his hand curling around her throat, gripping it but not squeezing hard enough to choke her.

"Hermione… we aren't done yet. Not by a long shot."

And then his hands were on her hips and the busty brunette found herself flipped over onto her front in short order, pinned down and made to lay prone by Harry's heavy body as he sat on the backs of her legs. Harry's hands were immediately on her ass, kneading and groping the sensitive butt flesh as Hermione moaned involuntarily, looking back over her shoulder with some concern. While it was possible that Harry merely wanted to fuck her pussy again from a new position, Hermione had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to get that lucky.

A moment later when Harry plopped his still hard cock down between her ass cheeks and began to hot dog her big fat bubble butt, Hermione was fairly certain she knew exactly where he was going with this. Clawing at the sheets in front of her, Hermione bit her lower lip, trying to ignore Ginny's cunt only a foot before her eyes in favor of watching what Harry was doing with his dick and her ass.

Only, it was so difficult for the witch to ignore it when Ginny had her pussy right fucking there. Fleur was still riding the red head's face, forcing Ginny to eat out her ass, but the resistance and struggling seemed to have gone out of the 'bottom bitch' by this point. Instead, rather than squirming under Fleur, Ginny was multi-tasking, fisting her gaping cunt all while supposedly continuing to tongue the part veela's butt hole.

Fleur was letting it happen, or perhaps she just didn't know it was happening. The blonde had one hand on one of Ginny's breasts, kneading it quite roughly, while her other hand rested on her own much larger breast, her fingers digging into her mammary just as harshly. At the same time, the part veela had her head thrown back, her eyes lulled shut as she slowly undulated across Ginny's pace, almost like a snake put in a trance by a snake charmer. A continuous moan left Fleur's lips as this went on, almost mesmerizing Hermione as well.

This very perverse visual distraction right in front of her face left Hermione completely blindsided when Harry drew his messy cock back and began to work the tip of his thumb into her back door. The brunette witch had never let Ron stick it up her ass before, despite the red head asking quite frequently over the course of their marriage. This was not an experience she was used to, and finding the words to tell Harry to stop was MUCH easier than before.

"W-wait Harry! You can't fuck me back there! That's the wrong hole! Please, if you need relief, go back to using my v-vagina! O-or even my mouth! Just not there! Not my anus!"

Her best friend just chuckled and Hermione could tell that this wasn't a battle she could win. She squirmed and struggled as best she could, but Harry had her dead to rights, completely pinned down beneath him. His thumb pressed deeper into her sphincter until it abruptly popped inside of her tight back door, drawing a short shriek from Hermione's lips followed by mewling and whimpering as he worked the single digit in and out of her tight butthole.

"A-ah f-fuck Harry… dear Merlin it's so deep…"

That provoked another laugh from her longtime friend and Hermione's face went red in embarrassment as he snickered at her expense. She really didn't get the joke until he pulled his thumb out and began to push his thinner but longer index finger into her tight virgin back door. Then Hermione got why he was laughing at her, she understood what was so damn funny even as a groan escaped her lips.

His thumb was the smallest thing he was planning on shoving in her ass today and she'd barely been able to handle it. The index finger was a bit nicer, even as it went deeper, but then Harry pulled it out and shoved it in her face, pushing the digit between her lips and forcing her to clean it off. Hermione whimpered but did as was expected of her, knowing what Harry wanted even if he didn't have to say anything. She ended up lulled into a false sense of security, focused entirely on the finger he'd had in her ass and not expecting another assault despite knowing Harry had another hand… and other things.

Harry's wand tip pressed into her tight sphincter without warning and Hermione squealed around the digit she was suckling at, squirming as Harry pushed his thick eleven inch holly wood wand into her butt. He cast a silent scourgify that had Hermione tensing up as she felt the strange feeling of her best friend's magic cleaning out her bowels exceptionally well.

Then Harry worked the first few inches of his wand in and out of Hermione's ass, swirling it around and stretching her all the wider as he did so. Hermione whined out, a keening wail escaping her throat, but even as that happened she could feel the discomfort of being anally probed fading away to be replaced by a strange sensation. It took the brunette witch a while to place it, until eventually she realized her pussy was dripping down onto the bed beneath her and it wasn't just Harry's cum leaking out at this point.

She was enjoying having Harry's wand up her ass, against all odds. Hermione flushed a deeper color red in shame as she buried her face in her hands, whimpering at just how hopeless she was. Even here, even with her ass, Hermione found herself enjoying the ministrations of her best friend. Whining even louder, she ended up biting down on the bed sheets in front of her to avoid letting any of the impending moans to escape her mouth.

This proved to be a smart move for an entirely different reason though, as Harry withdrew his wand in the next moment and replaced it with the cockhead of his massive member, lubed up as it was with a mixture of his cum and her pussy juices. Hermione had only a moment to realize what was happening, barely enough time for her eyes to widen in horror, before Harry thrust inside of her ass, taking her anal virginity right there on the spot and forcing his thick girth right past her tight sphincter.

Hermione screamed loudly, but most of it was muffled by the bedding she was currently biting down on. She squealed long and hard, her legs kicking back and forth ineffectually behind Harry as he filled her with as much of his cock as he could in one go. Then he stopped for a second, focusing on kneading her plump posterior with his fingers as he allowed her to adjust to his size.

At the same time, Harry chose that moment to lean forward and murmur in her ear.

"I love you Hermione. I've always loved you. And I've wanted to fuck you like this for an awful long time. I'm happy you're finally here with me."

With her best friend's soft deep baritone voice in her ear and his cock buried in her ass, Hermione didn't as much as break as she crumbled. Hearing a declaration of love from Harry managed to destroy all the walls and all the self-denial she'd been under in one fell swoop. All this time, Hermione had lusted after the dark haired man she'd grown up with. All this time, she'd told herself that Harry didn't feel the same way, that he had a happy marriage with Ginny and three lovely children.

Hermione had settled for second best only to find out Ron wasn't even really that. She'd suffered through a loveless marriage for decades under the mistaken belief that Harry didn't see her as a woman, merely as his friend. She'd even convinced herself that his heavy petting, in hindsight a very inappropriate come on that she'd somehow ignored shockingly well, was skinship between platonic friends.

And now, the dark haired wizard just came out and said it. Harry had just told her he loved her and despite everything that had happened today and everything that was still happening around her, Hermione couldn't help reciprocating.

"I-I love you too Harry! I've always loved you!"

The words came out in a cry and Hermione immediately buried her face back in the bedding, her body feeling scalding hot from embarrassment. Said embarrassment quickly faded away though when Harry laughed happily and gave her fat ass a smack that sent it through a jiggle fit as he began to anally plow her right there on the bed. Hermione let out a muffled moan, her eyes squeezed tightly shut at first as she focused on that big hard cock burying itself over and over again inside of her squeaky clean bowels.

Harry was fucking her, had fucked her. He'd cum inside of her and now he was going to town on her ass and Hermione wasn't able to deny her own feelings anymore. She was ecstatic to be one with the powerful well-built wizard; she was beside herself with joy over finally being filled with her best friend's cock, even if it was her ass.

By this point, Hermione was moaning near constantly from the pistoning cock jackhammering down into her asshole. Lying prone like she was caused Harry to spread her ass cheeks wide so he could get himself deeper inside of her and Hermione was sure it looked rather obscene, even if she couldn't see it. She didn't care what she looked like in that moment, all she cared about was enjoying every last inch of Harry's shaft as it plunged into her over and over again.

When the orgasm came, Hermione was not surprised, nor did she try to stop it. She came with pride around Harry's dick, crying out his name and shaking as her pussy juices coated the bed beneath her, causing much of his cum to spill out of her from the force of her squirting as well. Hermione shook beneath Harry's strong hands, her eyes rolling up in her head once again and her tongue lulling out of her skull in a classic ahegao face.

When she came down from the orgasm, Harry was still going at it. He was like a machine and Hermione felt like she was going to cross-eyed from the pleasure overload he was forcing on her. Instead, she found herself focusing on the sight in front of her, the interaction that all this time had still been going on between Fleur and Ginny.

From the looks of things, the red head had cum from fisting herself a few times by this point, while Fleur was barely moving anymore, just sitting there grinding down on Ginny's face as she breathed in and out slowly, her eyes heavily lidded and her breasts jiggling nonstop rather than bouncing up and down as they had been before.

Hermione had been in denial before, but now as she stared at the scene, she saw beauty. She realized in that moment that she wouldn't be able to go back to normal after this; she wouldn't be able to go back to a life without Harry's cock. But she also wasn't going to get him all to herself. The thought was like a shock of ice water down her spine even as Harry continued to fuck her hard up the ass.

The brunette witch didn't know how many women Harry had at this point, but she couldn't imagine him being satisfied with just Ginny and Fleur, who were obviously two of his lovers. She couldn't imagine the virile stud of a man being happy with her, Ginny, and Fleur either. He would need more, hell he probably already had more. Hermione bit her lower lip as she tried to think of who it could be. Nymphadora Tonks came to mind immediately as the intelligent witch brushed the rust off her old critical thinking skills and began to puzzle things out.

After several minutes of hard thinking, interrupted intermittently by the hard anal dicking she was receiving as well as Harry's mouth nibbling on her ear and then suckling at her neck, Hermione thought she had it figured out. At the very least, Harry was probably fucking three married women behind their husbands' backs and at least two widows as well. It was honestly pretty simple once she connected the dots and put the clues together.

She and Fleur were two, while Ginny didn't really count since she was married to Harry to begin with. After that, Nymphadora Tonks was almost a shoe in for one of Harry's fuck toys. The woman had basically become the defacto secretary for the Head Auror after Harry had abolished the position. At the time, Harry had confided in Hermione that his superiors were trying to get Tonks fired and so he'd made the metamorphmagus indispensable in the only way he knew how.

But if she assumed that Harry and Tonks were in a clandestine sexual relationship, a dozen encounters over the years suddenly made sense, a dozen small things Hermione wasn't meant to see that she had seen, only to put it out of her mind, convincing herself that she hadn't actually witnessed what she thought she had.

After Tonks it was the Malfoy women undoubtedly. Astoria was an easy one as even Hermione had heard about the Lady Malfoy's outburst at the Auror Office. The fact that Harry had gone out of his way to make sure Draco was imprisoned at a lesser prison rather than Azkaban with the Dementors after Astoria's little outburst proved that they'd come to an agreement, an arrangement. There was only one way Hermione could see Astoria successfully convincing Harry of anything…

Biting her lower lip as mental images began to fill her head of what that must have looked like, all while the presence of Harry's thrusting cock in her ass continued to make its presence known, Hermione threw her thoughts to the older Lady Malfoy instead. The old witch was still quite beautiful for age, a product of their slower aging process. Hermione's evidence of Narcissa's lewd corruption was admittedly a bit less solid, but she would still stand by her thoughts regardless. All she'd seen was the older woman happy at a ministry function. It was the first time she'd seen the beautiful Lady Malfoy smiling since the death of her husband.

Harry had been at that function. He'd-

"What are you thinking about Hermione?"

Harry's hand was suddenly in her hair, pulling her head back off the bed as he kissed along her neck, pulling her from her thoughts and focusing her attention fully back on him and his cock currently buried in her ass. Only now did Hermione realize not only had Harry stopped fucking her ass, he'd been letting her hump her hips back towards his cock unconsciously for the past couple minutes as she thought everything out.

Blushing furiously in embarrassment, Hermione averted her gaze even as she answered him.

"J-Just thinking about your harem Harry… Think I've got it figured out now."

His grip in her hair tightened, but he sounded more amused than angry when he spoke again, a simple question.

"Oh?"

Nodding as best as she could, Hermione kept her eyes down as she ran through the list.

"I-It's me… Fleur, Tonks, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy, and I guess Ginny as well. At least anyways, I feel like there's more than that but I can't think of anyone else."

She gained confidence as she spoke, losing the stammer and the stutter. Hermione had always enjoyed explaining how she'd come to a conclusion on something. Harry was silent for a moment and then chuckled, nuzzling her hair and beginning to fuck her ass again, slow languid thrusts that made her whine for more.

"You're mostly right. All of those names are correct, and there are a few more… with plans for some new acquisitions coming up. But I notice you put yourself on the list Hermione. You put yourself at the start of the list for my… 'harem'."

Hermione blushed deeply and glanced down at that, once again embarrassed. Then Fleur's quiet voice suddenly startled her from her thoughts.

"Master…"

Glancing up, Hermione frowned as she looked at the other woman, who was staring back at her with heavily lidded eyes and a devious smile on her face.

"You have to call him Master Hermione. Or he won't fuck you for real."

Harry paused his movement at Fleur's words, but didn't say a word. Hermione found herself frozen in stupefaction. This wasn't 'for real'?! The brunette witch was both intrigued and terrified of just what the hell 'for real' was supposed to be. In the end though, she couldn't help herself. Her treacherous mouth took over for her when her brain wouldn't give the orders and before she knew it, she was saying the word as she looked back over her shoulder at Harry with big doe eyes.

"Please Master… fuck me for real?"

A change came over Harry's face and his hand in her hair clenched into a fist, the other one coming down to grab her hip. Before Hermione knew it, she was getting the ass fucking of her life, his cock plowing in and out of her at a speed she'd not experienced from him yet and certainly never experienced from anyone else. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she came explosively within seconds.

From there, it didn't stop. Harry fucked her long and hard, filled her ass with cum, and then forced her back onto her back and filled her womb with another load for good measure. Hermione was used and abused, her holes fucked what felt like countless times until she was half-delirious from the pleasure and completely exhausted from the marathon sex that Fleur had tricked her into initiating.

It was a barely conscious blissed out Hermione that lay back on the bed hours later when something different finally happened. She was resting back on a pile of pillows with Ginny resting under her ass; begrudgingly slurping Harry's cum out of her butt, while Fleur knelt betwixt her thighs and ate his seed out of her cunt. Hermione had already cum on the blonde part veela's face twice and could feel a third one fast approaching when the door to the Master Bedroom suddenly swung open.

Fleur and Ginny stayed focused on what they were doing, but Hermione and Harry's eyes moved to the doorway as Victoire and Lily walked into the room with Rose still between them. They were walking in a very silly manner in order to keep the red head pinned between them, their huge double sided dildos still sliding in and out of their cunts and both her cunt and ass. Rose still had the O-ring gag in her mouth, but at this point she looked a lot like Hermione felt, completely and utterly fucked, while still a little confused at just how she'd gotten in this state.

Despite her new status as just another one of Harry's cock sleeves, Hermione still found herself feeling a bit of motherly concern for her beloved daughter. With the last bit of sanity left to her, the brunette looked to where Harry was smiling at the sight and pleaded with him.

"H-Harry… please, no. Spare my daughter. Spare Rose. S-she deserves better than me. She deserves a normal life."

She was pinned down by Fleur and held in place by Ginny, so Hermione couldn't do much more than squirm in place as Harry got off the bed, standing up and walking over to the three young women at a languid pace. Hermione watched with wide eyes as he curled his hands on Victoire's blonde locks and his own daughter's red hair at the same time, pulling them in one after the other for deep searing kisses.

It was only then that Hermione realized who it was she'd been missing from Harry's harem. Her mind had put up one final block, one final wall of self-denial as she'd refused to accept that her best friend had taken Fleur's daughter and his own and turned them into two more of his loyal sex pets. She'd had it all right in front of her and she'd willfully ignored it, assuming that Victoire, Lily, and Rose's activities were separate from what Harry was doing to her.

After kissing the two young women DPing her daughter between them, Harry cradled Rose's face in his hand and kissed her on her gagged lips, his tongue pushing past the O-ring and into her mouth for a long moment before he eventually pulled away, leaving Rose looking even more dazed and glazed over then before. Harry turned back to her at that point and Hermione watched with wide eyes as he walked over to the bed and crawled on, leaning down beside her head and brushing her hair lovingly out of her face.

He smiled down at her kindly and spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"I can't do that Hermione. Your daughter has earned this through her own actions. Did you think my Lily was like this because I made her this way? She came to me already well-versed in the carnal delights, with her own mother collared and on a leash she held in her own hands. Do you know where she learned all of that? From your daughter. Rose isn't the sweet innocent flower you wish she was, not even in the slightest."

Hermione shuddered as the truth of Harry's words washed over her. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to even look her daughter in the eye. Harry's voice drifted to her ear regardless, a promise on his lips.

"I'll teach her everything I know Hermione. I'm going to educate her on just what being with a man is like. And when I'm done with her, I'll be more than happy to let her go if that's what she wants."

Harry pulled back from her and the next thing Hermione heard was the snap of fingers. Opening her eyes, the brunette witch watched as Lily and Victoire carried Rose over to the bed. At the same time, Fleur chose that moment to nibble down on her clit and Hermione was sent right over the edge into an orgasm that could be rightly called the straw that broke the camel's back.

She came hard, climaxing all over Fleur's face and beginning to black out from sheer exhaustion. The last thing Hermione saw before passing into the realm of unconsciousness was her daughter, covered in a sheen of sweat and tied up with a gag in her mouth being tossed on top of her waiting, grinning best friend. Rose squirmed on Harry's chest, but in that last half a second before Hermione fell unconscious she couldn't have said whether Rose was struggling to escape or needily grinding down on Harry to beg for relief.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7!**

 **-x-X-x-**

Rose Granger-Weasley really wasn't sure about this. Fooling around with Lily Luna Potter was one thing. They were the same age as well as lifelong childhood friends. It had made sense for them to experiment a little with one another and that had led into a bit of a relationship between the two of them. They weren't romantically involved, but they were definitely more than friends.

Still, Lily had been acting a bit differently late. More than that though, this was…

"Lily, are you sure about this?"

The young woman looked to her crimson haired friend with some trepidation. She was completely naked, knelt down in the middle of Lily's bed as she bit her lower lip and wiggled in the bindings around her wrists and arms, which were secured quite tightly behind her back. She could barely even move them with how well Lily had tied her up. It surprised Rose a little bit, that her friend would have this sort of experience with bondage.

Now Lily was holding up a large O-ring gag and Rose really didn't know if she was on board with that. She looked at the gag warily, before glancing towards her friend again. Lily smiled and nodded.

"It's going to be fun Rose, you'll see. Come on and give it a try."

Ugh, well how could she say not to that? Lily was literally throwing her own words back in her face at her. That was exactly what Rose had said when she'd pulled her friend into kissing, then scissoring, then sixty nining. When Lily put it that way, Rose really wasn't allowed to say no when the Potter girl had said yes to everything now was she?

Nodding hesitantly, Rose watched as Lily's smile morphed into a wide grin and the other girl slowly moved forward with the O-ring gag outstretched in her hands. Still not too sure about this at all, Rose opened her mouth wide nonetheless, allowing Lily to fit the gag into place under her teeth. There was a small tinge of discomfort from just how wide the O-ring stretched her jaw, but it wasn't unbearable and so Rose simply lived with it, even as Lily pulled up her red hair and tied the thing into place behind her head quite tightly.

A grunt left Rose's mouth as Lily made sure to pull on the strap a bit more than was probably necessary. When her friend finally pulled back, there was a mischievous grin on her face that worried Rose to no end. But Lily just started touching her now that Rose was completely at her mercy, her hands ghosting along Rose's naked form and lightly sliding over the slope of her breasts and down her sides.

Rose had already been quite flustered and maybe just a bit aroused beforehand, but now that Lily was teasing her, all that the Weasley girl could do was moan through the gag, her tongue wiggling in the open space that the O-ring was forcing her to make. Lily just giggled at Rose's reaction and the red head couldn't help thinking that she'd made a monster of her crimson haired friend. All Rose had wanted to do was having a little mutual satisfaction between the two of them. A way to blow off steam until they both found a boy they liked and could settle down.

Lily was taking things too far with this, but Rose just didn't have it in her to say no. And if she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying this just as much as her friend seemed to be. When Lily finally pulled away from her, Rose couldn't quite stifle her whine of protest even, thanks to the large ring in her jaw keeping her from closing her lips. In response to her incomprehensible noise, Lily just winked and pulled back some more, sliding off the bed entirely and leaving Rose kneeling in the center, naked and alone.

The Potter girl never did leave her line of sight though thankfully, allowing Rose to track her with grey-blue eyes as Lily moved across the room towards her closet, throwing it open and stretching her own naked delicious form out in order to stand on her tip toes so she could reach the top shelf. Rose couldn't help getting a bit more aroused as she stared at Lily's perky posterior and long legs, her tongue ghosting around in her wide open mouth as she subconsciously tried to lick her lips and failed.

However, when Lily made a noise of triumph and came down from her tip toes with whatever it was she was aiming to find on that top shelf, Rose lost the view of her friend's backside in favor of a view of her front… and what exactly she was now holding in her hands. The Weasley girl's eyes widened dramatically as she took in the massive pink dildo in her friend's hands. Rose immediately began to vehemently protest as best as she was able, shaking her head back and forth and trying her best to vocalize a no without being able to fully press her tongue to the roof of her stretched open mouth.

"Nnghh! Auugghh!"

Lily just giggled again and held the large sex toy up in both her hands like a trophy for Rose to look at.

"Don't freak out so much Rose. It's a doubled sided dildo. Only half of it goes into you. The other half is for little ole me and you don't see me sweating it do you?"

Stopping her struggling for a brief second, Rose actually looked long and hard at the huge pink dildo in Lily's hands and saw that the other girl was actually right. She could see the spot in the middle where there was a thickened band to denote where their pussies were supposed to meet as they both fucked themselves on the dildo. Blushing deeply, Rose bowed her head and mumbled out a barely recognizable apology.

"It's okay; I know this is new for you, so apology accepted. Now, up on your knees a bit more so I can get into position."

Still embarrassed at her negative reaction, Rose did as Lily said without thinking, rising up so that she wasn't sitting on her knees on the bed but rather kneeling, her upper legs completely straight as Lily climbed back on and moved to the head of the bed. Rose turned to follow her movements and watched as the Potter girl licked her lips and began to stuff the huge double sided dildo between her legs. It was a testament to how wet Lily was that the thing went in so easily, inch after inch of the massive pink sex toy disappearing inside of her friend as Rose watched.

Then, once the crimson haired girl had her half inside of her, she gestured Rose forward. Staring at the massive half that was still meant for her, Rose shuffled herself towards her impending doom all the same, feelings of trepidation and anticipation warring inside of the red head. At Lily's direction, Rose pulled herself over the other girl's body, being the cowgirl to Lily's well hung bull as she positioned herself right over the tip of the massive pink dildo.

Lily grinned as she grabbed hold of Rose's hips and before the Weasley girl knew it, she was taking the other side of the dildo into her as her friend forced her body down onto the thing inch by inch. In the end, Rose just gave in, letting Lily do as she liked and closing her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the pleasure over the discomfort. This wasn't all that hard given that the pleasure soon completely encompassed the discomfort, but for a brief second it was not a fun experience at all.

That brief second passed and then Rose was moaning all over again as she found herself bouncing up and down on her half of the double sided dildo. Lily grinded back at her, humping up into the air with all her strength and moaning just as happily as Rose was. The two best friends enjoyed the sex toy and each other's company for several long minutes and Rose was just beginning to think that this whole bondage-gagged thing wasn't all that bad. Giving up control to Lily had been slightly scary, but in the end it really was working out for the best from what she could see.

All of that changed in an instant after what happened next. Lily's hands left Rose's hips for a moment and she tugged insistently on the red head's nipples. Able to get the hint, Rose leaned forward at Lily's constant urging, her moans abruptly cut off when their lips finally met. Lily was quick to dominate the kiss and Rose was quick to let her, even as the Potter girl continued to pull and tug on Rose's nipples. It felt good to let Lily take control and to relinquish it herself. It felt good to have the crimson haired young woman playing with her nipples and kissing her mouth while at the same time spreading her ass cheeks wide to tongue her virgin ass.

It… wait a second. It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped onto Rose's head. She tensed up, freezing with her eyes wide as she realized that there were too many hands currently on her body for it to all be Lily. To be exact, there was an extra pair of hands and an extra tongue currently going to town on her ass while Lily continued to play with her tits and fuck her with the large double sided dildo.

Twisting her neck around, Rose Granger-Weasley looked back behind her just in time to catch Victoire Weasley's grinning face as her cousin pulled back briefly from her ass and smirked up at her wickedly.

"Finally caught on? Mm, you've got a nice virgin butthole. I wonder if your mom's is similar at all. I'll have to give it a try once Harry is done breaking her in."

Then she stuck her index finger in her mouth and lathered it up with her saliva before abruptly sticking it right into Rose's slightly loosened ass. Not nearly loosened enough though as Rose found herself squealing through her O-ring gag, her body squirming to try and get away from the probing finger up her butt and failing utterly, skewered as she was on Lily's double sided dildo.

The assault continues from there even as Rose does her best to struggle. There's just no way for her to get out from between the two girls with her arms tied behind her back and a large pink sex toy shoved up her cunt connecting her to the one beneath her. Meanwhile Victoire was just going to town on her ass with that finger, thrusting it in and out rather viciously as tears began to fall from Rose's eyes.

"Finally decided to join the party Victoire? I hope you don't think my father rewards tardiness. He'll definitely see fit to fuck me first when I bring him my lovely little friend once he's done with her mother."

Rose's eyes widened dramatically at the revelation that had fallen from Lily's lips and she made a confused noise of protest even as Victoire smacked her big bubble butt with an open palm and answered the Potter girl's challenge.

"Don't be ridiculous. Master will reward me first, when he finds out how ready this slutty virgin's asshole is for him. I'm going to get it all ready and when he fucks her up the butt, he'll undoubtedly be so pleased that I get the first fucking once he's done with her mother AND her. Besides, this will make the third red head. You aren't nearly as special as you might think anymore, Lily dear."

At this point Rose had her eyes squeezed shut as tears continued to leak from them. She was trying to ignore everything that was happening around her and to her, but that was rather difficult considering the circumstances. She couldn't ignore the way that Lily was mauling her tits after all, nor could she ignore the way that Victoire was fingering her ass with one hand and spanking her butt cheeks red with the other. And who could possibly forget the massive pink dildo currently stuffed up her cunt? Rose certainly couldn't, as she none-to-silently went through another unwanted orgasm thanks to the huge sex toy and Victoire and Lily's ministrations.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm his daughter, you're just a veela. Not even a real one either, you're a full eighth. And did you forget that he has just as many blondes to play with at this point as he does red heads? It won't come down to hair color you silly little tart; it'll come down to connection. And when it comes to the bond between a perverted daughter and her loving big dicked daddy, I've got you beat a thousand fold."

Rose truly didn't know what was going on here. How was this happening to her? Why would Lily do this? What was all of this shit about her dad and Rose's mom? Was Lily fucking her father?! Was Victoire fucking Lily's father? Was HERMIONE?! Rose's head was a mess, a massive migraine on top of everything else leaving her sort of out of it as the two girls continued to fuck her senseless between them. After Lily's last biting remark, Victoire had fallen silent, almost sullenly so. Lily seemed to notice too because after a moment she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on now, don't pout cousin. Look, we'll share Rose together now and we'll share my dad when he inevitably rewards us for bringing her to him. Go over to my closet and check the top shelf for something fun to use on our little sandwich filling yeah?"

The finger left Rose's ass a second later and the red head let out a sigh of relief as Victoire's presence disappeared from behind her, her weight leaving the bed. It was just her and Lily for the moment and even with her best friend's betrayal, Rose's fevered mind couldn't help being a bit relieved at this change in circumstance. That is, until her thoughts caught up with exactly what Lily had just said to Victoire and she processed the meaning of the crimson haired girl's words.

It was too late by that point though. Just as Rose realized that Lily had sent Victoire off to get another sex toy, the blonde part veela returned and before Rose could do anything but look behind her and widen her eyes at the sight of the massive purple doubled sided twin to Lily's pink monstrosity, Victoire was moving forward and forcing the lubed up toy into Rose's quivering butthole.

Rose shrieked as the blonde witch slammed it home without any ounce of foreplay, forcing Rose's ass to accommodate several inches of sex toy in the span of a couple seconds. The Weasley girl sobbed uselessly as she was held pinned between the two girls, each of them thrusting in and out of her over and over again from both ends as they DP'd her right there on Lily's bed. Rose moaned out through her O-ring gag, shaking her head back and forth. She didn't want this; she didn't want any of this. The red head wished she wasn't enjoying it so damn much, but already the pain in her poor virgin ass was fading away even as Victoire kept up the pace of her thrusts.

Already, Rose was beginning to feel pleasure from the harsh butt pounding she was receiving. Lily came up off the bed quite suddenly and Rose found herself truly sandwiched between the two girls as they pinned her tied up form in place. Lily's tits rubbed against Rose's and Victoire's rubbed against her back as her lustful beautiful assailants leaned around her in order to kiss one another.

It was around this time that the door to Lily's room swung open, unbeknownst to any of the three girls on the bed. Hermione stood in the doorway staring at the sight before her, while Harry stood behind her, reaching out and molesting her as she stepped back into his chest. But Rose wasn't looking, instead she was staring up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes, her ears filled with the sounds of her own moaning and whining and whimpering even as Victoire and Lily made their own enjoyment of her ongoing double penetration known quite vocally.

Hermione and Harry soon disappeared out of sight, the door closing behind them without any of the girls noticing. Not that there was anything Rose could have done besides despair further at the sight of her already flushed and disheveled mother being manhandled by the Head Auror himself, the very man that Lily and Victoire had already talked about passing her off to for a reward.

Who was she going to go to after this? Who could she possibly report her rape to, if the Head Auror himself was going to participate? These thoughts flitted through Rose's head even as she was fucked senseless in both ends by two girls she'd grown up with, two girls who she shared blood with. In the end, the situation seemed so totally hopeless to Rose. She began to simply give into the pleasure and the sensation that Lily and Victoire were forcing on her.

Slowly but surely, orgasm after orgasm, Rose was brought to the brink and sent right over, her mind cracking and leaving her seeing white as she half passed out from the sheer pleasure overload. At that point, the red haired Weasley girl was reduced to not much more than a ragdoll, her limp form held up between Victoire and Lily as they thrust their double sided dildos deep inside of her poor holes over and over again.

It wasn't until both of them stopped and Lily spoke up that Rose actually bothered to pay attention to something besides the pleasure of being savagely fucked senseless. Blinking stupidly, the poor girl looked up through bleary eyes at Lily's wicked smile and made an inquisitive sound through the large O-ring gag in her mouth.

"Nnuagh?"

By this point, quite a lot of drool had left Rose's lips, but she was only just now noticing it with the absence of all other sensations leaving the sticking feeling of her front half being covered in her own slobber at the forefront of her mind. Lily just grinned wider at Rose's confused sound and repeated what she'd said.

"Sorry, did you just wake up Rose? I said that it's time for your initiation. Time for you to get fucked hard by daddy. You should be excited, the first time he takes you is ALWAYS the best."

The words shocked her back to full awareness, as did the sudden movement as Victoire and Lily crawled off the bed with her still pinned between them. Rose's eyes went wide and she whipped her head back and forth, getting her hair in an annoyed Victoire's face but not managing to do much beyond that as the blonde part veela pinched her ass in retaliation. Her cousins moved her towards the door of Lily's room at a rather sedate pace that still caused the massive double ended dildos inside of her back door and her cunt to jostle around and hit new spots inside of her.

Rose did her best to protest and struggle, but quickly realized yet again that there was no point. By the time they reached the master bedroom and threw open the door, the fight had once again gone out of Rose Granger-Weasley. That didn't stop her from being horrified at the sight before her though, as she looked at what was happening on the huge four poster bed in the center of the room. Rose's worst fears were realized as she beheld her mother, laid out on the pillows, Fleur Weasley's mouth on her cunt and Ginny Potter's head beneath her ass.

Hermione looked absolutely out of her mind with pleasure, a fucked silly look on her face that only began to fade away when she looked towards the door and saw her and her cousins there. Several emotions flitted across Hermione's face before Rose's mom eventually settled on concern, her brow furrowed. Then she looked away from Rose to where the man himself, Harry James Potter, stood watching the two of them. Rose listened, whimpering as Victoire and Lily continued to jostle her, as her mother pleaded with Harry.

"H-Harry… please, no. Spare my daughter. Spare Rose. S-she deserves better than me. She deserves a normal life."

Hearing her mother beg like that sent a shudder through Rose's form completely separate from the sensations Victoire and Lily were currently forcing on her. Hermione had always been the strongest woman in Rose's life, a force in and of herself. Seeing the older witch reduced to this made Rose's heart sink, even as Harry responded to Hermione's plea by sliding off the bed and walking over to her, Lily, and Victoire.

Rose hunched in on herself as best she could, flinching as the Uncle she'd looked up to all her life kissed Lily and then Victoire quite deeply. There was lots of tongue involved judging by the assault on Rose's ears, but when he was done with them, he turned to her. Before she knew what was happening, the Weasley girl's face was being cradled in gentle yet firm masculine hands and Harry's mouth was on hers, pressed up against her stretched lips, the O-ring gag still spreading her jaw open.

One would think that the gag would prevent Rose from even remotely enjoying the kiss being forced upon her by her Uncle, but somehow it didn't. Somehow, she found herself leaning into the kiss as best she could, something that was made quite obvious when Harry pulled back and left her leaning forward with a satisfied smile on his face. Rose felt dazed and confused, but that didn't stop her from watching Harry's toned backside as the older wizard turned around and walked back over to the bed where her mother was pinned between Fleur Weasley and Ginny Potter's mouths.

As Victoire and Lily carried her closer to the bed, Rose was able to hear every word out of Harry's mouth even as he spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"I can't do that Hermione. Your daughter has earned this through her own actions. Did you think my Lily was like this because I made her this way? She came to me already well-versed in the carnal delights, with her own mother collared and on a leash she held in her own hands. Do you know where she learned all of that? From your daughter. Rose isn't the sweet innocent flower you wish she was, not even in the slightest."

Rose wanted to protest that as she watched her mother shudder at the revelation. Sure, Rose had drawn Lily into a sexual relationship. Sure, the two had experimented together these last couple years and maybe they'd gone pretty far past experimentation, but all that happened was some licking and fingering and scissoring. This bondage stuff was all Lily.

Unfortunately, she couldn't very well clear her name with an O-ring gag in her mouth. There wasn't much Rose could do but moan out her denial as she watched her mother squeeze her eyes shut, unable to even look at her. Then, Uncle Harry went for the death blow.

"I'll teach her everything I know Hermione. I'm going to educate her on just what being with a man is like. And when I'm done with her, I'll be more than happy to let her go if that's what she wants."

He leaned back away from Hermione's face and snapped his fingers. Lily and Victoire immediately began to move Rose even closer to the bed, closer to Harry. But Rose only had eyes for her mother, watching in horror as Fleur did something with her teeth that caused Hermione's eyes to shoot wide open, the witch climaxing so hard that she convulsed with pleasure, beginning to pass out right on the spot.

Then, Rose was tossed down onto her Uncle's broad muscular chest. The abrupt absence of the two double sided dildos that had been inside of her holes all this time made her squeal through the O-ring gag and she squirmed even as Harry's arms closed around her body. His hands moved over her naked form and Rose felt helpless even as he began to touch her overly sensitive flesh in all the right places.

A moan left her stretched open mouth as Harry dug two fingers into both her cunt and ass right there on the spot, pistoning them in and out of her and causing her to squirm even more. But Rose could not get away. Around her with Hermione completely passed out, Victoire and Lily had taken their respective mothers in hand and were now riding their faces. Fleur and Ginny lay there and simply took it and Rose's mind couldn't really handle seeing the older witches she'd been told respect all her life in such disgraceful positions. The world didn't make sense anymore.

"That's right sweetheart, let it all out. You're close aren't you? Go on, cum for Uncle Harry."

A low whine left Rose's throat even as she shook her head, trying to deny his words. But in the end, that was impossible because he was right, she was close. Ever since Victoire and Lily had begun to carry her from Lily's room to here, Rose had been on the edge of cumming, but not quite there. This latest orgasm was proving to be elusive… until now. Now, with her Uncle pistoning two fingers in and out of her holes and his thick throbbing prick rubbing between her thighs, Rose was left to fall right over the edge.

The red head screamed this time as she came, her eyes wide as her sweat-covered young body shook and spasmed atop Harry's chest. Her pussy juices coated his hands and his abdomen, but Harry just chuckled and pulled his fingers from her holes as he nuzzled her neck.

"Very good Rose. Very good. Now, lick them clean."

It wasn't like she had much choice as Harry stuck two of his messy digits into her open mouth at a time. Still, she was feeling a bit resigned by this point, so she used her tongue to lick off her own pussy juices all the same. Once she was done cleaning off her Uncle's hands, he slid them both to the edge of the bed and let her fall to the floor on her knees. His grip on her hair kept her in place, but Rose wasn't about to try to run anyways, not as she was. The thought from earlier came to mind again. Who the hell would she run to even if she could get away?

And so, as Harry turned her to face his cock, Rose stared down the barrel of the gun so to speak, going a little cross eyed in the process as she swallowed thickly. Harry had both hands in her hair by this point, and there wasn't much Rose could do besides try to twist her head away as her Uncle slowly pressed forward with his cock, fitting the tip of his member between her spread lips and through the O-ring gag.

Rose let out a muffled resigned moan around his girth as more and more of Harry's hard shaft slid into her mouth. For a little while, the older wizard seemed content to just slide in and out of her forced open face hole like that, but Rose was ever cognizant of the rest of his shaft still outside of her gaping maw. Harry was only about to fit about four inches of his length into her mouth before he hit the back of her throat. But while Rose may never have sucked on a dick before (she'd never even seen a man naked before today), she knew enough to understand that cock sucking didn't stop at the mouth. It could go further.

Looking up into her Uncle's beautiful green eyes as he smiled down at her, Rose could see a promise in his gaze. He seemed to see something in her eyes as well, because his smile widened a fraction and then turned slightly wicked as he tightened his grip on her hair.

"Ready sweetheart? I suppose it doesn't matter one way or the other, does it?"

And then Rose's eyes widened and she was staring cross eyed again as the cock between her lips went straight down the back of her throat without any further warning than that. Harry pistoned in and out of her throat and Rose could do nothing but gag and choke on it.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Her own uncle was face fucking her, forcing her to deep throat his entire cock. Tears began to fell from Rose's eyes again, staining her scarlet cheeks even as drool and slobber galore fell from her mouth to her chin, covering her young tits in even more of her saliva. The worst part though, as Harry continued to thrust in and out of her mouth, straight down her esophagus, was that Rose was beginning to enjoy it.

Why? Why was she enjoying being sexually assaulted by her Uncle? She didn't want this anymore than she wanted Victoire and Lily to do what they did, so why did she long for her arms to be untied, not so she could run away, but so that she could reach down between her legs and finger herself? Rose let out another muffled moan around Harry's cock, her tongue sliding along the bottom of the wizard's length completely voluntarily.

Rose couldn't breathe, and yet here she was, growing wetter and wetter from the way he was choking her on his shaft. Whenever the black began to encroach at the corners of her eyes, whenever Harry had her nose buried in his crotch for too long, he would inevitably find the right moment to pull back entirely, giving her a precious second or two to breathe before he was right back to throat fucking her as hard as he could.

Yet she couldn't get enough of it and though she wasn't able to bring herself to climax in the process of being brutally face fucked, she still tried to swallow every last drop of her Uncle's cum when he finally released down her throat. Rose failed of course, this being the first dick she'd ever had and the first cum load she'd ever dealt with. The young red head choked on his cum in the same way she'd just been choking on his cock and Harry's white hot seed exploded out of her nostrils and the corners of her mouth, dribbling down her chin right alongside her drool as she swallowed the best she could.

It tasted salty, yet at the same time delicious. Rose hadn't been expecting that and even as Harry pulled out of her mouth, the Weasley girl found herself bemoaning her bound and gagged state for an entirely new reason this time, as she looked down at her chest and stomach and all the tasty cum there, unable to reach it with her jaw stretched open and her arms restrained behind her back.

A dejected moan left Rose's throat before she could try to hold it back, but if Harry noticed he didn't care. He was too busy pulling her to her feet as he stood as well. Before Rose knew it, she was in her Uncle's arms. Not bridal style though, no, such a position would have been too kind. Harry hooked his forearms under her legs and spread them wide as he carried her over to the part of the bed where Hermione lay, completely knocked out and fucked senseless.

Rose found a second wind as she saw this, squirming and struggling anew as she tried ineffectually to get away once more and failed utterly. Groaning, Rose shook her head back and forth even as Harry pressed the tip of his prick up under her, running his bellend against her pussy lips almost teasingly. He was going to thrust inside her at any moment though and Rose knew it, the anticipation building and building until finally he just did it, his throbbing hard shaft filling her young cunt inch by inch.

They said knowing was half the battle, but in that moment Rose would have liked to find out who 'they' were that said that, and shove a couple double sided dildos up their holes to see how they liked it. Knowing her Uncle was about to take her first time with a man away from her did not help her at all. He thrust inside of her and no matter how prepared she might have hoped to be, there was no way to prepare for something like this.

Not even Lily and Victoire's double penetration of her holes for over an hour could have prepared her for Harry's cock. Was this what all sex with men felt like? Or was it just the Potter Lord's particular brand of it that had driven all of the intelligent proud women around her wild and was currently in the process of doing the same to Rose?

The latter seemed more likely. The intelligent young witch considered things, even as Harry finished filling her pussy with his cock and slowly began to pull back out, ostensibly to do it all over again. Somehow, Harry Potter had taken pretty much all of the female authority figures in her life and turned them into sex-addled bimbos. At the same time, he'd turned all of the male authority figures in her life besides him into cucks.

Was it any wonder then that she was struggling to see anyone, man or woman, that she could turn to once this was over? Her Uncle was not only the Head Auror, the highest law enforcement position in all of Magical Britain, he was also the strongest wizard she knew. If Harry decided he wanted a harem of beauties of all ages to slake his lusts on, he would get it. From the looks of things, that's exactly what was happening here.

A moan left Rose's throat and her thoughts were momentarily derailed by a violent orgasm, her pussy juices practically exploding out of her as she came all over her mother's unconscious form. Hermione's face and tits were left splattered with Rose's juices as the red head whimpered at the sight of what she'd done, what Harry had forced her to do. She'd already been dripping all over Hermione's abdomen before now, but the young witch could tell that Harry wouldn't stop until he'd forced her to cover her mother in her satisfaction, a very clear indication of her falling to his massive cock.

Pulling her thoughts back together even as Rose felt herself building towards another explosive climax, the red head tried to think of a reason to keep fighting back, to keep resisting. She tried to find a logical and rational method through which she could save herself once all was said and done. It was what her mother had always taught her to do above all else. Hermione had told her that wizards and witches were lacking in one major area and that if Rose could just keep that in mind, she would excel above all others.

Her mother had been talking about common sense, but all her common sense was currently telling her was that there was no point in resisting anymore. Hell, even her mother had given in. The older witch hadn't bothered trying to fight back when Rose had been brought into the room. Hermione hadn't struggled or attempted to use her magic to save her. She hadn't even managed to get out some of the harsh biting language that Rose knew she was capable of.

Instead, the already broken woman had begged Harry to spare her. And when he'd said no, what had her mother done? She'd climaxed so hard that she'd passed out. Hermione had failed her and if her mother, a stalwart bastion of common sense could not be trusted to resist Harry's advances, how could she? It was solid reasoning, at least to Rose's feverish mind as she came again around Harry's shaft, her pussy juices once more spraying all over Hermione's naked body.

Squealing through her O-ring Gag, Rose clenched down around Harry's cock hard and was rewarded by his release as he filled her pussy with his cum, painting her womb white with hot sticky seed. Rose could feel it, and she found that she liked it, the sensation of being so stuffed with Harry's seed and cock. Except, as she squirmed around on his dick, expecting it to finally begin to soften, the thick hard member defied all of her expectations, staying hard inside of her.

Harry's lips suddenly ghosted across her ear and she heard him murmur.

"One last hole sweetheart. Ready or not, here I come…"

Rose barely had time to widen her eyes in horror before Harry had pulled out of her cunt and used her spread legs to give himself easy access to her asshole. A loud shriek left Rose's throat as her back door, which had tightened up a fair bit in the time since he'd had his fingers in there, was forcibly spread open again around his massive member. The squirming red head followed up her shriek with incomprehensible squealing as Harry got right to work at plowing her poor ass.

As of now, that meant he'd been her first man in all three of her holes. The thought caused another fracture in Rose's already fractured psyche and even as Harry fucked her butt, Rose began to feel strange. Victoire's huge purple dildo had done its work in preparing her for this moment and the discomfort that came from once more being anally penetrated with only cum and pussy juices as lube faded away in what felt like seconds to be replaced by something else entirely.

After a while, Rose realized she was once again feeling pleasure, sheer unadulterated ecstasy from having her Uncle's cock right up her ass. Her jaw tried to clench down around the O-ring and her eyes rolled around in her head as the wizard bounced her up and down on his shaft again and again and again, moving faster every time. Her large posterior, inherited from her passed out mother, smacked against Harry's crotch repeatedly, until Rose was sure that her ass cheeks were as red as her face by this point.

The young witch moaned wantonly through her O-ring gag. Harry's cock felt amazing in her ass, better than she could have ever imagined. The red head understood now why Hermione had wanted her Uncle to spare her. She understood that Harry hadn't lied when he said he'd teach her everything he knew and then allow her to leave if she still wanted to, but Rose also knew that his statement had been misleading in the extreme.

How could anyone want to leave once they got a taste of this dick? She certainly didn't want to go the rest of her life without riding her Uncle's shaft again. She wanted him to use and abuse her to his heart's content. Rose wanted to- Harry's pace suddenly redoubled in its ferocity and the red head he was currently bouncing up and down on his cock came spectacularly. Rose's thoughts were completely derailed this time as her fractured mind simply broke.

She'd been on the way there all on her own beforehand, but Harry's brutal and savage anal pounding served as a tipping point for the poor intelligent young woman. She came hard from his surprising anal assault and her pussy juices exploded out of her almost like a hose, making even more of a mess of her mother than she already had now that Harry's dick wasn't in her cunt to plug it partially.

What… what had she been thinking about? It didn't matter anymore did it? What mattered was serving her new Master in each and every way she could. Her beloved Uncle would give her instructions and all she had to do was follow them to the letter and everything would be fine.

"Sweetheart, look at this mess you've made of your mother. Honestly darling, you can't just go around cumming all over people like that. Clean this up."

Harry's massive member slid out of Rose's ass with a pop. Or perhaps it was better to say she slid OFF his cock, because suddenly Rose found herself dropping down on top of her mother's unconscious body in the same way she'd been dropped down onto Harry's chest by her cousins at the start of all of this. Paying no mind to that, the young woman immediately began to mindlessly lick her mother's face clean of her pussy juices, moaning all the while and pushing her pussy up against her mother's for much needed relief.

-x-X-x-

Hermione woke up slowly to the feeling of a tongue on her face and then her neck and then her breasts. The busty bookworm moaned as she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose. Finally, she opened her eyes to see which of Harry's other women could possibly be licking her clean. The older woman came face to face with her daughter's glazed over eyes as Rose continued to tongue her clean almost on auto-pilot.

Freezing up, Hermione stared at her broken daughter in horror and despair before finally coming to her senses and beginning to squirm. The fact that she failed to fight Rose off said more about Hermione than it did about her gagged and bound daughter though.

"N-No… Rose, stop, this isn't right… w-we're mother and daughter…"

Her daughter, her bright and proud child, didn't bother responding verbally as that would have taken her away from the appointed task of licking Hermione clean. Instead, Rose's eyes just drifted past Hermione to the other side of the bed. Hermione followed her daughter's gaze and blushed deeply at what she saw there, her pussy immediately flooding with arousal. Harry was fucking his daughter while Ginny tongued out Lily's ass. Meanwhile, Victoire was still riding Fleur's face, this time with her own ass covering her mother's mouth as the older woman let out muffled moans interspersed between her licks.

Hermione understood what Rose was getting at, this idea that because it was with Harry, taboos like sex between parent and child no longer mattered. She was honestly a little surprised and a lot proud that Rose could even string such a complex thought together at this point. That didn't make her right though, or her current actions any less wrong. Turning her head back to face her daughter, Hermione shook it and opened up her lips to protest once more.

"No! It's still wro-MMPH!"

The busty witch's eyes widened in outrage and shock as Rose forced her tongue down Hermione's throat and silenced her. Apparently her daughter was done cleaning the outside of Hermione's body, because now the younger witch was doing her absolute best to clean Hermione's tonsils as she maintained the lip lock with her mother and kept Hermione's protests muffled and incomprehensible in the process.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself giving into the pleasure. Rose's pussy had been grinding against her own cunt this entire time but only now was Hermione beginning to feel it. Her hands came up finally but rather than pulling her bound daughter off of her like she could have easily done all this time, Hermione began to kiss Rose back instead, groping her daughter's big fat bubble butt in the process.

Mother and daughter were totally and utterly lost, two new members of Harry's growing harem. The powerful wizard felt a tug on his magic and looked over from where he was letting his daughter ride his cock while her mother tongued out her ass. Lily was over the moon with happiness, ecstatic in her enjoyment of his cock.

But while she was throwing her head back and crying out yet again from another orgasm around his shaft, Harry's eyes were on Rose and Hermione as he watched mother embrace daughter and daughter tongue kiss mother. He grinned happily at the sight, pleased to have brought the two women together… under him. But now was time to think on his next conquest, because even now Harry didn't feel satisfied.

What had started as something as simple as a mutually satisfactory arrangement between Astoria and he had become something far more. The wizard couldn't just stop here. But who would he introduce to his cock next? Even as he used his hold on his daughter's hips to plunge her up and down on his cock, Harry thought on just who else he wanted.

Several women flickered through his mind, in one ear and out the other. Some were easy yeses, some were maybes, some were no's… but only one felt right in this moment. Harry's mind finally came to a halt on Angelina Weasley nee Johnson. The dark skinned beauty that he'd played with on Gryffindor's Quidditch team so very long ago had always been a bit of a flirt. A hundred instances of her teasing him as a young hormonal teenager flew through Harry's head in a moment and he felt a wide vindictive grin spreading across his face.

He'd long since let such trivial things fall from his mind, even if Angelina and her fellow Chasers, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had been the cause of some very cold showers for the man when he was still young. But if he could have a bit of revenge while also putting the beautiful witch under his thumb, then why not right?

That settled, Harry focused his attention back on thrusting up into his daughter's tight cunt, the wide grin still across his face as he sped up his pace and sent Lily into a string of powerful orgasms that had her nearly passing out from exhaustion.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8!**

 **-x-X-x-**

Angelina Weasley was already a bit stressed when Harry Potter stepped through the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. His sudden presence in her husband's shop did not help, given she knew exactly why he was here. While the beautiful dark skinned woman didn't exactly expect Harry to blow a gasket when she told him the bad news, Angelina was still ashamed to tell it.

As the smiling dark haired man approached, Angelina glanced around the shop, making sure that no one was in it and flicking out her wand to lock up the front doors and flip the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Harry noticed of course and raised an inquisitive brow at her actions, looking around the empty shop as well and then at the locked doors before turning back to her.

"I'm just here to collect my monthly share Angelina. There's no need to close up on my account, this usually just takes a moment of George's time and then I'm on my way. Where is your husband, if you don't mind me asking?"

Blushing just a bit, the former Chaser bit her lower lip and ultimately let her shoulders slump.

"Sorry Harry… George is out right now. He told me he was going to be experimenting with some new products for the shop, things that he couldn't exactly test out in the back room. Either way though… we're a little short this month thanks to those same experiments. George has been spending a bit more than we've been making, so I don't have your galleons for you right now."

Harry was quiet for a long moment and Angelina found herself wringing her hands a bit in worry at that, her usually plump and full lips pressed tightly together in a thin line as she waited for his response, hoping that he wasn't having a bad day or anything like that. When she finally chanced a glance up at him, it was to see a smile on his face that both relieved her and… aroused her?

Angelina had NEVER strayed from her husband, not even once in their many years of marriage. She'd been faithful and while she along with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had done their fair share of teasing of Harry back when he was the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history, she'd never truly saw him in such a light before. But suddenly, one smile and Angelina's panties were getting wet. She didn't understand it, but then Harry spoke and Angelina was relieved when his response was reasonable and kind.

"That's perfectly fine Angelina. I'll tell you what; I'll call it even in exchange for some of the shop's merchandise."

Letting out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding in, the ebony beauty gave Harry her most thankful smile, nodding easily in agreement.

"That's perfect Harry and I imagine George would definitely agree with me so just go right on ahead. I'll tell him how gracious you were when he gets back."

The smile on Harry's face isn't quite so kind for a moment. Perhaps Angelina is imagining things, but she could swear she saw the Head Auror look downright roguish for a brief second before he turned away from her and meandered out into the aisles of the shop. Shaking her head, Angelina frowned but put it out of her mind and she did the same with the feelings that look had invoked as well, ignoring her arousal in favor of opening the shop back up.

Within moments a customer had walked in and Angelina gave them a polite nod and smile that they returned as she stayed behind the counter. Her eyes drifted between Harry and the customer, until eventually the customer had what he wanted and headed up to the front to pay her. As she was ringing up, Angelina looked up to find Harry again, only to discover that the man had vanished at some point while she wasn't looking at him.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, the dark skinned witch kept looking around the shop as she absently tallied the customer's purchases with her wand, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find the Head Auror anywhere. Angelina had no idea where Harry had gone, until she suddenly felt a stiff breeze against her abruptly naked legs and crotch as he disappeared her jeans under the store counter. Her eyes widened and then she heard Harry's voice in her ear.

"It seems I've found the merchandise I want. Be a dear and hold still for me."

And then his hands were on her ass and cunt and it was all Angelina could do to stay still as instructed. Her eyes went wide and her cute pouty lips parted as the slightly older witch tried to keep her calm. Harry Potter was on his knees behind her under his Invisibility Cloak and he was molesting her. How the hell was she supposed to react to something like this?

Not only was Harry her husband's biggest investor, a man who could lay claim ownership to half of the shop if he so chose, he was also the Head Auror of all Wizarding Britain, the chief law enforcement official in the land. And on top of that, he was the Savior of Wizarding Britain as well, the twice over defeater of You-Know-Who. A conversation Angelina had had with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet a little while after the war ended came to mind. They'd been drunk and more than that they'd mostly been joking, but all three witches had agreed that if Harry ever came asking, it was pretty much their duty to spread their legs for the Man-Who-Won, their little nickname for him.

Not only was Angelina frozen with indecision by everything Harry was, she was also feeling far more pleasure from his current actions than she really wanted to. She-

"Excuse me? Mrs. Weasley?"

Angelina's eyes widened dramatically as she realized the customer was still there, still waiting for her to finish tallying up all he owed. Blushing furiously, the dark skinned beauty started slowly checking over each item he'd chosen again, though now she was moving much slower. Harry's fingers were gripping down roughly on her poor firm rump, but even worse than that, he was rubbing his thumb down on her clit while sliding two of his digits up and down her sopping wet slit.

The witch was quickly losing control and she was really starting to regret wearing a low cut shirt for the day. Angelina always wore a low cut shirt to work, finding that it increased their profits by a good percentage value when she did so, but today had seemed a little hot and so she'd ultimately decided to go braless as well.

That was proving to be a huge mistake now, because Harry's ministrations were starting to make her perspire as she grew more and more flustered. Her nipples were hardening and poking through her low cut shirt, which was steadily getting more and more soaked as her chest began to heave from the exertion of trying to keep herself from losing her mind. She knew by the blush on the wizard's face that she was giving her current customer quite the eyeful, but Angelina didn't care, simply continuing to tally up his purchases until she finally knew how much she owed.

Of course, that was the moment Harry slid his face between her legs, burying his nose between her chocolate colored ass cheeks and sticking his tongue right inside of her cunt. The dark skinned witch let out a shout as her legs gave out on her and she had to fall forward onto the counter just to stay upright. Her large breasts smacked down on said counter and now the customer was getting a look straight down her top as he looked on in a mixture of concern and arousal.

"M-Mrs. Weasley… are you okay?!"

Angelina could only see one way to fix things at this point. She did not want this man sticking around any longer than necessary, for a number of very good reasons. She couldn't have him thinking she was trying to seduce him or anything like that and in Angelina's fevered mind, there seemed to really be only one other option. Grinning up at the customer sultrily, Angelina spoke in a breathless tone as she pulled a display over with one hand while using the other to hold herself in place.

"I was hoping, hah… that I could, mm, convince you to, oh Merlin, to buy some more of our wonderful wizardly wheezes…"

She was almost eye level with the customer's crotch right now and a glance told her that he was definitely sporting a hard on by this point, a very noticeable bulge in his trousers. Biting her lower lip, she looked up in time to see him grab some of the stuff with a hasty nod and a blush that was probably even deeper than hers at this point.

Knowing she was approaching a swift orgasm from Harry's shockingly skilled tongue, Angelina did her best to tally everything up, giving the man his total and then taking the coinage from him and waving him off with a limp hand. Harry's skill at cunnilingus made Angelina think about that past drunken conversation between her and the other two Chasers again.

" _Is it wrong that when I heard Harry was a parseltongue back in his second year, my first thought was totally whether that translated into some extra skill in bed?"_

" _Yes, because he was only a second year… now though, mm, I'd love for that gorgeous hunk of man meat to give ME a parseltonguing~"_

Angelina remembered blushing at Alicia's comment at the time, but now that it was actually happening to her, the phrasing felt oh so very appropriate. A parseltonguing was EXACTLY what she was experiencing at the moment. With the customer finally gone, Angelina gave into the pleasure, feeling the orgasm she'd been holding back up until now finally approaching.

Of course, that was the moment Harry suddenly pulled back. Eyes wide, Angelina looked back over her shoulder, barely able to make out the displaced air that was the Head Auror hiding beneath his Invisibility Cloak. Then, his hand which was not so hidden came down on her bare naked black ass and Angelina squealed at the sudden sensation.

"That was for being a naughty, naughty girl. Using your looks to sell more products? Shame on you Angelina, shame on you. Now, close up the shop for me will you?"

Angelina could only nod sheepishly. She was way too far gone at this point to say no or to resist the handsome powerful wizard's advances. All she wanted was more of what he had to offer. Still, when she reached for her wand where it lay off to the side of the counter, Harry's hand lashed out and caught her wrist. A moment later, she felt his hot breath on her ear as he spoke.

"No, not with magic. I want you to go lock up the shop with your own two hands, as you are right now."

The dark skinned witch blushed deeply at that but when Harry released her wrist and stepped back to give her room, she did it all the same, stepping out from around the counter with her dripping wet pussy lips and toned black buttocks on full display. Walking over to the doors almost shamefully, she reached them only to get the shock of her life when she looked outside and saw a customer about to open the door.

Their eyes met and then his trailed down her body as he looked at her in utter surprise. Mortified and embarrassed and ashamed, Angelina very quickly locked the door and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED once more before hastily retreating from the glass front doors, first giving him a great view of her incredibly aroused cunt and then the equally amazing sight of her glistening dusky ass as she fled back into the store to the counter.

For whatever reason, Angelina found herself back behind the counter rather than anywhere else, facing away from where she suspected Harry was still stood under his Invisibility Cloak. Biting her lower lip, she placed her hands on the shop counter in front of her and tried to comprehend what she'd just done, a mixture of shocked and aroused still over her own exhibitionism.

Hopefully the wizard would just assume it was her and George playing around a bit. There was no reason that he should think it was anything else right? It wa- Angelina's eyes widened as Harry broke her from her train of thought with a firm spanking across her toned ass. That was the tipping point for some reason and she came so hard that she fell away from the counter and onto her knees, orgasming on the spot even as she saw Harry finally pull his Invisibility Cloak off of his body.

His entirely naked and incredibly gorgeous body. Angelina turned to stare at his majestic form with wide eyes, beyond shocked. Of course, most of her focus was on his massive dick, which as it turned out, was coming right towards her. In her stunned state, Angelina offered up no resistance as Harry grabbed hold of her ponytail and unceremoniously shoved his dick right into her mouth.

The dark skinned witch's pouty lips stretched wide around Harry's girth as he rammed it right down her throat. Angelina tried to let out a moan, tried to run her tongue along his length and give him an actual blowjob, but Harry wasn't having any of it. With his grip on her ponytail, there was nothing Angelina could do but take it as he dominated her mouth with his massive member. In and out of her face hole he went, forcing his shaft down her throat and choking and gagging her on his length.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Angelina's makeup and eyeshadow began to run almost immediately as tears formed in the corners of her eyes and began to track through it. At the same time, she was producing a rather large amount of slobber which was swiftly dribbling down her chin and onto her half-exposed chest. Her saliva mixed with Harry's precum was dripping down into her cleavage and all Angelina could do was grab onto his legs and try to hold out for the entire ride.

That was rather hard when a lack of air was becoming a serious problem though. Harry was getting so deep inside of her esophagus with his thrusts now that she was routinely finding her nose buried in his pubic hair and his balls were constantly smacking against her slobber-covered chin. His furious throat fucking was leaving her just barely on the right side of conscious but as time went on Angelina could see black encroaching on her vision as she began to pass out from a lack of air.

Her hands fell away from Harry's legs and swung with her arms at her sides as she began to go limp. Her eyelashes fluttered desperately to stay open, but ultimately began to shut as her eyes rolled back in her head. Right on the edge of unconsciousness, Angelina was brought back to full awareness when Harry let out a shout and then began to cum.

The oxygen-deprived dark skinned witch was in no way ready for Harry's massive cum shot. She belatedly tried to swallow as much as she could, but ultimately ended up choking on it just like she'd choked on his huge throbbing shaft. In the end, once her mouth was filled with white hot seed, it ended up coming out of her nostrils and then spilling out all over her face when he finally pulled his cock free of her throat and released the last of his cum across her features.

Angelina was ruined, doubling over and coughing up cum as she struggled to breathe. But at the same time, the dark skinned witch had never been more aroused. It was shameful and embarrassing, but there was nothing more she wanted in that moment then for Harry to fuck her right there in the shop that her husband loved so much. She was a scarlet woman, a whore, and it made her all the wetter to degrade herself in her mind.

The mewling shopkeep's inner thoughts and unspoken wishes were granted a moment later when Harry used his hold on her ponytail to drag her to her feet. Angelina cried out briefly at the pull on her scalp and then the breath was knocked out of her lungs as Harry forced her to bend over the shop counter. As he held her in place with the one hand around the base of her ponytail, the other came down on her naked ass and Harry began to spank her right there in the shop, back and forth across her firm, toned black butt cheeks.

Angelina was proud of how fit she'd managed to stay even after leaving school. She and George still played pickup games of Quidditch with other former classmates on the regular, even at their age. It meant she still had her athletic form from back when she was a Chaser, even after having Roxanne. Harry certainly seemed to appreciate it as well as he went from spanking her dark skinned butt crimson to kneading and groping her tightly packed ass flesh.

A moan left Angelina's mouth as she clawed at the wood counter beneath her, creating scratch marks in its surface.

"H-Harry… p-please…"

The wizard stopped and she had to stifle another moan that threatened to escape her throat, this time of dejection as he leaned over her and murmured in her ear.

"Please what Angelina? Please… stop?"

Not in a million years! The dark skinned beauty frantically shook her head back and forth at the very suggestion.

"N-No! Please don't stop. Just… please stop t-teasing me?"

That got a deep chuckle from the man with his hands on her ass. The man who was in no way her husband, but that Angelina was letting play with her half-naked body all the same.

"And what shall I do with you, if I'm not going to tease you anymore?"

Angelina bit her lower lip, the first answer that came to mind sounding oh so naughty in her head. She couldn't just say THAT could she? But perhaps she could… perhaps she needed to. Parting her pouty lips, the dark skinned witch let loose the sole word that had first entered her thoughts, her tone breathless and her chest heaving in badly contained desire as she did so.

"… Anything…"

That startled a laugh out of the man, and then his hands were off her ass and curling around her front as he grabbed her sweaty low cut top and in a surprising show of strength, abruptly tore it apart down the middle. Angelina let out a yelp as Harry exposed her large breasts, the one part of her body she couldn't exactly keep toned and lean. When she'd gotten pregnant with Roxanne, her tits had practically ballooned to where they were now.

It wasn't anything obscene in the chest department and Angelina had seen plenty bigger, but the dark skinned Chaser had lived much of her life up until that point with a relatively flat chest by comparison. After she'd given birth to Roxanne and eventually weened her baby off breast feeding, she'd expected her tits to go down, only to find out they were now permanently that size. As such, it wasn't completely unexpected that she'd taken to calling them her udders, the one part of her body she really didn't like.

But George liked them quite a bit in their new size and so it seemed did Harry. Angelina found herself appreciating her pregnancy-tits for the first time since Roxanne had been born as Harry practically mauled them, grabbing and groping her mammaries in his fingers in the same way he had with her ass. This time her sensitive black flesh was much more pliant in his grasp though and Angelina could tell Harry was enjoying himself as he kneaded her breasts to his heart's content.

As lost in that as she was, it actually took the dark skinned witch a moment to realize his cock was rubbing at her pussy from behind. Angelina's eyes widened as she felt Harry's bellend press into her entrance and she eagerly wiggled her hips back towards him, hoping to get more of him inside of her as quickly as possible. Of course, the beautiful woman was not expecting Harry to just thrust forward, a brutal move that buried over half of his cock inside of her needy pussy in one go.

Angelina's eyes widened and then rolled back in her head as she came on the spot once more, her body already primed from all of Harry's teasing. She cried out happily, her hips bouncing back against his cock and the rest of her frame spasming and shaking under him. Harry grunted and tightened his hold on her jiggling tits, using that grasp to keep himself steady behind her as he rode her like a bucking bronco.

Eventually Angelina calmed down, but Harry didn't slow his pace, railing her from behind with all the considerable force he could muster. In no time at all, she was cumming yet again, whining as she looked back at Harry, completely in awe of just how manly the wizard was, as Harry's powerful magic influenced her mind just like it had him and all the rest of the ladies he'd been fucking in the past few months.

The dark skinned witch was no more a match for that influence than anyone else had proven to be and in the end she was as ready to declare her devotion and adoration to Harry and his cock as all the rest of his inadvertent harem, and he hadn't even cum inside of her yet! Angelina was very interested in changing that. Using her control over her pussy muscles, the beautiful woman did her best to clench down all along Harry's thrusting shaft, biting her lower lip in concentration as she worked to milk his release from him.

It was a long held secret amongst the female Gryffindor Chasers, but if one were to place their broom up under their robes and right against their pussy lips, it allowed one to make faster turns and more dangerous maneuvers. Katie had always been too chicken to try it but Alicia and Angelina had both used it to great effect back in their Hogwarts days.

That had led to some control over the inner walls of her cunt as well as her pussy lips as Angelina had long since learned how to tighten down on a broom shaft. Tightening down around Harry's pistoning cock was not really much different and she gained a satisfied look on her face when the slightly younger wizard suddenly let out a shout and pushed up against her cervix, beginning to fill her womb with his cum.

Angelina shuddered at the feeling of his seed inside of her, of his virile cum painting her insides white. And then she thought about getting pregnant with his child and went right over the edge into another orgasm, crying out as this one hit her rather explosively out of left field. By the time Harry pulled out of her well-fucked pussy, Angelina was slightly delirious, her eyes heavily lidded as she fell forward onto the counter once more, Harry finally letting go of her exposed tits.

Her breasts, rubbed red by Harry's molesting fingers and her nipples, completely hard and slightly elongated from all of Harry's pinching and pulling, rubbed against the wooden counter as she moaned happily, the friction against her sensitive mammaries feeling like getting a particularly troublesome itch scratched to the dark skinned witch.

Then Harry's hands were back on her ass. This time though, the Head Auror only groped her chocolate colored buttocks for a brief second before moving onto what he was really there for. Angelina's eyes shot open as she felt him spreading her butt cheeks wide and she looked back over her shoulder to see Harry angling his cock towards her tight virgin sphincter.

"W-wait! George and I… we've never done it back there before…"

Harry looks legitimately surprised at that as he stops what he's doing and looks at her.

"Truly? I would have assumed that out of everyone, you two would have experimented. Both you and George have always struck me as kinky…"

Angelina flushed as she thought of all the bondage and roleplay sessions she'd had over the years with her husband. The truth was, they WERE both pretty kinky, but Angelina had always been afraid of anal. She said as much to Harry, hoping he'd understand.

"I-I wouldn't let him… I don't do anal Harry."

Rather than smiling genially and backing off as she hoped, Harry simply lifted an eyebrow and brought one of his hands up and then down across her firm backside, drawing a sharp gasp from Angelina's mouth.

"It's cute that you think you get a say Angelina. But I think it's about time I correct that presumption. Still, it's good to know you're a virgin with this hole. I'll take things a bit more slowly."

Angelina whimpered as he pulled his messy cock back and instead brought his pinky down between her butt cheeks instead. A moment later, he was wiggling the tip of his smallest finger up against her tight back door. The dark skinned witch closed her eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort of what Harry was putting her through. She really had been dumb to think she could tell him no, hadn't she? This was Harry Potter after all. It had been foolish of her to try and deny him anything.

A whine still left her throat though as Harry worked his pinkie all the way up to the second knuckle before suddenly withdrawing it. A moment later, instead of replacing it with a slightly larger digit, Angelina felt the tip of a wand instead. Her eyes widened as she looked back and saw Harry bringing his Holly wand to bear on her sphincter.

"W-what are you doing Harry?! Are you TRYING to blow my ass clean off?!"

The Head Auror just rolled his eyes at her before beginning to cast cleaning charms on her poor asshole. Angelina let out a yelp as cold water cleaned out and loosened her bowels and she shivered as Harry disappeared the mess before it could ruin the mood. Then, without warning, he stuck his index and middle fingers right up her asshole and Angelina let out a squeal as he began to finger her tight back door right on the spot.

Only, it didn't hurt. Angelina was left panting heavily and feeling filled by the two digits pistoning in and out of her butt, but there was no discomfort or pain. Instead she just felt strange, her brow furrowing in confusion as she tried to make sense of the sensations Harry was forcing on her. In the end, when he made it three fingers, she let out a surprised moan and then found herself right back in the same boat as before. Angelina started humping her hips back towards his questing fingers and clawing at the counter beneath her as she rubbed her tits back and forth against it.

When Harry finally pulled his digits out of her asshole, Angelina was actually a bit disappointed at the loss. That is, until she felt his massive member's cockhead pressing against her sphincter from behind. The dark skinned witch's confused whine at the absence of his fingers not-so-smoothly transitioned into a short shriek at the sudden intrusion of his huge prick inside of her until then virginal asshole.

Angelina's eyes went even wider than before and she stopped scratching at the wood counter, instead simply clutching onto the opposite edge of the thing for dear life as Harry fed inch after inch of his huge schlong into her back door. His cock slowly but surely disappeared past her firm toned backside, until finally Angelina felt his crotch pressed up against her ass and knew that somehow, Harry had managed to get all of that amazing shaft inside of her.

Panting heavily through her cute pouty lips, Angelina looked back over her shoulder at where they were joined, trying to make sense of what she was feeling and what she was seeing.

"H-Harry… you're so b-big…"

Reaching out, Harry grabbed hold of her ponytail and pulled her head around, giving her a deep, searing, passion-filled kiss before leaning back and smirking at her.

"You can call me Master now slut. I've been in all three of your holes at this point. There's no going back now is there?"

Angelina blushed scarlet at that. The truth was, she'd never been submissive for any man before. It was HER who had tied up George when they played around and dabbled with bondage. Yet, Harry almost definitely brought out a submissive side of her that Angelina hadn't known existed. She couldn't stop herself from doing as he said, obeying him. She couldn't help her growing feelings for the charismatic wizard.

Biting her lower lip and ducking her head, the beautiful witch spoke in a soft submissive tone.

"Please Master… won't you fuck this pathetic slut's ass?"

When she glanced back up to see his reaction, she was a literal thrilled by the surprised but also pleased look on Harry's face. The surprise quickly disappeared and the pleased look took over entirely as he leaned forward and kissed her again, his hands sliding down her body to her hips. Leaning back only half an inch, Harry's mouth was oh so close to hers when he gave her his response in an equally soft tone that still somehow managed to be the farthest thing from submissive in Angelina's mind.

"It would be my pleasure."

And then he was fucking her ass. It was nothing like his fingers had been. Even three digits up to the base inside of her couldn't compare to this. His massive member pulled out and then pushed in as he slowly picked up the pace. Each time he thrust into her felt like the first time, each time he pulled out of her left her feeling empty and in need of his cock once more. Luckily, she very swiftly got it again and soon enough he was pounding away at her tight little butthole so hard and so fast that Angelina couldn't even tell when he was inside of her and when he wasn't.

Moaning like the wanton whore that Harry had made her into, the dark skinned witch kept clutching at the other side of the shop counter, even as she did her best to bounce her hips back towards his pistoning member yet again. In no time at all, she was climaxing around his dick. The thought drove Angelina a little wild even as she shook and spasmed and her pussy juices painted the underneath of the counter with wetness.

The mere fact that she could cum just from being fucked… she really was a slut wasn't she? She really had become Harry's little whore. It made sense to call him Master under those circumstances. Angelina didn't think she could go back to her old life after experiencing all of this. Harry would take care of her though, she knew that much. After all, he'd said it himself. There truly was no going back now. They were in this together.

It would have been interesting to see how Angelina would react if she knew just how many married and widowed women Harry was boning on the side, not to mention the barely legal young women he had also fucked into happy mind broken little pets. She might not have cared, at least in that moment of orgasmic bliss with Harry railing her ass. She might have been upset to not be special, to not be 'the one' that had finally turned Harry's head.

Or, more importantly, she might have worried for her daughter Roxanne's purity. The dark skinned young witch was just getting ready to start her final year at Hogwarts, but given Harry's enjoyment of Lily and Rose and Victoire, Angelina would have been right to fear what he might do to her daughter. Unfortunately for the fit beautiful witch, she had no idea what Harry was capable of. All she knew in that moment was that she was his in every sense of the word and he could do whatever he liked with her.

That pure honest thought sent Angelina right over the edge and she climaxed again around Harry's cock, her butt muscles tightening and clenching rhythmically all along his length. That was what finally pushed him over the edge yet again and for the third time since this had all started, he began to cum, filling her ass with his cream in the same way he'd filled her still dripping cunt. Only once he was done seeding her bowels did he pull back, leaving Angelina to pant heavily on the counter, her naked fat chest heaving up and down.

Then she felt a weighty, meaty smack against her ass crack and her lower back. Looking over her shoulder, Angelina's eyes widened as she took in Harry's humungous cock, a pale contrast against her chocolate colored skin. He was still hard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was STILL hard.

"H-How?"

Harry grinned knowingly at her whispered single word question.

"No clue, but Hermione is looking into it. All I know is, we're far from done my dear. Ready for Round Four?"

Angelina just whimpered, barely even noticing the name drop as focused as she was on Harry's humungous cock. In the end, she really wasn't sure she was… but she couldn't exactly say no, could she? When Harry reached for her, she let him grab hold of her sweaty body and pull her down behind the counter without an ounce of resistance or a peep of defiance.

-x-X-x-

He'd laid himself down on the floor of the shop with his invisibility cloak acting as a bit of a blanket for his naked body. Then, he'd laid her on top of him reverse cowgirl. It was a position Angelina was pretty familiar with, but what the dark skinned witch was NOT familiar with was being slowly impaled on a huge massive meat pole like Harry's. Inch by inch, he'd pulled her hips down along his cock, burying himself inside of her poor stretched pussy.

By the time he was fully inside of her, Angelina was panting heavily, her tits jiggling mightily as the witch tried and failed to control her breathing. He was j-just so damn b-big. It didn't help when harry grabbed hold of her ponytail and pulled her back against his chest either. Once she was down there, he gleefully grabbed her massive mammaries once more and began to knead and maul her sensitive tit flesh even as he humped his hips upwards into her cunt, her own legs spread wide around his body.

Angelina moaned out, but by this point her voice was just a little hoarse as she did so. She was tired and exhausted and though Harry was still finding ways to slowly bring her to climax, the beautiful dark skinned shopkeep just couldn't keep up with the insatiable wizard. She lay atop him limply, like a sex toy rather than a real woman as he fucked up into her body and groped her tits.

It wasn't until the door to the shop suddenly opened against all expectations that Angelina finally came back to full awareness. Her eyes shot open and she would have shot up entirely off Harry's chest if he hadn't stopped her. The wizard laying beneath her grabbed hold of Angelina and covered her mouth before she could give them away, slowing down his thrusts up into her stretched cunt, though not stopping them entirely.

Angelina was breathing rapidly for a whole other reason now. There was only one person, one man who could have opened the shop door after she locked it. Her husband was ba-

"Mom? You here?"

If Harry hadn't been covering her mouth, Angelina was sure that she would have given a very audible gasp of relief at the sound of her daughter's voice… and then a shriek of fear as she realized it was her DAUGHTER's voice she was hearing! As he did have his hand over her mouth, neither of these involuntary responses made it past her lips thankfully.

Angelina had totally forgotten that her daughter had a spare key to the shop in her moment of dread and horror. She'd been so focused on potentially being caught by her husband, knowing what it would do to George if he found her and Harry like this, that she didn't even think about being caught by her daughter instead. Yet here she was and that seemed like it just might happen.

Beneath Harry's hand as the wizard continued to cover her mouth and continued to slowly fuck her at the same time, Angelina bit her lower lip as she heard her daughter's footsteps approaching the counter. All Roxanne would need to do was walk around towards the back and if she looked down at the floor behind the shop counter as she did so, she'd see them both on the floor in mid-coitus.

"Mom? Why's the shop closed so early? Mooooom! Where are you?"

A pair of dark skinned hands suddenly smacks down onto the wood counter and Angelina begins to hyperventilate as Roxanne leans on it for a second, glancing around. In that moment, the dark skinned witch knows that all her daughter has to do is look down and she'll see her mother in this god awful, horrifying state. All Roxanne would need to do was glance downwards to be scarred for life.

And much to her shame, that thought sends Angelina right over the edge. Thankfully, Harry is not totally cruel. He cast a silencing charm over them when Roxanne walked in and so the only real danger comes from her daughter using her eyes rather than her ears. This realization causes Angelina to climax again and again as she stares up at her daughter's face, almost daring Roxanne to look down.

But eventually, the younger witch pulls back and lets out a sigh.

"Huh, guess you're not here right now. Probably should have known from the fact that the store was closed. Don't want to really get stuck working the till on my summer vacation, so time to get out of here!"

Roxanne turned around to leave and it was in that moment that Harry began his release. Angelina's eyes widened as the wizard she was laid across abruptly pulled out of her cunt and began to cum. His white hot jizz shot up into the air in large spurts, his seed just as copious as ever, but this time it didn't have a hole to fill and as such it went flying everywhere. Roxanne was one second away from getting a face full of Harry's cum as his seed lands all across Angelina's body but more importantly, also lands on the wood counter that Roxanne had just been leaning over.

Angelina's eyes widen and she freezes up, sure that her daughter must have seen something. But no, instead Roxanne's footsteps continue to fade away and eventually Angelina hears the sound of the shop door opening and then closing, as well as locking as Roxanne walks away to do whatever it is she wants to do. Shuddering, the dark skinned witch closes her eyes and whimpers, biting her lower lip as she realizes just how much she came from the idea of her daughter discovering how much of a whore she is.

It's shameful… but Angelina can't deny how much she enjoyed the threat of discovery. Harry's hand is suddenly turning her face around and she finds herself kissing the powerful wizard as she lies back on his chest, moaning happily into his mouth as their tongues wrestle with one another. She really has fallen too far to ever climb out of this dark hole of debauchery she now finds herself in. Angelina Weasley is thoroughly lost and she knows it.

-x-X-x-

A little while later, Angelina was laid out on the floor. Harry and his Invisibility Cloak no longer lay beneath her. Instead, she was essentially laid out in a pool of cum and her own pussy juices, the white color of Harry's seed a stark contrast against her dark skin as she shifted around in it. Angelina moaned and continued to mindlessly play with herself, fingering her cum-stuffed pussy and groping her huge udders.

The dark skinned witch was nearly catatonic by this point, though she was aware enough to watch Harry getting dressed through heavily lidded eyes. He glances over at her and sees her watching. A wide smirk spreads across the wizard's face as he speaks.

"I'll be back next month for another payment from you of course. I do hope you're short again my dear Angelina."

A full body shiver goes through the beautiful woman's frame and she nods slowly, not able to find the words to give him a verbal response. But they will be, even if Angelina has to steal money from the business herself, she's going to make sure that the ONLY way they're able to pay Harry off is with her body. She can hardly wait in fact, already imagining what he might do to her in order to change things up from this time.

The smirk on Harry's face grows a little wider still as he finishes getting dressed and walks over to her, side stepping the large puddle of cum she's lying in and leaning down to grab her by her cum-covered ponytail. He drags her up out of the mess she's in and Angelina gasps as she stares into his eyes, her pouty full lips parted slightly in anticipation of whatever he's about to do.

"I knew you'd see it my way slut. I look forward to next month then."

And then he leaned in and gave her a deep passionate, tongue-filled kiss as his farewell, dominating her mouth one last time. Angelina let him, more than that; she actually came again from just that last final kiss. As her body began to shake and spasm from the powerful orgasm, Harry dropped her back into the mixture of their juices and watched her cream herself with a chuckle and a shake of his head before turning to leave.

The climax only succeeded in making her little predicament worse as her pussy juices flooding out of her stuffed quim caused a large amount of Harry's cum to fall out from between her legs as well. The dark skinned witch lay there, happily continuing to touch herself for some time before she finally recovered enough to crawl up off the floor and grab her wand to begin cleaning things up.

No matter how much she cleaned and how spotless she made both her body and the store though, there was no way for Angelina to ever erase the feel of Harry's cock from her holes, or his hands from her body. Shivering with anticipation, Angelina flicked her wand out, having gotten dressed in a change of clothes she had in the back. The CLOSED sign flipped over to OPEN and the door was unlocked as Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes reopened for business.

Not a moment too soon either, as the next person to come through the door only two minutes after she unlocked it was her husband. Angelina bit her lower lip and rubbed her thighs together at the sight of him, but it wasn't because of any arousal she had for the red head. Instead, she was left imagining Harry fucking her, even as her husband walked up to the counter and gave her a wide smile.

"I got some really good results from these experiments Angel! I hope you didn't have much trouble while I was gone. It doesn't look like the store was too busy in my absence!"

Angelina tried to keep her blush down even as she shook her head in agreement with him. Even George's use of his nickname for her didn't kindle any sort of attraction for the man she'd been married to for so long within her core. Instead, the dark skinned beauty that had been so thoroughly destroyed minutes before by the Head Auror himself was imagining what said man might call her instead. Slut, whore… cunt, bitch. Angelina had to stifle a moan as her pussy got wet just thinking of what insults Harry would use on her in place of silly things like 'pet names'.

Her husband was waiting for an answer though, so Angelina gave him it, gracing George with a shaky smile to go along with it.

"Nope. No trouble at all George. In fact, I think from now on you should spend more time running experiments while I handle the shop side of things. That way we can both play to our strengths."

And if at all possible, she was going to find a way to discuss a 'payment plan' with Harry, in which she gave herself to him in 'installments' so that she didn't have to wait a month for the next time. George didn't know what she was thinking though and he smiled at her happily.

"That's so thoughtful of you sweetheart. Thank you, I really appreciate that."

If Angelina's smile took on a slightly perverted edge, George didn't notice as he turned away from her and stepped towards the back. The dark skinned witch fell forward over the counter and came on the spot, massive shudders moving through her body at just how filthy she was. She truly was a scarlet woman, but for Harry, she'd be anything he wanted.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Roxanne Weasley was a beautiful young woman who took after her mother in pretty much every way. While she loved her father dearly, she'd inherited none of the Weasley family's pervasive genes, to everyone's surprise. Her hair was as dark in color as her skin and her eyes. She was in every way, her mother's daughter. As such, it was perfectly understandable that Roxanne had grown up closer to her mum than her dad.

So of course, when she noticed her mother seemed restless, Roxanne took steps to remedy the situation.

"Come on mum, dad will be back any minute, it'll be the perfect time for us to head out."

Angelina let out an exasperated sigh, but there was a soft smile on her face that told Roxanne just how close she was to convincing her mother that this was a good idea.

"Your father will still need my help with the store, even when he does return. Today just isn't a good day."

That got a scowl from the younger woman as she frowned severely and shook her head.

"That's just an excuse and you know it mum. Daddy will agree with me too. He'll say that it's been way too long and that you owe me some us time. Quidditch practice is how I choose to spend our us time, okay?"

Angelina just chuckled and then nodded Roxanne to the side. The dark skinned girl had been leaned against the store counter, blocking access for actual customers. Blinking at her mistake, Roxanne followed her mother's silent order and shifted around to the opposite side of the counter, coming up alongside Angelina as the older woman rang up the customer who'd been waiting rather impatiently. Even as she did so, her daughter didn't give up for even a second.

"Come oooon mum! You know you miss it too! It'll be a ton of fun. There's absolutely no reason not to go over to the burrow and make use of the practice field that Harry had built there!"

That got a reaction from Angelina as she finished the current customer's transaction and whirled on her daughter, a finger in Roxanne's surprised face.

"That's Lord Potter to you young lady. I didn't raise you to have poor manners."

Roxanne blinked, going cross eyed for a moment to stare at her mother's finger before grinning sheepishly rather than actually looking properly chastised.

"Sorry mum… it's just, he tells me to call him Harry, whenever I see him. It's no big deal, he's family right?"

Angelina could see the blush on her girl's face. Despite Roxanne hiding behind the 'family' line, it was clear to the older woman that her daughter was actually crushing just a bit on the older man. Considering what Angelina now knew of Harry's tendencies, she really had no desire to let her daughter fall into his clutches. Betraying George was bad enough, and so was her intention to continue to do so. But what kind of mother would she be if she let Roxanne go down the same path?

The door to the shop abruptly swung open, ringing the bell that announced new customers and cutting off whatever Roxanne had been about to say as well as disrupting Angelina's thoughts. Both women looked to the entryway, only to see not a new customer but George Weasley walking in with a stack of boxes in hand.

Roxanne was quick to hurry over to help him, while Angelina stayed behind the counter and minded the till, biting her lower lip and flushing in a bit of guilt as she took in her struggling, earnest husband. George didn't deserve her infidelity, but that wouldn't stop her from committing it. Harry had her, hook, line, and sinker.

"Daddy! Let me help you with that!"

"Thanks sweetie, it's a bit heavy but I should be able to manage if you just take the top box."

As daughter and father made their way into the backroom, Angelina let out a sigh, knowing what was coming. She knew her husband, her kind fool of a husband, just like she knew her mischievous, conniving little girl. Five minutes later, her assumption was proven correct when George came out of the back with Roxanne dogging his heels and made a beeline for her behind the counter.

Before Angelina could do much in the way of protesting, George had her shop apron off of her and was putting it on himself, moving her bodily away from the counter.

"Right, my turn to watch the shop! You and Roxanne are do for some mother-daughter bonding I should think! Have a good day you two."

Angelina gave her husband and daughter an exasperated smile as Roxanne grinned impishly in response and George refused to even acknowledge her, staring straight ahead as he took over her spot at the till just like that. Shaking her head in amused bemusement, Angelina threw her hands up a bit and finally gave in, nodding to Roxanne and following the suddenly excited girl as they headed into the back.

A quick stop at their home to gather up their Quidditch equipment and then the two women were off to the Burrow, passing through the house and out into the backyard towards the fully functional Quidditch pitch that Harry had had installed in the open field back there. Angelina supposed she didn't mind it, and it did feel good to be wearing her gear again. Her old chaser uniform and pads from her Hogwarts days STILL fit her, albeit a bit tight around the chest and hip area thanks to Roxanne's birth.

Side by side, her and her daughter actually looked more like two Hogwarts students, one younger than the other, but not so young as to be mother and daughter. It was definitely a slight inflation to Angelina's self-esteem. Though, the other nice thing was the small breeze against her shaven mound, as between her legs, the crotch of her uniform had a slit in it so she could latch onto her broom with her cunt lips. It certainly wasn't regulation, but she, Alicia, and Katie had all done it to their uniforms to give them that extra bit of advantage.

Biting her lower lip, Angelina glanced at her daughter. Roxanne was aspiring to be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this upcoming school year. Should she help her daughter out, even at the cost of her own embarrassment? Horrifyingly, the mere thought of suggesting such a thing caused her pussy to moisten in forbidden delight.

-x-X-x-

Roxanne was happy to be out there with her mother, but for the moment she wasn't looking Angelina, and thus she missed the embarrassed lip bite and the look of shameful arousal on her mother's face. Instead, she'd seen a flash of movement in one of the Burrow's windows and had glanced back to see Rose Weasley looking out the window. Smiling, Roxanne tossed out a wave, being on quite good terms with the other girl as she was.

Rose looked a bit flustered from here, but Roxanne figured that was simply a trick of the light. Regardless, the red head smiled widely and waved back and with that out of the way, Roxanne turned on her way, continuing after her mother who had actually moved just a bit ahead of her. As she did so, Rose, who had her hands below the window sill, pulled up, revealing a nude and gagged Hermione, dragged into place by her long curly brown hair.

The beautiful older witch was completely out of it, her eyes rolling every which way and her tongue hanging out of the center of the O-ring gag currently in her mouth. Rose dragged her all the way up and played a little game with said tongue, dominating her insensate mother's mouth as best she could around the gag as she continued to thrust away with the big, black strap on dildo she had buried in her mother's cunt.

As soon as Rose ended that domineering sloppy little make out session, a pair of long, blemish free legs came up from under the window sill as well and wrapped around Hermione's neck. The naked woman was unceremoniously pulled back out of sight, even as her daughter took that moment to finally close the curtains.

Roxanne saw none of this, catching up to her mother as she was. They arrived on the edge of the Quidditch Pitch and Angelina, having come to a decision, turned to Roxanne and spoke, a blush on her chocolate colored face.

"Sweetheart, I know you're hoping to get Quidditch Captain this year. In the event that you do, you'll need all the help you can get. It's a little embarrassing, but there is one thing that Alicia, Katie and I used to do that always gave us a leg up. And I feel fairly confident in saying that most of your competition won't be using this technique. Especially the men."

Roxanne blinked at that and her mother blushed further. Instead of elaborating verbally, Angelina decided to just show her daughter. Right there in front of her, the older witch took her broom and placed it between her legs as usual. Except, this close, Roxanne was able to see the way her mum was pushing the broom a bit further up than it should have been able to go. She didn't actually see anything scandalous because the broom blocked her view, but she did watch the crotch of her mother's old Quidditch uniform split open as she buried the length of the broom up against her pussy lips.

To say the younger witch's eyes were wide would be an underestimate. At this point they were practically bulging out of her skull as Angelina let out a slight sigh of satisfaction and then kicked off. Of course, if they were bulging before, they were practically falling out onto the ground as she watched her mother fly through the air. Her jaw dropped and Roxanne couldn't help but be amazed at just how GOOD her mom was. But then, she'd always known it, she'd seen pensieve memories of Angelina's games.

Now though, Roxanne knew the secret to her mom's success. This was no joke. By the time Angelina came down for a landing a few minutes later, the older witch had a bit of a sweat to her, and one could barely tell she was flustered with arousal rather than simple exertion. Smiling hopefully at her daughter, though Roxanne could see the slight fear of judgment in her mum's eyes, Angelina raised her brow questioningly.

Biting her lower lip, Roxanne nodded.

"C-Can you do it for me?"

She really didn't trust herself with something like this, but she did trust her mother. Angelina's blush skyrocketed as she dismounted her slickened broom and walked over, pulling her wand from her holster. Biting her lower lip, she knelt down and looked up at Roxanne. The younger witch couldn't meet her mum's eyes as she glanced away, so Angelina just got it over with.

"Diffindo."

Under Angelina's practiced, experienced, and skilled hand, the severing charm merely caused a slit to form in the crotch of Roxanne's Quidditch uniform and her panties beneath it. The young dark skinned witch let out a slight gasp as a small breeze hit her mound for the first time, and only then did she realize that her mother probably didn't wear panties while playing Quidditch herself, if this was how she always flew.

Blushing deeply at said realization, Roxanne still didn't look her mother in the eye as she took her broom and pushed it up between her legs, spreading the slit of her crotch and panties along its smooth, wooden length and pressing it up against her mound. Another gasp left her lips as she did so and the young, dark-skinned witch couldn't quite keep from whimpering. She pushed her broom as far up against her pussy as she could get it and then she tried to cling to it with her lower lips.

It wasn't easy, but eventually she felt like she had it. Grabbing onto the front of her broom, Roxanne Weasley rose into the air to meet her mother, who already had a quaffle in hand. The older witch was smiling slightly, her face as flushed with arousal as Roxanne's was beginning to become. Then, Angelina took off and Roxanne was left to chase after her.

Getting used to this way of playing took a while for the younger witch. Her broom got slicker and slicker with her juices, but at the same time Roxanne got better and better at maneuvering and flying with her pussy lips wrapped along its wooden length. And her mother was clearly a fair bit more sensitive to the touch of her broom than Roxanne was for some reason. The dark skinned young woman had no issues at all with abusing this fact and by the end of their little practice session, Roxanne was running circles around her mum, as Angelina got completely outplayed by her daughter, due to being forced to spend a good portion of her concentration in holding back her impending orgasm.

In the end, it was Angelina who ended things, calling for her daughter to head back down to the ground. They landed together, Angelina with a small smile on her face to cover up just how badly she wanted to cum, and Roxanne with a big wide grin spread across her own features, happy in the knowledge that she'd managed to show her skilled, experienced mother up in one of their favorite pastimes for once.

As messed up as Angelina was, it was her daughter that noticed they had a visitor.

"Harry!"

The older witch's eyes shot up, growing wide as she saw Harry Potter walking up with a broom in hand, dressed in his own Quidditch gear. Though, he in no way fit his old set from back at Hogwarts. Instead, the man was wearing an outfit that had been gifted to him when he played seeker in a small exhibition match that took place during the most recent Quidditch World Cup.

It looked good on him, but Angelina was still a bit worried about the domineering man's presence. Especially the wicked gleam in his eye and the smirk he gave her over her daughter's head as Roxanne ran to him and collided with his chest.

"Roxy! Good to see you girl! You looked amazing up there, you and your mum both. But you looked especially good. Training for next year? I hope you plan to take home the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor this year. Ravenclaw winning it last year was better than Slytherin getting their hands on it, but we both know it belongs with the red and gold."

Roxanne flushed and ducked her head, smiling but nodding all the same as she smacked Harry in the chest a bit.

"Haaarry, you're supposed to call me Roxanne. I'm not five anymore you know! And yeah, I'm definitely going to win it for Gryffindor this year! Mum just got done teaching me this really cool trick that'll make things a lock for us!"

The look Harry gave her over Roxanne's head made Angelina think he knew right then and there what technique she'd showed her daughter. But how could Harry possibly have known? She'd not told him and she couldn't imagine Alicia or Katie had either… there was no way he should have had any clue what Roxanne was talking about. But the look in his eyes, the dark foreboding look, said he did.

Angelina bit her lower lip, her legs going weak at that gaze. Harry was nearly sending her to her knees with his eyes alone, but before either of them could find out if that was actually possible, he had already turned his attention back to her daughter, a smile on his face.

"Well, I suppose if you win the Cup this year, I won't be able to call you Roxy anymore. How about that?"

The older witch could only watch on as her daughter blushed and nodded her head again. Damn it, Roxanne had it bad and from the way Harry was STILL holding her daughter close, he knew it. With a slight smirk on his face, the Head Auror spoke almost casually as he suggested something that had Angelina's heart racing.

"Why don't I take you up on my broom for a bit? It's the fastest on the market right now, as usual. I'll give you a couple of pointers of my own to help build on what your mother has taught you."

Angelina could see her daughter's eyes light up from where she stood.

"Sure Harry, let me just secure my broom on the rack so it doesn't get dirty!"

Her daughter finally broke away from the man Angelina was cheating on her husband with, moving off to the side of the Quidditch pitch in order to properly put her broom away for the time being. Angelina let out a shuddering breath as Harry approached her.

"I-I'm not sure that this is such a good idea Harry. R-Roxanne would be better off learning to fly on her o-own broom, don't you think?"

Harry's smile turned into a wicked grin and his intentions were laid bare as he moved to stand beside her, the two of them looking back at her innocent daughter for a brief moment before his hand landed on her ass, giving her a nice playful slap on her rump and letting it linger just long enough for a decent squeeze.

"Oh, I think Roxy needs some hands on teaching personally. Don't you?"

Roxanne was already making her way back over to them as Harry removed his hand. The dark skinned girl was completely oblivious to the interaction as she smiled winningly, almost skipping over to Harry. A full body shiver went through her that her daughter thankfully completely missed and Angelina bit her lip and nodded as she spoke in a rather breathless tone.

"H-Have fun you two…"

Her daughter gave her a big grin and then climbed onto Harry's broom as the older man sat himself up behind her. Angelina could only whimper as Harry launched them both up into the air, away from her. She'd failed as a mother, completely and utterly unable and unwilling to protect her daughter from whatever Harry intended for her.

Finally, with them out of range, Angelina fell to her knees and allowed herself to cum. She didn't even have to touch her body for it, she was just that primed. Clenching her teeth together and balling her hands into fists, she kept the orgasmic cry from leaving her throat as she shook minutely, her pussy juices splattering both onto the ground through the spread slit in her crotch and onto her uniform itself, making a mess of things.

The dark skinned woman didn't know what to do. She certainly had it bad, if she was giving up her daughter simply for Harry's approval. He had her heart and her soul in the palm of his hand. Whimpering, Angelina's only hope was that Roxanne could be stronger than she was.

-x-X-x-

Roxanne Weasley swiftly realized she'd overlooked one thing in her hero worship as she jumped at the chance to learn from the best. The crotch of her Quidditch uniform was still cut down the middle. Now, one might think this wasn't something anyone could possibly forget. But if one DID think that, clearly one had never met Lord Harry Potter.

Blushing in embarrassment, the dark skinned young woman could do nothing but try and keep still as Harry flew them around at rather swift speeds. He really did have one of the fastest brooms in the world, and his skill combined with that fact meant they were moving way quicker than she or her mother had been doing during their practice session before Harry had shown up.

As such, the witch's bare pussy lips were getting some unwelcome stimulation as Harry's top of the line broom vibrated against her cunt and the air current that the wizard was currently flying within smacked against her exposed mound. It was all too much and in no time at all, Roxanne was experiencing a very humiliating orgasm, thankful that at least Harry couldn't see her face as she lifted one hand to her mouth, curled it into a fist, and then bit down to stifle the sounds threatening to escape from her throat.

Unfortunately, Roxanne could do nothing about the squirming. She could only hope that Harry wouldn't notice, that he wouldn't- oh god his hot breath was right on her ear.

"Darling niece, your squirming is not making it easy for me to fly this broom."

His tone of voice was chastising, but she could also hear a hint of knowledge in his words. Like he knew and was amused by what she was currently going through.

"I suppose I'll have to make sure you stay in one place for me."

Roxanne's eyes widened as she heard a zipper being pulled down. She felt it before she saw it. Harry something long, thick and hard against her ass and when she looked back over her shoulder, she knew it for what it was. His cock, he had his cock out. Her uncle, who she'd crushed on for much of her teenage life but always known that she never had a chance with him, had his big, throbbing dick up against her buttocks.

"L-Lord P-Potter, I-AIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Before she could get anything else out, her protest was cut short when Harry pulled the broom up quite abruptly. Thanks to the slit her mother had made in her crotch and the big fat ass that Roxanne had inherited from Angelina spreading it even further, Harry's cock slid right up against the young witch's sphincter. Or more accurately, Roxanne fell back onto his cock and ended up with the first inch of his shaft in her poor virginal butthole.

A high pitch squeal emanated from the dark skinned girl's mouth and it was followed by more of the same, because Harry didn't let up. Every maneuver he made caused her to sink another inch on his huge shaft, and nothing he did seemed to let her fall off of it. Her poor tight asshole held onto his length like it was a lifeline, clenching down like the traitor it was and refusing to let go or loosen no matter how much Roxanne willed it.

Over and over again, Harry took her up and then down, flying through the air and slowly burying his massive member in her ass all the while. It was far from comfortable, yet Roxanne WAS already a bit aroused from her earlier practice with her mother, and the broom beneath her was still rubbing, grinding against her wet pussy lips.

There was an exhilarating feeling brought on by their flying that covered up the true pain of being fucked up the butt for the first time ever. By the time Harry was fully buried inside of Roxanne's big bubble butt, the chocolate colored young woman was actually panting with lust and need, rather than squealing in pain. She whimpered when Harry brought them to a stop and put his hands on her wide hips though.

"Ready for more sweetheart? How about you fly the broom and I'll fly you for a bit, alright?"

Unable to help herself, Roxanne looked back over her shoulder with big brown doe eyes at Harry and bit her lower lip in the same way her mother might, nodding up and down. She wanted it; she wanted Harry to fuck her. She NEEDED him to fuck her… and she needed it to be her ass. Holding onto the broom, she held them steady as Harry slowly slid back out of her back door over halfway.

This was going to be fun, everything she'd ever hoped for. She was about to be fucked on a broom high above a Quidditch pitch by the Savior of the Wizarding World. It was like some kind of porno fantasy to be hon-HOLY FUCK!

The beautiful young witch's thought process was abruptly cut off by Harry beginning to truly plow her ass from behind. He was pistoning in and out of her tightening back door with so much strength that Roxanne couldn't resist jerking the broom upwards every time her uncle fully sheathed himself inside of her poor bubble butt.

It was far more than the dark skinned girl had ever expected, and despite her intentions to keep the ride steady while getting fucked by a legend, she failed almost immediately. Instead, the two of them zipped and zagged and spun through the air, Roxanne barely hanging on for dear life as she moaned like a wanton whore, when she wasn't crying out joyously that is.

Harry didn't seem to care though, no matter how bumpy the ride got. The wizard was supremely confident in his actions and utterly focused on one thing and one thing alone; fucking the ever living hell out of Roxanne's derriere. His thrusts sped up and quite swiftly, Roxanne felt herself on the brink, about to tip over the edge. When she finally did, she orgasmed like she'd never orgasmed before. The explosive climax had her eyes rolling back in her head, her tongue lulling out of her skull, and her ass muscles clenching down harder than ever before around Harry's thrusting member. She coated his broom in pussy juices and then promptly blacked out, the release so intense that she lost consciousness.

With the dark skinned girl down for the count at least temporarily, there was no one flying the broom anymore. As she slumped forward with her tits hugging the wooden length and her arms hanging limply, they began to plummet down towards the ground in a nose dive, only Harry's thick girth keeping Roxanne from sliding off the broom and plummeting face first to either death or at the very least grievous injury.

Feeling a burst of adrenaline right alongside his pleasure, Harry reached over his unconscious niece's head and grabbed hold of the tip of the broom, practically mounting her rather than the flying instrument. Thrilled like he'd never been before, the wizard came inside of Roxanne Weasley's ass even as he saved them both from certain death, filling her back door to the absolute brim while bringing the broom to a deceptively smooth stop inches away from the ground.

Smirking with the sort of self-confidence that only a man of Harry's stature could ever reasonably have, the wizard let Roxanne slide off his cock finally, the combination of her passing out and loosening ass muscles, and his cum load slickening her bowels causing her to drop from his dick and the broom down face first onto the soft grass below them.

Harry couldn't help but appreciate the sight for a moment, his cock still completely hard as he observed Roxanne Weasley with her face down in the grass and her ass up in the air, still leaking white cream filling on the nice backdrop of her big round black ass. Chuckling, Harry finally dismounted from his broom before looking over to the other lovely lady currently on the Quidditch pitch. Angelina Weasley froze up when his eyes fell on her. The older witch was only a few yards away, as Harry had had enough time to plan where he wanted to land as well.

Angelina had given up on any semblance of propriety and was not simply sat on her ass, her legs spread wide as she fingered herself. It was clear from the mess she'd made of her Quidditch uniform and the wetness all over the grass in front of her that the older woman had been watching his and her daughter's escapades from afar. And she'd been enjoying them just as much as Harry and Roxanne did.

Snorting derisively at just how much of a slut the former Chaser was, Harry moved to where Angelina sat and reached out, casually taking hold of her ponytail like one would a leash on a bitch. The beautiful witch whimpered but when he tugged, she got on her hands and knees like a good girl and followed him over to where her daughter lay face down, ass up.

"Look what you've allowed to happen to your poor, sweet, innocent daughter Angelina."

Angelina whimpered but she didn't try to shy away. She stared long and hard at her daughter's ass, at Harry's cum leaking out of it.

"Or maybe you knew the truth all along. That your daughter is in no way innocent. She'd definitely never had it up the ass before, but she certainly enjoyed it just as much as you did."

This time Angelina wanted to deny it, a keening wail building in her throat as she tried to shake her head. But Harry's grip on the base of her ponytail only tightened and then he was shoving her face down in between her daughter's big fat ass cheeks.

"Eat it slut. Eat it right up."

It was humiliating and degrading. She was better than this, better than eating out her daughter's ass in the middle of a Quidditch Pitch on the orders of a man who'd made her cheat on her husband with him. But then, if she was better than that, why did she immediately get to work with such gusto? Harry laughed as Angelina moaned; face flushed and tongue deep inside of Roxanne's gaping butthole in no time. She scooped out his cum with her flexible muscle and drank it down, even as she felt Harry kneeling behind her.

He used the slit in her uniform, somehow already knowing it was there, to shove his hard cock up her sopping wet, ready and waiting cunt in one smooth motion. Angelina squealed into her unconscious daughter's cream-filled ass at the sudden intrusion, before settling into moaning as she continued to thoroughly tongue out Roxanne's butt.

Roxanne stayed unconscious, up to the point where Harry got tired of plowing her mum's cunt and slid out of her sopping wet pussy in order to reposition himself at the hole atop it. Angelina's eyes went wide as Harry filled her ass with his lubed up messy man meat and she immediately orgasmed on the spot, screaming into her daughter's ass and waking the younger witch up.

The dark skinned girl moaned and groaned as she got her hands up under her and pulled her face off the soft grass. Looking back behind her, Roxanne's eyes widened, taking in the sight of her flustered mother being ass-fucked by Harry while at the same time burying the lower half of her face in between Roxanne's cheeks. Their eyes met, right over the edge of Roxanne's curvaceous bottom. For a moment, the young witch was prepared to react negatively. She'd been okay with Harry taking her, but her mom eating out her back door? NOT cool.

Seeing this in her daughter's face however, Angelina pulled out her trump card and did this thing with her tongue that sent her baby girl into fits before Roxanne could every say a word. It was something that she'd learned how to do back in her Chaser days. Her, Alicia, and Katie… they'd been close. REAL close. Suffice to say, this wasn't the first time Angelina had eaten out another girl's ass.

This was the first time she ate out her daughter's cream-filled ass though, while being fucked by the man who'd left his load in it. They were all experiencing new things today. Well, except for Harry, but then the dark skinned witches had no idea that they were far from his first or even his last conquests. Such things couldn't be farther from their minds though. Roxanne was too busy cumming her brains out over how her mom's tongue and vocal enjoyment of Harry's dick felt in her sensitive butthole and Angelina was too busy climaxing repeatedly around Harry's huge schlong as it pistoned in and out of her ass.

In the end, Harry pulled out and came all over both Angelina and Roxanne. His cum shot reached all the way to the back of Roxanne's head and it quite literally rained down on the two black beauties, streaking their dusky forms in white. Mother and daughter knelt there on their hands and knees, finally disengaged. Angelina was too busy panting to continue eating Roxanne's ass out, her chocolatey breasts heaving beneath her as she tried to catch her breath.

As both women tried to recover, Harry moved onto the next step, reaching down and grabbing Angelina by her long ponytail. Pulling the woman up so that her head was beside his lips, he began to speak in a soft, silken tone. Roxanne watched this as she looked back at them over her shoulder, seeing the way her mum's face flushed with horrified embarrassment, followed by uncontrollable lust and arousal as her hungry gaze fell upon her daughter.

When Harry let her go and Angelina reached for her, Roxanne bit her lip and let whatever was about to happen, happen, not resisting one iota. Ultimately, her mother lay back on the soft grass and pulled Roxanne with her. With Roxanne's back against her mum's chest, Angelina spread her daughter's legs wide, causing the slit in Roxanne's Quidditch uniform to spread wide as well, showing off the dark skinned girl's pussy lips to the domineering man currently standing over them both.

A wicked smile on his face, Harry held his massive member in one hand and knelt down. Even after everything, the powerful, awe-inspiring wizard was still completely hard. Realizing what was about to happen, Roxanne could only whimper, not even able to muster up a protest as Harry fitted his enormous cockhead up against her virginal lips. Suddenly, her mother's hand was in her hair, drawing her head back. Angelina's lips crashed into Roxanne's as mother kissed daughter and daughter, too delirious and feverish with pleasure at this point, kissed her mother right back.

It was in this moment that Harry filled Roxanne's pussy with his member, taking her virginity and breaking right through her hymen. Luckily Roxanne was already fairly aroused, wet and slick from her multiple previous orgasms, but that didn't stop the first few thrusts from being quite uncomfortable for the formerly virginal girl. That's where Angelina came in though, her lips muffling Roxanne's pained cries as she made out with her daughter.

Of course, in no time at all, Roxanne was feeling no pain whatsoever. Those initial cries of pain became shrieks of pleasure as Harry continued to thrust into Roxanne's tight young pussy with all of his strength. Harry was fucking her. Lord Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World was fucking HER. The fact that he was her uncle barely played into Roxanne's thinking, though she did have a MINOR incest kink, and so it certainly helped.

But in the end, it was growing up worshipping Harry as a hero that really did it for the young girl. Getting to share the Man-Who-Won with her mum was just icing on the cake. Roxanne mewled happily and then cried out as her first orgasm hit her. But then, how could she not climax? The entire experience was orgasmic, everything she'd ever wanted, albeit a bit more forceful than she'd expected.

But if that was how Harry wanted it, it was how she wanted it to. Roxanne began to cum again and again, her pleasurable cries getting louder and louder as she did so. The young woman climaxed repeatedly around the biggest dick she would ever see even as her mother kissed her in a very un-platonic way. Roxanne Weasley was awash in a sea of pleasure and by the time Harry finally came inside of the young dusky witch, she was barely cognizant, eyes rolling around in her head, tongue hanging out of her mouth and body twitching atop her mother's.

Harry groaned as he emptied his balls into Roxanne's womb, filling yet another woman with his cum. Each time he did so, each time he took a new conquest, it felt better than the last. The powerful young wizard didn't truly understand all of the forces driving him, but ultimately the man was unable to stop at this point. He was locked in a cycle of perverse behavior, taking witches, young and old, virginal and married, one after the other and making them his.

Would he ever be stopped? COULD he be stopped? These thoughts did not cross Harry Potter's mind, because Harry was already focused on pushing the exhausted daughter aside in order to once again fuck her ready and waiting mother. The wizard was insatiable, but at least Angelina was here to pick up for her daughter's slack as she lifted her arms to meet her domineering lover, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist to draw him into her deepest core.

Seeing her daughter get bred like that only made Angelina long for more of the same for herself as well. She wanted his seed inside of her womb so very badly. Luckily for her, Harry had every intention of putting it there before the day's end.

-x-X-x-

Hours later, Harry leaned back against a wood post on the edge of the Quidditch field. He lay there lazily, half-napping as two beautiful black women, mother and daughter, serviced his huge schlong on either side of him. Angelina and Roxanne were currently sprawled out on the grass prone. Both he and they were naked by this point, Quidditch gear and uniforms completely stripped away until it was just them and their bodies.

The breasts of both mother and daughter wrapped nicely around his upper thighs as they leaned in together to give him a double blowjob. Angelina's tongue worked at his left side with Roxanne's worked at his right and sometimes they met in the middle, suckling at his shaft and inadvertently kissing each other at the same time. Or perhaps not so inadvertently, as both women seemed to enjoy macking on one another.

Angelina's ponytail was long gone and Harry had one hand threaded through her dark locks as he did the same with the fingers of his other in Roxanne's hair. Petting them, stroking their lush manes, Harry lounged like that and simply enjoyed the spoils of victorious conquest, the two beauties currently happily licking and lapping at his dick.

Eventually, Angelina moved her head up a bit more and took full control of the blowjob. Her hand grasped the base of Harry's cock and knocked Roxanne away as she bobbed up and down on his length, sucking the first half of his shaft into her mouth. Roxanne mewled dejectedly, a pout on her face, but Harry simply used the grip on her hair to guide the younger woman down between his legs. While her mother worked his shaft, Roxanne was delegated to cleaning his balls, lapping and licking at them and suckling his nut sack into her mouth one half at a time.

Roxanne might have felt relegated to the shittier side of this double blowjob, but it was Angelina who suffered the abuse, as Harry gripped down on HER bobbing head and began to force her to take him down her throat, eventually pushing her down so far that she had to let go of his cock so that her lips could continue their journey to its base.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

As Harry forced Angelina to deep throat his member, Roxanne worked at his churning balls with surprising enthusiasm, and in no time at all, the combination of her lips and tongue alongside her mother's delightful spasming throat, sent Harry right over the edge. He forced Angelina down as far as he could, her nose tickled by his pubes and her lips pressed against the base of his cock as he came. His white hot seed didn't agree with the poor choking woman and thus exploded out of her nose and from the small spaces between her stretched lips and his girth.

The wizard made a mess of Angelina's face before ultimately letting her pull back. It was to this image that a couple of bystanders walked in, a gasp alerting Harry to the fact that he was no longer along with his mother-daughter duo. Looking up, a slow smile spread across Harry's face as he saw just who had stumbled across their little extracurricular activities.

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell stood before him; dressed in their old Chaser uniforms just like Angelina had been, holding their brooms. Considering both women had full permission from him and the Weasleys to use this private Quidditch field, their presence here wasn't actually all that surprisingly. Harry certainly didn't act surprised, or worried, or afraid. Instead, as he looked up at the two wide eyed, flustered beauties, he smiled.

Letting go of Angelina and Roxanne's hair, he let the mother and daughter return to their spots on either side of his cock, STILL hard, despite being covered in his own cum now, which both women were quick to lick up. Lacing his hands behind his head and through the back of his black mop quite casually, Harry regarded Alicia and Katie with a cocky grin, already seeing the lust and arousal growing in their eyes, behind all the shock and surprise and perhaps momentary disgust at what they were witnessing.

"Hello ladies."

Alicia and Katie both swallowed thickly, before speaking in unison, their tones nervous and filled with just the right amount of aroused fear to get Harry going.

"Harry."

His cocky grin only got wider as he brought one hand up to gesture directly at his cock.

"Well, now that you're here, it would be rude not to offer. Would either of you like some endurance training?"

Alicia and Katie looked down at his member, still being worshipped almost reverently by Angelina and her daughter. They looked back at his grinning face and then they looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation between themselves.

Harry's smile never faltered though. The wizard knew without a doubt what their answer would be. It was always the same with witches like these.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

To say Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were shocked at the sight before them would be an understatement. Neither had expected a nice day out on the private Quidditch Pitch behind the Burrow to result in… THIS. Their former fellow Chaser and her daughter, kneeling on either side of Harry Potter's cock, licking it, worshipping it… and seeming to enjoy the big hard dick immensely. Harry had offered them a ride. Well, his exact words had been "endurance training" but ultimately both women knew what the powerful wizard wanted to do with them.

The problem, and there WAS a problem even if Harry's smug grin said he didn't expect one, was that Katie and Alicia were devoted lesbian lovers. They had been since Alicia's last year at Hogwarts. The two women had not sworn off men and thus cock when they got together and they hadn't touched a single dick since. It'd been two decades! Katie looked to her lover and found Alicia frozen in place. The slightly younger woman could tell that it was up to her to explain the situation to an expectant, waiting Harry.

"Harry, I- ALICIA?!"

Before Katie could get more than two words out, she was shocked by her lover running past and sinking to her knees between Harry's legs. Both Angelina and Roxanne gave the other black woman side long glances, but neither of them stopped their worship of Harry's giant schlong, even as Alicia seemed unable to resist going for a taste, taking up her own position at the south facing side of the largest piece of man meat either of them had ever seen.

He was so big that all three women were able to lick and lap and nuzzle at his length without touching each other the majority of the time, though there were times where their lips met and they would kiss around the sides of his dick. Katie was flummoxed, eyes wide as she stared at her girlfriend's shapely backside, jutting back towards her now that Alicia was in a position that gave her the best eye-to-dick level.

"Problem, Katie?"

That was Harry, the only one of the four in front of her that DIDN'T have his lips wrapped around his own cock. Katie Bell blushed under his piercing gaze and wicked grin, growling as she pointed an accusatory finger at Alicia.

"A-Alicia is a LESBIAN! So am I! We've been together since Hogwarts! What the HELL Alicia?!"

Katie was a bit gratified to see Harry look surprised at the sudden revelation too. The wizard was legitimately as flabbergasted as she was at finding out Alicia wasn't quite as fully gay as Katie had always thought. His shock lasted for only a moment though, before the wicked grin was back and twice as smug. His gaze flickered down to the still licking Alicia, even as the black woman lavished his cock with praise via her tongue.

"Is that true Alicia?"

Seemingly unwilling to tear herself away, Alicia gave her best approximation of a nod and a few words in response, all without taking her tongue off of his length.

"Yesh… love Katie, swear it… dish is sho good though."

A whimper escaped from Katie's throat as Harry laughed. Her lover was betraying her right before her, all because of a tasty dick?! The witch was just about ready to turn and run off as tears gathered in her eyes. Harry noticed before she could though. His sharp voice abruptly rang out.

"Angelina, Roxanne. Please help Katie relax for me, darling pets."

Before Katie could properly process those words, the mother-daughter duo was upon her. Her old teammate and the young Hogwarts student easily manhandled and pinned Katie to the ground with their combined strength, even as Katie gasped and squirmed and shrieked. Eventually, she found herself gagged with one of the gloves from her own Quidditch uniform, as well as a belt around her face to keep it in place.

Once they had her properly restrained, both Angelina and Roxanne went about 'helping her relax'. Katie whined through her gag as the mother-daughter duo began to effectively strip her right there on the Quidditch Field, grabbing and groping her sensitive flesh as it was revealed to them. Meanwhile, Alicia had graduated from cock licker to cock sucker now, the only one of the three to remain at Harry's dick. She'd taken advantage of that fact and was now bobbing her head up and down, muffled moans drifting over to Katie as she did so.

Harry let out a happy sigh and then laced his fingers through Alicia's hair.

"That's a good girl. But I think you can go deeper than this you little slutty vixen. Come on, all the way for me now."

Slowly but surely, he forced the black witch to take every last inch of his massive shaft into her mouth and down her throat. Alicia gagged and choked on his member and all Katie could do was watch as the powerful wizard began to face fuck her lover right in front of her.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

It was messy and brutal and fast but Alicia never put up any sort of visible resistance. If anything, she was actively participating in her own throat-fucking. From the way her hands were moving, Katie suspected her lesbian lover to be fondling and groping Harry's balls even as she deep throated his massive shaft.

Luckily or perhaps unluckily given what came next, Harry had been primed and ready to go for a while now thanks to Roxanne and Angelina's ministrations. He came within minutes down Alicia's throat and judging from the sounds that Katie was hearing, it was not going easily for the black witch she loved so much. When the wizard finally allowed Alicia to pull back, Katie had to assume that the incredibly brutal treatment had turned her lover off. Surely Alicia would shy away from Harry now and with the two of them as a team, Katie was sure they could get Harry, Angelina, and Roxanne to allow them to leave.

However, rather than going to her, Alicia stayed between Harry's legs and after a moment Katie realized that the man wasn't going soft. He was STILL hard and now Alicia was just stroking him off with her hands. Katie's eyes widened. She'd never seen a man this big before, but the stamina was what started to intrigue her- NO! She wasn't into dudes or dicks! She was a LESBIAN! AND SO WAS ALICIA DAMN IT!

Katie growled through her gag and thrashed in Angelina and Roxanne's arms to no avail as they continued to feel her up, fingering her pussy, molesting her chest, nuzzling and kissing and nibbling her neck. She didn't want this, any of this. She didn't want the two beautiful women to play with her just because she liked chicks. She was in love with Alicia and she'd always been devoted and faithful to the other woman… but now here she was, watching her lover betray her for cock.

"You did well with the first stage of endurance training Alicia. I suppose the question now is, do you want to move on to stage two, or do you want to take Katie and leave?"

The younger witch's eyes went wide yet again as she screamed against her gag and fought a bit harder. Alicia finally turned to face her and stood up, looking down at where she laid pinned. Katie stared in disgust and revulsion at the mess all over the black woman's face. Harry had truly ruined her with his seed, his cum was dribbling from her nostrils and even from her mouth still, and there were involuntary tear tracks where she'd cried because of his brutal face fucking. Her slobber and his cum had mixed together to slide down off of her chin and onto her Quidditch uniform.

Out of all of them, Alicia was still the most dressed funnily enough, though it was not by Katie's choice that she'd been almost entirely stripped naked. Still, as she looked up at her lover, Katie tried to plead with her using her eyes. Silently, she tried to convey that all could be forgiven if Alicia just came back to her now. All could be forgotten if she jus- no! What was she doing?!

Katie whined through her gag as her lesbian lover began to slowly strip naked in front of her. Alicia's eyes never left Katie's and after a moment the slightly younger witch realized that her partner WANTED her to watch. It was sick, but at the same time thanks to Angelina and Roxanne's ministrations, Katie was reluctantly turned on against her will as she stared at her lover's naked form.

Once she was completely nude, the dark skinned woman slowly stepped backwards. She looked back over her shoulders and then positioned herself over Harry's cock, her feet on either side of her body. Slowly but surely, Alicia began to slide down, doing the splits and going spread eagle right there before Katie's eyes. As soon as the witch's hips were low enough, Harry reached out and grabbed them, right at the same moment that Alicia's pussy lips hit the engorged cockhead of Harry's massive schlong.

Slowly but surely, with none-to-little help from the wizard himself, Alicia impaled herself on Harry's dick right before Katie's eyes. The gagged woman could only watch in horror with Roxanne and Angelina pinning her down. Their lustful touches all along her body were momentarily forgotten, regulated to 'background noise' as Katie's entire world zeroed in on the spot where Alicia's cunt was taking Harry's dick into it.

"Ah yeah, that's it you little slut. Looks like someone's been missing this, if the way your pussy is tightening so desperately around my cock is any indication."

Alicia moaned at the degrading, humiliating dirty talk even as Harry began to bounce the fit beautiful black woman up and down on his cock. Katie could only stare in horror and shameful arousal, whimpers and whines and mewls coming out of her gagged mouth as she was forced to watch while also being molested. Up and down Alicia went, up and down, up and down.

Each time she bounced on Harry's giant dick, her messy face got a little more slutty. Her tits bounced and jiggled along with her and her lean, muscular abdomen flexed and undulated as she fucked herself on his dick. Happy moans growing in intensity left Alicia's mouth. Slowly but surely, her eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue lulled out of her skull. When she finally climaxed a few minutes later, Katie wasn't at all surprised, in fact she'd been half-expecting it by that point.

Harry slowed his pace for a moment and slowly but surely Alicia came down from her pleasure high. When she realized Harry was barely fucking her, a pitiful whine left the black woman's throat and she looked back over her shoulder at him with big puppy dog eyes. Harry just grinned and then his own gaze flitted over to Katie.

"Before we continue… I think you owe your lover an explanation Alicia. She deserves to hear it from your mouth, don't you think?"

Alicia's head whipped around towards Katie and she bit her pouty, full lip hard as she stared at the pinned down woman she'd been with exclusively for the last two decades. Even though Katie knew what Harry was doing and knew where this was going… she needed to hear it and so she stayed focused on Alicia as the other woman began to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Katie… it's just… it's just so good. He's so b-big i-inside of me… I love you Katie, I truly do… b-but I can't be satisfied without this c-cock anymore!"

When Alicia went back to trying to ride Harry's dick reverse cowgirl, he allowed her to do so and the spread eagle woman moaned wantonly as if to punctuate her words. Katie could only watch as the next few minutes dragged on at a snail's pace for her. Angelina and Roxanne's hands on her body got more and more daring and she whined as Alicia cried out again and again, climaxing repeatedly around the big, throbbing member she was impaling herself on.

In the end, it was Harry's release that did the black beauty in, his cum load painting her insides white as he came with a grunt. Alicia froze up and Katie got a front row seat to watching her lover outright faint from having her womb filled with a man's cum. Slumping over onto the ground, Alicia moaned lewdly even as Harry pushed her the rest of the way off his dick.

Only now did the powerful wizard finally stand up. As he approached her, Katie found herself manhandled onto her back, her legs spread wide and her pussy and breasts on full display as Harry knelt before her and reached out, running a hand across her cheek. Katie shuddered, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to ignore her treacherous body's reaction to his touch.

"It's alright Katie. Alicia betrayed you, but I won't leave you alone, bereft of companionship. Allow me to show you what brought your lover so low. Once you understand, then you'll be able to forgive Alicia for her passion-filled act and the two of you will be closer than ever before."

Katie whimpered, even as Harry plopped down again on his ass, leaning back and nodding to Angelina.

"I think it's time that Katie trains her pussy Angelina, Roxanne. You can use my cock as the broom."

Bother mother and daughter's eyes light up at the idea even as Katie whined and shook her head. Ultimately though, she was forced ever closer until Harry's huge girth pressed against her pouty, sopping wet pussy lips and spread her flower apart. All of Angelina and Roxanne's work so far had not been for naught. Katie was undeniably turned on even as they began to force her to grind her pussy up and down Harry's shaft. His member was still slick with the juices of her cheating lover, as humiliating as that was.

Katie whined through her gag but Harry wasn't having it.

"Here, let's make a deal Katie. I want you to get me off with nothing but your grinding pussy lips. Do that and I won't fuck you; I'll simply let you go."

It was probably the best she was going to get, as painful as it was to admit it. While a treacherous part of Katie's mind suggested that skipping right to the fucking probably wouldn't be so bad, the majority of her definitely didn't want Harry's dick inside of her! Really! No, REALLY! And so, the lesbian began to grind her pussy lips up against the hard meat rod of her own volition, hoping against hope that she could get the man off and then be allowed to leave.

For his part, Harry leaned back on his elbows and groaned; immensely enjoying the way Katie was trying to tighten her pussy entrance around his shaft. She was very obviously inexperienced, but now that freedom was on the line, there was a reluctant sort of enthusiasm to her efforts, as well as just a hint of eagerness that Harry could detect beneath her displeasure with her current circumstances.

The wizard knew he'd break Katie in like all the rest, regardless of her proclaimed sexual orientation. Given the way she'd been reacting to everything, Harry suspected that Katie was ultimately just like Alicia… a bisexual, not a lesbian. Neither woman had been able to find the right dick, the right man to satisfy them in the same way they had satisfied each other for the last two decades. But now Harry was here, and if he wasn't the right man to turn Katie onto cock meat, then the man just didn't exist.

Still, judging by the reluctant moans leaving the witch's gagged throat, he was on the right path. Of course, Alicia didn't stay passed out for long. Eventually the dark skinned woman rose from where she'd slumped forward onto her face, standing up on wobbly legs and taking in the sight before her with bleary eyes.

Seeing her lover grinding her pussy all over Harry's dick was… the hottest thing Alicia had ever witnessed. Her tongue trailed out of her mouth and traced over her full pouty lips as she swayed over to them, her own pussy already beginning to gush with fresh arousal. Alicia was unable to help herself. With Harry laid back on his elbows like he was and Katie occupying his shaft, at least partially, the black woman settled for the powerful wizard's face.

If Harry was surprised to have a toned, athletic dusky ass descend upon his face, the man didn't show it. Not missing a beat, Harry brought up one hand to grasp Alicia's firm derriere even as he buried his face in her butt, his tongue moving to eat out her ass. She was clean, mostly because his single touch of her posterior had been a silent bit of magic that gently scourgified her bowels.

With Alicia's asshole being the cleanest one in existence for the moment, Harry had no problem digging his tongue deep up her butt, right through her sphincter. Grinning wickedly, the man even went a step further and extended his tongue like that of a snake, sliding the sinuous thing in and out of Alicia's back door as he nuzzled her ass with his nose. Alicia's legs immediately became jelly all over again but Harry showed his strength by pushing off the ground with his other hand as well, transitioning it to Alicia's opposite butt cheek and holding her in place as he continued to eat out her ass.

Katie could only watch once more as Alicia's face became rather whorish in short order. It was a tipping point for the witch, as she couldn't quite help just how turned on she was beginning to feel about all of this. Almost subconsciously, Katie began to grind harder and faster against Harry's dick. As if she'd had an epiphany, her pussy muscles began to respond to her mental commands and she clutched at Harry's dick purposefully rather than instinctively with her tight cunt lips.

What a sight the three of them must have made. Katie couldn't help but moan through her gag as she watched Alicia climax hard from Harry's tongue. Her lover's pussy juices sprayed out and hit Katie mostly in the face. This was also the moment that Angelina, mischievous, impish Angelina, decided it would be fun to reach under Katie and stick a finger right up her ass.

The poor witch lost control to say the least. Her eyes roll up in her head and she screams long and hard through her gag. This started a chain reaction as she came all over Harry's shaft, which in turn caused Harry to cum all over Alicia's midsection. Meanwhile, his infamous parseltonguing of her tight butt had Alicia going through another orgasm almost immediately, leaving the poor black woman as both the start and the end of the chain reaction that caused them all to climax one after the other.

It was no wonder that she ultimately toppled forward, nearly unconscious once more. Katie ended up landed on, but she wasn't stuck under Alicia for long. Instead, those who still COULD got to work rearranging things. Alicia ended up laid out on her back on the bottom of the 'sandwich' that Harry and Angelina were creating. Katie ended up atop of her lesbian lover, her gag finally removed… but she didn't shout or scream, even as Harry smiled down at her.

"Well Katie? You made me cum with just your pussy lips. If you want to go… you can. However, if you want to stay, you need to ask me politely for something, don't you?"

Flushed bright red, Katie averts her eyes and bites her lower lip. Can she truly go through with this? S-She's a lesbian, isn't she?! A carpet muncher, a muff diver through and through! That's how she's lived her life, no man and no cock ever able to satisfy her in the same way a woman's touch could. Until now… Harry's dick was different. More than that, it'd broken her lover and turned Alicia into a cock hungry whore. It'd obviously done the same with Angelina and Roxanne too, long before either Katie or Alicia had arrived.

How could she say not to it? How could she pass up a chance to find out just what the big deal was about Harry's massive, throbbing, juicy-looking dick? Realizing that she was almost biting her lip hard enough to draw blood now, Katie released it from between her teeth with a gasp and turned her gaze back to Harry's expectant look.

Reaching down, Katie spread her pussy lips wide as she spoke in a soft, demure tone.

"Please Harry… fuck me. Show me what you can do."

Angelina squealed happily at that from where she stood to the side and before Katie even knew what was happening, the black woman was on top of her, completing the oreo sandwich that the three former chasers inadvertently created. With Alicia on bottom, Katie in the middle, and Angelina on top, Katie was ultimately trapped under her former teammates. Angelina immediately began to molest her once more, rubbing their tits together, kissing and licking and nibbling at Katie's mouth.

While the three women writhed atop each other in their little pile, Harry began to play with the mewling quims in front of him, a content smile on his face as he fingered this one and that, using them like one would use an instrument and getting such delightful music in the way of muffled cries and happy moans from his three beauties.

Meanwhile, of her own initiative, Roxanne slips under his body and places her lips around his huge prick. Ostensibly, this is probably to prepare him for what he's about to do or something. Harry knows better though. He knows that his newest addition is merely a cock-hungry young witch, desperate for dick and eager to get it whenever and where ever she can.

Roxanne is taking advantage of the fact that the three witches older and more developed than her are currently all indisposed, unable to fight her for the massive schlong between Harry's legs. The wizard in question just chuckles, his free hand coming up and his fingers lacing through Roxanne's hair as he begins to thrust into her tight, willing throat.

"Hulgkh. Hulgkh. Hulghk."

His thrusts are slow but deep and Roxanne chokes quietly on his shaft even as he focuses more on her mother and her mother's friends then her. His other hand is still messing with the pussies of the women before him and Harry smiles as he drives his fingers particularly deep into Katie's sopping wet cunt, only to cause her to cry out and squirt all over his hand as he does so. Feeling more than ready to continue by this point, Harry slides his dick out of Roxanne's mouth and replaces it with his fingers.

She dutifully sucks his digits clean even as she looks up at him with big, doe-ful eyes, clearly hoping he'll do more than just slowly fuck her face. But no, the prize is right in front of him and Roxanne is already conquered. Giving her a knowing smile, Harry shakes his head and Roxanne lets out a mournful sigh before moving off to the side to watch.

Only once she's gone does Harry slide up a bit until his cock is lined up with the center of the living, writhing oreo sandwich he's created. With Katie sandwiched between her two former teammates, there's nothing the self-professes lesbian can do as he pressed the tip of his member against the entrance of her cunt and then begins to push.

So surprised and taken aback was she by her friend's antics that Katie almost forgot about what she'd asked Harry to do until finally she felt his cockhead against her pussy lips. Angelina had her mouth occupied with the other woman's tongue when he finally thrust in, but that didn't stop Katie from orgasming on the spot as her eyes went wide and then rolled back in her head.

The witch took her first cock in years with a breathless, explosive climax. Her body shook and spasmed uncontrollably between her two friends as Angelina cooed down at her and Alicia was woke up by the sudden spastic movement. Alicia was soon moaning jealously for more cock herself, but given her current position as bottom bitch, the woman wasn't going to be getting any for a little while. Right now it was all just Katie and Katie was getting soundly fucked.

The white woman couldn't stop climaxing around Harry's dick, even as Angelina rubbed their tits together and kissed her heatedly. Katie had never known cock could feel so good. How could she possibly have missed out for so long like this? Moaning into Angelina's mouth, Katie tried to thrust her hips towards Harry's pistoning member as best she could.

Stuck between her former teammates as she was, her best in this moment wasn't very good. But that was fine, because Harry was fucking her quite hard all on his own and Katie loved every moment of it. Just like he'd said earlier, his words almost prophetic… Katie understood now. She didn't blame Alicia anymore for the betrayal, not when she felt like she was now making that same betrayal as she fell in love with Harry's shaft.

But then, if they loved his dick together, was it truly betrayal at all? Was it really cheating if they were devoted lesbian lovers… with a masterful, massive cock that they shared between them? In her delirious, over-pleasured state of mind, Katie Bell decided that no, no it wasn't. She and Alicia would be just fine once this was all over. They'd even share a new hobby, fucking Harry!

The thought of worshipping Harry's dick alongside her longtime lover made Katie cum all over again. This time was the last straw and a moment later she felt Harry paint her insides white with his seed. A pitiful moan left her throat as he did so, her tightening pussy walls finally managing to milk his release from him.

Not that that was the end of it of course, not by far. With Katie filled to the brim with cream, Harry's still-hard cock moved on to its next victim. Angelina gasped into Katie's mouth and then threw her head back and cried out happily as Harry slid into the top of the 'oreo' and began to fuck the beautiful curvaceous woman. Angelina was definitely the softest of the three now, the most voluptuous what with her life as a shop keep. Oh she tried to stay fit, but she was nowhere near as toned as Katie and Alicia.

As such, Katie almost felt like she was suffocating beneath a pillow with Angelina's dusky sweat-covered body atop her. It was a reminder that long before she and Alicia had arrived, Harry had been having his way with their former teammate and her daughter. Said daughter was currently off to the side, masturbating happily to the sight of the powerful wizard fucking the pile of women before him.

Alicia was just as disappointed about Harry choosing Angelina next as she had been about Katie getting his cock. The witch truly was a cock hungry little whore now. Still, with Harry focused entirely on their friend, she could spend a little bit of time playing with her lover, especially after the way she'd so easily fallen to Harry's shaft and betrayed her.

Katie gasped as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her tits from below. Alicia knew just the right places to touch her and after a moment, one of those hands even moved down to between her legs. While Angelina was getting fucked quite soundly atop the two of them, Alicia was hell bent on making Katie feel as much pleasure as she could.

Panting and moaning needily, Katie in turn occupied herself with molesting Angelina, returning the 'favor' that the black woman and her daughter had done Katie just a little while ago. The entire 'oreo' sandwich was a writhing pile of happiness as Harry plunged his meaty shaft in and out of Angelina's clutching cunt.

He grunted as her pussy tightened rhythmically around his shaft, but given just how many times he'd cum so far today, his next climax wasn't about to arrive so fast. Instead, he fucked her through screaming orgasm after screaming orgasm, most of the sound from her explosive climaxes ending up muffled by Katie's tongue forcing its way down Angelina's throat.

Not that Katie wasn't any more vocal, her own happy cries ending up muffled as well, swallowed up by Angelina's mouth as Alicia forced her through release after release, using twenty years of experience with Katie's body to do so. Katie rather thought it was cheating, but ultimately, she couldn't complain at the moment, not stuck between two beautiful women with a womb full of hot fresh cum from the only man she'd ever enjoyed in all of her life.

The foursome continued for a while longer in this way until finally Harry came deep inside of Angelina. When he pulled out though and whacked his thick prick against the black woman's ass however, she immediately disengaged from Katie. Katie blinked at suddenly being free to move for once, though Alicia wasn't just going to let her go. The middle and bottom of the 'oreo' continued to writhe on the ground for a few moments more before Katie came one last time at Alicia's hands, her pussy juices splattering all over the ground.

Only then did Alicia let Katie get up as an amused Harry watched on. The three chasers looked at him and he smiled wickedly.

"We're far from done ladies. That was just the preliminary. Now we see just which of you is the most ready for endurance training. On your backs, ankles behind your heads. Now."

The three women immediately moved to obey him, scrambling to line up side by side, their flexible legs brought up and up and up until they had them behind their shoulders. Each of them locked their ankles behind their necks and then for good measure, each of them spread their pussy lips wide before Harry's gaze.

He observed them all appreciatively for a long moment, staring down at their pink pussies as if unable to make a decision. Ultimately though, he starts with Alicia at the right end of the lineup. Katie and Angelina moan in disappointment, reduced to nothing more than his needy fuck holes as they are, while Alicia squeals in delight. When Harry thrusts inside of the slutty black witch, her teammates immediately thrust their own fingers into their cunts in unison.

Watching Harry fuck their comrade raptly, both Katie and Angelina are clearly making an effort to try and mimic the harsh pace with which he is using Alicia's tight little hole, all while Alicia herself moans wantonly, reaching out to him, touching him, grasping him, simply happy to be near him. Out of all three women, Alicia definitely has the widest hips, despite her toned body and the fact that Angelina has given birth when she hasn't.

The difference between Alicia and Angelina is that while Angelina was a fine mother (until now when she sacrificed her daughter for her own lust); Alicia had grown up with a body that was MADE to be bred. The fact that she hadn't popped a few kids out by now was simply criminal. Harry grunted as he plowed her tight cunt harder and harder, the intense mating press position that he had her in framing her body perfectly for him.

Leaning down, Harry squeezed the base of one of Alicia's chocolate titties as he suckled and bit at it. She moaned happily, writhing beneath him at all the sensation he was forcing her to experience. In no time at all, the already over-sexed witch was climaxing once more around his dick. Her needy pussy tightened rhythmically but Harry just kept fucking her as she came again and again and again.

Eventually, Alicia could barely moan let alone cry out. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lulled out of her skull and her body twitching, the dark skinned woman was reduced to a ragdoll fuck hole for Harry to plunge in and out of. When he finally came inside of her, her body experienced one more micro-orgasm from the sensation, but ultimately it was as if Alicia had simply checked out. She was completely unresponsive as Harry moved on, not even able to be disappointed with his departure in her current state.

Once he's gone, Alicia's legs slowly fall from their position and she ends up sprawled across the ground, her entire body spasming and shaking, her tits jiggling and her pussy gushing Harry's cum. Roxanne is the only one who really saw this from her vantage point on the sidelines, because Harry has already moved onto Katie, laid out in the middle of the other two as she was. The witch's own attention shifted to his beautiful cock as it pushed into her cunt once again. And Angelina was of course just as focused on Harry fucking Katie right beside her as she had been on Harry and Alicia, trying to match the pace of her fingers in her pussy to his dick inside of her friend.

The wizard fucks Katie with the same powerful, fast thrusts as he did Alicia. Just like Alicia, Katie's pussy ends up pounded past the point of no return for the witch, as she climaxes again and again in the same exact way. Even if before, Katie had come to understand Alicia's betrayal, it is now that any and all resentment is truly wiped away from the beautiful woman's mind, as her face gains the same fucked silly qualities as her former lesbian lover's. Her eyes go crossed and her tongue falls out of her mouth as she happily cries out her joy and her praise of Harry's huge behemoth of a cock.

By the time he cums inside of her, she's no better than Alicia and just like Alicia, she lies there twitching, her legs unlocking from behind her head as she simply spasms and tries to recover from the amazing pounding that Harry gave her. Finally seeing what exactly has happened to both of her former teammates, Angelina swallows thickly as Harry moves onto her with a determined gleam in his eye.

Licking her lips, the beautiful dark skinned woman does what she does best anyways… she spreads her pussy wide with her fingers and submits to her Master's glorious cock. Harry plunges into Angelina even harder and faster than he did both Alicia and Katie. It's as if the powerful wizard is getting stronger, more enthused by these fucks rather than weaker. His stamina is as robust as ever and Angelina truly stands no better chance against Harry than her fellow former chasers.

By the time Harry leaves the woman as much a fucked up mess as her friends, Roxanne has had enough and once again moves in on him, mewling with needy desire as she crawls over like a particularly sexy cat and once again takes him in her mouth. Harry allows her to suckle the mixture of juices from all three older women off of his messy cock, groaning happily as she does so. Then, he spins the cutie around and fucks her on all fours as he waits for her mother and the other two to wake up.

Once they do, he cums deep inside of a satisfied Roxanne and stands up to face all three of his former Quidditch teammates. They're all still a bit dazed, but Harry doesn't mind. He's far from done with any of them.

"Ready to continue your endurance training girls?"

Their eyes widen as they all take in his cock, still unbelievably hard. They exchange long looks with one another and then all three chasers move forward as one, chasing after his dick with their tongues in the same way they used to chase the quaffle around the Quidditch Pitch. Harry lets them do so even as he decides how he wants to fuck all three of them next, a wide wicked grin on his face.

-x-X-x-

Hours later, Katie, Alicia, and even Angelina are straight up exhausted. They aren't getting up against, not after that last fuck fest. They have managed to get themselves into a sort of perverse three way sixty nine though. Harry looks down at the writhing circle of womanly flesh and smiles as the three former chasers all try to eat his cum out of each other's cunts.

Alicia's tongue is deep in Katie, while Katie is deep in Angelina. And of course, Angelina is in turn, deep in Alicia. The three are licking and kissing and nibbling, but most importantly they're lapping away and swallowing what they can of the numerous cum loads Harry has left each of them with. The powerful wizard drew strength from the constant fucking they were doing. It replenished his stamina, an ancient form of sex magic that he'd been unknowingly using on all of his girls this entire time, stretching all the way back to Nymphadora.

Harry Potter did not GET tired anymore, but he hadn't quite figured that out yet. Still, what the man did know was that even now he was still hard and none of the three women stuck in a vicious circle on the ground before him were in a proper state to take more of his massive cock. Anymore of his schlong and Harry was legitimately afraid their minds would break, and not in the good way.

He also knew one other thing… everyone currently in the Weasley house was a woman under his thrall. Harry could feel the life energy coming from the Burrow that lay only a couple hundred yards away and he knew that his daughter and several other women he'd brought to heel were all waiting eagerly for him, even if they didn't know he was on his way yet.

Grinning ferally, Harry turned to Roxanne. The young black woman was on her back, fingering herself lewdly once more, but unlike her mother and the other two, Roxanne wasn't quite at the point of senseless cum eating. When his eyes fell on her, she looked back at him with intelligent still in her gaze. Crooking a finger towards her, Harry grinned as Roxanne immediately jumped up and raced over to him.

Harry grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up into the air. A combination of his physical strength and his magical power allowed the wizard to plop her right down on his cock even as he began to slowly walk towards the Burrow, bouncing Roxanne up and down on his shaft all the way there.

"My darling little Roxy… how would you like to go meet your lovely cousins?"

Blinking, Roxanne looked back at the Burrow and then down at where they were joined. She flushed red, processing what he was saying and realizing the implications almost immediately. Still, she played coy as she batted her eye lashes up at Harry and smiled slyly.

"But Master, I've already met them all before…"

Harry responded with a wolfish grin as he pulled her up and then plunged her tight young cunt down onto his cock once more, drawing a particularly loud shriek from Roxanne's lips that no doubt alerted everyone in the house of their approach.

"Not this way you haven't. Come on sweetie; let's go see what they're all up to. Do be careful of my daughter though, she takes after me. Don't let her run all over you… unless you're into that sort of thing of course."

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black, wasn't so sure about this. If it had been anyone else who asked, she would have laughed in their faces, given them a resounding no, cursed their genitals off, or maybe even done all three. During the war when Sirius had let the Order use Grimmauld Place as its base of operations, Andromeda had soundly refused to bother with it. She wasn't going to step back foot in that place. Even if she hadn't grown up there, it was still the Ancestral home of the same family that had disowned her.

On top of that, to come here for this specific reason… Andromeda shuddered as she walked down the hallway. Reconciling with her last remaining sister was not something Andromeda was truly interested in. The witch had long since given up on her little sister ever changing her ways. Narcissa Malfoy was a haughty, selfish, shallow bitch. There was no way Andromeda was going to change her mind on that front.

Still, it was Harry that had asked her to come here today. Harry Potter was probably the only man who could have convinced her to do so. Andromeda knew just how much she owed the powerful wizard. The Man-Who-Won had not only saved the world from Voldemort's evil, he'd leveraged that victory into a string of successes in overturning the worst parts of society. More than that, on a personal level he'd taken care of her daughter and grandson in ways that she simply wasn't capable of and for that Andromeda would always be grateful.

Nymphadora had told her many a time how Harry had helped her. The rich wizard had slid into the role of godfather to Teddy after Remus' death without hesitation. He'd done so much and never asked for anything in return. Nymphadora still had her job because of Harry after all. So to say that Harry Potter was the man Andromeda respected most in this world, especially with her husband long dead, was not an understatement.

For him, Andromeda could do this. Taking in a deep breath and then blasting it out her mouth, the still-beautiful, mature witch reached out and took hold of the doorknob in front of her, turning it and entering the room beyond. She was both surprised and just a little relieved to find Harry waiting for her alone in the dining room. He was sat in a high back chair at the head of the table, his hands held in his lap as he smiled at her.

Andromeda smiled back, slowly walking the length of the otherwise empty table and taking the seat closest to his side on his right. Still, she hadn't expected to be the first to arrive… she was half an hour late after all.

"Andromeda. It's so good to see you, albeit a bit later than expected."

The older witch flushed just a tad, a small sense of guilt filling her as Harry, despite being young enough to be her son, made her feel like she was being scolded by her father all over again. To be fair, even with the vast amount of respect Andromeda had for the man sitting at the head of her family's old dining table, she'd still struggled with whether or not she actually wanted to attend this little get together. That's why she was a half hour late. She wasn't about to tell him that though.

"I apologize Harry, but I was unexpectedly delayed. I see that my sister still hasn't shown up though. Are you even sure she's still coming?"

Harry's eyes flicked down to his lap for a brief moment before returning to her and he smiled in a way that made Andromeda think he was slightly distracted.

"Mm? Oh yes, I'm quite certain that Narcissa will show up eventually. She's highly motivated. On another note though Andromeda, I feel it's probably best that for the duration of these proceedings, you call me Lord Potter-Black. As I am currently acting within my role as Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to make this meeting happen, it's only appropriate. Narcissa will have to do the same of course."

Andromeda blinked at that, taken aback. Harry had never been formal with her, but his casual smile put her at ease. She failed to see what else lay in the wizard's eyes, even as she nodded along in agreement.

"I… I understand but surely we can wait until my sister arrives before becoming so formal, yes?"

His smile stayed fixed in place but Harry shook his head as he let out a grunt and his gaze once again flicked down to his lap. Andromeda failed to notice it this time.

"No… No I think it would be best to start now Andromeda. Lest you slip up during the talk we're about to have and your younger sister takes advantage."

That got a scowl from the mature witch.

"That does sound like something Narcissa would do. I accept the reasoning… Lord Potter-Black. Though I still do not quite understand the logic behind this meeting. Settling our differences here, in the Black Ancestral Home? It feels like it's a few decades too late for such things. Even with her husband's death, Narcissa remains a Black through and through. More than that though, she remains a Malfoy as well. Haughty, selfish, shallow… those might as well be the words of the Malfoy House."

It felt good to speak her earlier thoughts aloud to Harry. She knew she could trust him with anything; the wizard had always been a strong confidant. Andromeda's little rant seemed to amuse him more than anything else though. Harry let out a sound that was half-sigh, half-chuckle.

"I would not be so sure about that. Not about the Malfoy family being all those things and more, I agree with you there… but your sister has seen the light Andromeda. After all this time, she's finally ready to change her ways. Reconciling her differences with you is a step on that path. Surely you wouldn't deny her this, mm, redemption."

Andromeda scoffed and felt like a bit of a bratty teenager as she looked away and crossed her arms over her still-voluptuous chest. But she did it anyways, feeling just a tad petulant.

"Narcissa will never change Har- Lord Potter-Black. She's spent too long in the dark to ever see the light. My little sister is a bitch, through and through."

"Truly? I tell you, I've seen a different side of Narcissa lately. Her bitchy attitude, her selfish desires… we've been working on them together. She's gotten quite good about letting go of her, hah, haughtiness."

Andromeda spun her head back around at that, her expression incredulous as she looked at Harry's flustered face and completely missed what was happening right in front of her.

"And did you have to threaten or extort such behavior from my snooty little sister my Lord? Because I'm quite confident in saying you probably did. Purebloods witches like her do not change. They grow up and they marry for the family. They pop out more purebloods for their pureblood husbands and they continue to perpetuate the slow inbreeding that has plagued the wizarding world for centuries. Narcissa Malfoy cannot, will not change. Not unless she's forced every step of the way and even then, the moment you give her a bit of slack, she'll go right back to the old ways, right back to her life of comfort."

As lost in her rant as she was, Andromeda missed Harry's hissed expletive and the way his gaze went up to the ceiling for a moment. When she was done and she looked to see his reaction, all she found was a grinning wizard, eyes heavily lidded. His hands came up from his lap and he pushed away from the table.

"Perhaps then, she can show you herself how far she's come."

The first thing Andromeda saw was Harry's cock as her eyes slid down. Backed out from the table a foot as he now was, the older witch got quite the view of Harry's large, slick member, covered in a layer of some fluid. The fluid in question became obvious when her sister crawled out from under the table and blocked her view of Harry's shaft for a second. Standing up, Narcissa turned to face her elder sister and Andromeda finally connected all the dots as she took in the other witch's ruined, messy face.

Smirking, her lips pressed tightly together, Narcissa slid out from between Harry and the table and spun around the corner with a bounce in her wide hips. Andromeda, frozen in her seat as she was, did nothing to stop what happened next. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black leaned over and with one hand tilted her elder sister's head back a bit so their eyes were met.

Her cum-covered tongue slid out from between her otherwise closed mouth and Narcissa wormed her way in between Andromeda's lips. Once she had access to the stunned witch's mouth, she finally opened her own lips, sharing the hot, sticky load of white seed that Harry had just deposited in her maw with her darling sister.

Andromeda coughed and hacked a bit, but Narcissa's other hand came up and she used both to grasp Andromeda's face, refusing to let go. In the end, the mature witch was forced to swallow what her sister had given to her even as Harry watched on with a far more real smile now on his face. Even after Narcissa got Harry's cum load down her throat, the witch wasn't letting up. While the white sticky mess had actually tasted fantastic and left Andromeda with a heady feeling that didn't go away for several minutes, she did eventually realize that her sister was still tonguing her mouth like they were long separated lovers.

A protest attempted to leave her occupied mouth and she began to squirm in her chair as she tried to half-heartedly push Narcissa off of her. The unfortunate truth however, was that Narcissa wanted this a lot more than Andromeda wanted to escape. Ultimately, Andromeda's struggles proved futile as Narcissa went a step further and fully straddled her elder sister in her seat. Within moments, before Andromeda could even process what was happening, Narcissa had hiked up both their robes.

That was when Andromeda found out her younger sister was not wearing anything in the way of undergarments, as the other witch ground her dripping wet cunt, her burning hot core, against Andromeda's exposed, tight stomach. More and more, the mature witch found herself melting as her sister enthusiastically had her way with her. With Narcissa's tongue down Andromeda's throat and her hands all over Andromeda's body, there was nothing the woman could do but get more and more flustered.

Ultimately, it all boiled down to Andromeda's secret fantasies. The true reason she hated blood purity and inbreeding and the family that had raised her on those values wasn't some moral or conscientious thing. It was built on her own self-hatred, as the middle child of Cygnus and Druella Black had long since lusted after her sisters and her cousins. Bellatrix and Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus… Andromeda had a bit of an incest kink and she'd known well enough that it was disgusting and wrong.

So she'd gone the exact opposite direction with it, leaving the family entirely to marry a muggleborn. And sure, she'd loved Ted Tonks for as long as he lived, but now, here in the Black Ancestral Home, straddled by her little sister as the minx dominated her body and her mouth, Andromeda's secret, suppressed desires were coming back in spades, washing over her in waves. She was responding to Narcissa positively now, her tongue dueling with her little sisters as she kissed the other witch back.

Her arousal was growing, up until the point that Harry decided to join in. Narcissa was quite delighted to suddenly have a nut sack dropped between their mouths, but Andromeda was chagrinned, an angry note in the back of her throat even as Harry rubbed his balls all over their faces. Her eyes shot up to meet his and Harry smiled down at her.

"I hope you can see now that your sister is well on the way to redemption. She's certainly changed her ways, haven't you my dear?"

"Oh yes Master, I've been shown the virtues of being a good little girl~"

One of Narcissa's hands left Andromeda's breast and grasped Harry's huge cock from where it hovered over their heads. She began to stroke him off right there in front of Andromeda, even as, for reasons that she could not explain, Andromeda found herself licking at Harry's nut sack right alongside her sister. It didn't taste bad and in fact, the same delicious smell that had gone up her nose before when Narcissa had deposited the steaming load of cum into her mouth and down her throat was now wafting up her nostrils once more.

Harry's fingers are laced through the hair of both Black women as they worship his cock and balls, one reluctant and one eager. Andromeda still isn't very happy about it, even if her body is basically reacting on its own at this point and lavishing praise along his nut sack without her approval. Another growl comes from her throat and ultimately, Harry disengages, smiling as he pulls back. Though he allowed Narcissa to continue to jack him off as they both look at the incredibly flustered witch before them.

For her part, Andromeda is wide eyed and clutching the arms of her chair with white knuckles as she tries to catch her breath.

"W-What… what's gotten into you Cissy?"

Despite her disparagement of her young sister earlier, the nickname that Narcissa went by as a child slipped unbidden from Andromeda's lips anyways. Narcissa just grinned, the mature witch laying kisses along Harry's cock length before answering her.

"This big behemoth got into me Andy~ and then Harry made sure it got into me again and again and again. I love my Master's dick sister. It might have started out as extortion, like you said before, but in the end, I discovered that being extorted by the Head Auror is one of the best things ever. Honestly Andy, you should give this big, thick, juicy cock a ride. Might finally dislodge the stick stuck up your ass and you can stop being so damn prudish!"

Taken aback by that, Andromeda can only gape, eyes wide as she looks between her sister's slutty smile and Harry's knowing grin.

"I-I… they may have disowned me but I was still praised as a proud daughter of the Most Ancient House of Black! No c-cock is ever going to break me!"

And yet, even to Andromeda's own ears, she didn't think she sounded very convincing. Judging by the way that Harry and Narcissa looked at each other before glancing back to her, she didn't think she'd convinced either of them either. Suddenly, a very, very wicked grin found its way to Narcissa's face. She leaned up on her tip toes and whispered into Harry's ear, even as she continued to stroke his cock with her hand.

The look on Harry's face soon matched the one on Narcissa's and before Andromeda knew what was going on, Harry had picked her up out of her chair in a very undignified manner and Narcissa was crawling after them on all fours. Turned away from the strong wizard so that her back was against his chest, Andromeda found herself essentially straddling his cock, her legs held up by his hands on her thighs and her dress still hiked up from Narcissa's machinations.

Only her panties, which at this point were not doing very well in the 'dry' department, stood between Andromeda's cunt and the huge, massive shaft that rested between Harry's legs. Unable to help herself, the older witch whimpered as she was carried along, bouncing ever so slightly with Harry's movements, her panty-clad pussy pressing against the top of Harry's dick over and over again.

And then they were at their destination. Harry kicked open the door to the hall that was absolutely filled with the living portraits of Black Ancestors. Awoken by the loud sound, the hall was filled with shouting for all of a moment before shocked silence fell at the sight of the three that had just entered the room. The Lord Potter-Black with his dick out, the Lady Malfoy crawling on all fours with her body half-exposed of her own volition… and her, a cast off from the family, held in the Lord's arms with her pussy and in fact the entirety of her lower body exposed.

Those in the portraits stared for all of a few seconds even as Harry nonchalantly carried her right over to where her mother and father's paintings lay. Then the room was once again filled with shouting, most of it directed solely at her. Cygnus Black took one look at what had become of his two daughters under the new Lord's rule and turned away, unable to watch. Meanwhile, Druella Black stared with her eyes wide and her mouth open, her cheeks flushed red with a deep blush. Andromeda felt like less than nothing under her mother's gaze, and it was in that moment that the beautiful witch began to realize that ultimately, she'd fooled even herself.

It wasn't her incestuous desires that had seen her leave the Black Family and marry Ted Tonks. If Andromeda had simply wanted to escape her dark thoughts of incest, there were still pureblood options she could have married. Ultimately though, it wasn't for love either. Andromeda Tonks nee Black realized in that moment that she was not just a perverse, incest-loving freak… she was also a masochist, in more ways than one.

She'd not left the family for love or to rein in her desires, she'd willingly become the black sheep of her family because she got off on the idea. She got off on the humiliation of being cast out and disowned. A shudder goes through Andromeda Tonks as she finally accepts the truth of herself. She climaxes on the spot, spraying her mother's portrait with her pussy juices and causing the two dimensional woman in the painting to flinch back in disgust.

That disgust only turned her on more, and as she listened to the words of her ancestors all around her, Andromeda whined with need, reaching back and scrambling at Harry to show him she was ready.

"Look at that whore! Bad enough that our family is now headed by a half-blood POTTER, but now he has the faithful daughter of black crawl behind him, while the unfaithful one disgraces herself even further before our eyes!"

"Hmph, our family has gone to the dogs. It makes sense that the women would prostrate themselves like bitches before the muddied Lord Potter-Black."

More and more voices like that joined the chorus. Harry seemed to ignore them easily, but Andromeda could not, she would not. These were the men and women of her family who had lived before her. Their distaste and their disgust with her… it was undoubtedly the most potent form of humiliation and degradation Andromeda would find.

Of course, she was momentarily distracted from their beautiful mockery by Harry finally giving her what she was silently asking for. He used his fingers to pull her panties to the side and without an ounce of ceremony; he dropped her five inches down his massive cock. Andromeda cried out and she did it loudly, even managing to temporarily silence the hall of screeching portraits as she immediately came around Harry's thick, pulsating prick. Even as he began to fuck her standing up right there in front of her ancestors, Andromeda's pussy juices flowed down his shaft and balls and dribbled onto the floor.

From her place on the floor beside them, Narcissa fell onto her back and propped herself up as she plunged her fingers and then eventually her hands out of both her cunt and ass. The 'faithful' and 'loyal' Black daughter was proving to be even more of a slut than her disowned sister, though it was currently quite the race for that title as Andromeda climaxed again and again around Harry's member, exposed for the whorish masochistic humiliation slut that she had always been.

To say Andromeda was losing it around Harry's dick at this point would be an understatement. All she could do was mewl helplessly and try not to choke on her own spit as she found herself bounced up and down, up and down on Harry's thick, meaty prick. Her cunt tightened rhythmically with every last insult that the portraits were hurling at her.

"Whore!"

"Traitor!"

"Mudblood Lover!"

"Fucking teach that little slut a lesson Lord Black!"

"I don't care if he is a half-blood; he's finally living up to the expectations of the House of Black!"

Harry slowed down for a brief moment, but only to murmur in her ear. Nodding along with his order, Andromeda moaned wantonly as she brought up her hands and began to unbutton her robes. It was hard to get every button undone, given just how fast Harry was fucking her from below, but eventually Andromeda had her robes undone and her front exposed. She quickly pulled her bra up into the space between her tits and her chin, allowing her massive mammaries to drop free.

The mature witch was still quite perky in that department, and she'd always been the largest of the three Black sisters. When her huge knockers fall down from their confines, there's another moment of silence as all of her ancestors stare appreciatively at the sight before them, Andromeda's breasts jiggling and bouncing with the force of Harry's thrusting. But then of course, still following her Lord's instructions, Andromeda reaches up and grabs onto her bouncing tits, groping and kneading her soft boob flesh and moaning all the louder.

This sparks a new string of insults from the portraits all around the lewd trio.

"Look at those massive udders."

"Not just a whorish slut, but also a cow too."

"Regardless of her betrayal, she's still a black… the Lord should breed the bitch!"

That got some startled murmuring from the other portraits as they considered those words. Then a moment later a chant arose from among them.

"Breed the bitch! Breed the bitch! Breed the bitch!"

Andromeda moaned out wantonly and came yet AGAIN from the combination of exquisite verbal abuse and Harry's huge, giant shaft thrusting up into her. This time was different however. Her pussy walls clenched rhythmically around Harry's pistoning length once more and almost as if prophetic, the words 'breed the bitch' filled the air just as she finally managed to milk the wizard's release from his thick cock.

The witch's pleasured cry was loud enough that it silenced the portraits around her as they all realized what was happening. Harry pumped her womb full of cum and then some, bits of his seed overflowing from the tight spaces between his cock and her pussy lips, dribbling down onto the floor in the same way her cunt juices had.

He had, as they'd said, 'bred the bitch'. With a grunt, Harry lifted Andromeda off of his length and dropped her onto the floor in the middle of the hall. With her big, fat ass stuck up in the air, many of the paintings had an excellent view of Harry's cum falling free of her stretched pussy.

"Well, the half-blood Lord is certainly virile."

"Indeed, if that's what comes out, imagine how much is still in her!"

There's a round of laughter at Andromeda's expense from her ancestors all around her. Only her father and mother are quiet, Cygnus is still looking away and Druella is still staring, stupefied at the sight before her. Andromeda moans and reaches back to touch her cream-filled cunt happily, only to be startled by the sound of her little sister's shriek.

Turning around, Andromeda is forced to watch as Harry fucks Narcissa right there on the floor of their Ancestral Home. The wizard has grabbed hold of Narcissa's legs and lifted them up into the air so that they are perpendicular with her body. With his torso resting on them, He's now plunging his cock into her sopping wet cunt, his balls smacking against her ass, just as fat as Andromeda's.

The woman in question cannot look away. She transitions herself over onto her back and sits with her body propped up on one elbow, even as she touches herself to the sight of her sister getting thoroughly railed by the Lord of their House. Harry is vicious and rough in his movements, but judging by the way Narcissa is speaking, she wants it that way, given she's begging him for more.

"Yes Master, yes! Fuck me Master, fuck me harder! Breed me too, pump your majestic seed into my womb and fill me up! Take us daughters of Black and do with us as you will! Our House, our bodies, or minds, our very SOULS are yours! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeee!"

… Narcissa definitely has her beat for the moment on sluttiness. Most telling is how silent the portraits are right now as they watch the defilement of the 'loyal' daughter. Where they hurled insults and abuse at Andromeda for her slutty, whorish behavior, with Narcissa they can only stare wide eyed at the debauchery before them… though more than one two dimensional hand has disappeared beneath the edge of their painting to do who knows what.

Andromeda continues to touch her filthy, messy pussy even as Harry fucks her younger sister as hard as he can. She contemplates the way Narcissa addresses him while doing so. Master… not my Lord, not Harry, not even Potter… but Master. Andromeda never thought she'd see the day when Narcissa Malfoy debased herself to anyone like she was doing now, let alone referring to them as Master willingly.

How far had her sister fallen, to reach this point? And yet it was an improvement on the old Narcissa to be sure. This one had learned her place, just like Andromeda now had. And as she watched her darling sister climax again and again around Harry's dick, Andromeda bit her lip and realized that she wanted to be Harry's as well. More than she already had been, she wanted Harry to be her Master… she WANTED to give her mind and soul to him along with the body he'd already ruthlessly taken.

Licking her lips, Andromeda pulled her fingers free of her cunt and removed her hand from her breast where she'd been mauling her own tit flesh. She got off her ass and moved over to where Harry and Narcissa were fucking, crouching beside her sister and leaning down to silence Narcissa with a deep kiss. The masochist in her would be satisfied by Harry again soon enough… for the moment, she'd satisfy the deep, incestuous longing that had plagued her for her entire life.

Narcissa was certainly surprised at first, but that passed almost immediately, replaced with eager enthusiasm as she kissed her sister back, crying out and moaning wantonly into Andromeda's mouth as their tongues dueled with one another yet again. Narcissa's hands came up to grab Andromeda's hanging breasts and soon the elder sister was moaning just as wantonly as the younger, the two of them lost in the throes of passion even as Harry fucked Narcissa hard against the floor of the hall.

When he came inside of her little sister it was like Andromeda felt it to. Narcissa's hands squeezed painfully hard on her tits and a happy screech left the witch's throat, entering Andromeda's. Narcissa's eyes rolled back in her head and she shook and spasmed as Andromeda ultimately came right alongside her. The knowledge that Harry had just pumped more cum into her sister, combined with Narcissa's mauling of her tits, sent her right over the edge.

With all three of them coming down from the pleasure high, neither Narcissa nor Andromeda offered an ounce of resistance when Harry grabbed them both by the hair and guided them to his cock. This time it was Andromeda who got to enjoy the shaft, while Narcissa ended up once again on the balls. Not that the younger Black minded judging from the way she went to town on Harry's nut sack.

Andromeda didn't pay much attention to that though. She was too focused on sucking Harry's cock, even as she looked up into his eyes, trying to convey her newfound devotion. She'd always respected and adored Harry before this… but now her admiration had a new quality to it. She would always love Harry for being the man who awakened the masochistic little cunt within her.

Pulling back from her task for a brief moment, Andromeda stroked Harry's messy dick up and down and looked up into his eyes, conveying her thoughts in a single sentence that she felt exemplified them quite nicely.

"Please Master… abuse and use me to your heart's content."

That did the trick. The next thing Andromeda knew, she was choking on Harry's dick as he shoved it into her mouth and right down her throat. His hands closed in her hair and he held her head in place even as he thrust away at her esophagus.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Andromeda had worn makeup and mascara today, but it wasn't until now that it began to get thoroughly ruined as slobber and saliva dribbled down her chin and involuntary tears fell from her eyes, tracking down her cheeks. Soon enough, Harry had his member all the way down her throat, hilting himself in her mouth. Her lips pressed tightly around his base, her nose grinding against his pubes and his ball sack slapping against her chin, all Andromeda could do was take it.

She tried to run her tongue along the underside of his pistoning cock, but ultimately the Black woman had no idea if she was managing to add anything to the exchange from that. All she knew was that the man she'd decided would forevermore be her Master had taken her words to heart. Harry slammed into her throat like it was her cunt, fucking her face as if he was plowing her from behind. He used her and he abused her and Andromeda had never felt lower in that moment… she'd also never felt more aroused.

With his entire length thrusting in and out of her mouth, Andromeda could do nothing with her hands to enhance Harry's pleasure. So she settled for enhancing her own, pushing her fingers into her cunt once more and kneeling there as she took Harry's dick down her throat. At the same time, the man's abrupt face-fucking had displaced Narcissa, leaving the other witch unable to continue her task of suckling at Harry's balls, given the way they were flailing all over Andromeda's face.

Narcissa settled for playing with her sister instead, something the choking, gagging older witch truly appreciated. Even when Narcissa reached down and started fingering the only unoccupied hole that Andromeda had left. For a moment, her eyes widened as she felt her little sister stick two fingers right up her bum. Then she squealed around Harry's cock from the discomfort and came on the spot, coating the floor with even MORE of her pussy juices.

Harry grunted but didn't stop fucking her throat, even as the vibrations of her vocal attempts to express her joy over her situation ran up the length of his pistoning schlong. Their Master continued to fuck Andromeda's mouth for several more minutes and by the time he began to cum, Narcissa had three fingers up her ass and Andromeda had climaxed four more times around them.

Harry's explosive release took her by surprise, though she supposed she should have seen it coming. The wizard came down her throat and his seed spilled forth from her mouth in the process. When he pulled back out of her face hole, he was far from done and ultimately, Andromeda ended up with the upper half of her body plastered in white hot cum.

She looked nothing like a daughter of House Black now. Instead, she'd become the whore that her ancestors had derided her as. Andromeda had never felt more at peace with the world though, then in that moment at the height of her humiliation. Or at least, what she thought was the height. The next thing the woman knew, she was being pushed face down by her younger sister. Narcissa pinned her to the floor and grabbed one of her ass cheeks roughly, forcing it up into the air.

Her messy face down on the ground and her big fat ass up in the air, Andromeda couldn't see what was going on, but she could certainly hear what Narcissa was saying as the other witch spread her butt cheeks wide apart and presented her last hole to their Master.

"Here you are Master… I prepared this one for you especially. She's ready to go."

There was a moment of silence and though it probably wasn't needed, Andromeda still gave her two cents. She let out a needy whine and then shook and jiggled her ass as best she could in Harry's direction. A moment later, and the tip of his massive schlong was pressing up against her sphincter. Then, he was inside of her.

Andromeda's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. He was so big and Narcissa's fingers couldn't have compared to his size in a million years. No woman could ever be adequately prepared to take it up the ass from Harry James Potter, that's what Andromeda learned in that next moment. Yet, the pain and the humiliation and the degradation… it was exactly what a masochistic cum dump like Andromeda needed.

She let out a low keening wail as Harry began to plow her ass from above, but within ten pumps of his cock, Andromeda came hard, solely from the anal fucking she was receiving. Whines and groans and moans and cries filled the air as she was thoroughly butt-fucked, and Harry's cock filled her derriere over and over again as he did it.

This… this was what she'd been missing in her life. Not JUST the anal, but all of it. This was what Andromeda had always needed. Reaching out, the woman grabbed her sister's hand, pulling Narcissa's attention to her and speaking through clenched teeth and orgasms.

"T-Thank you, oh fucking Merlin, thank you sister… you were, hah, you were right! I d-did have a stick up m-my, mmm, ass! I needed, f-FUCK! I needed someone t-to dislodge it, just like you, oh yes right there, just like you s-SAID! OH YES MASTER! FUCK ME! FUCK MY NAUGHTY LITTLE ASS HARDER! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK M-mmph?!"

Narcissa had silenced her as she lost control in the middle of her little heart-felt speech. The younger Black daughter kissed her elder sister heatedly and together the two women, both older than Harry, submitted to the powerful wizard, naming him their Lord and their Master, naming him the keeper of their hearts and their souls.

Harry plunges in and out of Andromeda's tight ass again and again, letting out expletives as he does so. She's certainly one of the best fucks he's had, and that's saying something considering his hobby of fucking any witch with a pretty face, a nice ass, and a pair of tits. Still, there's just something about the unrepentant masochists that gets the man's motor running all the harder.

Narcissa might be a whorish little slut, but Andromeda had her beat via sheer kinkiness. Of course, there was also something to be said about laying with both the mother and the daughter. And that something was that it was fucking fantastic.

Andromeda might not have had her daughter's metamorphmagus abilities, but she was quality all on her own in her own unique ways. The GILF, because that was what both Andromeda and Narcissa were, took his dick up her ass easily and she did it with enthusiasm. Her numerous climaxes caused her butt muscles to clench down along his length over and over again while she and her sister make out lewdly right there on the floor before him.

Harry looked upon what he'd wrought, even as the paintings watched on in silence, their insults and banter having finally died down for good. The ancestors of Black seemed to finally realize that they were watching the defilement of the last remnants of their House, right before their eyes. Andromeda may have been a blood traitor, but she and Narcissa were the last two daughters of Black that would probably ever walk their walls.

A half-blood Potter had control over their Noble and Most Ancient House and he was using that control in order to fuck one of their two remaining daughters up the ass as hard as he could. Harry came with a shout and pulled back at the same moment. His latest release painted Narcissa and Andromeda both with his cum, his white hot seed spraying out all over their bodies as they moaned into one another's mouths and continued to happily and heatedly make out.

Harry jerked his thick cock a few times atop them, the last remnants of his cum shot dribbling down onto the two women as if they were trash. In that moment, Andromeda certainly felt like trash and it was the best feeling in the world. She and Narcissa stayed there on the floor of the hall, surrounded by the portraits of their ancestors and happily kissing and touching each other in the process.

Their Master's cum was all over their bodies, dribbling down their forms and spilling forth from their cream-filled holes. They were ecstatic. The last two daughters of the house of Black had reached Nirvana.

Harry looked upon what he'd wrought and smiled as he tucked his cock away and walked off. It certainly wouldn't be the last time he'd had fun with the two of them, but an idea was forming in Harry's mind and he found himself growing more and more enamored with the idea. All those yelling portraits had been rather easy for him to ignore, but they'd also reminded him of just how fun it was to defile one's enemies.

He'd been fucking women that were tied to him, either by blood or marriage, for a while now… but he'd started all of this by taking Draco's mother and wife and making them his cocksleeves. Astoria and Narcissa were both loyal little sluts now, yet Harry didn't have too many enemies left with hot, female relatively.

Except for one. A wide grin on his face, Harry moved to the floo. He had a trip to make.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Delphini Riddle sat in a cell in Azkaban Prison and waited. She did not plot, nor did she scheme. The only child of Lord Voldemort had no grand plans for escape and she certainly did not wish to carry on her father's legacy. Not anymore. Her plans had been laid to waist by the very man who had seen her locked up in this place. Though to be fair, that same man had seen to the permanent 'dismissal' of the Dementors as Azkaban's guards long before she arrived. She was grateful for that, as much as it would probably displease her deceased father if he could be there to hear her thoughts.

There was sudden movement down the hall and Delphi perked up, the silver haired young woman standing and moving to her door to glance out through the bars. The smile that spreads across her face and the delight that fills her eyes is pure as she carefully steps back from the door and turns to the sink in her cell, above which is an old muggle mirror fastened to the wall.

Licking her lips, Delphi tries to make sure she's presentable. As presentable as one can be given her circumstances, but presentable nonetheless. These days, the witch is not overly concerned about her looks, except in one specific circumstance. That being, when her visitor comes to call. To refer to him as 'her visitor' and not 'one of her visitors' is accurate, in the end. Only one man ever wishes to see her. Only one man regularly interacts with her and Delphi is not ashamed anymore to say that she cherishes those interactions.

A key is inserted into the lock on the outside of the door of her cell. It opens a moment later and Delphi's smile comes back as she takes in her visitor. Harry Potter, the Head Auror and the Savior of the Wizarding World (more than once, given her escapades) smiles back at her. One might think they would be the worst of enemies and there was a time when Delphini considered them to be, even though Harry did not even truly know of her existence.

But she'd lost and in losing, she'd learned. This place might have broken her further, driven her mad with loneliness… but Harry had not allowed her to be alone. He'd come to her and despite her initial hostility (she'd been rather upset that he'd denied her request to be killed or mind wiped) he had stayed by her side and they had talked and talked and talked.

He was her only real contact, as the food was delivered magically, as was anything else she needed. Her prison cell cleaned itself magically as well, one of the many upgrades they'd made to Azkaban Prison over the years since Harry had taken charge of… well, everything. Normally a Head Auror was not the main authority on something like a prison. But Harry was more than just Head Auror, he was even more than just Lord Potter-Black. His voice carried weight behind it, in the same way she'd been told both Dumbledore's and her father's did.

Harry was a better man than both though. Delphi wasn't afraid to admit that in the privacy of her mind. As she looks upon the man who has been her one lifeline to the outside world for a few years now, the young woman can't help but be happy to see him once again. And then, Harry is stepping past the doorway and those who have come with him walk in as well.

Delphini freezes up as she takes in their faces. She knows them, though she has never met them. Harry has never brought her guests before… yet here they are. Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks. Her two aunts and her cousin looked just as trepidatious as she now felt. They'd never visited her, never even seen her before now.

The entire situation is immensely awkward, even as Harry does as Harry does and ignores it all. Eventually, she looks to him and just watches him set up the tent, swallowing the lump in her throat and crossing her arms over her chest. She steadfastly ignores the three women standing off to the side, until finally Harry is done and holds back the tent flap.

It looks to be a small thing, but then it has to be for it to fit in her equally small cell. Still, Delphi is quite familiar with this bit of magic by now. It's another reason she so enjoys her visits with Harry. Without waiting another moment, the young woman bends down and slips inside the tent. Of course, it's magical. Inside is far, far bigger than outside. Delphi steps from an Azkaban Prison cell to accommodations that would not be out of place in a five-star hotel.

She immediately moves towards the restroom, slipping inside and drawing the thick curtain closed behind her. In mere moments, Delphi is in a nice, warm shower. It's the only one she'll get until Harry's next visit after all. She almost moans in delight as the hot water beats down her naked form, but mindful of only a curtain separating her from Harry and his guests, Delphi keeps silent and cleans herself carefully with the water and the scented soap provided to her.

Only when she's truly clean and dry does she put on the clothing set out for her. Of course there's clothing set out for her, Harry knows her well by this point. Delphi smiles, knowing she cannot keep the garments when the visit ends, but also enjoying the soft feel of them for the moment, compared to the rough woolen prison garb she is usually forced to wear.

Stepping out of the tent's fully functioning washroom, Delphi freezes up again, eyes wide as she stares at Harry and his three guests. Specifically, she finds herself staring at the spitting image of her mother as a young woman, as if right out of the moving picture of Bellatrix Black that she'd been given as a child. It takes her a moment to understand what's happening. Nymphadora Tonks is a Metamorphmagus and she is no longer among the four. In her place sits a facsimile of Delphi's mother. She hopes that this is not a cruel jape. Judging by the look on Harry's face, he is not mocking her.

"Lord Potter… what is this?"

She walks slowly over to the group, even as her aunts and her cousin-disguised-as-her-mother look her way. Harry smiles.

"Delphini, you've done very well these last few months. I'm proud of you and your progress. I thought you might like a gift for your good behavior. These are your family members, as I'm sure you know. Your aunts can tell you what your mother was like when she was younger. Are you interested?"

The idea did not… displease her. Biting her lower lip, the young witch nods as she moves closer and settles down onto one of the tent's cushions, right beside Harry. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Tonks-as-Bellatrix look just as unsure as her for a moment, but eventually Andromeda starts up.

"Your mother… while she had her flaws, was a bright young woman. Very inquisitive. Why, I remember one night at Hogwarts, she dragged me out of bed in order to show me a new secret passage she'd found. She was always finding those…"

As Andromeda began to talk about their days together growing up, Delphini finds herself relaxing more and more. Her aunts and cousin did the same as time went on, and it became clear that Andromeda and Narcissa were both getting lost in the memories. It helped that Harry had reached out to her and placed a hand atop her knee as she sat crisscross. He squeezed reassuringly and she sent him a thankful smile before focusing back on what Andromeda had to say.

Eventually the oldest Black sister ran out of stories to tell, but by the end of the last one, Delphini was nearly in tears from laughter. As she finally managed to calm down… things became weird. Narcissa stepped up as Andromeda subsided, and the youngest Black sister sidled over to where the young 'Bellatrix' sat, enjoying the stories just as much as Delphi had.

"Of course, once puberty hit, Bella's inquisitive nature took her in an entirely different direction. She dragged me into it in the end. I learned ALL of her favorite places."

Delphini watches with wide eyes as Narcissa sticks her hands right up 'Bella's' shirt. The facsimile of her mother moans as Narcissa begins to play with her tits, right then and there. Then the Lady Malfoy leans in and nibbles at Tonks' neck, speaking between nips.

"She especially liked it here. Her neck was so very sensitive."

Clothing begins to fly off, much to Delphini's growing shock. The young witch can't look away though, her pouty lips parting slightly and her tongue sliding out to trace along them unconsciously as she watches the young version of her mother get molested by an aged Narcissa. It's like some perverse refraction of the pair's relationship. Delphi can only imagine a slightly older Bellatrix taking a young Narcissa under her wing back in Hogwarts in order to teach her sister how to properly pleasure her.

It's clear that Narcissa learned well from the real Bellatrix, because the metamorphmagus now playing Delphi's mother is soon moaning wantonly, her nude body glistening with sweat as it writhes under Narcissa's ministrations. And then suddenly, Andromeda is behind her 'sister', and Delphini is shocked yet again when the older woman begins to molest her own transformed daughter right inside of her.

When Andromeda sees the look of surprise in Delphini's eyes, she smirks a little, holding the other witch's gaze even as she slides two fingers deep inside of young 'Bella's' cunt.

"Before Bellatrix drew our younger sister into her games, I must confess I drew her into mine. We had such fun together, the three of us."

It didn't matter whether or not it was true, whether or not it had all really happened. What mattered was that some sort of recreation or glorious sexual fiction was being played out right before her eyes and even if she'd wanted to, Delphini Riddle could not look away as her young mother was molested and fucked to orgasm by her sisters.

Mesmerized by her mother's slutty childhood come to life before her eyes, Delphini didn't even realize that her hands had drifted. One stayed in her lap, specifically the center of it. She ground the heel of her palm down on her covered cunt as it grew wetter and wetter. The other though, moved to her left where Harry sat beside her with his legs crisscrossed just as hers were. Her hand resting on the top of his robe, Delphi found herself stroking all along Harry's hardening, pulsating length, through the heavy garment.

The young witch didn't even know what she was doing until Harry, enjoying her ministrations quite a lot, grunted his approval and pulled his robes apart to let his massive cock loose, showing he was wearing nothing beneath the garment of his station, the Head Auror's emblazoned robe. Delphini is broken from her trance as she suddenly feels a living, throbbing piece of flesh in her grasp.

Her gaze finally leaves the three women playing with each other and she finds herself looking down at Harry's cock. Her hand is unconsciously stroking up and down his member. Up to this point Delphi had assumed that she was touching some hot iron rod. A silly assumption to be sure, but she'd been too hypnotized by the sight before her to really put much thought into it. Now though, the young witch was abruptly confronted with exactly what she was touching… and she didn't stop.

Blushing furiously, Delphi could admit that this was something she'd wanted for a while now. Harry had been good to her, better than anyone ever. Breathing in Harry's musky scent only made her all the more aroused, her nostrils flaring and her pale cheeks going an even brighter red in embarrassment and lust. She licks her lips and continues to stroke Harry's member, never even considering hesitating or pausing as she does so.

Her eyes do go back to the incestual debauchery happening right in front of her though. Delphi watches, mouth open and breath coming out in pants now as Narcissa and Andromeda force her 'mother' through two more orgasms with nothing but their fingers, now stuffed up both of her holes. The young 'Bellatrix' is quivering in their grasp, her pussy gushing and their digits slick. They're very nearly fisting both her pussy and ass by the time they finally come to a stop and leave her to rest for just a moment.

Narcissa looks over and grins salaciously when she sees Delphi and Harry watching, with Harry's cock in Delphi's absently stroking hand. The Lady Malfoy coos at that, licking her lips hungrily as she stares at the big thick prick.

"Ah, that's a good girl. Well done niece, getting the Master's member nice and hard. Now we can begin the next step of our… reminiscing."

Delphini blinks at being addressed and furrows her brow.

"What do you mean?"

Gesturing her over, Narcissa just grins all the wider.

"Bring that dick over here niece. Let's re-enact the night you were conceived with our Master's most generous help, shall we?"

Perversely, the idea greatly appeals to Delphi, even if she knows deep down that Harry is not her true father. He allows her to lead him by his prick across to where her Not-Mother lays though and Delphi bites her lower lip as she guides his thick cockhead to the entrance of the young 'Bellatrix's' cunt. Narcissa is at her 'sister's side, holding her legs far apart and flicking at Bella's engorged clit as she looks on with a wicked, hungry grin.

Meanwhile, Andromeda props her younger 'sister' up, staying behind her and watching over her shoulder, her hands grasping and gripping Bella's tits from behind. Harry pushes into Tonks with all three women watching on in jealousy. His cock fills the metamorphmagus to the bring as it's always done and Tonks-as-Bella moans like a wanton whore, playing her role to the letter.

"Yes! Yes, my Lord! Lord of Lords, greatest of all men! Please, fuck me my Lord! Fuck my tight little cunt! Plow my young pussy! Impregnate me with your seed, breed me with your big, hard cock!"

Delphi is so lost in the moment, so lost in the words said in her mother's voice and the sight of Harry Potter plunging his cock into her mother's cunt, that she barely even reacts as Narcissa suddenly grips her by her silver hair and pulls her down. Delphi ends up with the side of her face pressed up against her 'mother's' abdomen. Her lips are only about an inch away from Bella's trimmed mound. Her engorged clit stands out even now, but Delphi is focused entirely on the massive throbbing schlong that's spearing in and out of her orgasmic mother.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Merlin YESSSS!"

Watching 'Bella' cum around Harry's cock is almost like a religious experience for Delphini Riddle. Her own pussy is so damn wet, she's soaked through her panties and her jeans by this point. And yet, beyond touching Harry's cock and now being forced into close proximity as Harry fucks her 'mother', Delphini has not in turn been touched. She can only hope her time will come soon.

Andromeda's voice breaks through her thoughts all of the sudden. The oldest Black sister sounds snide and derisive as she speaks from behind her 'sister' to Delphini.

"This is how it should have been dear niece. This is how your life should have begun. If only Bellatrix had been able to find a worthier lord… a worthier cock. Instead she settled for scum. Your real father was beneath her Delphi. He was beneath all of us. You would have been better off born from Harry's seed. A strong, proud, honorable man…"

There was a time when Delphi would have been offended by her aunt's words. There was even a time when she might very well have tried to kill Andromeda for saying those things. Delphini Riddle had always had a bit of a father-complex. The idea of laying with the man who seeded her mother did appeal to her something fierce, if she was being honest with herself.

However, Delphi had long since supplanted Voldemort with Harry in her mind. Harry Potter was the older man who had been there for her when no one else would. He was a good man, just as her aunt had said. He would have made a great father. In the end, the young witch did not disagree with any of Andromeda's words. She wished it had been this way as well, she wished that her mother could have made better decisions, instead of ending up in bed with a filthy snake of a man.

While these thoughts run through her head, Harry continues to slam home into Tonk's cunt, going all the way past the transformed woman's cervix and into her womb with every last thrust. He pistons in and out of the young representation of her mother and in turn, Delphini gets a front row seat to the action, her head literally an inch away from the plundering of her 'mother's' cervix.

Her hand is sneaking towards her cunt when Narcissa grabs her by the wrist and pulls it back, giggling a bit madly as she denies the mewling young witch. Delphi is forced to do nothing but watch and while it's incredibly hot watching Harry fuck her mum like that, she can't help but want to be in 'Bella's' place. The young facsimile of Bellatrix Black climaxes again and again around Harry's dick, moaning like a slut and milking his cock for all she's worth.

And then, almost as if Delphi's prayers are being answered, Harry lets out a loud grunt and stops his back and forth movement, burying himself to the fucking HILT inside of the young body of her teenage mother. He's filling her with his cum, Delphi realizes after a moment. It's almost like she can feel it, with the side of her head pressed against Bella's belly. The other witch's abdomen is unbelievably hot and sweaty by this point and it's almost as if Delphi can feel the heat of Harry's white seed spurting into the womb right beneath her cheek.

Suddenly, Harry is done and Narcissa and Andromeda are dragging their 'sister' away from under Delphi's head. The young witch is surprised as she straightens up from her bent over position and watches with wide eyes as her two aunts fight over who gets to drive their tongue up into the well-fucked tenderized cunt of her young mother. They each strive to eat out Harry's seed… meanwhile, Delphi is left with the cum-maker isn't she?

Her gaze drifts down to Harry's cock, covered in pussy juices and remnants of his last release. He's still quite hard, but then somehow Delphini knew in her heart of hearts that he would be. A perverse thought passes through Delphi's mind and thanks to everything that's happened so far, it takes hold of her, spreading like cracks on a window. Andromeda is right. Harry SHOULD have been her father… and why couldn't she treat him as such now, regardless of reality?

"Daddy…"

For the first time in a long time, Delphi knows she's surprised Harry when he turns to her with a look of shock on his face and blinks dumbly. Smiling as coyly as she can manage, the young witch reaches out and grabs hold of Harry's dick.

"Daddy… can I give you a kiss... down there?"

The surprise in the older wizard's eyes is swiftly replaced by understanding and she can tell from the way his cock jumps in her hand and his lips quirk up into a slight grin that Harry is intrigued by the idea.

"Go ahead sweetheart."

She loves that he's willing to play along with her. Shuddering as another flood of arousal washes over her, Delphini bends over once again. With them both on their knees, the Slytherin Heiress has to go down onto one elbow to put herself face to face with Harry's gargantuan shaft. In response to this, he reaches over her and slides his hand along her jean-clad booty.

The silver haired witch has always been proud of her shapely ass. It's probably her best feature. Harry certainly seems to think so as he eventually slides his hand under the hem of her jeans and pulls them taut in a way that causes the fabric to bunch against her already sensitive pussy just so that he can grope her ass without the denim being in the way.

Delphi moans wantonly even as she lays kiss after kiss along Harry's shaft, stroking up and down with both hands and pressing her full, pouty lips to his throbbing, pulsating length where ever her hands were not. Of course, the young witch did not come down to crotch level JUST to give her 'father' a kiss. After a few moments, Delphi leans back just enough to plant her lips on the tip of Harry's member, one last kiss before she spreads her mouth wide open and takes Harry into it.

She bobs her head up and down on Harry's cock and she can feel the way he throbs inside of her mouth, she can hear his groans of enjoyment above her as he laces his fingers through her hair… but she wants to make this special. Even as Delphi takes Harry's member deeper and deeper into her mouth, the ambition that she inherited from BOTH her parents rears its ugly head in the best way it possibly could. Delphi will not settle for giving Harry a good blowjob. She won't even settle for giving him a great blowjob.

This has to be the greatest blowjob he's ever had, or she's failed as his 'daughter'. At least, that's the conclusion that the twisted girl's mind comes to as she begins to deep throat his cock. And there's only one thing that Delphini knows will separate her from any other woman Harry has ever had before. As Voldemort's daughter sucks off the man that killed him, the Slytherin Heiress begins to try to speak with her mouth full. But not in English, Delphini begins to slide her tongue in all the right directions to speak in parseltongue.

Though the young witch did not know this, Harry to had used this trick to great effect on more than one woman, both old and young. He'd never had it used ON him before though and when you have a young woman spitting praises in a magical language as she bobs up and down on your cock, you definitely begin to feel it. Harry gets his first parseltonguing, causing him to let out a few expletives in English as his eyes bulge and both of his hands grip tightly at Delphini's head.

Her face ends up buried in Harry's crotch as he hilts his cock inside of her mouth, but even then, her tongue is still making the movements. With a grunt, Harry's second release practically explodes out of him. He cums harder than he's ever cum before, and given just how many women he's face-fucked, that's truly saying something. There's a smug look on Delphini Riddle's face as his seed overwhelms her entirely. She doesn't lose that look, even as Harry's cum spills out of her nose and the sides of her mouths, painting the lower half of her face milky white with ejaculate.

When Harry finally pulls back out of the witch's mouth, Delphi just grins, looking up at him happily and licking the cum from around her lips clean. Then, she straightens up and adopts a fake concerned look, bringing up one finger and pressing it against her suddenly puckered lips as she stares at Harry with 'worry'.

"Mm… I feel funny down below. W-would you know why my tight… virgin… quim feels so hot and wet daddy?"

This provokes an immediately reaction from Harry and Delphi shrieks with joy as she's pushed back onto the cushions beneath her. Her jeans are ripped away from her with frenzied magic, wandless and silent as Harry claws sideways at the air and they fly from her body off in that direction. Delphini is left all the more flustered and aroused at the blatant display of powerful magic and then Harry is between her legs and she's left to think about another display of 'magic' entirely.

The young witch's very first orgasm hits her right then and there as Harry sticks his tongue deep in her 'tight virgin quim'. He gives her a taste of her own medicine by beginning to speak parseltongue just as she had and just as he had with so many girls before her. Delphini cries out happily, her hands curling in Harry's messy black hair as the older wizard eats her out expertly. Only now does she realize that she is nothing but a rank amateur before her 'father', even in something such as oral sex.

Over and over again, Delphini Riddle orgasms around Harry's tongue, until her eyes are rolled back in her head and her own tongue is lulling out of her skull. Her silver hair is splayed out behind her like a halo as she takes Harry's flexible muscle deeper inside of her pussy than anything else has ever been. But finally, he stops. When he pulls back, she releases his hair immediately, unable to stand against him even as she mewls in disappointment and stares up at her new father with obvious need in her eyes.

When he slaps his thick, meaty rod down on her mound, Delphi gasps with delight and desire, moaning wantonly in the same way her 'mother' had done earlier, when Harry had fucked HER. That big thick cock that had just been inside her young mother… it was going to go into her, wasn't it? Her… her father was going to fuck her with the same dick that birthed her. In Delphini's pleasured, fevered mind, this became the only truth she knew, at least in that moment.

It helped that Harry continued to play along with the charade. His cock grinds down on her steaming quim even as she gushes pussy juices all over its girth.

"Well Delphini… are you ready to be a big girl now?"

Delphi's eyes go wide and she nods rapidly even as she answers him proudly and just a tad breathlessly.

"Yes daddy! Yes, I'm ready-! A-AH F-FUUUUCK!"

Her cutesy, naïve character breaks and her agreement dies in her throat when Harry suddenly thrusts into her tight, nubile young body right then and there. He spears her virgin cunt with his thick cock and Delphi cries out as she immediately orgasms yet again. Her father is fucking her. Her FATHER is FUCKING her! It's the greatest moment of Delphini Riddle's short life. She reaches out and wraps her arms around Harry's neck. Her legs go up around his waist as best they can, but with the way he's pistoning in and out of her, all she can truly manage is bowing them, not locking her ankles together.

He fucks her with long, deep strokes and Delphini finds herself mewling happily in between cries of orgasmic joy. She notices him looking down at the T-shirt he left for her and a moment later, its torn from her body and so is her bra, just like her jeans and panties were. Left completely naked, Delphini moans again when her father places his mouth over her young, yet full tits. While her ass is her best feature, she is not without attributes on the front of her body. Her perky breasts come under delicious assault as Harry molests and kneads one with a hand, while suckling and licking and slurping and nibbling at the other with his mouth, tongue, and teeth.

Delphi's vision is going white and she fears she won't last much longer like this. It's not fair, she wants to be aware, present for her beloved father fucking her. And yet, and yet a part of her knows she has to say something before he ends up sending her into a pleasure-induced oblivion. There are words that MUST be spoken.

"… 'm a potter…"

Harry blinks at that and slows down slightly, furrowing his brow even as he continues to fuck her all the same.

"What was that?"

Shuddering as another climax rips through her body, Delphini tries to express herself more eloquently.

"I want… I want to be your d-daughter for real. I AM your daughter! And you are my father! I forsake the name Riddle! I forsake the dead and gone man who went by Voldemort! I am a Potter! I am Delphini Potter and I need you to fuck me harder father, please! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!"

There's a slight pause and then Harry does just that. He slams home into Delphi's cunt harder and harder and harder. His pace quickens back to its original level and then beyond, and soon he's rapidly fucking her faster than she could have ever imagined. A low keening sound leaves Delphini's throat as her eyes roll back in her head. Her body shakes so violently that her arms unclasp from around Harry's neck and drop to either side of her. Her hands now next to her head clench and close around nothing at all, her fingers curling inwardly as her tongue lulls out of her skull.

Delphi's legs drop to the ground and Harry has to pick up the limp limbs in order to keep fucking her in the same position. He pulls her lower body entirely off the ground as he rises fully up onto his knees and his knees alone. Delphini can look up to him, can look along the slope of her naked form and watch his cock bury itself time and time again inside of her formerly virgin pussy.

Though, that ability soon leaves the young witch, as Harry first fucks her into an orgasmic hysteria, leaving her with the look of a woman fucked silly by a big, thick cock and then he continues fucking her until she passes out altogether, falling into a pleasure-induced coma only mere moments before he finally cums inside of her. Harry lets out a shout as he fills her young, fertile womb with his seed. He pants a bit from the exertion, even as he finally pulls out of the silver haired woman beneath him.

Harry can't help but stare down at the daughter of his most hated foe. No… not anymore. The girl had renounced her family and her name for him. It was a heady feeling, to have her submit that totally and that utterly. A grin on his face, Harry decides that Delphi has earned more rewards… when she wakes. For now, he focuses his attention on the two Black sisters and the transformed Tonks. He wants to play some more and Delphi won't be ready to have another go for quite a while, he can tell.

-x-X-x-

It's a testament to Delphini's magic and the volume of her voice that despite the tent's privacy enchantments, her screams and moans and shrieks, along with those of her aunts and cousin, had reached the rest of Azkaban throughout the rest of that day and much of the night.

Despite the Dementors having been gone from the prison for many, many years, the residents of Azkaban Island could not help but feel confusion and fear as the place filled with such loud, loud sounds. Those who had been there before the Dementors' departure were the ones that felt terror and horror, wondering if their nightmares had returned to them, wondering if they were next.

Those who hadn't were imagining different tortures, but they were still fearful all the same. Except for a few who were just smart enough to understand that they were hearing the sounds of women in sheer joyous ecstasy, not the sounds of pain or agony or torture. Those few, the intelligent ones, they were simply confused. Especially given there was more than one distinct, unique voice…

Meanwhile, back in Delphini's cell, Harry's little tent sat undisturbed. And within its magically expanded walls, all four women were worshipping their Master in their own ways. Andromeda lay beneath Harry, her massive tits used as the pillows they so nicely made. She was the most recently fucked and her eyes were lidded while her mouth was turned up into a satisfied smile. Her hand strokes through Hair's messy black hair even as she lounges and watches the debauchery before her.

Between Harry's legs, her younger sister is sprawled out. Narcissa Malfoy is lying prone as she devotedly sucks at Harry's nut sack, pulling one ball into her mouth to suckle at for a few moments and then the other. Back and forth, back and forth. Above her head, her niece bounces up and down on Harry's massive cock. That is to say, Delphini is bouncing up and down on Harry's cock.

Narcissa's OTHER niece, Tonks, is still in the form of a young Bellatrix Black. The beautiful witch is currently pressed into Harry's side, making out with the powerful wizard. Every once in a while, they'll part ways so that Tonks can turn Bella's face towards Delphini while commenting about how good her 'daughter' looks atop Harry's cock, or demanding that Harry fuck Delphi harder because the little slut doesn't look completely out of it yet.

Delphini on the other hand is in a right and proper state. The young witch's upper body is painted white with his seed and her silver hair is soaked in sweat and his sperm. Her cunt, cherry red from overuse, still clings to his cock like a vice even as she tries to circle her hips around the thrusting member sensually, in order to try and milk out another load. The girl is as wanton as any of her relatives and Harry can't help but idly think that she'd fit quite well right alongside his true daughter.

That thought sends him down a path and eventually, after parting from another kiss with 'Bella', Harry broaches a sensitive subject with an idle comment.

"You know sweetheart, if you keep up this good behavior, I see no reason that you can't be paroled into my custody. Perhaps a bit of house arrest back at the Potter Mansion. It's where a daughter of mine belongs after all, not locked up in a prison such as this. I wonder though, could you play nice with your sister? It will certainly be a bit of an adjustment for Lily, but I'm sure she'll enjoy having a female sibling all the same."

Delphini's only response is to launch herself forward, her tongue writhing and wiggling in Harry's mouth and her squirming body pressed up against his naked, muscular frame. Harry chuckles into Delphi's insistent lips and kisses the girl back in a rough, domineering way. His hands encircle her body and close around her shapely, pale ass. He grips the thick fat bubble butt his new 'daughter' is sporting quite hard and begins to truly fuck her yet again, using his grasp of her ass in order to bounce her up and down on his pistoning member much, much faster.

Neither father nor daughter really notices Tonks-as-Bella leaning back off to the side, watching the unbelievably hot scene with her lower lip between her teeth and her hands on her body. One hand has been stroking two fingers out of her cunt for a while now, but the other swiftly reaches for her chest and she grows her breasts two sizes in order to properly grope and knead her sensitive mammaries to the sight of Delphini bouncing up and down on Harry's cock.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

There's a smile on Harry's face as he gives the secretary outside the Minister's Office a nod. She gives him a smile and nod right back and he walks right on through. Being Head Auror has its privileges after all. Humming a jaunty tune, Harry pushes open the door and grins as the woman behind the desk looks up at him. Closing the door behind him, Harry lets out a happy sigh as he walks forward, giving the new Minister of Magic his biggest shit-eating grin.

"Susan Bones, finally where she belongs! After all these years as Deputy Minister, I'm glad to see you in that chair my friend."

Susan and Harry had never been particularly close at Hogwarts, but after the war was over, they'd both decided independently to change things from the inside. After realizing that they were allies in the same fight, they'd gone on to become rather close friends. As such, Harry can't help but grin at finally having one of his closest allies as Minister of Magic. She'd already been so helpful as Deputy, but now she had all the power in the world…

Opening up the pouch at his side, Harry hefts the unopened bottle of firewhisky he's brought for the occasion. Only as he's doing so does he realize that Susan is remaining seated, rather than standing to greet him. A bit rude of her, but Harry shrugs it off as he holds the bottle out across her desk.

"Ogden's Finest of course, aged to perfection. Enjoy."

Susan takes the bottle from his hands, but there's no smile on her lips as she sets it aside and then leans forward in her chair, her elbows on her desk and her fingers steepled together.

"Head Auror Potter. Have a seat."

Harry's back stiffens, though not in fear. The powerful wizard doesn't feel fear. He does take offense to her tone, but he decides to give her the benefit of the doubt for now. Sweeping his robes out so they won't get bunched up, Harry settles into one of the comfortable, cushioned visitor's chairs. He lifts an eyebrow at the newly elected Minister of Magic, even as she leans back, her lips pressed so tightly together they're almost white.

"When we started our work in the Ministry, we did so to stamp out the nepotism, the greed, the corruption that we both knew ran so damn deep in this institution. At least, I did. I thought you did as well, all these years."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry has to keep himself from balling his hands into fists. He can't quite keep the coldness from his voice though, but then neither can Susan so what does it matter if he mirrors her?

"I have done much to clean up the Ministry of Magic, Minister Bones. Just as much, if not more than you have. If you are insinuating something…"

Susan scoffs at that.

"I am insinuating nothing. I am accusing you of abusing and misusing your authority, Head Auror Potter."

Harry's eyes widen in disbelief and anger. His voice is outraged, but it's a quiet sort of anger as he speaks, almost hissing out a single word.

"What?"

Her eyes stormy and her face like stone, Susan Bones looks every bit the woman her aunt once was… the similarity is made all the more obvious by Amelia Bones' portrait hung up on the wall behind Susan's head. Both women, painting and real, are glaring at Harry at this point. Susan almost snarls as she abruptly stands and plants her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you believe me that ignorant, naïve, gullible?! Or perhaps you believed I would turn a blind eye to your excesses, simply because we were allies, because of what we'd accomplished together. Regardless of which it is, you were WRONG Head Auror Potter! I did notice and though I could not move against you as Deputy Minister, things WILL change now that I am Minister of Magic!"

Now Harry gives into the urge to ball his hands into fists, mostly because his current desire is to straight up throttle Susan, either with magic or with his actual fingers wrapped around her throat. Only, Amelia and the other portraits in the office will undoubtedly raise the alarm. Harry could have managed something if he'd come in here knowing what he was doing, but he'd expected a celebration, not a fucking interrogation. It was the first time in a long time that the messy haired man had been caught off guard.

In the end, he keeps his cool and remains seated for a little while longer as he glares up into Susan's stormy eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Minister Bones. You'll have to be more specific."

"Draco Malfoy! Victoire Weasley! Delphini Riddle! Just to name a few! You truly did think me stupid, didn't you? I've noticed the irregularities Potter! I've heard all about your questionable decisions! You've traded the old nepotism and exchanging of favors for your new brand, but it's still the same corruption, just happening under different hands!"

Now Harry does rise from his chair, mostly to feign a proper amount of outrage in order to hide his shock at being discovered. He doesn't feel ashamed or guilty of his actions though. No, at this point, the powerful wizard is too far gone to realize that Susan is right to censure him for what he's done. Still, he's left scrambling a bit in order to defend himself. In the end, he finds himself doing something he never thought he'd be doing. He uses Dumbledore's old words, thrown at him all that time ago during his school days.

"My track record more than speaks for itself Bones. I have revamped and rebuilt the Auror Department from the ground up and Wizarding Britain is safer today because of ME! Dumbledore himself once said that everyone deserves a second chance! And you're accusing me of corruption because I'm showing mercy to criminals who very well might reform?!"

Despite his words, Susan Bones is not moved in the slightest. Crossing her arms over her top-heavy chest, the new Minister of Magic is icy as she speaks.

"I am opening an official investigation into your abuse and misuse of your authority Head Auror Potter. You will have Victoire Weasley and Delphini Riddle produced within two hours. I will interview them myself in Interrogation Room One. If you do not comply with my orders, I will have you stripped of your title and your authority and I will have you thrown in a cell. Then, I will speak with the aforementioned young women anyways. Am I understood?"

Harry stands there, tense and agitated and altogether furious for a long moment. And then, it's as if the emotions simply drain out of him. He relaxes, and his face becomes truly expressionless as he inclines his head towards Susan. Even his tone is emotionless.

"Crystal, Minister Bones."

Another beat of silence passes as Susan just stares at him, but whatever she's looking for, she doesn't find it. Letting out a disgusted grunt, the new Minister shakes her head.

"Dismissed."

She watches Harry leave with her nose wrinkled and her lips curled up. She's not only angry at him though, she's angry at herself as well, both because she's having to do this to a man who truly has done much for the Ministry, and because she didn't see it sooner, didn't curtail Harry's excesses before they got as out of control as they obviously had.

"You're doing the right thing Susan. This was always the plan. If he hadn't shown up to give you that bottle, you would have called for a meeting before the end of the day anyways."

Susan lets out an explosive sigh as Amelia's words reach her from her deceased aunt's portrait. She looks to the bottle of firewhisky in question, unable to think of a time when she'll ever want to drink it. Grimacing, the Minister of Magic turns around and looks to the woman who's inspired her all her life, immortalized in the framed canvas hung on her wall.

"I know auntie. I know. It doesn't make it any easier though…"

Amelia shakes her head at that.

"Doing the right thing is seldom easy, unfortunately. The hard work doesn't end just because you've become Minister, no matter what example Fudge with his buffoonery set. You've got a long way to go… but I know you can do it my dear niece. You're the strongest, brightest young woman I've ever known, and it was a pleasure raising you."

Susan can't help but smile at that, a warm sensation rising in her chest as she straightens up under her aunt's praise. Amelia grins, as if able to sense Susan's emotions.

"Now. Get out there and find the truth."

Nodding resolutely, the newly elected Minister of Magic spins on her heel. She puts the firewhisky in her bottom desk drawer for the time being and then makes her way around her desk and out of her office. She has an interview to conduct. It's time to get the truth.

-x-X-x-

To his credit, Harry does get both Delphini Riddle and Victoire Weasley to the interrogation room before the time Susan has given him runs out. Though that doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things, if his corruption truly runs as deep as she believes it does. Still, at least she can finally get started. The red head makes sure that the security spells and recording spells are working properly, and then she looks to both of the young witches sitting across from her.

They look nervous, scared even and Susan can't help but wonder what Harry said to them before she got here. Doing her best to give them a smile, Susan clasps her hands together.

"Thank you for coming in girls. I want to preface this by saying you're not in any trouble, neither of you… Delphini, I know that the Head Auror took you out of Azkaban and you might feel like you owe him a lot, but as Minister of Magic, I can protect you. I just need you to trust me. You as well Victoire."

Both girls fidget. Neither looks at the other. After a moment, Victoire speaks.

"U-Um, I don't know what this is about M-Madame Minister. I know who SHE is… and I know Uncle Harry has her out on parole… but what does any of this have to do with me?"

Susan lets out a low sigh, even as Delphini lowers her eyes to the ground, hunching over and curling in on herself. The lie in Victoire's voice is so damn obvious that it's almost sad. It's clear that the beautiful young blonde is frightened of her, for some reason or other.

"Victoire… I know what happened between you and Teddy two weeks after you graduated from Hogwarts. I know you were caught and arrested. And I know that Harry made the charges go away, in exchange for certain… favors. It's alright, you can talk to me. Both of you can."

Victoire stiffens in wide eyed surprise, looking like a deer in the headlights now as Susan just comes out and says what they both know to be true. The young witch is speechless, and in the end its Delphini who speaks up next.

"I-I… Lord Potter said I'd go back to Azkaban, i-if he was removed from his post. I don't… I don't want to go back. I'm better now, H-Harry made me better."

Susan's heart breaks a little as the silver haired girl stares at the floor. Honestly, she's always pitied the young woman at least a little. Delphini Riddle got bad break after bad break, and while she'd committed the crimes she was ultimately imprisoned for, her future had always been tainted by her parentage. She'd never had a chance.

Leaning forward, the older witch does her best to keep a supportive tone and a kind smile on her face as she speaks to Delphini, and Victoire too by proxy.

"Like I said, I'm not here to get either of you in trouble. The fact of the matter is, Head Auror Potter is now under investigation for abuse of power. I need to know what the two of you know and I need you both to work with me on this. If you can help me, then I can help you. There's no need for you to go back to Azkaban Ms. Riddle, not so long as I'm Minister. Just… tell me what happened."

Rather than Delphini speaking up, its Victoire who breaks first, surprisingly enough. The blonde whimpers, drawing Susan's attention to her. There are tears streaming down the young witch's face.

"I-I… he m-made me do things f-for him. In exchange for w-wiping away the charges."

Susan nods, having suspected as much from what she'd heard, the rumors that had reached her ears. Seeing that the Minister is listening, Victoire gains a bit more confidence as she speaks.

"He made me… he made me suck his c-cock. A-and then he fucked me. He t-told me I was a slut and a whore and that h-he was teaching me how to properly service his g-godson like the c-cunt I was made to b-be!"

Victoire sobs into her hands and Susan's heart breaks as Harry's actions and words reach her through one of his victims. Finally, finally she has proof of the man's indiscretions and corruption… but it's far worse than she thought, if he was willing to treat someone from the Weasley family like this.

"… He made me call him daddy."

Susan's eyes snap from Victoire to Delphini as the other witch finally begins to speak. Delphini Riddle's voice is soft and quiet, her eyes still tilted towards the ground.

"He came to me, in my cell. At f-first, he said it was because he felt a kinship with me. We talked, a-about growing up as orphans. H-he told me he slept in a cupboard… until he was eleven. I thought… I thought maybe h-he was like the father figure I never had… b-better than V-Voldemort…"

Delphini shudders even as Susan stiffens at the use of the name, old fears dying hard and all that rot. After a moment, she collects herself and continues.

"E-Eventually, he brought a magical tent with him. B-Bigger on the inside and all that. I-It had a working shower a-and when he recommended that I use it to c-clean up, I jumped at the chance. But while I w-was washing up, he came into the shower and h-he was naked… he made me do things with him… he bent me over a-and he fucked me… he told me i-if I'd been born his daughter, he'd have taught m-me t-to respect and serve wizards… a-and he made me call him daddy, o-on the condition that he'd take me o-out of Azkaban…"

At this point, tears are streaming down Delphini's face as well and the young silver-haired witch looks just as broken and confused and lost as her fellow victim, beside her. Susan can't take it anymore. She rises from her seat and rounds the interrogation room table as she comes to a stop behind Delphini and Victoire, turning their chairs to face her and hugging them both close.

The abused young witches clutch at her tightly, even as Susan shudders, squeezing her eyes tight as if the horror of what they've told her will go away, if she just wills it. Instead, shutting out her eyesight just lets her imagine the terrible scenes of debauchery and sexual assault that Harry Potter levied on these two all the more easily.

"I'm so sorry you two had to go through that. Don't worry though, I'll put an end to it. You have my word as Minister of Magic. I don't care who he is or what he's done… no man like that should be in a position of power, no wizard should be allowed to abuse those who rely on him for safety and protection and justice."

Even as she says the words, Susan knows just how difficult the task before her is going to be. Harry James Potter, Lord of two Ancient Houses, Savior of Wizarding Britain, and Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic. Even with her new position at the top of the Ministry, it would be no small feat to topple the Man-Who-Won and she was already plotting out her next moves as carefully as she could, even as she consoled the two young women in her arms.

Perhaps that's why she didn't initially recognize or react to the fact that both Delphini and Victoire were getting more handsy as time went on. She did however, come out of her thoughts when they spoke again. There was no sobbing in Victoire's voice as she groped at Susan's ass.

"But we're not done yet Madame Minister… we haven't told you how he finally broke us, how he showed us how much we loved being his little whores."

Susan Bones stiffens, but she's already trapped, her wand slipping into Delphini Riddle's robes even as the silver haired witch backs up her blonde counterpart.

"Mmhmm… god I love daddy's cock. Also, I suppose I should come clean, he's always telling me off for lying… Harry didn't ask me to call him daddy, I begged him for the privilege Minister Bones. With his big hard dick and his muscular, masculine body, god, I WISH my mother had been smart enough to fuck him instead of my real biological father. Snaky bastard can rot for all I care, I love Harry and he loves me."

She didn't understand, and it shows in her trembling voice, even as she tried to push back, tried to escape the grasp of the two young women, to no avail.

"G-Girls, what are you saying?"

The witches that Harry had abused and used for his own pleasure have done a complete one eighty. Their tears are dried up and they're grinning almost ferally at her as they work together, tag-teaming her off of the ground and onto the interrogation table. Susan tries to resist, but with four hands working against two, the girls begin to tear her garments from her body piece by piece, stripping her down.

She opens her mouth to scream for help, but Victoire is on her lips as the first shouts leave her throat. Nothing makes it passed Victoire as the blonde part-veela kisses her deeply, domineeringly. At the same time, Susan is down to her last garment, a tight corset meant to keep her truly massive tits hidden. It doesn't do a very good job, merely downgrading her to top-heavy or 'huge rack' rather than 'gargantuan mammaries', but it's necessary to keep SOME level of professionalism at work each day.

The tight corset pops away, not from either young witch because Delphini is busy pulling her panties down her long legs, but because of her own hyper-ventilating. Susan's chest heaves and the garment gives up the ghost, revealing her insanely impressive chest to the world, even as she's kept pinned down, Victoire's tongue doing its level best to go down her throat.

Stripped naked and terrified by what the girls are going to do to her, there's not much Susan can do at this point to fight back, not without her wand. Victoire continues her assault on Susan's mouth, but now her hands are also on the red head's ginormous tits. Meanwhile, Delphini has taken it upon herself to crouch between the female Minister's spread legs, dangling off of the interrogation table as they are.

The young witch's tongue works hard at Susan's cunt and despite the horror and terror and fear coursing through her body, she can't quite stop the pleasure from slowly overwhelming it. She doesn't want it, the arousal that they're forcing upon her. Her impending orgasm is the very definition of reluctant and undesired. But it seems to be coming nonetheless and Susan finds herself pressed towards the edge of an abyss, closer and closer and closer…

And then the door to Interrogation Room One opens up and Harry James Potter steps inside wearing nothing but the outer robe of his office as Head Auror. It's parted, and his body is on full display as Victoire and Delphini freeze up at his entrance. Susan finds herself half-dragged off the table by the two young woman's haste to pull away from her. She falls to the hard, stone floor of the room with a thump, groaning as she lands on her coccyx.

The cold of the floor does little to stiffen the pleasure the younger witches so expertly forced upon her and Susan can only shiver from both sources as she watches Harry smile widely, spreading his arms wide to welcome Victoire and Delphini into his embrace.

Of course, they don't go for a hug. They kneel before him and immediately begin to slavishly fight over the largest cock that Susan's ever seen, jockeying for position and entering a contest of wills over who gets to suck his dick first. Harry doesn't seem to mind this though, his wide smile a mixture of kind and perverse as he rests his hands on top of silver and blonde heads of hair.

"Well done girls. Very well done. Watching her buy into your stories was a true treat. You'll be rewarded for this, just as I promised… but later. For now we have business to attend to with our new Minister of Magic."

Susan can only watch in ever-growing horror as Harry grips down with both hands, gathering up the hair of the two kneeling witches into makeshift ponytails, and leading them forward towards her on either side of him. Victoire and Delphini submit immediately, shifting their positions so that they're crawling across the floor alongside the powerful wizard. Their eyes fixate on Susan, where she's sat naked on the floor, but Susan finds herself caught in Harry's gaze alone, unable to look away as the Head Auror smiles down at her.

"Hello again Susan. I do apologize for my attitude back in your office. Friends shouldn't talk to friends like that, don't you agree? No, as you can see, I've calmed down quite a bit. I think that the two of us should make up and come to an… understanding. I'm sure we can work out a compromise. See, I firmly believe that girls like Victoire and Delphini… and to a different extent, women like you, are best served by my kind of discipline. Let's start a dialogue on the subject. What do you say?"

Susan finds herself disgusted by Harry's carefree attitude. She scoffs in the face of his faux congeniality and grits her teeth as her hands ball into fists. She might be naked, but she won't let that make her powerless in the face of this… this man!

"I have nothing to say to you, monster. You're just as bad as You-Know-Who! You were just better at hiding it all this time! But no more!"

Harry lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"All this time… all this time and you still can't say his name Susan. How… sad. Even you, even the Minster of Magic herself… just another sheep."

And then he lets go of Delphini and Victoire and the two lunge at her without any further prompting. Susan cries out as she struggles weakly, but there's not much as she can at this point as the young witches pull her up into the air, lifting her between the two of them. They open up her legs, spread eagle and then Harry is there before her as she hangs her head, grabbing at her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.

She meets the gaze of the man she once respected with all her heart and despite her fear and despair, for the moment, her anger is stronger. However, before she can cuss him out further, Victoire and Delphini release her and Susan's eyes widen as her pussy spreads open wide around Harry's massive schlong. It doesn't seem like it should be possible, but there she is, impaled on his huge cock, hanging in the air by the strength of the large dick alone, her feet inches off the ground.

Harry's hands close around her massive tits and he squeezes them hard, holding her close with that grip even as he turns around and begins to walk towards the interrogation room's door. Susan's eyes are wide and her mouth is open as she chokes on the words she was going to say. Instead, all that comes out of her throat is gasps and groans and whines and whimpers.

Her pussy twitches and squirts erratically from the sensory overload of bouncing up and down again and again on Harry's cock, but Susan is still aware enough to hope that someone will see them, that someone will help her.

However, when they leave the interrogation room, the red head is shocked to find that the main Auror Office is empty, the lights dimmed to almost nothing. Harry snickers at the dumbfounded look at her flustered, red face as they continue on through the building.

"I suppose I should have known you were a sheep when you couldn't even tell I'd put a dilation spell over the interrogation room. What was just thirty minutes for you and the girls was the rest of the day out here. Everyone's gone home for the night, which means there's no one left to help you, no one left to save you."

Susan shudders as the full weight of the situation finally hits her, the sheer hopelessness of all this ramming into her already weakened, beleaguered mind. She's been losing the will to fight for a while now, but with those words, Harry drains it from her completely.

As Harry carries her through the empty, dimly lit back hallways of the Ministry of Magic, he smiles warmly at her vacant eyes, leaning forward and kissing her on the nose in a strangely gentle move, though it does little to properly diminish the horror of the situation.

"Don't worry my dear. You'll come around soon enough."

And to her terror, she actually feels like she is, though it's a slow process. The reluctant, forced pleasure brought on by Harry's dick impaling her cunt is beginning to overwhelm the horror and terror. By the time they arrive at the door of Susan's office, the secretary noticeably absent, the big-tittied red head is whimpering in need, her own hands clawing at Harry's arms as he continues to grope and knead her fat tits.

They enter the Minister of Magic's office and for a moment, Susan goes ramrod straight as a fresh kind of horror runs through her body. One of humiliation and embarrassment, rather than just her fear of her own feelings, of what Harry plans to do with her. After all, if they're in her office, that means the moving paintings all around them are watching her even now. Her AUNT!

But when Susan twists in Harry's grasp to look behind her, eyes raking across the walls of the room, she finds nothing but frozen pictures. Not a peep leaves the magical painting, as each and every one has been struck unmoving by magic. And yet… they're still conscious. She can see their eyes moving, though their heads and mouths will not.

A fresh wave of shame washes over Susan as she realizes her aunt is watching everything, but is powerless to do anything about it, trapped in her frame behind Susan's desk. Harry carries her over to said desk and abruptly lifts her off his cock, even as she's contemplating this. The crimson haired witch's eyes go wide and she shouts in unwanted ecstasy as a torrent of her pussy juices leaves her gaping cunt and splatters down onto her desk. A powerful orgasm hits her, even as Harry drops her face first into the pool of her own arousal.

Her feet scramble against the ground as her upper half is left atop her messy desk, but Harry is pinning her between the furniture and his body. His massive cock comes to rest between her ass cheeks and his hands close around her pert, perky posterior. It's not as impressive as her breasts, not by far, but it's also certainly not her worse asset. Harry grins viciously as he plays with the Minister of Magic's beautiful ass and Susan groans in response, shaking her red locks back and forth along with her head, but no resisting him in any other meaningful way.

When Harry finally pulls back from hot dogging her ass cheeks and fits his cockhead once more against her dripping wet cunt, Susan can only mewl at first… and then he's slamming his dick home into her pussy once more, splitting her open around his massive schlong just as her passage is beginning to tighten back up again from its earlier impalement.

Susan screams bloody murder as she climaxes explosively around Harry's thrusting dick. Her pussy juices coat the girth of his member and spill out onto the floor between them… but Victoire and Delphini have not been idle, and the two young pets are there to clean it up, before returning to their activities beneath Harry and Susan.

The red head is unable to contain herself with Harry's massive cock pistoning in and out of her. He's fucking her over her own damn desk, plowing her like she's some two-bit whore instead of the Minister of Magic! Intellectually, Susan knows what Harry is doing. She was told his M.O. by the two young women directly after all. He was going to break her, force her to submit to him through sheer force of pleasure and will.

And to her utter shame, Susan is already on her way, her mind fracturing, fizzling at the edges as she tries her damnedest to hold back the arousal, ultimately to no avail. Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm wracks Susan's body as she fails to contain herself. Her pussy walls clench down hard along Harry's cock and her cunt sprays its juices out from around his pistoning length onto the faces of the two witches kneeling beneath them. This happens repeatedly and Susan completely loses track of time, until finally something changes.

Harry cums and though she knows she shouldn't be happy about it, Susan can't stop herself from shuddering and climaxing right alongside him, even as his seed fills her womb. She's not been with too many men at this point. Her career in the Ministry, fixing the shit that was wrong with Magical Britain's politics, finishing what her aunt had started… all those things had taken precedent for the beautiful crimson haired witch.

She didn't have a husband or children, or even a boyfriend. While she wasn't a virgin, she was certainly on the verge of becoming a spinster. But now… now Susan couldn't help but wonder, her pleasured mind fevered beyond all belief, if Harry hadn't gotten her pregnant right then and there. Susan shudders at the thought, finding it far more desirable than she wants it to be as her eyes roll back in her head and her jaw drops open, no sound coming out of it.

In this moment of pleasured distraction, Susan offers up no resistance when Harry pulls out of her cream-filled cunt and flips her over onto her back. Her massive, natural mammaries flop to either side of her chest, not quite able to hold up against gravity, like they would if they were fake. Harry grins and leans forward, gathering up her huge tits and squeezing them together as he places his mouth on one nipple and then the other, licking and suckling and nibbling at her teats.

Her legs dangle off the table and his cum slowly dribbles out of her pussy and into Delphini and Victoire's mouths as they fight over who catches each drop. In the end though, after a few moments of playing with Susan's breasts, Harry moves on. The powerful wizard grabs at the red head's pale legs and pulls them up onto the desk with the rest of her body. Then he goes a step further and begins to push them back and back and back.

Susan's eyes bulge out of her skull as he stretches her far past the point that she thought she could be stretched, ultimately pressing her ankles back behind her shoulders and arms and tying her up into a pretzel. With her legs framing her torso, Susan's giant tits can no longer flop to either side of her chest. Instead, they end up pushed together as Harry gropes and kneads them a bit further. More than that though, the red head's crotch, her cream-filled cunt and her ass, are both exposed in this new position… but then that's the point.

Stuck in her new pose, Susan can do nothing about the fact that her cunt is now gaping even further, causing Harry's cum to slop out of her in large amounts. It slides down her body and runs along her ass crack and her sphincter, before finally dripping off into the mouths of the two young witches waiting for it below. But before it gets to them, some of it gets into the entrance of her butthole, ever so slightly lubing her up… for what's to come.

Harry's wand suddenly slides past her sphincter and a cry leaves Susan's lips as she's anally penetrated for the first time in her life. The witch's mouth is open in a perpetual scream even as Harry casts a silent scourgify on her bowels to make sure she's properly clean. When he pulls his wand free, Susan can only whimper in relief… before going right back to screaming as Harry fits his cockhead against her asshole and begins to push.

"N-No! Please… please no… mercy Harry… m-mercy…"

There's no mercy in Harry's eyes, even as he grabs her by the chin and smiles down at her, leaning in to bring his face right up to hers, even as he continues to slowly bury his cock inside of her tight, unused hole.

"Don't worry Susan. Soon you'll understand. I'm not going to let up until you do, until you break around my cock like all the rest."

Even as he speaks, Harry is subconsciously pushing his magic down onto the poor witch. There's not much Susan can do beyond gurgle helplessly as her eyes roll back in her head, from both the metaphysical pressure AND the physical pressure. His cock is soon fully lodged inside of her ass, while his magic seems to be in her very soul, suffused throughout her person.

Harry goes back to worshipping her tits, even as he begins to fuck her in the ass, right on top of her desk. The red head's mind frays even further under the constant assault as thrust after thrust of Harry's cock pillages her poor, virginal butthole. Each time he pistons into her ass, it feels like a spike of pleasure is driving its way through the last remaining remnants of her sanity. Susan Bones, Minister of Magic, is slowly but surely becoming Harry Potter's umpteenth cock slut, and even though she KNOWS what he's doing and what's happening to her, she can't stop it.

That realization sends a fresh wave of horror through the crimson haired, top-heavy beauty, but it's just as swiftly washed away by overwhelming, unwanted pleasure as Harry increases his pace and Susan soon finds herself cumming from nothing more than his cock in her ass and his lips on her tits. To be fair, her massive mammaries have always been sensitive territory for the poor woman. She's had to deal with unwanted arousal from them day after day for her entire life.

Now though, it's like the floodgates have been opened. All that pleasure and lust and desire she's bottled up over the years is pounding at the gates of her mind… and the gates are fracturing as Harry plows her ass like a man possessed. Her nipples are distended and puffy from his lips and teeth by this point, and her breasts are reddened form his digits digging into her pliable flesh again and again and again.

When he finally cums, Harry doesn't cum inside of her like last time. Instead he pulls out and with great enthusiasm, the powerful wizard paints Susan's front with his seed, leaving streaks of white, hot cum across her body, all the way from the top of her head to her puffy pussy lips themselves. She looks great, covered in his seed.

Of course, Susan is just relieved that he's finally done… for all of a single moment before Harry grins viciously and pulls her off of the desk and onto the floor. She bounces painfully and ends up on her knees as Victoire and Delphini swarm her, groping her massive tits and licking her cum-covered body. Susan pays them no mind though, instead the red head is tense, frozen in trepidation and anticipation as she stares down the barrel of Harry's still-hard cock.

"Hah, did you think we were done? We're just getting started slut. This doesn't end until you accept your new place at my feet. Now, open wide."

And to her utter shame, Susan actually obeys, unable to stop herself from immediately following the powerful wizard's order. The red head opens her mouth wide and Harry sticks his cock between her lips, almost immediately stretching them out. She doesn't even think to bite down, instead Susan begins to suck him off, bobbing her head up and down and hoping to make him happy, just so that he'd leave her alone.

Harry groans as her plan fails utterly. His hands curl into her red locks and then he grips down roughly as he begins to slam home into her face hole, wrecking her throat. Susan finds herself pushed back against the side of her desk, her head bumping into it even as Harry rails into her, fucking her esophagus and choking her on his cock.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Over and over and over again, Susan takes Harry's massive schlong right down her gullet. He has no care for her, all he wants is to use and abuse her, just like he did with Delphini and Victoire and who knows who else. And yet, Susan can't stop it. She can't help the two young witches who have betrayed her to Harry. She can't bring the Man-Who-Won to justice. It was foolish of her to ever think she could truly make a difference, to ever think she could stand up to Harry James Potter.

With the frozen painting of her aunt watching on, Susan is thoroughly and utterly throat-fucked, tears ruining her makeup and slobber dribbling down her chin. Even before Harry finally cums, her face is an absolute ruin. When his release DOES arrive, it comes in a torrent and Susan is ill-prepared to swallow, even as he blasts his load down her throat.

It comes back up, but with his cock in the way, it has nowhere to go except out her nose and the small spaces on either side of her stretched open mouth. His cum explodes from those places and makes an even bigger mess of Susan's face as her eyes roll back in her head and she passes out ever so briefly, looking to all those around her like a complete and utter whore.

When she wakes up again a couple minutes later, she's bent over the back of one of the cushioned chairs she keeps for guests. Her massive breasts flop over the back of the chair and both Victoire and Delphini are there, taking advantage of that fact to molest and suckle at her giant, puffy teats. Susan whines, even as she feels Harry's dick inside of her cunt once again.

He's still not done?! S-Surely three loads would be more than enough for even a powerful, strong, virile wizard like Harry! And yet, it seems not, given his massive schlong is still completely hard as it pistons in and out of her poor, exhausted pussy. Even the part of Susan that's ready to worship Harry's dick for the rest of her days is getting tired. There's only so much a woman can take, and Susan's basically past that at this point.

She can't even muster enough strength to beg for mercy, or a break at this point. All she can do is whine and whimper and moan as Harry fucks her again and again and again.

-x-X-x-

Hours later, Susan shudders atop Harry's lap as yet another load of his jizz fills her already filled womb. The top-heavy red head is covered in cum at this point, and her holes have been repeatedly plugged with the viscous white fluid. She looks pregnant, though in her fractured, broken mind, that translates to 'she looks like a cum soaked, pregnant whore'.

With a grunt, Harry pulls out of her and lets her fall face first to the ground. Susan whimpers as her face presses into the puddle that now lies beneath her desk, but she makes no effort to move from her face down, ass up position, even as Harry's words pierce her addled glazed over haze.

"I have business to attend to. The workday will be starting soon. No one will come in and out of this room though, I've made sure of that. I'll be back, soon."

Susan feels relief and for the first time, just a glimmer of hope. Not hope of escape, but hope for mercy, for a reprieve. That's all the disgraced red head wants at this point, all the degraded and humiliated Minister of Magic desires. She just… she just needs a break. Harry can keep fucking her if he wants, she's far too gone at this point to think about trying to stop him anymore. But she can't continue on like this, or her mind really will snap. She has to rest, has to… has to-

The red head's thoughts are abruptly derailed by a large object slapping her across her cum-covered face. Susan's eyes open wide as she stares up into the smirking, evil face of Delphini Riddle as the younger witch holds a massive double-sided dildo in her hands. Another pair of hands hooks under her armpits and Susan finds herself rising up off the ground as the two witches, the ones she'd forgotten were even there, work together to maneuver her into position.

"Ready for Round Two cunt? Vicky and I are going to pay you back for trying to take our beloved Master from us. Did you really think I would ever betray my precious daddy? Stupid bitch."

Delphini cruelly shoves the fake dick up into Susan's cunt and though it's not quite as big as Harry's, it's quickly joined by an equally large fake dildo up her ass, as Victoire mirrors her 'friend's' action.

"That's right. Delphy and I may have our differences, but we discussed it and decided we can set aside our competition over who will be Harry's best slutty whore for just a moment, so we can teach you a fucking lesson. Ready or not, here we come!"

Susan's eyes bulge out of her head and she screams as Victoire Weasley and Delphini Riddle sandwich her between the two of them, DP'ing her right there in the middle of her office. Her cries of agony and pleasure reach nobody. No one is coming to save her. No one is coming to rescue her. The closest thing to a reprieve she's likely to receive from these two is going to be Harry, returning to plow her again.

And upon realizing that, Susan finds herself looking forward to his return, much to her own shock and shame. She much prefers he fuck her, then these two savage hellions. In that moment, as she decides that Harry is the lesser of two evils, Susan Bones is truly broken as a fire begins to grow in her belly, a need for Harry's cock. The newly elected Minister of Magic is now Harry's prick-hungry whore, just like all the rest.

-x-X-x-

Two days later, an anxious Hermione Granger is ushered into the Minister of Magic's office by Susan's secretary. The brunette witch is flustered and antsy, eyes sneaking this way and that as she bounces from foot to foot. But then, Susan has kept her waiting for over an hour… Hermione would be more miffed by that, and peeved at the other witch's behavior, but this is too important for her to focus on petty things like that.

When she enters Susan's office, she finds the other woman turned away from her in a new high-back chair that is definitely a replacement over the old minister's chair. Biting even harder at her lower lip, Hermione approaches the desk slowly. Her eyes gloss right over the painting that sits on the wall behind Susan's chair, and as such, she completely fails to notice the look of disgust and reluctant arousal on the face of the late Amelia Bones.

It's clear Hermione will have to get Susan's attention, as the chair still isn't turning to face her, though it is shifting slightly, letting Hermione know it's occupied by the woman she's come to see.

"Susan… Minister Bones. I need to speak with you, urgently. I-It's about Harry… something is SERIOUSLY wrong with him. I can't… I can't even explain it, but he's become a completely different person as of late and it's just… Susan, are you even listening to me?"

Hermione frowns severely as the chair STILL remains faced away from her. Growling a bit in anger, the brunette witch slams her fists down on Susan's desk in irritation.

"Damn it Susan, this is important! I don't have time for YOU to go on a fucking power trip as well!"

Incensed at being ignored, Hermione Granger-Weasley stalks around the side of the desk and reaches for the high-back chair's armrest, eager to turn it and give Susan Bones a piece of her mind. Before she can touch it however, a familiar, masculine hand shoots out and grabs her wrists. Hermione lets out a yelp, but the chair is already turning to the side in order to face her, and the brunette witch's eyes go wide as she takes in the current state of the Ministry of Magic's top official.

Susan Bones is certainly in her chair. But she's in absolutely no condition to have a chat… nor is she alone. The red head's eyes are crossed and her mouth is open, her tongue lulling out of her skull. Her hands are restrained together at the wrists and said wrists are pulled back behind her head. Her legs are held apart by a spreader bar and pulled up into the air by a particularly cruel, taut chain connected between her newly pierced nipples, and the spreader bar itself.

Her chest is heaving from a recent exertion, but as hypnotic as that might be, Hermione's eyes are not drawn to Susan's massive mammaries, but rather to Harry's amused gaze as the powerful wizard smirks from beneath Susan. After all, he's the one actually sitting in the chair. Susan meanwhile, is sitting on him, his freshly flaccid cock laid out over the red head's abused, puffy mound, still leaking white, hot seed all over the poor witch's stomach.

"Something is wrong with me Hermione? Well if it was so serious, I wish you'd come and talked to me about it first…"

With his hand on her wrist, he tugs at her easily and Hermione, stammering and stuttering and as weak in the knees as she is wet in the pussy, slowly descends to the ground, bringing herself face-to-cock with Harry's shaft. The intelligent witch's eyes become dull and glazed over as Harry slaps his dick down across the bridge of her nose and her forehead, causing her to cross them in order to keep her gaze fixed on the beautiful, massive piece of man meat.

There's no verbal response she can give Harry that will fix this situation. She's betrayed him, even if it was a failed attempt, and now she must make up for that. This will only be the start, Hermione knows it instinctively… but at this point, there was only one thing on her addled mind, only one desire present in her usually intelligent brain.

Suck.

And so she does, leaning back just enough for Harry's cockhead to flop down off her forehead and into her open mouth. Bobbing up and down, Hermione begins to blow Harry with all her heart, her desire to expose him or get him help or whatever the fuck she'd thought she could do by coming here today completely derailed.

Smiling almost ferally, Harry Potter looks back at Amelia Bones' portrait, even as he immensely enjoys Hermione's ministrations.

"Continue."

The command cannot be refused, magically bound to him as she and every other portrait in the Minister's Office now is. Leaning back in the comfortable chair, Harry keeps one hand laced through Hermione's brunette locks and the other kneading, mauling at one of Susan's tits. His eyes however, remain on the painting of the late Amelia Bones as she obeys him once more, a look of disgust and revulsion and shameful arousal on her face and her hand pushing into her gaping cunt.

The painting is still wearing most of her clothes, because it's more arousing for him to see her debase herself in the robes of the office she once held. Harry grins as the former Head of the DMLE fists her sopping wet cunt right before his eyes, all while Hermione sucks at his cock and Susan just sort of lays on him, completely and utterly wrecked both mentally and physically.

It is clear that Amelia hates him, or at least this fragment of her, trapped in a portrait does. As well she should. After all, he's forcing her to fuck herself for his pleasure, for the pleasure of the wizard who turned her intelligent, bright, proud niece into nothing more than his delicious, whorish cock sleeve.

A chuckle on his lips, Harry leans in and breathes a whiff of Susan's red hair, just to piss off the painting before him even more.

Life is good.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Audrey Weasley strives, in all things, to be a perfect wife. The beautiful brunette witch is indeed the most fitting spouse for a man like Percy Weasley. Demure, kind, gentle, and quiet. She knows how to be seen and not heard, playing the part of diligent and dutiful house-witch at all the parties and get-togethers that Percy drags her to for work.

Penelope Clearwater, Percy's first girlfriend, would never truly have worked for the man. He needed a woman like Audrey who didn't outshine him, who didn't strive for personal glory and recognition as he did. An ambitious girl like Penelope just wasn't meant to be tied down to a bloke like Percy. Audrey on the other hand, was raised and bred for the role.

And she's happy, being his wife. She's happy to help him get ahead, because when Percy does well, their family does well. For Audrey Weasley, her family is her reason for existing. Her husband and her two daughters sustain her, keep her sane. She lives to make them happy, though of course the difference between keeping Percy happy and their daughters happy is very different indeed. She would never do the types of things she does with Percy with Molly and Lucy, not in a million years.

Regardless, Audrey strives, and mostly succeeds, in being the best wife a man could ask for. So, when the invitation comes, Audrey isn't too sure what to do about it. She ends up passing it off to Percy and asks his opinion on the matter. Weasley Family Dinners are a tradition, but not one they attend most of the time. Percy is usually abroad on work and the invitations are usually from his mother to him… leaving Audrey feeling as if it'd be rude for her and the girls to go without him.

This time is different however. Molly and Arthur Weasley are out of the country on vacation as well, and it seems that Fleur Weasley is the one who's invited her to help prepare the Family Dinner that the younger generations of the Weasley Family plan to have in their absence. Since the invitation is addressed to her and her alone, Percy urges her to go.

Audrey isn't so sure, but she does see the value in what he's saying. It would be nice to get to know her In-Laws better. She'd barely ever interacted with the fairly extensive Weasley Family. To be fair, many of them minor or even major celebrities for their work in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Audrey wasn't anyone special, so it was hard to stand on equal footing with any of the women who'd married Percy's brothers. And it was downright impossible for her to be in the same room as Harry Potter without feeling star struck, despite being a couple years older than him.

He was the Man-Who-Won after all, how the hell was she supposed to even look him in the eye? Still, this was just supposed to be a get together with the other wives. They were just going to be prepping the meal, and then maybe she could beg off before the actual dinner came to pass. That would allow the introverted witch to interact with her peers and then depart long before she could make a fool of herself.

Or so she thought. Now here she is, a few days after the invitation had arrived and she and Percy had discussed it. Audrey finds herself being led into the kitchen by Fleur Weasley herself… and the part veela's allure is running amok with Audrey's emotions. The brunette witch thought she'd put her experimenting days behind her. She'd fooled around a little at Hogwarts, but then every witch did, right?

Except, you can't really stop being bisexual. You can only suppress that part of yourself until eventually, something pulls it back up to the forefront. Fleur's absolutely gorgeous body and delicious accent were currently doing an excellent job of exactly that as they walked into a truly spectacular, gorgeous kitchen. Audrey is more than a little daunted by the place, even as the beautiful, voluptuous blonde turns to look at her with a smile on her lips.

"I'm so very glad you were able to come join us this time around Audrey. We were all worried that Percy would be his usual stick-in-the-mud self and refuse to let you attend."

That gets a blink from the brunette, and the witch finds herself conflicted as her two sides war with one another. There's her shy, dumbstruck side that just wants to smile and nod and agree with whatever Fleur has to say, and then there's the side loyal to her husband. Even though she feels guilty about it, in the end it's the former that wins out and she just gives a hesitant smile and shakily nods her head, unable to find the words to rebuke or agree, one way or the other.

Fleur waits for a moment for a verbal response, but when none is forthcoming the blonde simply shrugs her shoulders and smiles all the wider.

"Anyways, I figured I'd put you in charge of the Entrée for the meal. How does that sound?"

Ah, a nice, non-controversial question that she can actually answer. Audrey is no slouch in the kitchen, so even if making the main course of the dinner might seem like a lot, she's actually perfectly at home with the idea.

"I'd love to make the main dish Fleur. What would you like me to cook?"

Fleur gestures over to a pair of pantry doors.

"Well, there's plenty of things in the pantry, why don't you take a look and see what you can find!"

Oh? The brunette likes the idea of being given free reign over such a thing. It also shows a distinctly large amount of trust in her. Feeling slightly more confident as Fleur smiles at her, Audrey moves over to the pantry doors and pulls them open. She has a smile on her face, until of course she looks inside the pantry and sees what lays within. Audrey Weasley tenses up and stares as she comes face to face with a startling amount of heavy duty bondage equipment. There isn't a single food item in sight, yet she finds herself staring all the same, as if unable to comprehend what's going on. She's still trying to process what she's seeing, still trying to figure out where the food is amongst all the chains and gags and whips and rope, when the tip of a wand presses to the back of her head and a single word sounds out behind her.

"Stupefy."

And like that, Audrey Weasley drops like a light, eyes rolling back in her head as the stunner takes hold and knocks her out quite swiftly. The last thing she sees as she lays there on the floor of the pantry, is Fleur Weasley standing over her with the evilest, most perverse grin that she's ever seen anyone wear.

-x-X-x-

Audrey finds herself waking up slowly as the stunning spell begins to wear off. She groans as her stretched jaw tries to close but fails to do so against the large O-ring gag force into her mouth. Blinking dumbly, the brunette witch attempts to lift a hand to pull the gag out, only to find her wrists bound to her thighs, and her thighs in turn bound to her shins, forcing her legs closed shut and spread wide open.

The elaborate rope bondage doesn't really click for the confused, dazed witch at first. She squirms around and whimpers as she tries to get her bearings, but that in turn draws the attention of the others in the room.

"Ooh, look who's finally awake! Mm, but not quite there yet, are you? Enervate!"

The reviving spell does its work and any haze or fog still resting over Audrey's mind dissipates immediately. The brunette's eyes go wide as she realizes several facts in quick succession. First, there are writhing THINGS in her cunt and her ass, and as she squeals through her O-Ring gag, she realizes that they're sex toys, vibrating and wriggling this way and that. There's a vibrating butt-plug in her poor behind, bigger than anything she's ever had up there before, Percy's dick included. And there's two egg vibrators and a dildo sharing spare inside of her stretched-out cunt as she pants and flexes and groans in bewilderment through her gag.

She's tied up and presented on a table, now that she's more aware of her surroundings, and after a moment Audrey realizes she's far from alone, but on the table and in her room. Her eyes go wide as she looks at the nude women surrounding her, but they go even wider when her gaze finishes tracking to her left and she sees Hermione Granger-Weasley, hog-tied and stuffed with sex toys just like her. Instead of an O-Ring gag there's an actual red apple stretching out the other witch's jaw, tied in place by a make-shift handkerchief.

Hermione is moaning, her eyes rolling around in her head. It takes Audrey a few moments to realize that the other bound witch is outright enjoying her current predicament, THEIR current predicament. It takes her another few moments to realize that, where Hermione is laid out like a roast pig on the expansive kitchen table, she herself is arranged more like a cooked turkey, all spread apart and stuffed full of foreign objects.

Audrey's writhing and squealing slowly begins to die down as she finds no capacity for escape from her bindings. Instead she settles for staring plaintively at the blonde part veela currently smirking at her. Fleur's smile is quite evil to behold, and she's currently flanked by Ginny Potter and Angelina Weasley both. The red head is the only one who doesn't seem so sure about what she's doing, while Angelina looks apologetic, but also incredibly aroused, biting her lower lip and touching herself between the legs openly to the sight before her.

Fleur steps forward and reaches out, grabbing hold of Audrey's jaw and smiling at her.

"Ah, I apologize my dear… my English, it's still not so good you see. When I said I wanted to put you in charge of the Entrée, I meant that you would BE the Entrée. These are the little things that get lost in translation, yes?"

Audrey's sizable chest begins to rise and fall fast as she starts to hyperventilate. After a moment, Angelina speaks up.

"She thinks you're going to cook her Fleur. You're scaring the poor girl."

That takes the part veela back and she actually seems shocked as she looks between Audrey and Angelina a couple times.

"Wait… truly?"

A scoff leaves Fleur's lips and she outright slaps Audrey, pulling the brunette witch out of her instinctive panic.

"We are not going to cook and eat you, you silly girl! It is a euphemism for sex! We're going to do depraved things to your body until you beg for more! Merlin's sake!"

… Oh. Audrey's breathing returns to normal as she goes bright red, feeling a bit like an idiot at having her first assumption so thoroughly derided. Right, of course… this was just a sex thing. It takes a moment for Audrey to realize that that isn't much better. They're going to rape her? Her and Hermione? W-what even is this? As Audrey begins to whine and squirm and try to break free once more, Fleur lets go of her jaw and leans back, rolling her eyes and looking to the other two unbound women in the room.

"Honestly, where did Percy even find this one?"

Audrey's shame grows at the degrading tone in Fleur's voice, even as Ginny finally seems to find her voice, piping up.

"You know how Percy is… if she'd been anything more than a pair of hands to prepare his meals and a hole for him to pump babies out of, the marriage would never have worked."

There's a pause, even as Audrey's eyes widen in shock and a small amount of outrage. Out of all those present, Audrey actually knows Ginny best. The other witch was the one still closest to Percy out of all his siblings, and she'd come over for dinner sometimes when she could, usually alone. Audrey wouldn't have necessarily called Ginny a friend, but she'd always been happy to have the woman as a sister-in-law. And all this time, she'd thought this of her?

Meanwhile, Fleur and Angelina are more surprised at Ginny's audacity. Eventually, the blonde witch grins and steps forward, running a hand through the red head's hair. Ginny flinches and shudders, but ultimately she pushes up into it as Fleur's grin widens.

"I didn't know you still had that in you Ginny. There's that mean streak of yours."

Ginny flushes red and ducks her head in shame, but before she can say anything Fleur continues on.

"It's alright, no need to apologize. Today you're going to have some fun. Why don't you get a toy and play with Hermione a bit, hm?"

That draws a long, plaintive moan from the other witch on the table with Audrey, and Ginny's eyes seem to light up with malice as the short red head nods eagerly and moves over to the pantry that Audrey had peered into before they'd stunned her. None of the guilt she'd originally see in Ginny's features is there anymore, and the abrupt personality shift is a bit jarring for the brunette witch, even as Fleur leans in and smiles at Audrey.

"See, you're the main course, but Hermione is the appetizer. She was very naughty the other day. Very, very naughty. In fact, she was so naughty that now, she's bottom bitch."

Ginny comes out as Fleur continues on, and Audrey's eyes are drawn to the Cat o' Nine Tails she's running across the palm of her hand.

"Before now, Ginny's been bottom bitch. And oh we've had some fun at her expense. Even Hermione has enjoyed treating poor, poor Ginny quite rudely. Now, it's payback time."

Fleur's words slip inside of Audrey's ear and push against her brain as she watches Ginny approach the table where Hermione lays scrunched up, her ass up in the air and her knees up under her as she's forced to rest on her forearms, which are in turn tied to the collar around her neck. As Audrey had thought before, she looks like the perfect mockery of a roasted hog.

Ginny smacks the Cat o' Nine Tails down on the table a couple times and Hermione squeals through her red apple gag, shaking like a leaf. And then, the red head brings the short whip down on Hermione's upturned fat ass and it strikes HARD, causing Audrey to flinch at the sharp sound and Hermione to shriek and squeal all the louder, like the stuck pig she's currently impersonating.

Fleur's dark chuckle pulls Audrey's attention away ever so slightly, but she's still watching as Ginny uses the Cat o' Nine Tails again and again and again.

"Look at her go. All that anger, all that rage. We're going to have to teach Ginny her proper place all over again at this rate. But that's okay, I enjoy being a mentor. Mm, Audrey are you wet?"

The voluptuous blonde reaches down and runs her fingers along the edges of Audrey's stuffed cunt, leaning over her from behind and resting her chin on one of Audrey's shoulders. Angelina is still watching on, the black woman pistoning three fingers in and out of her cunt now as she leans back against the nearby counter.

Ginny's torture of Hermione becomes so much background noise as Audrey is made acutely aware of the object of her attraction playing with her pussy lips, even as the vibrators and the writhing dildo continue to wreak havoc on her insides. Of course she's wet, not that she'd ever say it out loud. Audrey has been aroused, shamefully so, since the moment that she woke up.

Having Fleur teasing her slit and her clit like she is, all while the toys writhe away at her… it doesn't help, not one bit. Audrey whines through the O-ring gag stretching her jaw apart and her hips push up against Fleur's fingers involuntarily, almost humping up into the air, at least as best she can, given her current predicament.

"Yes you are. I'd say you're even close. I want you to cum for me Audrey. I want you to cum to the view of Hermione being punished like the disloyal, traitorous whore that she is."

Audrey whimpers, unable to truly hold it back forever. She watches as Ginny continues to beat Hermione's ass and back and legs with the whip, and she watches as Hermione in turn squeals and cums from the experience, her pussy juices exploding out from around the vibrating toys stuffed up into her cunt. It's a perverse sight to be sure, but in the end, Audrey reaches an orgasm of her own, with everything just bombarding her with pleasure. There's no way for her to keep it at bay any longer, and a loud cry leaves her open mouth as her pussy juices coat the vibrating eggs and the wiggling dildo in her cunt. Some of it reaches Fleur's fingers and the blonde witch gasps in delight.

"Ooo, someone enjoyed that quite a lot! Here you go my dear, lick them clean…"

The fingers slide in through the hole formed by the O-ring gag holding Audrey's mouth apart. Before the brunette even knows what she's doing, she's licking her own pussy juices off of Fleur's fingers. The part veela giggles in response and Audrey goes even redder with shame as she realizes what she's just done. Fleur pulls away from her after that, and Audrey is regulated forced observation as she grabs the Cat o' Nine Tails from Ginny's hand abruptly.

"Not good enough Ginny. She has to FEEL it."

Ginny backs away and watches, as does Angelina, as Fleur truly begins to go to town on Hermione's fat, reddened ass. Audrey winces with each harsh, loud smack, and Hermione's screams get louder and louder. Briefly, the brunette witch wonders if anyone will hear the screams, but no, probably not. These three wouldn't be doing this kind of thing in the kitchen itself if there was anyone home to hear it and come investigate.

No, no one is around to hear Hermione scream… and no one will save them, save HER, when her turn comes. Percy won't even wonder where she is, and both Molly and Lucy are at the rebellious age where they could care less about their mother getting home late… they might not even be there to miss her, out doing their own things with boys.

The thought brings such perverse images to her mind and Audrey shudders, squeezing her eyes shut as she tries and fails to block out the sounds of Hermione's constant orgasms. She's able to avert her gaze though for a time, until eventually a hand grabs hold of her brunette locks, drawn back into a ponytail while she was stunned, and pulls hard. A squeal of pain falls from Audrey's throat and her eyes open wide as she finds Angelina smiling down at her.

"Nah-ah, you don't get to close your eyes and pretend this isn't happening. You have to watch Audrey. Come on, let's do it together."

Much like Fleur had moments before, the dark-skinned witch places her chin on Audrey's shoulder and forces the brunette to look towards where Fleur and Ginny are going to town on Hermione's body. Instead of going after her pussy this time however, Angelina focuses more on Audrey's chest. Her dark fingers dig into the brunette witch's pale tits, a stark contrast as she kneads and gropes and molests Audrey right then and there. A moan escapes her throat and the beautiful woman moans through her O-ring gag, whining as well and squirming in Angelina's grasp.

Another orgasm rips its way through her body and her pussy juices squirt out a bit more explosively from around the toys filling her sopping wet quim. Audrey whimpers, but it's covered up by Hermione's resulting shriek of pleasure as she climaxes yet AGAIN from the physical abuse that Fleur is forcing upon her.

It doesn't seem to end, and Audrey has lost all track of time. This is not completely by accident. Though she didn't notice it when they first entered the kitchen, there is no clock in here, an oddity for anyone's kitchen to be sure. As the pleasure becomes Audrey's whole world, shared in part by the view of Hermione's being punished for whatever nasty, horrible thing she's done, the brunette shudders and climaxes again and again under Angelina's kneading fingers and the toys constantly buzzing away inside of her cunt.

It's not until she hears the sound of someone coming through the floo system that Audrey's world becomes something more than the debauched acts happening in the kitchen. Her eyes snap open from the heavily lidded state they've ended up in and she looks to the entrance of the kitchen as everyone else does the same, the sound of heavy footsteps filling the suddenly silent room.

And then Harry Potter stands in the doorway of the kitchen staring at the sight before him with a single eyebrow raised. For a brief moment, Audrey feels hope. This… this is her salvation, surely? Harry will free her and Hermione, he'll… he'll arrest the others. He'll have to, he's the Head Auror and they kidnapped her at the very least, even if Hermione seems to be enjoying things far, far too much.

Audrey pointedly ignores the growing part of her that wants more. She disowns the part of her that's been enjoying all of this. She'll have nothing to do with that, she was FORCED to feel those things. This… this isn't her. She loves her husband, she doesn't want to have sex with other w-women, she doesn't want to be stripped naked and bound and played with like she's some sort of toy or pet. That's not her, it's NOT.

Yet, as the wizard's eyes track across the room, Audrey has a slow, sinking realization. It's only confirmed when he finally settles his gaze on her and rather than get angry or try to free her, he simply cocks his head to the side before nodding to her, acknowledging her almost casually.

"Audrey."

A whimper leaves her throat and then Fleur is in front of him, kneeling, working his cock out of his pants.

"Master! You're finally here!"

M-Master? No, surely not… that couldn't be. And yet, as Audrey stared in gradually increasing horror at the scene before her, she watches as a slight smile spreads across Harry's face. Both Angelina and Ginny move to join Fleur on their knees in front of Harry, even as the blonde hogs his cock and sucks it down her throat like a starving woman. Meanwhile, Hermione's resigned groan through the red apple stretching her mouth wide open tells Audrey that she didn't hear wrong.

Trussed up as she is, there's nothing the brunette witch can do but lay there and listen on as Harry holds a conversation with his sluts.

"Fleur. What have you done now?"

The part veela goes deep, pushing her lips against the base of Harry's growing, thickening cock and then she pulls back and his tip pops out of her lips as she smiles up at him. Angelina is quick to take over, the black witch sucking on his dick just as eagerly as Fleur did, even as the blonde answers the man.

"Well Master, you told us to have some fun with Hermione, and we have been… but I wanted to make things special for YOU. You've fucked the disloyal bitch so many times already... Audrey though, she still doesn't know the joy of your cock like we do!"

What is this?! Audrey shudders as another mini-orgasm is forced from her treacherous body by the toys STILL going hard on her holes. She can't deny what's right in front of her though. Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Man-Who-Won, and most importantly to her current circumstances, the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic… has enslaved all of the witches before her.

The brunette witch whimpers, not sure what to do as Harry's eyes fall upon her. His grin turns lopsided as he shrugs a shoulder.

"Apologies my dear, but my girls can be so zealous. Though, you do look absolutely tantalizing right now. Definitely more… succulent then poor Hermione."

The 'tenderized' witch whimpers at hearing her name, and judging by the muffled noises coming from her stuffed mouth, she's trying to apologize. Harry doesn't even look at her though, he only has eyes for Audrey as Fleur perks up at the compliment.

"Do you like her Master? Hermione's the roasted pig, Audrey is the turkey! A nice big 'meal', all for you… however you want them, you can take them. And if you want us, we're at your disposal as well, as ever. Make Audrey yours, teach Hermione a lesson she'll never forget. Please Master, what is your will?"

Harry suddenly rolls his eyes and finally pulls his attention from Audrey to Fleur.

"My will is for you to shut up."

His hand grips the part veela's blonde hair and her resulting moan is ultimately cut off as he forces her down below Angelina's bobbing head, onto his nuts. As Fleur is silenced by her new task, Harry looks to a silent, kneeling Ginny.

"Hello Ginny."

The red head glances up at her husband and Audrey, for a split, idiotic moment, thinks that maybe out of everyone, Ginny might be able to talk some sense into Harry. After all, they're wizard and wife aren't they? And they have been for nearly two decades… s-surely Ginny will put a stop to this. And then the red head lowers her gaze and a single word falls from her lips.

"… Master."

Audrey would probably have hit herself in that moment if she could. After all, Fleur had TOLD her of Ginny's status, hadn't she? Only now does the brunette properly process what that means, even as Harry grunts and grabs hold of Angelina's hair with his free hand, driving her down all the harder on his dick.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

The black witch gags and chokes on his shaft, but she doesn't try to pull away or anything like that. Instead, she simply takes the abuse, even as Harry smiles at his shy, nervous wife.

"That's a good girl, Ginny. Don't worry, tonight will be nice for you. You just watch for me, alright? And I'll even let you play with yourself. Careful though. Hermione is certainly in the doghouse right now, but that could change at any time…"

The red head shudders and nods her bowed head, even as Harry growls and then begins to cum. Audrey watches as Angelina's face ends up a mess of cum and saliva as his seed explodes out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth, dribbling down her naked body, the white a stark contrast against her dark skin. Then, Harry pushes Angelina away and moves towards the tables where Audrey and Hermione sit, helpless and bound up for him to play with.

It's Audrey's first up close and personal look at the wizard's cock and she swallows thickly as she stares at the massive erection standing up straight between Harry's legs. He's big, no, he's bigger than big… he's at least twice the size of Percy's dick, maybe even larger as she stares at it longer. The brunette whimpers as she wonders just how exactly that thing is supposed to fit inside of her.

As Harry steps behind Hermione's upturned, reddened ass, the witch realizes she's about to get a very intimate view of exactly what that might look like. Hermione moans wantonly as she wiggles her ass back at Harry. In response, he brings a hand down on her fat bubble butt, causing her to squeal as her already red behind gets all the redder.

"The others have done such a number on you my dear. It's almost enough to make me feel sorry for you… but not quite."

With a grunt, Harry hops up onto the large table, reinforced as it is by magic. He kneels behind Hermione's posterior and reaches out, grabbing hold of the massive butt-plug stuffed into Hermione's loose asshole. He drags it out and Audrey stares, seeing the slickness of lube sheen across its surface. The gagged witch is left to pant around the red apple stretching her jaw apart, her face resting on the surface of the table in front of her as Harry kneads her sore behind.

"Are you ready Hermione? I suppose it doesn't matter, does it?"

A squeal leaves Hermione's throat as Harry thrusts his cock into her back door without pause. Even with the massive toy, it's clear that Harry's size causes Hermione considerable discomfort as he begins to fuck her right then and there. No foreplay, no hesitation. Though, Audrey supposes all the buildup up to this point counted as foreplay.

It's clearly not enough though, because as the table rocks slightly and Hermione's entire body is jarred with each forceful, deep thrust, the brunette is losing it, squealing like a truly stuck pig now, her body wriggling and writhing. She's trying to escape Harry's massive dick, she's trying to pull away… but her position, hogtied, doesn't allow it.

He fucks her hard and fast, brutally even, plowing her poor behind like there's no tomorrow. Audrey watches on, despite the fact that nobody is forcing her to at this point. Fleur and Angelina and Ginny, all three women are watching as well, masturbating quite blatantly as Harry fucks Hermione right up her poor, abused ass. Perhaps Audrey knows that if she does look away, one of the others will notice and force her to watch. Or perhaps that part of her who wants more, who wants to be the one taking that big, massive cock up her ass, is slowly growing.

Fleur's allure was one thing. It brought up those old bisexual desires that Audrey had thought she'd long since put behind her. Harry's strength and magical power, the same intense aura that had allowed him to turn women far, far stronger-willed than her into nothing more than sluts and whores, is bearing down on her all the harder in comparison.

If her hands were free, she very well might join the other three unbound women in masturbating to the sight before her. Moaning through her O-ring gag, Audrey climaxes yet again around the toys filling her cunt, not even trying to hold it back at this point. Hermione's no longer squealing in pain anymore. She's still squealing, in between the muffled moans and the whines and the whimpers, but it's obvious she's enjoying it now. The pain is pleasure for her, and Audrey can't help but wonder what kind of woman gets off on pain. She can't help but wonder if they're going to turn HER into that kind of woman as well…

As if on cue, Harry begins to cum in that moment. Hermione orgasms one final time from having her butt stuffed with his seed, and then she slumps forward as he pulls out of her and crawls across the massive table to where Audrey sits. Even as Hermione tries desperately to catch her breath and slow her heart rate, Audrey's own heart begins to pound in her chest in a mixture of trepidation… and anticipation.

Harry grins at her and proffers his messy cock with one hand as he grabs her by her ponytail with the other.

"Hey there sweetheart. I think you're going to be a good girl for me, aren't you? Else, I'll have to treat you like a bad girl and you just saw what that looks like."

Audrey shudders and lowers her gaze, not daring to look the powerful wizard in the eye as she very carefully nods her head in agreement.

"That's what I thought."

His hand goes from her ponytail to the clasp on the back of her O-ring gag. She's confused for a second to what he's doing, but she doesn't protest the removal of the gag as he tosses it aside and then lays his massive schlong across her lips.

"You're going to clean me off now, and then I'm going to fuck that slutty cunt of yours. How does that sound?"

She doesn't want to admit it, but it sounds really, really nice. After watching him utterly wreck Angelina's throat and Hermione's asshole with the behemoth currently sliding back and forth against her pliable lips, Audrey secretly, desperately wants it inside of her. She wants to feel him pounding away at her cunt. Percy… Percy has never made her orgasm, not in all the time they've been married to one another. She does her duty and she does it well, but being with him brings her no pleasure.

In point of fact, she's probably cum more times today than in her entire life up until this point, though that wasn't to say she never masturbated after Percy rolled off of her and began to snore. Still, this is more pleasure than Audrey has ever experienced, and it's already beginning to twist her mind, corrupt her thoughts. She wants him… but there's still enough of her left to not want to actively say it.

Instead of giving Harry an answer one way or the other, Audrey parts her lips, snakes out her tongue, and begins to lick and kiss and lap at his cock. A surprised grunt leaves Harry's mouth as he looks down at her.

"Ah, there it is. Someone's eager, aren't they?"

Her face is hot with embarrassment and shame. In truth, she IS eager… but that doesn't make this right. She's proving to be quite the scarlet woman right now, submitting to a man who's not her husband. But then, if there was ever a man to submit to besides the one she'd married, it would be this one right? The wizard who had saved them all deserved their thanks and gratitude… a-and she was just giving it to him.

The thought gives strength to the part of Audrey Weasley that wants to give in entirely and simply submit to Harry's desires. When he pulls back and presses his cockhead against her lips, she opens wide and takes him into her mouth, inch by inch. She sucks down the mess along his length until there's nothing making his cock slick except for her saliva. Her tongue slides back and forth across the underside of his shaft, right up until the point where Harry grabs hold of her ponytail and grunts.

"I'm going to fuck your face now Audrey."

He says it so firmly, that there's definitely no room to disagree. Audrey whimpers and look up into Harry's eyes imploringly, but he's implacable as he smiles down at her with faux sympathy.

"I'll let you in on a little secret sweetheart. You're going to want to swallow. Just keep swallowing, and everything will be fine."

The brunette witch has tears already forming in the corners of her eyes. She's not ready to take more of his cock down her throat, and the few times she's blown Percy, she's never even managed to get HIS entire pecker in her mouth. But Harry is insistent, so Audrey takes his advice to heart and begins to swallow again and again and again as the wizard feeds his length down her esophagus inch by inch.

At first, it works and Audrey's eyes go wide in surprise as she finds herself bumping against the base of his dick. Harry holds her there though, her nose in his pubes and his balls resting against her chin. She tries to keep swallowing, but there's just no way to control it forever. She gags eventually, and Harry pulls back in response. But then he just does it again, and again and again.

Audrey's eyes water and the tears begin to fall as she fails to maintain the technique for suppressing her gag reflex for too long. Being a complete novice at it, it's a wonder she last as long as she did in the end, not that Audrey knows that. She gags and chokes on Harry's dick and he fucks her face hard and fast, his grip on her ponytail letting him control her as he pounds into her throat from above.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Slobber and tears fall down onto her chest off of her chin and her cheeks, and her face ends up a ruin. She regrets wearing makeup today, putting on a full face to try and impress her fellow Weasley Wives. Instead, she just ends up with tear streaks, black from her mascara, running through her makeup. Her red lip stick comes off on his cock and leaves a sheen as he throat-fucks her with all his strength.

Suddenly though, he pulls out of her throat and stops his assault on her mouth hole. Audrey's eyes snap open and she looks up at him in confusion as he stares down at her.

"Damn you look hot. Has Percy ever done this for you? Treated you like the whore you truly are? We both know it's hidden underneath that demure, mild-mannered housewife personality you try to cover it up with."

Audrey shudders and averts her gaze.

"… N-no…"

That gets a derisive snort from the man holding her in place, and he smacks his throbbing, pulsating cock against her messy cheek a couple times.

"No what, you silly whore?"

No what indeed. What did she mean when she said no? Percy had certainly never done this to her, but was she trying to deny that she was a whore? She wasn't getting paid, was she? Audrey latches onto that and in a daze, she smiles stupidly up at Harry.

"'M not getting paid…"

That provokes a pause, and then a bout of laughter from the wizard as he grins down at her idiotic smile.

"I suppose you aren't. I guess that makes you a slut, doesn't it?"

Having backed herself into a corner, and honestly not even wanting to get out of it anymore, Audrey can only nod in agreement.

"Y-Yes… I'm a slut…"

His grip on her hair tightens and he reaches down between her forcibly spread, bound legs all of the sudden. Grabbing the base of the large vibrating dildo still going to town on her cunt, he begins to forcibly thrust it in and out of her, causing Audrey to cry out and orgasm on the spot as the background pleasure she'd almost forgotten about is suddenly foreground pleasure that she's no longer able to ignore.

"Say it Audrey. Tell me what you want from me, beg me for it."

What does she want from him? She wants him to fuck her. She wants him to take that big hard dick of hers and wreck her. But does she want more than that? Audrey's eyes drift to Fleur, Ginny, and Angelina for a second. All three witches, beautiful and exotic and cute each in their own ways, are watching the scene with flustered faces, lidded eyes, and slightly parted lips.

They look so happy. Only now is Audrey realizing, she's not happy. She loves her girls, yes… but she doesn't love her husband, and she hasn't for a long time. No, Audrey sticks to the status quo for the sake of Molly and Lucy, and for herself, to keep a roof over her head and food on the table. Percy provides the basics for her and the kids, but he's no husband, not in the ways that matter.

But perhaps she doesn't need a husband… perhaps she just needs a better Master. Looking back to Harry's expectant gaze, Audrey licks her lips and begins to speak in a soft tone, submissive as ever… but finally honest with herself.

"I want… I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me and make me yours Harry. Plow me like I'm a worthless slut, treat me like I'm your whore that you have no intention of paying. Just… use me. Please, Master, use me."

She never raises her voice but that doesn't make the conviction in it any less real. As Harry listens to what she has to say, he smiles all the wider until finally she's done and he nods.

"I can do that slut. I can certainly do that."

His hands grab at her and he easily pulls her bound body around to face him. Audrey gasps at the sudden rough treatment, and then she moans lewdly when Harry drags the writhing dildo and the vibrating eggs out of her cunt. He leaves the vibrating butt plug inside of her, but in truth Audrey doesn't mind. She's gotten used to the constant sensation in her virginal ass.

Harry's cockhead presses against her pussy lips. There's no need for Audrey to spread her legs apart, because they're already spread for her. She can't reach up and embrace Harry, because her hands are tied… literally. She's completely and utterly helpless, she's at his mercy. What happens next will be the choice of one Harry James Potter, and she, Audrey Weasley, is along for the ride.

She wouldn't have it any other way, and as Harry finally begins to push his member into her loosened, sopping wet cunt, Audrey throws her head back and cries out happily, almost immediately orgasming around his dick, hard. Her pussy walls clench at his shaft, but Harry doesn't even acknowledge the perversity of cumming from him just putting it in. Instead, he simply thrusts up to the entrance of her cervix and then pulls back to do it again.

As he begins to fuck her, Audrey is an active participant, at least as best she can be. Her hips hump up into the air to meet her thrusts, but while she does her best to not be a dead fish, in the end she's basically a piece of meat with holes for him to fuck, and once she accepts that, once she understands where she belongs, she truly feels at peace.

Another orgasm wracks the Weasley woman's body as her eyes roll up in her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth. Harry grunts and grabs at her tits, kneading and groping them, even as he slams into her cunt again and again and again. He's relentless in fucking her, and Audrey is happy to take it, happy to take all of it. She's finally found the place where she belongs, and the only question left to be answered is what she's going to do about Percy.

… Poisoning him would probably be a bad idea, since it would leave their daughters fatherless. But maybe Harry could be their father, and it wasn't like Percy had truly been around for Molly and Lucy as the duo grew up. Audrey's thoughts get more perverse and more twisted as Harry continues to fuck her. She doesn't even know why she was scared of this cock anymore. Her pussy fits him like a glove, sucking every last inch of his member up into it and clinging to him until he pulls out in order to thrust in yet again.

She's made for Harry, Audrey realizes in that moment. She's made for him, just like the others are made for him. As another climax hits her, the brunette witch's pussy walls clench down along Harry's cock and this time, she manages to milk his release from him. Harry grunts as he begins to cum inside of her, his fingers still digging into her pale tits as he pumps his seed into her womb. Audrey writhes as she feels him paint her insides white, and a loud, long wanton moan leaves her throat.

When he finally pulls out of her and begins to untie her bindings, Audrey is nearly passed out then and there. She's exhausted as Harry pulls her up into his lap and brushes a few of her bangs free of her face.

"That's it, that's a good girl. You did well my dear, you did well. And as for you, Fleur… I appreciate the gift. She was quite exquisite."

Fleur beams happily from where she's still fisting herself. Audrey curls into Harry's chest, still whining and whimpering, and wanting to be with him, wanting to have him back inside of her. Eventually though, he sets her down, causing her to cry out plaintively and reach for him, only for him to rebuke her with a backhand.

"You really are a needy one, aren't you? Know your place slut. There's plenty of me to go around, but it WILL go around. If you try to hog me, you'll end up like Hermione. Do you want that?"

Audrey's eyes go to the hog-tied girl and she wonders if that's what Hermione did to be punished so thoroughly, if that's what the brunette did that was so naughty. In the end, she supposes Hermione's transgression doesn't matter. Just looking between the poor woman and the three others, Audrey knows which she prefers. She'd rather wait her turn and play with herself as she watches Harry fuck another of his pets, than be restrained and tied up and unable to do anything like Hermione.

As Harry moves off the table and towards Fleur, Audrey bites her lip and stretches her slightly sore limbs, now that she's no longer bound in that uncomfortable position. Before long though, she's fingering her cream-filled cunt to the sight of Harry railing Fleur up against the kitchen counter, right alongside Angelina and Ginny as the two wait for their turn to arrive.

Yet another Weasley Wife, fallen to Harry's magic and his cock. At this point, one might think the Man-Who-Won had a vendetta against the males of the Weasley Family. In truth, he really didn't. It wasn't personal, most of the time anyways. Really, was it supposed to be his fault that Weasley men seemed to marry beautiful, gorgeous, slutty women that they then couldn't satisfy?

No, no it was not. And as Head Auror, he was simply doing his civic duty by making sure that every witch, young and old, was properly content with their sex lives. It was certainly a burden that he carried with him every day. But someone had to do it! Might as well be him.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **If you'd like to read more of my work not seen on this website, check out H entai-Foundry dot com and Questionable Questing dot com! I'm known as 'Cambrian' on those websites.**

 **If you'd like to contribute to funding my writing at all, check me out on P atreon. com (slash) Cambrian**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
